


Я рядом...

by Azaru



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 94,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azaru/pseuds/Azaru
Summary: Ханбин чувствовал, ещё чуть-чуть, и он окончательно пропадёт… Сколько ещё ему удастся сохранять эту оболочку, видимость спокойствия? Ещё секунда, и он сам вспыхнет, как костёр, отдаваясь во власть огню по имени Ким Чживон…
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jinhwan, Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> бета-редактор: gerda-and-kay

Ханбин достал телефон из кармана, в их общий чат кто-то написал.

_Бобби: Йоу, Ханбина! Ты где?_

_Биай: В студии._

_Бобби: Какого рожна ты ещё там?!_

_Биай: Работаю._

_Бобби: Совсем охренел? Мы же тебя ждём, придурок!_

Ханбин смотрел на телефон и пытался вспомнить… Ждут, ждут, ждут… Блять. Сегодня же они были приглашены на закрытую вечеринку. Биай вроде как хотел пойти и даже Мино пригласил с ними.

_Бобби: Эй!_

Чёрт. Как он мог забыть…

_Бобби: Ханбин, блять!!!_

Перед Мино хёном неудобно, он ведь всегда к ним с душой…

_Бобби: ХАНБИНААААА!!!!!_

Ханбин оглядел себя…

Видок тот ещё. Помятая одежда, руки, перепачканные чернилами, прилизанные волосы под кепкой. Бессонные ночи, передозировка кофе — все эти факторы тоже внесли коррективы в его внешность. Весь бледный, покрасневшие глаза запали… Зомби и то был бы милее сейчас.

_Бобби: ХАНБИНАААААААА!!!_

Чживон продолжал истерить в чате, да так, что стали подключаться остальные айконовцы.

_Чжинхван: Что случилось? Почему вы опять ругаетесь?_

_Бобби: ААА!!!_

_Юнхён: Всё в порядке?_

_Донхёк: Что я пропустил, ребят? Чё это Кимбап вопит?_

_Бобби: Ханбинааааа! Ханбинаааа! Где ты, чёртов идиоооот?!_

_Чжунэ: Задолбали. Хватит уже выяснять отношения в общем чате!!! Я дома и ещё не успел по вам соскучиться, придурки._

_Чану: А вот я скучаю по хёнам…_

_Юнхён: Хён тоже по тебе скучает, Чануя~_

_Чану: Юнхён хёёён!)))_

_Бобби: Я что, звал вас всех?! Съебитесь нахуй!!! Ханбинааааа!!! Чингуууя мой, Ханбинааааа!!!_

Чживон всегда использовал мат в своих посланиях и истерил по поводу и без. Но за эту неделю он окончательно с катушек съехал. Ханбин практически всё время проводил в студии, а то время, что он был вне её, они с Бобби ругались. Причину он понять не мог, тот просто придирался ко всему.

_Чжинхван: Совсем спятил там, пока нас нет…_

_Чжунэ: Чживон, ещё раз говорю — это ОБЩИЙ чат, так что сам съебись отсюда!!!_

_Донхёк: Вы все такие придурки. Кххх. Я сваливаю. Встретимся через неделю!_

Телефон продолжал разрываться от сообщений. Ханбин просто смотрел на экран, но какофония из голосов ребят раздавалась у него прямо в голове. И хотя это раздражало, он улыбнулся. Неужели уже соскучился по деткам?

Ребятам дали отпуск на две недели в компании. Все разъехались по домам. Биай думал, что и Чживон уедет, но он остался вместе с ним в общаге. Лучше бы он этого не делал.

_Биай: Бобби, я забыл. Честно._

_Бобби: Ну ты и придурок. Мино припёрся уже… Ты сам его приглашал, помнишь? Что мне ему сказать… ммм, что ты идиот?!_

_Биай: Просто скатайся с ним вдвоём, ок? Мне жаль, я правда не могу._

_Бобби: А вот хрен тебе! Я изначально не хотел туда ехать, но ты не можешь делать вечно, как захочешь. Эгоист чёртов!_

_Чжунэ: Ха, кто бы говорил!_

_Бобби: Не лезь в дела взрослых, мелочь!_

_Чжунэ: Я выше тебя, придурок!_

_Бобби: Ага, и тупее…_

_Чжинхван: О Боже!!!!_

_Биай: Я правда занят… Извинись перед Мино! А вы, ребята, отдохните, хорошо? Увидимся через неделю! Я покажу вам новую песню…_

_Чжинхван: Не переусердствуй там… я правда волнуюсь. Надо было тебе всё-таки поехать на Чеджу…_

_Бобби: Не смей даже вых…_

Ханбин вышел из чата и отключил телефон. И хотя потом он явно получит… сейчас у него не было иного выхода. Сообщения — лишь начало, потом Бобби начнет звонить и орать в трубку, выводя Ханбина из себя. А у него не было желания ругаться. Снова.

Часы в студии показывали два часа ночи, но Биай даже не смотрел в их сторону. Смысл? Он всё равно не уйдёт, пока не закончит свою работу. А работы было много. Но именно она всегда делала его счастливым.

Даже в их компании, где было полным-полно трудолюбивых людей, преданных своему делу, — его, Ханбина, считали психом.

Усталость… что в ней такого особенного? Главное, что Ханбин был на своём месте и делал то, что получается у него лучше всего. Музыку. Вся его жизнь была в музыке…

— Эй, Ханбина, — его окликнули.

— Мм? — он обернулся и тут же вскочил на ноги увидев, кто это был. — Прости, хён!

Джиён лишь устало улыбнулся и похлопал его по плечу.

— Я хочу спуститься выпить кофе, давай со мной?

Биай кивнул и пошел следом за любимым хёном. Иногда ему казалось, что они родственные души с ДжиДи. Он много с кем был знаком из компании, но именно рядом с Джиёном чувствовал неописуемый трепет внутри.

Они зашли в лифт, и Ханбин нажал кнопку. Драгон облокотился о стену и прижался к ней щекой.

— Щас помру… — жалобно протянул он, заставив младшего фыркнуть. — Вот видишь, тебе смешно, а я даже не знаю, какое сегодня число. Такое ощущение, что я здесь месяц торчу безвылазно.

— Пять дней, — тихо сказал Биай и поймал удивлённый взгляд.

— Что?

Ханбин откашлялся:

— Хён уже пять дней в студии… — он сказал это и покраснел, а, чувствуя всё то же удивление от человека напротив, поспешил добавить: — Кажется!

Джи хотел что-то сказать, но лифт ему не дал такой возможности. Не подумав о вежливости, Ханбин рванул в холл первым и услышал слабый смешок за спиной. Но в следующую секунду замер, потому что почувствовал руку на своей макушке. Лёгкое прикосновение ошарашило его.

— Отомри! — хихикнул Драгон, поравнявшись с ним, и снова потрепал по волосам, дразня.

— Хёёён… — заканючил Ханбин, но не смог сдержать улыбку. Драгон был сегодня в игривом настроении, несмотря на усталость.

— Ты такой милый ребёнок! — восторженно заявил Джиён и пошагал к кофе-машине.

Такие моменты, как сейчас… Ханбин никогда и ни с кем не делился ими. Они принадлежали только ему. Даже Бобби он никогда не рассказывал об их совместных вылазках с Драгоном. Тот лишь посмеётся над ним и его бурной фантазией. Да, его лучший друг, несомненно, покрутит у виска.

Ханбин даже прыснул, представив эту картину.


	2. Chapter 2

— Засранец!

Бобби возмущался на всю машину.

— Какой же он… — ему не хватило слов, и он просто заорал: — ААААА!!!!!

Мино лишь вздохнул, наблюдая за ним. Ох уж этот Бобби! Вечно столько эмоций… Хотя выбешивал его всегда один и тот же человек.

— Ты же знал, что он забудет, — вкрадчиво напомнил Мино. — Поэтому мы и приехали сразу к компании. Чтобы просто затолкать его в машину и поехать на вечеринку.

Чживон негодующе посмотрел на него.

— Но он отключил телефон! — Чживон принялся размахивать своим мобильником перед лицом Мино. — ЭТОТ ЗАСРАНЕЦ ПОСМЕЛ ОТКЛЮЧИТЬ ТЕЛЕФОН!!!

Бобби так вопил, что даже охрана снаружи обратила на них внимание. Но они прекрасно знали машину Мино и поэтому быстро потеряли интерес. Но на всякий случай окно стоило прикрыть… Никогда не знаешь, кто может крутиться возле компании, даже ночью.

— Я рехнусь с вами, — хмыкнул Мино. — Честно… Думал, что после дебюта вы утихомиритесь…

Но Бобби не слушал.

— Ким Ханбин, я тебя урою! — грозил парень, сидя на пассажирском сидении и размахивая руками. — Смелым стал, да?

Потом он резко повернулся к водителю и лучезарно улыбнулся. Мино удивлённо моргнул от этой перемены.

— Хён, подожди нас! — задорно попросил Бобби. — Я вытурю его оттуда, вот увидишь!

— Удачи! — бросил он в спину другу, тот уже бегом направлялся к дверям компании.

Охрана его пропустила без вопросов, этот идиот даже отвесил им поклон, заставив смеяться.

— Ну что за придурок… — покачал головой Мино.

Хотя он и пожелал удачи, по-настоящему же Мино не верил в его успех. Если Ханбин говорит «нет», значит «нет». Откуда у лидера iKON столько упрямства, он не знал. Всё, что касалось его ребят, его команды… в этом Биай мог быть гибким. Но если это затрагивало лишь его одного, чаще всего, он был весьма твердолобым.

— Раздражающий парень, — пробормотал Мино с улыбкой и тронулся с места.

Скандал между Бобби и Ханбином был неизбежен, а, значит, можно спокойно ехать домой.

— Вот тебе и вечериночка…

Мино знал всё наперёд. Если дело касалось этих двоих, то он мог делать стопроцентные предсказания. Либо они поругаются, и Бобби унесётся домой, вопя проклятья на всю улицу и пугая редких прохожих. Ей богу, этот парень до сих пор не понимал, насколько был популярен, и продолжал быть безрассудным время от времени.

Или же Ханбин будет холоден и не даст ругани зайти слишком далеко. Тогда Бобби останется ночевать в студии. Он будет дуться, но всё равно останется рядом с другом. Конечно же, не забывая показывать тому всем своим видом, как же сильно Биай его бесит.

Мино тысячи раз уже наблюдал эту картину. Сосредоточенный Ханбин и мельтешащий перед ним Чживон.

В любом случае Бобби забыл о нём, как только вышел из машины. Мино был в этом уверен. Все мысли Чживона крутились вокруг Ханбина. Так было всегда. Даже милый паренёк Чжинхван не смог встать между ними.

Никто не смог…

— Даже завидно… — пробормотал Мино в сгущающуюся пустоту машины.


	3. Chapter 3

Бобби было жарко, его тело словно горело огнём. Так всегда было, когда он злился на своего друга.

— Друг, как же… — бормотал он стиснув зубы. — Говнюк мелкий!

Охранники покосились на него при этих словах. Бобби тут же расплылся в своей фирменной улыбке и отвесил им поклон.

— Здрасте!

Они помахали ему.

— Бобби, как жизнь?

— Крутоо! — он показал им большой палец, задранный вверх. Охранники довольно засмеялись.

Вот, даже они были рады ему, но только не этот чёртов Ханбин! Иногда Чживона так и подмывало сбить невидимую корону с головы лидера. Потому что выключить телефон мог только этот заносчивый гадёныш!

Возможно, Бобби слишком бурно реагировал, Биай ведь и раньше так поступал. Работая, он забывал обо всём. Сне, еде, людях. Даже про Чживона забывал, но именно сейчас стало так невыносимо мириться с его равнодушием…

После того, как они дебютнулись, их жизнь стала сумасшедшей. Не было и минуты на передышку. Вереницы стран, бесконечные концерты, толпы фанатов. Бобби, как и все остальные ребята, был счастлив, ведь они сделали это, достигли наконец-то своей общей мечты!

Но Бобби всё-таки кое-чего не хватало. Всего лишь одного. И этим недостающим элементом был Ким Ханбин. Да, они круглые сутки были вместе, но всё же не одни. А ему чертовски хотелось побыть с лидером наедине. Как раньше…

И вот им дают отпуск, все айконовцы разъехались по домам. Чжинхван звал Бобби и Ханбина с собой на Чеджу. Но лидер сказал, что останется в общаге. Чёрт, Бобби так обрадовался этому. Целые две недели только он и Ханбин!

Но его оставили в дураках. Никаких весёлых каникул с лидером. Всё, что он делал, это таскался за Биаем в студию, снова и снова наблюдая за тем, как тот доводит себя до полуобморочного состояния. Бобби понимал, что стал вести себя, словно капризный ребёнок, но уже не мог скрыть своего раздражения…

Зайдя внутрь здания, Чживон сразу направился к лифту. Свет в компании по ночам был приглушен, и его это немного напрягло, он не очень любил тёмные места. Ночь — это любимое время Биая.

Однажды он даже застал лидера за бесцельным скитанием по коридорам компании, пока там никого не было. За столько лет Бобби так и не смог разгадать — кто же такой этот Ким Ханбин на самом деле… и что творилось порой у того в голове.

— Хёёён…

Бобби услышал знакомый голос. Звук шел из столовой, и он направился к его источнику. Чем ближе он подходил, тем чётче слышался смех Ханбина.

Чживон не ошибся, зайдя за угол, он действительно увидел друга. Тот стоял посреди столовой. Свободные джинсы, бесформенная футболка с глупым Микки-Маусом, любимая белая кепка. Вид у него был весьма потрёпанный. Хотя и неудивительно, последний раз Бобби видел этого идиота вчера утром. В этой же одежде.

Ханбин вовсю хохотал. Лица не было видно, лишь затылок и подергивающиеся плечи в такт смеху. Его помятая футболка колыхалась, как будто на ветру.

«Жалкое зрелище… — Бобби покачал головой, — этот лидер Ким».

Что его так рассмешило? Бобби подался вперёд, чтобы окликнуть друга, но его опередили.

— Тебе, как обычно? — ласково спросили у Биая.

Теперь Бобби заметил, что в столовой был ещё один человек. Парень стоял спиной, и было сложно понять, кто это.

— Да, хён, — застенчиво ответил Ханбин, и даже отсюда ощущалась его робость. Биай подошёл к незнакомцу, возившемуся с кофе-машиной.

Наблюдая за тем, как они мило склонились над этой грёбанной кофеваркой и воркуют о сортах кофе, пропорциях и тонкостях приготовления этого горького дерьма… в голове у Бобби созрел вопрос: какого хуя здесь происходит? Кто этот хрен с горы, и самое главное, почему Биай ведёт себя, как девчонка, рядом с ним…

В столовой, как и везде, царил полумрак, и Бобби, который, кажется, сросся со стеной, оставался незамеченным. Не то чтобы ему хотелось подглядывать, но он не мог отделаться от возникшего ощущения, что наблюдает за чужой свиданкой.

Если до этого Бобби был просто раздражен, то сейчас чувствовал, как внутри разливается тихая ярость. Так, значит, ты занят, Ким, черт тебя подери, Ханбин? Надо отдать тебе должное, в этом ты хорош, во флирте с левыми мужиками. Или сам не понимаешь, как это выглядит со стороны?

Вдоволь помучив кофеварку, эти двое уселись за длинный деревянный стол. Незнакомец поставил чашку и стянул с головы капюшон своей толстовки. Теперь, видя его лицо, Бобби смог узнать его. Это был Квон Джиён. Сейчас он не очень сильно походил на себя: щетина, взъерошенные волосы, тёмные очки, которые, судя по всему, прятали красные глаза… Но это определённо был он — ДжиДи!

Хён, который всегда поддерживал их группу, помогая советом и делом. Хён, которого Бобби бесконечно уважал. Тот самый ДжиДи, который являлся кумиром и примером для Ханбина…

Джи что-то увлечённо принялся рассказывать Ханбину, а тот восторженно реагировать. У этих двоих была своя атмосфера. Два лидера, два гения…

— Милая картинка, да? — тихий голос заставил Бобби подпрыгнуть на месте.

Слегка позади него стоял Сынри. На дворе ночь, а этот хён был свеж и бодр. Весь одетый с иголочки. Дорогущий костюм, легкая улыбочка на губах, сложенные руки на груди. Бобби растерялся, как давно тот был здесь? Он совсем ушёл в себя, раз не заметил его.

Сынри ему подмигнул.

— Эти два психа частенько тут кофе-тайм устраивают, — он кивнул в сторону Ханбина и своего лидера.

Бобби не успел ничего ответить, потому что его телефон в кармане пиликнул, привлекая всеобщее внимание. Чёрт!

— Упс, кажется нас заметили! — хихикнул Сынри.

После этих слов он поспешил к столикам.

— Ты идёшь? — позвал он.

Бобби без всякого энтузиазма поплёлся за ним. На ходу он достал телефон и просмотрел сообщение. Оно было от Мино:

_«Йоу, Боббаныч! Я уехал. Надеюсь, лидер iKON переживёт эту ночь. Кхх…»_

Когда он подошёл к столу, то увидел, что Сынри уже успел усесться возле Джиёна. Не спросив разрешения, он принялся отхлёбывать кофе из кружки ДжиДи и как ни в чем не бывало улыбаться.

— Ммм… — довольно протянул он. — Как и ожидалось, ты лучший в этом, — его указательный палец метнулся к углу с кофемашиной. — Я же так и не научился пользоваться этой адской машиной. Однажды она даже посмела обжечь меня…

Ханбин улыбался, глядя на Сынри-хёна, а Джи даже не слушал.

— Бобби, — поприветствовал он.

Бобби поклонился и вежливо пожал протянутую руку.

— Хён, — он постарался улыбнуться Джиёну.

— Садись, — Джи показал на место радом с Ханбином. Когда Бобби сел рядом с другом, тот даже не взглянул на него. — Что вы здесь делаете в такое время?

Джи с любопытством разглядывал их союз с Сынри. Видимо подумал, что они приехали вместе. Сынри лишь пожал плечами, продолжая прихлёбывать кофе.

— Я был на вечеринке. Прискорбно, но из нашей семейки никого не было. В-общем, скукотень… А потом я заметил журналиста. Это нормально вообще?! На закрытой вечеринке-то? …

Рассказывая о вечеринке, Сынри внимательно наблюдал за Ханбином. Бобби тоже посмотрел. Тот медленно двигал свою чашку к ДжиДи, который сидел напротив него.

— У меня даже хотели взять интервью. Но я сбежал…

Сынри продолжал болтать, но Бобби смотрел лишь на эту чертову чашку. Ханбин придвинул её вплотную к рукам Джи, тот удивлённо поднял глаза.

— Я не пил из неё, хён, — тихо сказал Биай.

— Спасибо, — одними губами поблагодарил Драгон и тепло улыбнулся.

Бобби захотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Хотя Сынри явно забавлялся, с его губ слетел смешок. Этот хён вообще любил такие щекотливые ситуации.

Бобби пнул Ханбина под столом, тот дёрнулся и непонимающе на него уставился. Немного поёрзав на стуле под тяжёлым взглядом друга, Биай поднялся.

— Я принесу остальным попить.

— Мм… — Сынри одобрительно махнул рукой, а Джиён продолжал задумчиво смотреть на чашку с тёмным напитком перед собой.

— Я помогу, — Бобби тоже подорвался с места и догнал лидера. — Какого ты вытворяешь тут?

— Что? — Ханбин даже не обернулся, а подойдя к автомату с напитками, всё так же, не оборачиваясь, поинтересовался. — Ты что будешь, колу?

Страдальческий стон, что издал Чживон, наконец-то привлек внимание Биая.

— Что с тобой? — его друг моргнул.

Нет, он точно издевается.

— Со мной?! — он смотрел на Ханбина, как на слабоумного. — Это что с тобой? Это ведь ты себя девахой на выданье возомнил.

Лицо Биая приняло весьма упрямое выражение, он сосредоточенно нажимал кнопки на автомате, но тот, похоже, заело.

— Не понимаю, о чём ты…

Бобби сделал шаг в сторону, закрывая собой этот тупой автомат.

— Я не пил из неё, хён, — принялся он передразнивать лидера. — Какого хуя я только что наблюдал?

Бледные щёки Ханбина слегка покраснели.

— Я просто вежлив, — он постарался перевести тему. — Как ты здесь вообще оказался? Ты же собирался на вечеринку с Мино.

Бобби захотелось треснуть его. Стоит такой бедный-несчастный с невинным взглядом, а плохой Бобби его допрашивает.

— Мино уехал. И ты сам слышал, что о ней говорил Сынри…

— Да, но всё равно извини, что забыл.

Бобби пожал плечами, но почувствовал, что раздражения в нём поубавилось.

Вдруг ожил автомат с напитками, который Бобби поджимал спиной. Он принялся выплёвывать жестяные банки с колой одну за другой. Его так трясло, что Чживон с опаской отошёл. Ханбин хохотнул и наклонился за колой. Но его вдруг качнуло.

— Эй, ты чего? — Бобби успел поддержать друга за плечо и не дал тому врезаться головой в стеклянную стенку этого агрегата.

— Оуу… — Биай выпрямился и принялся часто моргать. — Просто резко наклонился.

— Давай лучше я!

Бобби сам достал напитки, и они вернулись к остальным. Сынри всё ещё продолжал рассказывать про свой неудавшийся вечер, а Джи допивал кофе, отданный Ханбином, и время от времени улыбался словам друга.

— Вас так долго не было, и в итоге вы добыли только пару банок колы? — закатил глаза Сынри. — Я думал, вы что-нибудь пожевать захватите, — он вздохнул и посмотрел на Джиёна. — Эта диета достала меня. Почему ты не жиреешь, как я?

Драгон чуть не подавился кофе.

— Не смеши меня, — попросил он.

— Я серьёзно! — Сынри обратился к младшим: — Разве вас не бесит его идеальность?

Джи всё-таки подавился и принялся кашлять.

— Чтоб тебя, Сынри! — хрипел он. — Я же просил!

Несмотря на слова лидера, Сынри выглядел весьма довольным. Откашлявшись, Драгон стал подниматься из-за стола.

— Думаю, мой перерыв закончился, так что я возвращаюсь в студию, — сказал Квон Джиён и посмотрел на Биая. — Ханбина, ты неважно выглядишь, думаю, тебе надо отдохнуть. Я слышал, у вас отпуск, поверь, студия от тебя не убежит. Тебе нужно выспаться.

Сынри принялся кивать на каждое слово друга, но Ханбин, кажется, был недоволен.

— Я в порядке, хён! — Биай вымучено улыбнулся и упрямо поднялся со своего места, выказывая намерение отправиться с Джиёном в студию. Но его снова качнуло, как тогда возле автомата с напитками. Ахнув, он стал заваливаться набок. Бобби подхватил его и помог сесть.

— Ты когда ел в последний раз, придурок? — спросил он.

— Мы завтракали с тобой, — ответил Биай слабым голосом. Он бледнел на глазах.

— Это было вчера! — заорал Бобби так громко, что подошедшие к ним Сынри и ДжиДи с недовольством покосились на него.

— Тише, парень, — Сынри потеребил своё ухо. — А тебе, ребёнок, нужен отдых, — он положил свою руку на плечо Ханбину. — Не нужно работать на износ, директор за такие дела по голове не погладит.

Биай кивнул, и из его носа пошла кровь. Джиён, увидев это, громко выругался. Бобби никогда не слышал, как этот хён ругается. Кажется, Сынри тоже удивился.

Бобби и Драгон одновременно потянулись за салфетками, которые стояли на столе, и их руки соприкоснулись. Бобби поднял глаза на хёна и моргнул от неожиданности. Потому что увидел его взгляд поверх очков… Этот взгляд заставил Бобби выпрямиться, забыв о салфетках.

Сынри, наблюдая за ними, хмыкнул, а затем демонстративно достал носовой платок из кармана и приложил к носу Биая.

— Спасибо, хён, — гнусаво поблагодарил Ханбин и шмыгнул. — Извините.

— Ничего, ничего… — Сынри действительно был добрым хёном и продолжал ободрительно теребить плечо лидера iKON. — Хотя, возможно, тебе нужно в больницу…

— Только не это… — взмолился Биай.

— Тогда я отвезу тебя домой, — твёрдо сказал ДжиДи и подошёл к тому, чтобы помочь встать.

— Нет! — вдруг выпалил Бобби, чем вызвал всеобщее удивление. Три пары глаз непонимающе на него уставились. Ханбин даже забыл, что прижимал платок к носу.

— Ой, ты должен держать его! — затараторил Сынри. — И запрокинь немного голову, — Ханбин послушно сделал, что велел старший, — да, вот так…

ДжиДи продолжал буравить взглядом Бобби, и ему стало крайне неуютно.

— Джиён-хён ведь тоже устал, — медленно начал объяснять Бобби. Его взгляд метнулся на Сынри, как на спасательный круг. — Нас отвезёт Сынри-хён.

Сынри хохотнул от дерзости Бобби, такого он явно не ожидал.

— Действительно! — протянул он, насмешливо поглядывая на своего лидера. — Похоже, именно за этим я здесь! Окееей, детишки пойдёмте!

Сынри взял Ханбина под локоть и повёл к выходу, а Бобби торопливо поклонился ДжиДи и поспешил за остальными. Втроем они покинули компанию.


	4. Chapter 4

У Ханбина болела голова.

Будто муторное облако опустилось на него — парализуя мысли, вызывая тошноту и слабость во всем теле. Ханбин ненавидел слабость. Он гнал её прочь. Всегда.

Но сегодня что-то пошло не так и прогнать ненавистную слабость с помощью одной лишь силы воли не вышло. И вот он уже рассекает по ночному Сеулу в машине Сынри хёна, а Бобби держит его в крепких объятьях на заднем сиденье. Как, если бы допускал мысль, что Ханбин мог выпасть.

— Ты как? — спрашивает друг уже в сотый раз.

— Нормально, — отвечает он в сто первый.

Бобби, кажется, успокаивается, но он-то знает, что это ненадолго. Ханбин убрал платок от лица, его кровь, которой пропиталась ткань, при этом освещении казалась тёмно-бордовой.

— Подержи ещё, — посоветовал Бобби, заметив, как он рассматривает ткань.

— Нет, — он сжал платок в руке и поспешно засунул в карман джинсов. — Кровь уже остановилась.

Ханбин посмотрел на Сынри. Тот даже сейчас был в приподнятом настроении, его указательный палец отстукивал ритм на руле в такт тихой музыке, что играла в машине. Если Сынри обладал каким-то секретом бытия, то Биаю захотелось его узнать.

— Извини, хён, — Ханбин всё ещё чувствовал свою вину перед ним. И ещё ему было стыдно за то, что он показал себя таким непрофессионалом перед Джиёном. Хён, наверное, разочарован…

— Хватит извиняться, ребёнок, — простодушно отзывался Сынри, поглядывая в зеркало заднего вида. — Я понимаю, почему вы не захотели воспользоваться машиной компании или позвонить менеджеру. Не волнуйтесь, мне не трудно.

Если бы они позвонили менеджеру, то о состоянии здоровья Биая доложили бы директору. И хотя это всего лишь временная слабость… перспектива торчать в больнице до конца отгула совсем не прельщала Ханбина.

— Спасибо, хён! — свободной рукой Бобби показал большой палец, задранный вверх. — Мы так тебе благодарны, ты лучший!

— Хватит смущать хёна! — Сынри довольно засмеялся, а Ханбин понял, что чувство вины за причиненное неудобство слегка рассеялось. Он слабо улыбнулся, этот хён был таким хорошим. В будущем он будет внимательнее к нему.

Биая снова накрыла слабость, и, закрыв глаза, он откинулся назад. Опустив голову на плечо друга, он задремал…

_Коридор компании… какой-то неправильный и бесконечный, словно туннель. Ханбин стоял под ярким прожектором, как будто находился на сцене. Остальное пространство тонуло в полумраке, а дальше только кромешная тьма. Словно в мире больше ничего не осталось, только этот коридор и круг света, в котором он оказался. Глаза слепило, но, проморгавшись, он увидел перед собой улыбающегося ДжиДрагона._

_Ханбин обрадовался тому, что он не один в этом странном месте. Рядом с ним хён. Его любимый хён — Квон Джиён. Но почему тот молчал?_

_— Хён? — позвал он._

_ДжиДи лишь нахмурился и посмотрел на руки младшего, будто ожидая чего-то. Он тоже опустил свой взгляд и понял, что держит в руках большую белую кружку. Такие были в общежитии iKON._

_Ханбин протянул её Джиёну, но тот, нахмурившись ещё сильнее, выбил кружку из его рук. Та полетела вниз и, ударившись об пол, разбилась на крупные осколки. Джи молча развернулся и ушёл. Биай растерянно смотрел на его удаляющуюся спину._

_— Хён! — позвал он, но тот не обернулся. Ханбина настиг страх, он может остаться один, совсем один… Он должен догнать хёна и вернуть его!_

_Биай сделал шаг, но в следующую секунду вскрикнул от боли. С недоумением он посмотрел на свои ноги. Те были абсолютно босы, а весь пол застилали осколки. Что за чёрт? Откуда их столько…_

_Если он сделает хоть шаг, то порежется, но, кажется, не было выбора. Он выдохнул и, собрав свои силы, занёс ногу над стеклом._

_— Не надо, — кто-то схватил его за руку, и, обернувшись, Ханбин увидел своего лучшего друга. Тот так крепко вцепился в него, что Биай принялся инстинктивно вырываться._

_— Не иди за ним, — снова произнёс Бобби, и глаза его были полны мольбы._

_Ханбин покачал головой, если он промедлит, то может уже не догнать Джи. Он принялся вырываться ещё сильнее._

_— Пусти…_

_И Чживон, действительно, его отпустил, после чего наклонился и снял с себя кроссовки._

_— Что ты делаешь? — удивился Ханбин, наблюдая за тем, как друг ставит свою обувь рядом с его босыми ногами._

_— Не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно, — Бобби лишь пожал плечами и, горько усмехнувшись, повернулся к нему спиной._

_«Он тоже хочет уйти?» — пронеслась паническая мысль в голове лидера._

_— Но как же ты? — запинаясь и окончательно ничего не понимая, спросил Биай. — Тут повсюду стекло, идиот!_

_Бобби молча сделал первый шаг, второй… Послышался противный треск, и белое стекло окрасилось кровью._

_— Остановись! — закричал в ужасе Ханбин, но Чживон не обращал внимания. Друг продолжал идти вперёд, раня свои ноги всё сильнее и сильнее. — Хватит!_

_Биай быстро обул кроссовки друга и обернулся. Там вдалеке всё ещё виднелась спина ДжиДрагона. Если он поспешит, то догонит хёна до того, как тот окончательно скроется в темноте…_

_Ханбин снова посмотрел на друга. Тот уже вышел из круга света и ступил в полумрак. Его ног не было видно, но он слышал этот ужасный звук… И этот хруст стекла заставлял содрогаться Биая каждый раз, когда Бобби наступал на него._

_За кем он должен пойти? Кого должен выбрать? Он понятия не имел, как поступить. Но, кажется, его сердце уже знало ответ. Потому что, когда он сделал свой нелёгкий выбор и последовал за одной из удаляющихся спин… Его сердце завопило так сильно, что он передумал._

_Боясь не успеть, Ханбин развернулся и со всех ног побежал за тем, без кого не мог представить себя…_

Лидер вздрогнул и проснулся. Оказалось, они подъехали к общежитию, в котором жили iKON. Бобби, тряс его за плечо, пытаясь разбудить.

— Ханбинааа… мы приехали.

Увидев, что он проснулся, Чживон вышел из машины первым и повернулся, чтобы помочь Биаю.

— Я могу вылезти и сам, — его стала подбешивать эта опека.

— Я знаю, — тихо, но весьма ехидно ответил Бобби. — Но если ты упадёшь мордой в асфальт, и это кто-нибудь заснимет… — он картинно сложил руки на груди и цокнул языком, — ты и сам знаешь, какой хуйни они могут понаписать.

Ханбин вздохнул и дал себя приобнять за талию для равновесия. Сынри помахал им на прощание, не выходя из машины.

— Пока, детишки!

Они поклонились в ответ и проводили взглядом его отъезжающую машину. После чего поспешили в здание, на улице было холодно и, кажется, собирался дождь.

Даже в лифте Бобби не отпускал Ханбина.

— Здесь нет папарацци… — сказал он другу, и тот с неохотой отстранился.

Зайдя в квартиру и увидев необъятное количество пар обуви, в мозгу Ханбина что-то пронеслось. Но это было так быстро, что он не успел зацепиться за эту мысль. Наблюдая за тем, как Бобби разувается — Ханбина снова охватило странное чувство, но он списал это на усталость.

Быстро скинув кеды, он пошел в комнату. Бобби отправился на кухню, и Ханбин услышал, как гремят шкафчики. Что он там ищет?

— Нашел! — завопил Бобби с кухни и принесся к ним в комнату. С гордым видом он протянул другу шоколадку. — Съешь, так, чтобы я видел.

— Я не хочу сладкое, — Ханбин скривился.

— Это не шоколад, идиот, а питательный батончик. Этот не сладкий, — объяснил Чживон и сложил руки на груди, как пару минут назад внизу у машины. — Ешь, кому говорят!

Лидер вздохнул.

— Ты прям, как Чжинхван…

— Правильно! — высокомерный кивок острых скул. — Сегодня я за мамку! Ты ведь всегда слушаешься Чжинхвана, так что давай жуй.

Ханбин развернул батончик и откусил, тот и правда оказался несладким. Бобби с энтузиазмом настоящего тюремщика внимательно наблюдал за работой челюстей своего лидера. Время под утро, и вот, чем они заняты…

— Айгу, какой хороший мальчик! — пропел рэппер и протянул руку, чтобы погладить Ханбина по голове, но тот увернулся.

— Отвали, — беззлобно отозвался лидер и, подхватив полотенце, отправился в душ.

Друг плёлся за ним.

— Ты чего?

Бобби демонстративно опустил крышку унитаза и уселся на него словно на трон. Закинув ногу на ногу он по-царски взглянул на друга. Иногда на этого парня просто находит…

— Не хватало ещё, чтобы ты тут отключился! — Чживон снисходительно махнул рукой простому смертному по имени Ким Ханбин. — Давай быстрее мойся, а то я спать хочу!

— Да, Ваше Дерьмовишное Величество! — ответил Ханбин, посмеиваясь. Он уже понял, что от этого объекта дружеской назойливости ему не избавится, и решил просто забить.

Ханбин скинул с себя одежду и зашел в душевую кабинку. Включив воду, он встал под струи с головой. Хотелось смыть всю эту ненавистную слабость и всё, что с ней связано… Его мысли всегда прояснялись, когда он так делал. Так как, если бы потоки воды и правда уносили всё лишнее с собой…

Бобби принялся распевать Born Hater. Его вопли не заглушала даже шумящая вода. Не то, чтобы это было редкостью. Этот придурок частенько зачитывал свои рэп-партии, сидя на унитазе. Выглядел он при этом жутко глупо и забавно одновременно. Но Ханбину нравился такой глупенький Бобби.

Ханбину хотелось подпеть, он обычно всегда так делал, но сейчас сил на это особо не было. Поэтому он лишь в такт намылил голову шампунем…

Когда он вышел и принялся вытираться полотенцем, Бобби вдруг резко соскочил со своего импровизированного трона. Биай поднял на него взгляд, но тот уже выбежал из ванной. Что это с ним?

Позже Ханбин обнаружил его в кровати спящим. Он тоже улёгся на своё место, стараясь не шуметь.

— Что тебе снилось там в машине? — вдруг подал голос Бобби.

Оказалось, что тот не спит.

— Не помню, — Ханбин пожал плечами в темноте. — А что?

— Ты звал… — натянуто ответил Чживон, — кого-то…

Ханбин ждал продолжения, но его не последовало, друг затих. Лишь кровать под ним раз скрипнула, когда тот отворачивался к стене. В комнате воцарилась тишина, и, прислушиваясь к своему дыханию, Ханбин крепко уснул.


	5. Chapter 5

Запах горелого Ханбин учуял даже раньше, чем проснулся. Его ноздри принялись трепетать, но он просто накрылся одеялом с головой. Ему хотелось лежать вот так вечность…

Но когда послышались маты Бобби с кухни, он всё же откинул одеяло и заставил себя подняться. С трудом разлепив глаза, Биай принялся искать телефон, чтобы посмотреть, сколько времени, но не смог его найти. На кровати и под подушкой мобильника не оказалось.

— Ну и чёрт с ним…

Сонный, он поплёлся на звук воплей Чживона. Он всегда знал, что его друг общительный парень, но бытовые приборы — это что-то новенькое.

— Что тебе ещё надо, грёбаная рисоварка?! — орал Чживон посреди кухни. Друг был в одних труселях и розовом фартучке Чжинхвана поверх голого торса. Та ещё картиночка, надо отметить. — Я положил рис, добавил воды…

 _— Ошибка!_ — с вызовом ответила рисоварка женским механическим голосом.

— Что?! — выражение лица друга стало обескураженным. — Так и будешь выёбываться? Думаешь, если любимица Чжинхвана, то я не выброшу тебя в окно к хуям?!

Биай не выдержал и заржал в голос.

— Проснулся? — Бобби улыбнулся, заметив его.

— Ага, — кивнул он, всё ещё посмеиваясь.

— Как самочувствие?

— Я в норме… — ответил он. — И, кстати, у тебя там что-то горит.

Ханбин зажал нос, как Чживон мог не чувствовать эту гарь?

— Чёрт! — Бобби понёсся к плите. Выключив конфорку, друг открыл крышку сковородки, и оттуда повалил дымок. Чживон выругался и закрыл крышку обратно.

Ханбин вышел с кухни и сел на диван в гостиной, Бобби, последовав за ним, плюхнулся рядом в этом своём смешном фартучке.

— Яичница сгорела, а рисоварка устроила восстание машин, — со вздохом сказал Бобби. — Я скучаю по Чжинхвану!

— Я тоже, — Биай оглядел гостиную и тот срач, что они развели всего за неделю. — Но я не хочу быть в общаге, когда он вернётся.

— Он разозлится и будет орать, — продолжил Чживон его мысль. — А наоравшись вдоволь, поставит нас в угол, как маленьких.

Бобби прыснул, и они оба посмеялись, представив эту картину.

— Аа… — заныл Бобби. — Есть хочу!

— Давай сделаем, как всегда… — предложил Ханбин.

— Пицца? — оживился Бобби и подставил ладонь в жесте «дай пять».

— Пицца! — Ханбин хлопнул по ладони друга.

— Окееей! — Бобби явно воодушевился.

Соскакивая с дивана, Чживон молниеносно стянул с себя розовый фартук и закинул тот куда подальше. Следя за траекторией полёта этой милой вещицы, Ханбин отчётливо представил лицо Чжинхвана. Хён их порешит, если не обнаружит свой любимый фартук на месте. Со вздохом и толикой лени Ханбин обошел диван и поднял розовую прелесть, расправил и пошел вешать на кухню.

Там уже, кстати, мельтешил Чживон в поисках рекламной листовки их любимой кафешки. Они с ребятами часто заказывали там еду. И нет, менеджеру незачем об этом знать. Совсем-совсем…

— Блин, где же она… — причитал Бобби, копаясь в нижних ящиках. — Ха-ха… Всё, я нашел!

— Ок! — Ханбин аккуратно повесил фартук на место, после чего подошёл к плите. — На фига вообще готовить начал?!

— Захотелось накормить одного придурка домашней едой… — отозвался друг из-за листовки. — Слушай… закажем ассорти? И, может, куриные ножки ещё, м?

— Давай. Только мне обычный соус вместо острого.

— Будет сделано! — отсалютовал ему Бобби.

Ханбин отнёс пригоревшую сковородку в мойку и, открыв крышку, замочил её в воде. Запах гари стал невыносим.

— Фууу! — Чживон смешно скорчил рожицу. — Зачем ты это делаешь?

— Это любимая сковородка Юнхёна. Его родители нам её подарили, не помнишь? Вроде она какая-то элитная… — Ханбин с сомнением поглядел на посудину, это было последнее, в чём он разбирался.

Как теперь вообще можно было отличить обычную сковороду от дорогущей, когда некто по имени Ким Чживон умудрился её испортить.

— Точно-точно, трясётся над ней, как над сокровищем, — вспомнил Бобби. — Почему все эти дети такие странные?

— На себя посмотри, — хмыкнул Биай, открывая окно чтобы проветрить кухню. — Ты самый чудной среди всех.

Реакция в виде среднего пальца последовала незамедлительно.

— Йааа!!! — завопил Ханбин.

Бобби, угорая над его выражением лица, скрылся в гостиной. После чего лидер услышал, как друг, всё ещё не отсмеявшись, делает заказ по телефону. Кстати о телефонах…

— Ты не видел мой телефон? — спросил Ханбин, заваливаясь на диван и удобно растягиваясь. Он решил, что будет валяться так до тех пор, пока не привезут заказ. — Я точно положил его под подушку вчера…

— Он у меня, — как ни в чём не бывало сказал Бобби и, схватив пульт от телека, плюхнулся на пол возле лидера. — Я его конфисковал! День переживёшь как-нибудь…

Ханбин запустил руку в его шевелюру и потянул на себя. Бобби поддался и положил голову на диван, задрав лицо.

— Верни его, пабу-я… — с игривой интонацией пропел лидер, глядя в бесстыжие глаза Чживона, — пока я у тебя все волосюшки не повыдёргивал.

— Вооу! — заржал Бобби, обнажая все свои кроличьи зубки.

Кажется, даже если бы Ханбин был серьёзно настроен, то не смог бы испугать этого парня. Не в этот раз. Бобби сегодня был в таком прекрасном настроении, в котором Биай уже давно его не видел. Он просто излучал счастье. И Ханбин поддался этой волне. Ему тоже было хорошо и уютно…

Как сказал Джиён-хён, студия не убежит от Биая. Он может взять передышку…

— Ну хорошо… и чем же хочет заняться мистер «Я Конфискую Чужие Телефоны»?

Бобби улыбнулся и продемонстрировал пульт от телека в своей руке.

— Хочу заценить все те крутые фильмы, что мы пропустили из-за расписания, — Чживон говорил очень любезно, но мордасы его были слишком уж хитрющие. — Не желает ли лидер присоединиться?

— Ну что ж… — задумчиво протянул Ханбин. — Лидер готов пойти на такие жертвы, но только при одном условии.

— Что ещё за условие? — Чживон ещё сильнее задрал лицо, пытаясь отгадать, что задумал Биай.

— Сначала мы посмотрим Микки Мауса…

— Опять?! — взвыл Бобби. — А, чинчаааа! Меня уже задолбала эта мышь!

— Цыц! — шикнул лидер и снова потянул того за волосы.

— Ай! — этот парень явно преувеличивал свою боль, вот так вопя. — Сдаюсь я, сдаюсь, диктатор хренов!

Ханбин довольно улыбнулся.

— Так-то лучше, — лидер миролюбиво взъерошил шевелюру Бобби и отпустил. — Я пошутил. Врубай свои фильмы!

***

Через полчаса в дверь позвонили.

— Я открою, — Ханбин поспешил встречать пиццу.

Но открыв дверь, замер.

— Здравствуйте, — он вежливо поклонился.

— Научитесь пользоваться своим телефоном, Ким Ханбин-щи, — с лёгким раздражением ответил ему менеджер ДжиДрагона и вручил большой бумажный пакет. — А, чуть не забыл! — он похлопал себя по карманам ветровки и достал маленький конверт.

Его он тоже отдал Ханбину, после чего сдержанно кивнул и ушёл. Биай растерянно смотрел ему в след.

— Эй, ты кошелёк забыл… — послышался голос Бобби.

Как только тот появился в самой прихожей, Ханбин поспешно сунул конверт в карман спортивных штанов. С пакетом он поделать уже ничего не мог…

— Это ещё что? — Бобби выхватил пакет из рук лидера и с любопытством заглянул внутрь, после чего с удивлением уставился на Биая. — Суши?! Мы же пиццу заказали.

Ханбин натянуто улыбнулся. Он почему-то не мог сказать, что суши передал Квон Джиён. Бобби был в таком хорошем настроении, но если рассказать, как есть… какова будет его реакция?

Что-то подсказывало Ханбину, что друг взбесится. Вчера тот накинулся на него из-за кофе, что он сделает из-за суши?

— Странно, — Чживон поскрёб лоб, — они теперь и суши доставляют…

— Выходит, — промямлил Ханбин.

— Они перепутали заказ, — дошло до Чживона. — Ты что, не знаешь, как выглядит коробка с пиццей?!

Биай снова лишь пожал плечами.

— Ну ладно, — смиловался Бобби. — Суши, так суши. Выглядит аппетитно. Чего встал? Пошли есть!

Ханбин выдохнул. Чживон всегда быстро переключался с одного на другое. Сейчас он был благодарен за эту черту характера друга. Именно это спасло Биая от провала.

Бобби напрочь забыл про кошелёк и про то, что друг никак не смог бы расплатиться… Но что теперь делать с настоящим заказом пиццы?

Бобби с едой устроился в гостиной. На самом деле, ребята чаще всего ели именно за этим низким столиком. Не потому, что на кухне было недостаточно места для всех них, а из-за наличия телевизора в гостиной.

Хотя бывало, что их споры из-за репертуара так доставали Ханбина, что он просто брал и выключал зомбоящик. Иногда в него летели проклятия и диванные подушки, но лидер всегда умел держать удар. Угрожать он тоже умел. Дополнительными тренировками. Личными тренировками. В его угрозах всегда присутствовало слово «тренировка»…

Бобби принялся шуршать пакетом, доставая упакованные суши и расставляя контейнеры на столик… Тут в дверь снова позвонили.

— Это ещё кто… — Бобби поднял голову, но Ханбин уже со всех ног нёсся открывать. На ходу он вытащил деньги из кошелька и, открыв дверь, быстро сунул их курьеру.

— Добрый де… — удивлённый доставщик еды запнулся на полуслове.

— Спасибо, сдачи не надо, — Ханбин выхватил коробки из его рук, и, захлопнув перед ним дверь, оставил в полном недоумении.

— Это что, наша пицца? — Бобби нахмурился, когда он вернулся в гостиную с коробками.

— Они поняли, что перепутали заказы… — запинаясь начал Биай и почувствовал себя плохо из-за своей лжи. Обычно он не врал другу. — Но так, как мы уже начали есть суши… пришлось оплатить и их.

— Выглядят дорогими… — Бобби задумчиво посмотрел на суши, затем подхватил одну штучку палочками, мокнул в соус и отправил в рот. — Мм, но очень вкусные, ты потратил деньги не зря. Как говорит Дылда, еда стоит того, чтобы жить!

— Перестань уже так называть Чжунэ! — Лидер закатил глаза. Эти двое любили друг друга, но постоянно задирали.

— Вот уж фиииг!

Ханбин отнёс коробки на кухню, потом вернулся в гостиную и, опустившись на пол, сел напротив друга. Тот вовсю жевал. Он тоже занёс палочки над суши, но не знал, что выбрать из такого разнообразия…

— Хватит на них глазеть! — завопил Бобби, и в Ханбина полетело несколько рисин из его рта. — Ешь!

— Аищ! — Биай отряхнулся. — Не плюйся, блин!

Лидер взялся за еду, но все его мысли были вокруг конверта, который так и жег карман штанов…

***

Вечером Бобби отправился в душ, и он, наконец-то, достал послание от хёна. Его раздирало любопытство… Ханбин затаил дыхание, открывая конверт. Внутри лежала маленькая записка, сложенная пополам. Он дрожащими пальцами развернул её.

_«Ханбина, твой телефон отключен… Надеюсь, твоё здоровье в порядке. Хён купил тебе немного своей любимой еды… Подкрепись и больше не болей~ GD»_

Ханбин улыбался, как идиот, смотря на этот маленький клочок бумаги. Его мысли понеслись в область мечтаний…

— Что это у тебя? — совсем рядом раздался голос Бобби. Ханбин хотел спрятать записку, но тот уже выхватил её из-за спины и принялся читать. Биай вскочил и замер.

Друг прочитал послание ДжиДи несколько раз, затем медленно посмотрел на стол, заваленный упаковкой от суши и снова взглянул на записку. В его глазах мелькнуло понимание…

Нужно было сказать правду, нужно… Сейчас Биай это отчётливо осознал. Но уже было поздно. Друг смотрел на него, как на незнакомца…

— Чживона… — Ханбин запнулся.

— Я принёс тебе твой телефон, — губы Бобби усмехались, но в глазах не было и намёка на веселье.

Он кинул мобильник лидера на диван.

— Похоже, даже день — это слишком для тебя, Ханбина…

После этих слов он ушёл в комнату, а Биай остался стоять в гостиной с тяжёлым сердцем.

 _— Ваш рис готов!_ — на кухне вдруг ожила рисоварка и женский механический голос резанул тишину. Лидер вспомнил утро, орущего Бобби в смешном фартуке и его попытки приготовить им двоим завтрак. Видимо друг завёл таймер на рисоварке, но не смог понять этого. — _Приятного аппетита!_

Ханбин смотрел в сторону кухни и чувствовал горечь. Кажется, даже он сам был разочарован в себе сегодня…


	6. Chapter 6

**3:00**

Бобби чувствовал, как тело друга под его руками дрожит. Ханбин уснул в машине по дороге домой и с тех пор начал бормотать и вздрагивать время от времени. Сынри-хён с любопытством поглядывал в зеркало заднего вида на них, но Чживону было плевать, он лишь сильнее принялся обнимать друга…

Когда с губ Ханбина стали слетать всхлипы, и он принялся звать кого-то, Бобби склонился ближе к его лицу. То, что он разобрал из его речи, занимало мысли Чживона весь оставшийся путь…

**3:40**

Бобби читал рэп, сидя верхом на унитазе — стараясь быть весёлым и шумным, как всегда. Но не чувствовал никакого задора при этом… Правда заключалась в том, что Чживон серьёзно переживал за друга. Тот энергетический батончик, которым с боем он сумел накормить Биая, не очень-то помог. Ханбин всё ещё был очень бледным, а его движения заторможенными. Но, конечно же, упрямый лидер не замечал этого за собой, раз попёрся в душ…

«Этот идиот доведёт меня до нервного тика!» — Чживон не сводил напряженного взгляда со шторки, за которой шумела вода. В любой момент он был готов подскочить со своего места и помочь другу, который по глупости может получить серьёзную травму, если навернётся.

Но в итоге спасательный круг понадобился ему самому, когда лидер вышел из душа…

Бобби знал тело Ханбина наизусть — ни одна родинка, изгиб или шрам не были секретом для него. Благо, за годы совместной жизни времени для изучения было предостаточно. Между ними двумя никогда не было стеснения.

«До недавнего времени…» — подумал Чживон.

Ханбин с порозовевшими щеками после горячей воды, Ханбин, растирающий полотенцем своё обнаженное тело…

«Ханбин, которого я так хочу…» — Бобби горько вздохнул, он мог лишь завороженно наблюдать за тем, кого так желал.

Для Биая он был словно брат, только вот сам Бобби испытывал отнюдь не братские чувства. Теперь он убеждался в этом каждый раз, когда видел лидера обнаженным, хотя раньше, во времена трейни, таких реакций его тело не выдавало…

Чувствуя себя жертвой и преступником одновременно, Чживон выбежал из ванной…

**11:00**

Просыпаясь в их общежитии, первое что Бобби всегда видел перед собой, открывая глаза — это Ханбин. Всё дело было в расположении их кроватей, хотя он был бы не против, если бы те стояли ещё ближе.

«Закати губу, извращенец чёртов!» — его внутренний голос был полон сарказма.

Ещё окончательно не проснувшись, он продолжал тихо и неподвижно лежать, наблюдая за спящим лидером, одеяло которого упало на пол. Такое с этим парнем было постоянно, слишком уж неспокойно он дрых.

«Кого ты там пинаешь во сне?! — думал Бобби, наблюдая за тем, как правая нога лидера свисает с кровати и покачивается. — Надеюсь, Чжунэ…»

В течение пары минут Бобби пялился на друга, пытаясь определить его состояние. Ему стало лучше? Выглядел он вполне нормально, сопел себе мирно…

«Сегодня, — решил Бобби, поднимаясь со своей кровати, — я никуда тебя не выпущу из дома… Никаких студий, никаких тренировок, никакой практики до потери сознания!».

Чживон осторожно просунул свою руку под подушку Ханбина и, нащупав телефон лидера, очень медленно вытащил. Мобильник был выключен, о чём сообщил чёрный экран и отсутствие реакций даже после нажатий Бобби.

«Будешь хорошим мальчиком, получишь обратно…» — он спрятал телефон друга под свой матрас.

Направившись к двери, Бобби умудрился споткнуться об одеяло, которое валялось на полу. Он приложил ладонь ко рту, подавив желание выругаться на всю комнату. Он хотел, чтобы лидер проспал как можно дольше.

Даже если на земле развернётся такая же катастрофа, как в фильме «Послезавтра», и мир в одночасье замёрзнет ко всем чертям, — за лидера iKON можно было не переживать. Парень, спящий в тёплых штанах и толстовке, уж точно не пропадёт…

Но Чживон всё равно поднял одеяло с пола и укрыл им лидера сверху. Ханбин фыркнул во сне, пытаясь сдуть отросшую чёлку со лба. Рука Бобби непроизвольно потянулась к лицу друга…, но тот, зарывшись в одеяло, отвернулся к стене.

«Пресвятой хип-хоп, кажется, я превращаюсь в самого ярого сталкера Ким Ханбина…» — в мыслях Чживона слышались истерические нотки, когда он покидал комнату.

**13:00**

Впервые в жизни ему захотелось для кого-то приготовить еду. Он даже нацепил инфантильный розовый фартук Чжинхвана, вот только в хёна — с его кулинарными талантами — Бобби так и не превратился. Из его порыва накормить Ким Ханбина ничего не вышло, но зато он сумел развеселить лидера. А, значит, всё было не зря…

**15:00**

— Он что … умеет телепортироваться? — спросил Ханбин. — Эй, ты спишь там что ли?!

Чживон вздрогнул и открыл глаза.

— Что?

— Я спросил, он умеет телепортироваться? — повторно задал свой вопрос лидер.

Бобби тупо уставился на экран, кажется, он совершенно потерял связь с миром на какое-то время. Они смотрели фильм, на котором настоял он сам, так как был поклонником комикса, по которому тот был снят.

Ханбин по-царски развалился на диване позади, и, хотя там было предостаточно места, Бобби предпочитал тусоваться на полу. Ханбин то и дело теребил его волосы и сжимал шею, если на экране происходило что-то зрелищное.

Чживон так увлёкся своими ощущениями от этих прикосновений, что в какой-то момент просто закрыл глаза, отслеживая бег своих мурашек по телу…

— Эм… — протянул он, — да… герой умеет телепортироваться, классно правда?

— Да, — ответил лидер коротко.

Чживон обернулся.

— Ты бы вот … куда телепортировался первым делом, если бы обладал такой суперсилой?

— К семье, — не думая и секунды, ответил Ханбин, — я скучаю по ним… — лидер взглянул на экран: — Телепортироваться то туда, то сюда по одному лишь желанию … я бы многое отдал за такую возможность.

Бобби пожалел о своём вопросе. Семья Биая уже полгода жила заграницей, а он, как никто другой знал, как это тяжело…

— Почему тогда не полетел к ним? — Бобби полностью повернулся к другу, забив на фильм, который и так не смотрел. — У тебя была возможность. Даже сейчас ещё не поздно купить билет…

Лидер лишь покачал головой и улыбнулся одной из своих застенчивых улыбок, от которых у Чживона обычно сжималось сердце. За такими улыбками лидер прятал свою боль.

— В прошлый раз, когда я улетал обратно, Ханбёль так сильно плакала, вцепившись в меня, что я не хочу травмировать её снова, — Ханбин умолк на секунду, а затем продолжил: — и себя… — он пожал плечами, — в любом случае, это не навсегда, и через год они вернутся в Корею.

«Идиот, который никогда не делится своими переживаниями…» — Чживону захотелось треснуть и обнять друга одновременно. Он вспомнил, каким подавленным Ханбин был после встречи с семьёй…

— Ну хорошо, — он хотел отвлечь Биая от грустных мыслей, — а на Чеджу почему не полетел?! Чжинхван ведь так уговаривал…

Ханбин вдруг прыснул и повалился на спину.

— В чём дело? — Бобби непонимающе уставился на ржущего лидера. — Я разве спросил что-то смешное?!

— Нет, — сдавленно отозвался Биай, — просто я не знаю, стоит ли говорить тебе. Чжунэ просил держать это в секрете ото всех.

— А Дылда тут при чём?! — всё ещё не врубался Бобби.

— Уф, — выдохнул Ханбин, перевернувшись на бок и подперев голову рукой. — После того, как Чжинхван позвал нас с собой, ко мне подошёл Чжунэ и попросил, чтобы я отказал хёну, — лидер задумчиво цокнул языком. — Хотя это скорее был приказ, нежели просьба. Так и сверлил меня своим взглядом… Понятия не имею, зачем ему это, но я не смог отказать и пообещал оставить это в секрете. Так что и ты не проболтайся, ок?

Чживон выпал в осадок.

— Йааа! — воскликнул он. Вскакивая, он ударил лидера по ноге ладонью наотмашь. — И ты молчал?!

— Ай! — Ханбин принялся энергично растирать место шлепка. — Больно же!

— Вот нафига Чжунэ это? — не унимался Бобби. — Может, позвоним Чжинхвану и спросим у него?

— Ты идиот? — Ханбин посмотрел на него с жалостью и, поднявшись, принялся тыкать пальцем по лбу Бобби при каждом следующем слове: — Что именно из слов «не проболтайся» ты не понял?!

— Так, стоп… — возмутился Чживон, закрывая свой лоб от нападок лидера, — а почему меня Дылда ни о чём таком не просил?! Хён вообще-то и меня звал на Чеджу…

Бобби осёкся.

«Может ли… — думал он. — Может ли Чжунэ знать мой секрет? Да нет… откуда? Просто я слишком вяло отреагировал тогда, вот Чжунэ и подумал, что я не поеду… — Бобби кивал своим мыслям. — Волноваться не о чем… ведь так?»

— Да какая теперь разница, — лидер снова принялся растирать свою ногу, — я и не хотел лететь, пускай хён побудет с семьёй. Мы слишком шумные для его дома.

«А вот я… готов был следовать за тобой даже заграницу… — Бобби мысленно ухмыльнулся, — и мне похер, насколько я шумный для тебя или твоего дома…»

— Ты прав, — Бобби подбежал к Ханбину и резко треснул по второй ноге, — пускай хён отдохнёт от нас…

— Кимбааааап! — завопил Ханбин, как ненормальный, превышая громкость телека вдесятеро, но Бобби уже удирал на всех парах…

**18:00**

Ханбин кинул очередную коробку со сладостями в тележку.

— Ты уверен, что берёшь то, что любит твоя сестра, а не ты сам?! — Бобби подверг сомнению выбор друга.

Полчаса назад в его голову пришла мысль отправить сестрёнке Биая посылку. У маленькой копии лидера — Ханбёль скоро будет день рождения. Вдохновлённый своей идеей, Чживон, вытащил сопротивляющегося друга в ближайший магазин.

— Это ты притащил меня сюда, — возмутился Ханбин, — чем теперь-то недоволен?

Бобби улыбнулся, но понял, что лидер этого не может видеть, ведь на их лицах были маски… Супермаркет был многолюдным, поэтому они оба были в полной амуниции. Маски, кепки, капюшоны… Чтобы признать в них сейчас Бобби и Биая, надо было быть телепатом, как минимум.

— Это ведь твои любимые, — Чживон указал пальцем на коробку в тележке, — а смысл был в том, что мы покупаем сладости для Ханбёль, а не для тебя.

— У нас одинаковые вкусы, — гордо заявил Ханбин, — она любит то же, что и я.

«Думаю дела обстоят наоборот, — подумал Бобби, — и это ты подражаешь ребёнку…»

— Мне кажется, мы набрали уже даже больше, чем нужно, — сказал Биай через десять минут, — у нас вся телега под завязку!

Бобби заржал, большая тележка и правда была заполнена на все сто процентов. Эту гору сладостей завершала мягкая игрушка Микки-Мауса, гордо лежащая сверху. Ханбин несколько раз возвращался к ней, рассуждая покупать её или нет, на что Чживон сказал уверенно: «Берём!».

В остальном же, Бобби особо не участвовал в процессе выбора и катил тележку вперёд, время от времени ездя на той верхом. Биай показывал ему товары, которые брал с полок, а Чживон лишь кивал или отрицательно мотал головой. Лидер вредничал и делал всё наоборот.

На самом деле, Бобби очень нравилось бродить по магазину с Ханбином, он даже был готов пойти на преступление века и «случайно потерять» их тележку в магазине, чтобы начать процесс покупок заново. Но Биай бы психанул и ушёл, он был в этом уверен.

Когда они стали выкладывать содержимое тележки на ленту, кассирша одарила их обоих подозрительным взглядом. Два парня в чёрной одежде и масках скупили весь «сладкий» отдел…

«Да, мы собираемся всё это толкнуть детям на улицах! Зовите полицию!» — Чживона так и подмывало что-нибудь ляпнуть, но, сделав над собой усилие, он промолчал. Две девушки на соседней кассе принялись перешептываться и хихикать, поглядывая в их сторону. Ханбин, дико смущаясь, натянул козырёк кепки на самые глаза.

В этом было их главное различие. Бобби никогда не смущался и не робел, как лидер. Но у Биая была какая-то внутренняя сила, природа которой была для Чживона загадкой. Когда она проявлялась — Ханбин менялся, и никто не мог сравниться с ним в этот момент.

Ханбин потянулся за своим бумажником, но Бобби его опередил.

— За сладости плачу я, — он легонько оттолкнул лидера от кассы, — ты итак расплачивался сегодня за дорогие суши и пиццу.

У друга была странная реакция на его слова: Биай отвёл взгляд и промолчал. Обычно он похлопал бы в ладоши и сморозил какую-нибудь шуточку про щедрость Чживона.

«Наверное, устал…» — решил Бобби, доставая деньги.

**21:00**

— Я опять объелся, — Бобби отодвинул от себя коробку с пиццей, — всё, больше не могу!

— Как в тебя вообще может столько влезать?! — отозвался Ханбин.

— Моя взрывная харизма требует пищи! — сморозил Бобби.

— Пфф, — лидер махнул рукой, — солитёр в тебе, солитёр…

— Чё сказал?! — Чживон скривился. — Фуу!

Ханбин вертелся у телека, повторяя танцевальные движения за каким-то чуваком на экране. Выглядел лидер при этом, как чудик, а не как крутой танцор, которым вообще-то являлся.

— Да включи ты звук, — попросил Чживон, — а то, как сумасшедший!

Ханбин звук не включил и продолжил кривляться. Бобби по-тихому достал свой телефон и принялся снимать лидера на камеру. Ему удалось отснять много компромата, прежде чем друг понял, чем именно он был занят.

— Эй, отдай, — Ханбин подбежал и навалился на него сверху, пытаясь отнять телефон, — если ты уже успел отослать это хоть кому-то, то я тебя прибью.

— Фиг тебе! — Бобби прытко извернулся, и они поменялись местами. Ханбин удивлённо моргнул, а Чживон победно ухмыльнулся сидя верхом на друге. — Кажется, ты забыл, что я сильнее…

— Вот ещё… — пропыхтел Биай, а в следующую секунду попытался скинуть его с себя при помощи свободных рук, но у него ничего не вышло. Бобби лишь сильнее сжал ноги в захвате и, схватив руки друга, пригвоздил их к полу.

— Просто я ещё не восстановил силы, — часто дыша, оправдывался лидер, кажется, его гордость была задета, — иначе, ты не победил бы так легко.

Ощущение полной власти над Ханбином… на секунду это вскружило голову Бобби, полностью опьяняя.

«Дурачок, — думал он, — я не хочу побеждать… — лицо Биая было так близко, что он не мог оторвать свой взгляд от его губ, — я хочу поцеловать тебя…»

Ханбин воспользовался ситуацией и всё-таки скинул его с себя, победно заулюлюкав. Лидер не понимал, от чего спасся на самом деле…

— Я в душ, — Бобби поднялся с пола.

— Мне спеть тебе песенку, сидя на унитазе?! — подколол его Биай.

— Обойдусь, — отмахнулся он и пошел в комнату.

Доставая полотенце из шкафа и собираясь уже в душ, он вдруг вспомнил про конфискованный телефон. Он достал мобильник лидера из-под своего матраса и вернулся в гостиную, чтобы отдать тот другу.

Биай всё ещё сидел на полу и что-то внимательно рассматривал в своих руках. Подойдя ближе и заглянув за его спину, Бобби увидел маленький листок бумаги.

— Что это у тебя? — Чживон, недолго думая, выхватил его, а Ханбин резко вскочил на ноги с перекошенным лицом, вызывая своей реакцией ещё большее любопытство.

День ещё не кончился, но лидер провёл его рядом с ним. Они ничем особенным не занимались: просто ели, смотрели фильмы, делали покупки и смеялись так много, что у Бобби болел живот и сводило скулы.

Чживон был просто счастлив и благодарен за этот день…

«Был…» — с тупым онемением думал Бобби, читая чужое послание.

_«Ханбина, твой телефон отключен… Надеюсь, твоё здоровье в порядке. Хён купил тебе немного своей любимой еды… Подкрепись и больше не болей~ GD»_

Бобби как будто дали под дых, а его чувства, сделавшие кульбит, затерялись где-то на обратной дороге…

— Чживона… — начал говорить друг, но замолчал.

— Я принёс тебе твой телефон, — спокойно сказал Бобби и бросил мобильник на диван.

Люди лгут постоянно, такова уж их природа. И лидер iKON уж точно не был святым…

— Похоже, даже день — это слишком для тебя, Ханбина… — произнёс тихо Чживон и вышел из гостиной.

Сейчас ему было невыносимо лишь по одной причине — сам того не подозревая, Ханбин отверг его чувства…


	7. Chapter 7

Оказавшись в комнате, Бобби быстро натянул на себя джинсы и толстовку. Затем, покидав своё барахло в рюкзак, он снова вышел в коридор. Перед его глазами всё ещё стояла эта грёбаная записка от Джиёна, и он чувствовал, как в нём начинает закипать гнев.

«Так вот, что это за чувство, значит… — всплыла в голове Чживона неприятная мысль, — быть третьим лишним, пятым колесом и ещё хуй знает кем…»

Проходя мимо гостиной, он даже не взглянул на Кима, чёртового лгуна, Ханбина.

— Ты уходишь?! — кажется, лицо Биая вытянулось, но вопрос прозвучал несмело.

— Счастливо оставаться, блять! — зло бросил Бобби на ходу. В прихожей он схватил свою кожаную куртку, обулся и покинул квартиру, хлопнув дверью. Он надеялся, что сделал это достаточно громко.

На улице он поймал такси.

— Куда едем? — спросил водитель обернувшись.

«Хороший вопрос…» — ему просто хотелось убраться подальше от Ханбина, а куда… об этом Бобби ещё не успел подумать.

Да, у него было достаточно денег с собой, чтобы устроиться с комфортом в любом отеле. Но этого делать было нельзя. Категорически. Если менеджер узнает, то оторвёт ему голову за такие дела. А он узнает…

Поехать к тёте? Тоже нет. Он не предупреждал родню, да и не хотелось ему сейчас быть с теми, кто знал его, как облупленного. Как только они поймут, что с ним что-то не так, начнутся бесконечные расспросы на тему: «Кто посмел обидеть нашего ребенка?». А Бобби не хотел отвечать на вопросы. Совсем.

Чживон подумал о доме. Там всё ещё велись ремонтные работы, хотя и на последней стадии. Всем этим заведовал его старший брат, пока их родители улаживали свои дела в Америке, но ключей у Бобби не было. Адрес он тоже помнил смутно, так как был там всего раз, и тот при покупке. Он даже комнату не стал выбирать для себя, доверив всё это брату.

«Баламутить брата не вариант, у него и так забот хватает после приезда в Корею…» — решил Чживон, откидывая и эту версию.

Мысленно перебрав ещё примерно десять имён в уме, Бобби в итоге отбросил их все. Но, как ни странно, даже после этого у него всё же было место, куда он мог отправиться…

Там ему не станут задавать вопросов, опекая, словно маленького мальчика. И уж точно никому и в голову не придёт там его искать. Даже менеджеру. Выбор Бобби многих бы заставил удивиться…

«Надеюсь, этот хён любит сюрпризы!» — весело подумал Бобби, наконец-то называя адрес заскучавшему таксисту.

***

Бобби долго нажимал на звонок прежде, чем услышал приближающиеся шаги.

— Какого хуя?! — рявкнул хозяин квартиры, открывая дверь. Обесцвеченные волосы, сердитое заспанное лицо… Перед ним стоял Доки, он же Gonzo и Dok2 в одном лице. — Бобби?

«Кажется, сюрприз не удался…» — затравленно подумал Бобби, так как хён из Illionaire Records был крайне недоволен нежданному гостю.

— Хён, я тебя разбудил? — спросил он, помявшись с одной ноги на другую.

— А ты как думаешь? — Доки потёр слипающиеся глаза. — Какого хера тебе надо, да ещё и в такое время?

— Время ещё детское… — начал Бобби заискивающе, — просто ты, хён, так часто меняешь свои часовые пояса…

Все знали, что Dok2 был болен путешествиями, это было одним из его пристрастий в жизни. Таких же сильных, как и музыка.

— Ближе к делу, — Доки властно взмахнул рукой, перебивая парня перед собой.

— Хён, пусти пожить, — нагло выпалил Бобби.

— Чего?! — глаза Доки расширились. — Вайджи тебя турнуло или как?!

— Нет, — ухмыльнулся Бобби, — просто мне надо перекантоваться где-то пару дней…

— Мой дом — это не где-то! — Доки всё ещё не собирался его пускать. — Найди себе другой перевалочный пункт…

— Хён, я не буду мешать тебе, — Бобби почти повис на двери. — Ну, хён…

Dok2 выглядел угрожающе, сверля его грозным взглядом снизу вверх, но Бобби-то знал, что это лишь маска. Доки был самым охуенным хёном на свете! И никто не сможет изменить этого мнения…

«Даже, он сам!» — уверенно подумал Чживон.

— Ты самый наглый, — воскликнул Доки, — и самый бесцеремонный пацан из всех, что я знаю! — с картинным вздохом закончил рэппер.

— А ты самый крутой, хён! — совершенно искренне признался Бобби, расплываясь в широченной улыбке.

— Ладно, блять, заходи… — Доки ворчал, но его губы дрогнули в полуулыбке. — Но не подходи к моему Будде! Вообще ко всему, что может разбиться, не подходи!

— Конечно, хён, — Бобби вошел в хоромы своего кумира, — я не буду ничего трогать, клянусь.

— Так я и поверил… — бормотал Dok2, закрывая за ним дверь, — в прошлый раз ты точно так же говорил.

«Я думал, он уже забыл про тот случай… может, поэтому и не хотел пускать меня?» — пришла в голову Бобби догадка.

Разуваясь, он заметил на полу черный чемодан. Доки проследил за его взглядом.

— Это не мой, а Квайетта, — сработал Доки на опережение, — мы с ним прилетели сегодня, — он задумчиво почесал бровь, — или это было вчера? Не помню уже. В общем, нас так достал перелёт, что он решил остаться у меня дома.

— Значит, он тут? — обрадовался Бобби, следуя за хёном по белому коридору.

— Ага, — отозвался Доки, — спит в гостевой. Так что диван полностью твой, парень.

— Окей, я люблю диваны, — с излишним энтузиазмом заявил Чживон и обеспокоенно добавил: — а хёна я случайно не разбудил?

— Значит, его разбудить ты боишься, а меня нет?! — хмыкнул DOK2. — Квайетт тот ещё жук, спит в берушах, — оглядываясь через плечо, он покосился на Бобби, — полезная, как я посмотрю, штука.

Квартира DOK2 была огромной, как-то её даже засветили в одном шоу по ящику. Бобби тогда ещё подумал, что камеры не могут передать весь размах апартаментов основателя Illionaire Records. В том шоу показали даже сокровищницу Доки — гардеробную.

Бобби даже опасался, что после передачи хёна могут грабануть, так как пачки денег, что он хранил под стеклом, мало кого могли оставить равнодушными. Но обошлось, квартира хёна осталась нетронута.

— Я рад, что ты ими не пользуешься, хён, — сказал Бобби, кидая свой рюкзак на большой диван. Они как раз пришли в просторную гостиную, и он понял, как соскучился по этому дому. Раньше он часто зависал здесь, но потом расписание стало настолько плотным, что это стало просто физически невозможным.

Он отдалился от хёнов из Illionaire Records. Да он от многих отдалился за последний год. А всё из-за того, что Бобби совсем запутался в своих чувствах к Ханбину и каждую свободную минуту старался проводить рядом с ним. Пытаясь разобраться в себе, он жертвовал общением с остальными своими друзьями…

«Чёртов Ханбин… Почему даже сейчас я думаю о тебе? — Бобби яростно покачал головой, изгоняя образ друга из головы, но тот лишь злорадно усмехнулся в ответ. — Ну и хрен с тобой…»

Даже уехав от Ханбина, он был не в силах избавиться от присутствия лидера на задворках своего разума. Что это? Одержимость, шизофрения, любовь? Раз даже находясь здесь и сейчас, Бобби продолжал размышлять о нём…

«Я должен злиться на тебя вместо того, чтобы мечтать… — Бобби приложился лбом к холодному стеклу. За огромным окном открывался взору ночной Сеул, город, переливающийся множеством огней. — Тебе бы понравился этот вид, Биай…»

— Эй, — позвал его Доки, щёлкая пальцами, — ты там вырубился что ли?

— Ты что-то сказал? — Бобби смущённо обернулся и поджал губы. Доки показал на одеяло с подушкой, которые принёс.

— Я говорю, — со вздохом вкрадчиво начал объяснять Доки, — раскладывайся и ложись. Холодильник и кухня знаешь, где. На этом у меня всё. Я пошёл спать.

Доки отправился к выходу и погасил свет, комната погрузилась в полумрак. Но из-за огромных панорамных окон в гостиной всё равно было достаточно света.

— Спасибо, — тихо поблагодарил Бобби. Он почувствовал необходимость всё-таки как-то объяснить своё вмешательство в личное пространство DOK2, хотя тот и не спрашивал ни о чём. — Понимаешь, хён, тут такое дело… — он нервно провёл по своим волосам, — в общем…

— Да мне похер, — вдруг перебил его Доки. Он уже стоял в коридоре, и его лица не было видно, но в голосе не было и намёка на издёвку. Хён говорил серьёзно. — Неважно, что это… огромная проблема или пустяк. Просто забей и поспи. Подумаешь об этом завтра, на свежую голову. Поверь, это дерьмо никуда от тебя не убежит… — Доки хлопнул в ладоши, видимо, подводя черту под своей речью. — В общем, свои грустные истории прибереги для девчонок, — он вдруг хохотнул, — хотя ты можешь дождаться, пока проснётся Квайетт, он обожает такое!

Бобби улыбнулся, хотя хён этого и не видел.

— Спасибо, — ещё раз поблагодарил он. Доки махнул ему рукой на прощание и пружинистой походкой скрылся в коридоре. — Спокойной ночи.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Бобби разложил себе постель. Рядом с диваном на низком столике стояла большая красная статуя Будды. Та самая, к которой Доки запретил ему подходить. Бобби наклонился и погладил статую по животу. Он много раз видел, как это делал хён. Что-то вроде ритуала на удачу.

— Мне и так постоянно везёт, — прошептал он одними губами, — просто заставь этого идиота… — Бобби умолк, не решаясь дальше произнести свою мольбу вслух.

«Что я делаю? О чём прошу… — горько подумал он, — хочу заставить Ханбина полюбить меня в ответ? Я и правда жалок…»

Он достал мобильник из своего рюкзака, разблокировал и тупо уставился на экран. Ни пропущенных звонков, ни сообщений…

— Придурок, — пробормотал Бобби, сам не понимая, для кого это было адресовано, для Ханбина или для него самого.

Издав мучительный стон, он зарылся головой в подушку, призывая спасение в виде сна…

***

— Мур, мур, мур…

Бобби сквозь сон ощущал, как что-то мягкое касается его лица. Приоткрыв один глаз, он увидел черную кошачью морду, та хитро на него смотрела и тянулась лапой к лицу.

— Привет, Кэши, — он хрипло поприветствовал животное, — давно не виделись!

Бобби высвободил руку из-под одеяла и погладил кошку, та замурчала, прикрыв глаза. Тут на одеяло резко запрыгнуло ещё одно мурло, эта кошка была расцветкой в серую полоску.

— И тебе привет, Ролли! — Бобби принялся гладить вторую кошку. Бобби ладил с Кэш и Ролли, он тоже любил животных, хотя у него и не было возможности завести себе кого-нибудь.

Доки же был тем ещё кошатником и был сильно привязан к своим домашним питомцам. Возможно, он позволял им даже слишком многое, подумал Бобби, вспоминая о том, как сильно был исцарапан диван под ним. Клички кошкам Доки подобрал достаточно креативные. Животные были названы в честь деньжат и часов Ролекс. Это было полностью в стиле DOK2.

— Позже я обязательно поиграю с вами двумя, — пообещал он хвостатым друзьям, — но сейчас я должен найти попить. У меня всё в горле пересохло…

Кошки, как будто поняв, о чём он говорил, резко соскочили с дивана и унеслись в коридор. Бобби приподнялся на локтях и осмотрелся. На улице явно был день, но окна кто-то заботливо зашторил, чтобы яркий свет не разбудил его раньше времени.

— Ты хотя бы спросил, что у него случилось? — до Бобби донёсся приглушенный разговор. Голос принадлежал Квайетту, он его сразу узнал. Они явно обсуждали незваного гостя.

— Да, что с ним могло произойти-то… — послышался вялый ответ Доки, рэппер зевал, из чего Чживон сделал вывод, что свой разговор они вели в хозяйской спальне. — Проснётся, вот и спросишь у него сам, раз так интересно. А теперь, хён, иди… — снова зевок, — я спать хочу.

— Ты дрыхнешь уже сутки, — возмутился Квайетт, но до Бобби всё-таки долетел звук закрывающейся двери, а затем и шаги. Через мгновение он увидел и самого Квайетта. В дорогом спортивном костюме и с влажными волосами после душа, хён выглядел свежим и бодрым.

Чживон поднялся с дивана и низко поклонился хёну, протягивая руки в приветствии. Тот ему тепло улыбнулся и, игнорируя руки, дружески приобнял.

— Бобби, — Квайетт похлопал его по спине, — давненько я тебя не видел, парень!

— Спасибо, хён, — Бобби тоже в долгу не остался и энергично шлёпнул хёна по спине, заставляя того хохотнуть, — я тоже рад тебя видеть!

— У тебя всё хорошо? — Квайетт внимательно на него смотрел из-за своих очков в золотой оправе.

— Да, хён, — Чживон кивнул, — у меня всё отлично.

— Точно? — задумчиво почесав свою бородку, спросили его. — Если у тебя проблемы, ты можешь рассказать. Вдруг я смогу помочь? В отличие от некоторых, — Квайетт повысил свой голос, поглядывая в направлении комнаты, из которой недавно вышел, — я не ставлю сон превыше всех остальных людей…

— Я всё слышал, блять! — до них донёсся ор Доки из комнаты.

Квайетт довольно ухмыльнулся, а Бобби подавил смешок, прикрыв рот ладонью.

— Я в порядке, хён, — заверил Бобби, — у нас отпуск. У всех ребят. Не знаю… мне вдруг захотелось сбежать от всего на пару дней. Извини за беспокойство, я не буду мешать вам с Доки.

— Не парься, — Квайетт махнул рукой, после чего подошёл к бильярдному столу и взял пульт, который там лежал. Он направил его на окна и нажал кнопку. Одновременно все шторы автоматически стали отъезжать в стороны с еле слышным шуршащим звуком. В комнату хлынул дневной свет, заставляющий Бобби слегка зажмуриться.

— Кажется, у меня светобоязнь, — прохрипел он.

— На счёт этого я не в курсе, — отозвался Квайетт, — но вот с голосом твоим беда. Ты простыл?

— Нет, — покачал он головой, — просто мне нужно попить. Срочно.

— Понял, — сказал хён и скрылся в направлении кухни.

Пока его не было, Бобби быстро собрал свою импровизированную постель и сложил одеяло с подушкой в аккуратную стопку на диване.

— Держи, — Квайетт вернулся с бутылкой воды и протянул её Бобби.

— Спасибо, — Бобби открыл бутылку и принялся жадно пить, ощущая, как его пересохшее горло приходит в норму.

— Ещё я принёс немного фруктов, пока можешь перекусить ими, — Квайетт поставил тарелку с фруктами на высокий круглый столик, который стоял возле окна.

Бобби послушно забрался на высокий стул и уселся напротив хёна.

— Сколько ни смотрю, — Бобби взял зелёное яблоко с тарелки и, откусив огромный кусок, глянул в окно, — этот вид не надоедает. Доки-хён знает толк в подобных вещах.

Квайетт кивнул.

— Он определённо отхватил квартирку получше моей, — хохотнул тот, — может, поэтому я бываю здесь чаще, чем у себя?!

— Хён не хотел меня вчера пускать, — чавкая, сообщил Бобби, — держал в дверях.

— Это же Доки, — заржал Квайетт, — он любит провоцировать людей. Но я уверен в том, что он, как и я, соскучился по нашему чемпиону. Он даже шторки прикрыл…

— Это Доки-хён? — выпучил глаза Чживон.

— Ага, а ещё он мне утром запретил сильно шуметь… Так что не волнуйся, мы всегда рады тебе, парень. Кстати, а как ты узнал, что мы в Сеуле? Поймать нас не так-то и легко, особенно в последнее время…

Бобби хихикнул.

— Пока ехал в такси, заглянул в инстаграм хёна.

— Смекалистый, — одобрил Квайетт, подставив ему кулак для удара.

— Ага, — Бобби стукнул по кулаку хёна и ухмыльнулся, — мне все так говорят.

***

Бобби, как ненормальный, носился по длинным коридорам в квартире Доки-хёна. Он намотал столько кругов за последние полчаса, что это уже можно было считать за полноценную тренировку.

У него было оправдание всем своим действиям, ведь он выполнял утреннее обещание. Ну и что с того, что оно было дано не человеку?! Питомцы DOK2 — это вам не простые дворовые кошаки, они и отомстить могут.

Бобби не свихнулся и уж точно не преувеличивал. Он уже был однажды нещадно поцарапан этой парочкой бандюг по имени Кэш и Ролли. Да так сильно, что потом пришлось клясться и божиться менеджеру в том, что у него нет романа, и он не состоит в тайных отношениях.

Тогда ему даже пришлось под дикий ржач ребят доказывать, что эти боевые ранения он получил не в ходе любовной страсти, а в ожесточённом бою с четвероногими «друзьями» меньшими. Проходить через подобное унижение повторно как-то не очень хотелось, поэтому с тех пор он всегда играл с этими пушистыми чертятами, чтобы расположить их к себе.

— Ты кого хочешь загонять, — спросил Квайетт у пробегающего мимо Бобби, — их или себя?

— Не уверен, — Бобби остановился и попытался отдышаться. Затем плюхнулся на диван и закинул ноги на журнальный столик. — Ты собираешься смотреть баскетбол, хён?

— Ага, игра уже скоро начнётся… — Квайетт поднял руку и взглянул на часы, — где этого Пикассо носит? Бензино должен уже был приехать…

Стоило хёну это сказать, как в дверь позвонили. Они слышали, как Доки пошёл открывать ворча, а через минуту он вернулся в гостиную вместе с Бензино.

— Я тебе что, лакей, блять… — продолжал ворчать Доки, — так сложно всего четыре цифры запомнить?!

— Просто я люблю, когда ты меня встречаешь, — откровенно насмехаясь, ответил Бензино, — вижу тебя, и сразу душа поёт.

— Что б тебя… — Доки шутливо замахнулся ногой, чтобы дать Бензино поджопник, но тот увернулся.

— Смотрите, какие люди! — воскликнул Бензино, глядя на Бобби. — Только не говори мне, что они сумели переманить тебя, пацан!

— Нахуя нам ещё один нахлебник вроде тебя? — скривился Доки.

Бобби, посмеиваясь, принялся убирать ноги со стола, он хотел встать, чтобы, как следует, поприветствовать Бензино. Но тут произошло то, чего он не ожидал…

Одна из кошек Доки, кажется, это была Ролли, впиваясь своими когтями, резко пробежала по его ноге. От испуга и боли Бобби так резко дёрнулся, что ногой случайно задел статую, стоящую на столе. Красный Будда накренился и быстро полетел вниз со стола, а Бобби запоздало принялся хватать воздух руками.

— Аааааа! — Доки принялся орать, не веря в происходящее, а Квайетт с Бензино затаили дыхание.

Но было поздно. Раздался бьющийся звук, и Будда развалился в точности пополам. На секунду воцарилась тишина, все смотрели на Доки и ждали его реакции. Тот сел на пол и растерянно смотрел на два огромных куска керамики.

— Мой любимый Будда… — жалобно простонал Доки.

— Я куплю тебе новую, хён, — стиснув зубы произнёс Бобби, — или мы можем склеить эту, тут всего две части…

В подтверждение своих слов, Чживон уверенно потянулся к одной из частей, но она развалилась ещё на несколько прямо у него в руках.

— Ай! — отрывисто вскрикнул Доки, словно от боли.

Тут Бобби боковым зрением заметил какое-то движение, оказалось это Квайетт-хён сполз с дивана, истерически хохоча. Бензино, который наблюдал за всем этим и еле сдерживался, глядя на того, тоже прыснул и опустился на пол.

Они принялись так громко и заразительно ржать вдвоём, что Бобби пришлось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы не поддаться этой истерике.

— Он сделал это! — полусмеясь, полухрюкая воскликнул Квайетт, показывая пальцем на них с Доки. — Спустя полгода ему удалось…

— Точно, точно! — истерически смеясь и смахивая слёзы подхватил Бензино. — Тогда он смог поймать эту статую… Чёрт, я думал, что молния не бьёт дважды в одно место!

— Молния… — Квайетт схватился за живот. — Чёрт, я сейчас помру от смеха…

«Нужно было просить об удаче…» — подумал Бобби, переводя взгляд на красные осколки.


	8. Chapter 8

«Я облажался, — признал Ханбин, — и поступил чертовски глупо, обманув Чживона. Хотел, как лучше, и вот итог. Нужно извиниться и как можно быстрее уладить всё между нами, пока этот идиот не перевернул всё с ног на голову, как он обычно умел это делать…» 

Кивая своим мыслям, Биай сделал решительный шаг по направлению к их комнате, но тут Бобби сам выбежал из неё, и стремительно пронёсся мимо него, словно ураган.

Ханбину хватило всего одного взгляда на лицо друга, чтобы понять, как тот был взбешён. Потемневшие глаза демонстративно его избегали, а ходившие туда-сюда желваки, выделяли скулы ещё более резкой линией. Что за приступ ярости, Кимбап…

— Ты уходишь?! — удивился Биай. 

— Счастливо оставаться, блять! — прорычал Бобби в ответ, заставляя Ханбина отшатнуться.

Через минуту, сопровождая свой уход оглушительным звуком, Бобби покинул квартиру. Ханбин вздрогнул словно от удара, проклиная особый талант Кимбапа к разбиванию гитар и хлопанью дверьми.

«Чживон, если бы ты не реагировал, как псих, мне бы и не пришлось врать тебе… — он пытался мысленно оправдать себя, — Мы с Джиёном, всего лишь — хён и тонсэн, а ты уже напридумывал невесть чего… — Биай сжал спинку дивана обеими руками так сильно, что костяшки его пальцев побелели. — Блядство, кого я хочу обмануть…»

Как ему, ради всего святого, убедить в этом Бобби, если даже он сам не мог доверять собственным мыслям? Его друг далеко не простачок, и чуйка у него была развита будь здоров...

И хотя Биай понятия не имел, что происходило между ним и Драгоном, это «что-то» явно существовало. Висело напряженной недосказанностью между ними двумя. Будь то долгие томные взгляды, что Джиён периодически задерживал на Ханбине, когда они оставались наедине, или же «случайные» прикосновения, на которые был так щедр Драгон в последнее время. Всё это в совокупности были маленькие сигналы, посылаемые Джи-хёном для Биая. Сигналы, списывать которые на больную фантазию и впредь, не выйдет...

Так почему же он не отвечал Джи взаимностью? Всё очень просто - Ханбин боялся. Было много причин для подобных страхов, но имя Бобби было самой весомой из них. Неприязнь, отвращение… он понятия не имел, что это будет, но реакция друга страшила Биая настолько сильно, что он готов был бежать от Джи-хёна, который ему нравился, словно от огня.

«Кимбап, если ты отвернёшься от меня, то на одну причину ответить Джиёну "нет", у меня станет меньше… — думал Ханбин, подходя к окну в гостиной, — так и знай, тупая твоя башка…»

Посмотрев вниз, он увидел, как друг садится в только что пойманное такси. Машина так долго стояла на месте, что губы лидера iKON дрогнули в грустной улыбке. 

— Ты ведь и понятия не имеешь, куда поехать, не так ли? — произнёс он вслух голосом полного сочувствия. — Просто выпусти пар и возвращайся, идиот…

Если бы Ханбин только знал, что на то, чтобы «выпустить пар», Бобби понадобится целых пять дней, то он бы спустился на улицу, не думая и секунды. Лидер бы надавал этому придурку тумаков, но вытолкал бы Чживона из такси и притащил обратно в общежитие. 

Но Биай, не умевший предсказывать будущее, понаблюдав из окна за отъезжающей в неизвестном направлении машиной, просто отправился спать.

***

Ханбину было непривычно одному находиться в общежитии. В студии — другое дело, но здесь… в месте, которое он считал своим домом, и правда было невыносимо ощущать эту пустоту и одиночество. 

Пустота сгущалась вокруг Ханбина, с каждым новым днём всё сильнее окутывая своим неуютным и едким холодом. Квартира, всегда казавшаяся ему тесной для такого количества парней, одновременно проживающих в ней, как будто стала увеличиваться в размерах. Ханбину не хватало ребят, не хватало Бобби…

Бобби, этого идиота, он не видел уже четыре дня. С того самого вечера, когда тот покинул общежитие, хлопнув дверью. На следующий день после эпичного ухода лучшего друга, Биая ожидал «подарок»: он обнаружил, что этот придурок умудрился сломать электронный замок на входной двери. Сила есть, ума не надо, не так ли, Ким Чживон?!

Что ж, ему пришлось заняться этим вопросом самостоятельно. Замок в итоге починили, но Биай к тому времени был так раздражён, что взял и поменял на нём код. Если этот засранец объявится и захочет попасть внутрь общежития, то ему придётся позвонить Ханбину и узнать новый пароль от входной двери. Лидер даже разок представил, как Кимбап наступая себе на глотку и забывая все обиды, слёзно умоляет его назвать эти чёртовы цифры по телефону. Но это так и осталось фантазией, в реальности Кимбап не звонил... 

Бобби вдруг стал человеком вне досягаемости Ханбина. Лидеру даже показалось это забавным. По началу. Ким Чживон, таскающийся за ним по пятам со дня их знакомства, внезапно включил игнор. 

«Какая прелесть, вашу мать…» — думал он в первые дни, но веселье быстро закончилось для Биая. Против своего желания он начал волноваться за друга, и, кажется, что это самое волнение потихоньку начало сводить его с ума... 

Ханбин звонил ему, отправлял сообщения, но всё оказалось без толку. Бобби не ответил. Ни разу. Хотя, чаще всего, его телефон вообще был отключен. Лидеру пришлось изловчиться и, не привлекая внимания к исчезновению друга, выведывать у семьи Чживона информацию, как взаправдашнему шпиону. 

Оказалось, что Бобби там не появлялся. Тётя, бабушка и даже его старший брат были уверены, что их «детина» сейчас находится вместе с ним в общежитии. Ханбин даже пообещал передать тому привет от них. Пиздец.

У Биая от такого развития событий даже закружилась голова на мгновение, но хай и панику поднимать было нельзя. Вся их жизнь была подчинена компании. Был директор, менеджеры, фанаты и правила, в конце концов… 

Правила, на которые полностью забил Кимбап, пришлось соблюдать Ханбину. За них обоих. Единственное, на что надеялся лидер iKON, это то, что Бобби не натворит дел, пока он из-за всех сил прикрывал его спину перед компанией. 

Чего только Биай не выдумывал и не городил по телефону за эти дни, всё, чтобы спасти тощую задницу Чживона. Он чувствовал, что их менеджер Рикки теряет терпение, но всё равно продолжал безбожно врать о пребывании Бобби в общежитии. 

Если таким образом друг хотел ему отомстить, то у него это отлично получалось. Ещё чуть-чуть и Ханбин будет на пределе… 

***

На пятый день от Бобби до сих пор не было вестей...

«Если он не объявится и сегодня, то это выльется в настоящую катастрофу! — рассуждал Биай утром. Сегодня-завтра все ребята начнут возвращаться в общежитие iKON. Менеджер обязательно заедет к ним в общагу, чтобы проверить порядки, а заодно обсудить предстоящее расписание. — И тогда я больше не смогу тебя прикрывать, идиота кусок! Всем станет очевидно твоё отсутствие…» 

— Аищ, не хочу даже думать об этом! — простонал страдальчески Ханбин, склонившись над раковиной. Он плеснул водой себе в лицо. Ещё раз, и ещё… 

Из-за бессонных ночей и беспокойства за друга ему стало труднее просыпаться. По этой причине сегодня он раскачивался медленнее, чем обычно. 

Когда через двадцать минут он спустился вниз, на улице уже ждала машина от компании. Вчера вечером ему позвонили из офиса и сказали, что директор Ян Хён Сок хочет видеть его. Ханбин после таких новостей не мог сомкнуть глаз полночи. Он понятия не имел, по какой причине понадобился президенту. 

«В случае с папой Яном никогда и ни в чём нельзя быть уверенным… Директор — это минное поле, никогда не знаешь, когда рванёт…» — с такими мыслями Биай забрался в машину. Усевшись на кресло и закрыв дверь, он поднял глаза. Кроме водителя в машине оказался ещё один человек. Ханбин икнул от неожиданности, перед ним сидел менеджер iKON и хищно улыбался.

«Фак, фак, фак…» — зазвенели мысли Ханбина. Все эти дни он общался с ним только по телефону во время контрольных звонков. Но врать Рикки Вону лично, да ещё глядя в лицо, это, как фильм «миссия невыполнима». Только ещё хуже, и никакая не миссия, а стопроцентный провал.

— Привет, малыш, — Рикки помахал ему рукой со своего места. Его ухмылка заставила Биая нервно сглотнуть.

— Привет, хён, — невинно улыбнулся он, избегая его напористого взгляда. Вид из окна машины был тоже ничего…

Их менеджер был достаточно молодым парнем, но не стоило заблуждаться из-за его возраста или внешности. Другие менеджеры слегка сторонились его, считая, что он не подходит для такой работы. Но Ханбин был не согласен с этим мнением. Он, как лидер, ведущий свою группу только вперёд, уважал Рикки за то, что у того была та же цель. Его вклад в группу iKON нельзя было переоценить. 

Рикки Вон был красавчиком, да ещё и иностранцем, его отец был из Канады, а мать кореянкой. В Сеул он перебрался лет пять назад и с тех пор работал на компанию. Фанаты iKON часто принимали этого парня за Чжунэ. Чем бесили последнего и веселили остальных ребят. 

— Я тут понял, - нежно проворковал их менеджер, — что дней пять не говорил с Бобби, - Ханбин замер, — я только и делал, что слушал твои отмазки на его счёт. Телефон Чживона отключен каждый раз, когда я набираю его номер, — менеджер чуть наклонился вперёд. - Вы ведь ничего не скрываете от меня, ребята?

— О чём ты, хён? – пробормотал Биай. — Ха-ха… — нервный неловкий смешок, — Бобби, этот парень, без конца жрёт и спит, представляешь? Говорит, хочет отдохнуть на год вперёд, даже задница вместе с щеками, раза в два шире стали…

— Ты темнишь, — сузил глаза Рикки, наклоняясь ещё ближе к Ханбину и понижая свой голос, — если вы меня подставите… — и тут до Биая дошло, менеджер тоже переживал из-за звонка из офиса. Их отпуск ещё официально не закончился, но тем не менее их вызвал сам директор Ян. Видимо, этот факт заставил не одного Ханбина переполошиться. — Не знаю, зачем тебя вызвал президент, но, надеюсь, мне не придётся оправдываться… 

«Чёрт, выходит он тоже не знает, за каким фигом меня позвали…» — разочарованно вздохнул Биай. 

У группы iKON было несколько менеджеров, но Рикки был самым главным, и ответственности на его плечах лежало больше всех. За любые промахи, даже малейшие, с него сдирали по три шкуры. Ребята уважали его и старались лишний раз не подводить, но сегодня Ханбин и сам понятия не имел, чего ждать от этой встречи.

— Всё будет хорошо, — тем не менее ободряюще сказал он громко. 

Они подъезжали к компании, и менеджер пересел поближе к двери.

— Ты дал слово, парень, — кивнул ему менеджер Вон, выходя первым.

«Это была молитва, хён… — сжав зубы, подумал Ханбин, вылезая из машины и приветливо махая нескольким фанатам, находившимся на другой стороне дороги. Те громко выкрикивали его имя, размахивая ярким плакатом. — Я просто надеюсь, что всё будет хорошо…»

***

В офисе компании им сказали, чтобы они подождали в одной из комнат для переговоров.

— Не в кабинете? — удивился Рикки Вон. — Нам же назначили встречу с директором Яном… 

— Я не в курсе, мне лишь сказали, что разговор будет коротким, - вяло пожала плечами женщина и снова уткнулась в экран своего компьютера. Кажется, её звали Су Мин, раньше, ещё во времена трейни, Биай часто встречал её в офисе.

Ханбин запомнил её потому, что она выделялась среди других работников, кхм, своим постоянством. Будь то серая одежда или откровенно скучающее лицо, кажется, ничего не изменилось за пару лет. Он много слышал нелестных слов об ужасном характере этой женщины. Но, между тем, хватка у этой неприветливой мадам была, как у ротвейлера… 

— Ненавижу эту фригидную сучку… — пробормотал менеджер, открывая дверь в небольшую комнату для переговоров и пропуская Биая вперёд. 

— Рикки-хён, тише! — предостерёг Биай, заходя внутрь.

— Думаешь, она слышит? — менеджер махнул рукой, закрывая дверь. — Да, забей. Её все ненавидят, должна была привыкнуть уже… — он уселся за стол, осмотрелся по сторонам и скривился: — Не нравится мне всё это, ох, как не нравится…

Ханбин, садясь рядом с ним на стул, тоже решил оглядеться. Хотя смотреть было откровенно не на что. Совсем. Обычная комната в офисном стиле. Всё было аскетично: начиная от серых стен и заканчивая тёмным деревянным столом округлой формы. 

В итоге, на целых полчаса они стали заложниками этой скучной переговорной. Уже через десять минут их ожидания менеджер iKON принялся нервно дрыгать ногой, а ещё через пятнадцать заламывать свои руки. Оставаясь спокойным, Биай лишь качал головой, наблюдая за переменами в этом обычно хладнокровном парне. 

Ханбин предпочитал смотреть на часы, висящие на стене перед ним, а, точнее, на логотип «YG Entertainment». Эти две буквы всегда успокаивали его, а, когда надо, зажигали страсть в сердце. Он искренне любил свою компанию, своё дело и жизнь, полную музыки...

— Я сейчас свихнусь! — Рикки соскочил со своего стула и сделал пару прыжков на месте, чтобы размять тело. После этого он одной рукой облокотился на стол, а другой принялся энергично растирать свою пятую точку. - К тому же моя задница затекла, так сильно, что я…

В этот момент в переговорную зашёл директор Ян Хён Сок, а, если быть ещё точнее, то он вошел в комнату на слове «задница». Просто Рикки не сразу его заметил, менеджер всё продолжал массировать свой зад, стоя спиной к входной двери. 

«Минное поле по имени Ян Хён Сок… — Ханбин бросил сочувствующий взгляд на стремительно зеленеющее лицо молодого менеджера Вона. Тот, поняв свою оплошность, уже раз сто поклонился директору в самый пол. — Кажется, ты подорвался на одной из его мин, Рикки-хён…»


	9. Chapter 9

Как только в переговорную зашёл Ян Хён Сок, эта комната сразу перестала казаться Ханбину скучной и неказистой. Аура этого человека моментально подмяла под себя всё пространство.

— Доброе утро, — Ханбин низко поклонился и вежливо поприветствовал президента «YG Entertainment». В ответ его одарили лёгким кивком знаменитой кепки. 

Менеджер iKON, который всего минуту назад умудрился опозориться перед директором со своим горячим массажем пятой точки, продолжал гнуть спину в извинениях. Глаза директора озорно сверкали, а губы сложились в еле заметную трубочку. Кажется, Ян Хён Сок боролся с собственной улыбкой, наблюдая за опростоволосившимся Рикки. 

«Надеюсь, это добрый знак…» — взмолился Биай.

— Ну что ж, — Ян Хён Сок откашлявшись в кулак, направился к столу. На ходу, поравнявшись с Рикки, он слегка похлопал пунцового менеджера по плечу, — Хватит, а то голова закружится…

Рикки Вон облегчённо выдохнул, и Биай прекрасно понимал его эмоции в этот момент. Не важно, артист ты или менеджер, если ты работаешь на эту компанию, то ты хочешь получить признание от начальства. Но добиться этого будет крайне сложно, если сам Король всея Вайджи будет считать тебя дебилом. А при упоминании твоего имени в его мозгу будут возникать только лишь воспоминания о позорном танце и пропорциях твоей задницы.

Ханбин, пользуясь тем, что директор был к нему спиной, ободряюще улыбнулся своему менеджеру и произнёс одними губами: «Хён, файтинг!». Тот ему благодарно кивнул в ответ и взял себя в руки. 

Ян Хён Сок молча сел во главе стола, отложил телефон в сторону и принялся закатывать рукава своей рубашки. Взору открылась татуировка на правой руке президента, но Биай, залипший на ней на пару секунд, пока они с Рикки усаживались на свои места, заставил себя отвести взгляд. Пялиться не хорошо, директор такое не любил. 

Встряхнув запястьем и подняв руку к лицу, Ян Хён Сок с любопытством взглянул на свои часы, его брови слегка дрогнули, но тут же вернулись на место.

— Я опоздал, — невозмутимо огласил он всем известный факт, лишая свои слова даже и намёка на извинения. — У меня скоро ещё одна встреча, так что давайте решим всё быстро.

— Конечно, — послушно закивал головой Ханбин, понятия не имея, что именно они должны решить, да ещё и быстро. Менеджер, сидя рядом с Биаем, старался даже не дышать, видимо решил, если не напоминать о себе, то директор выкинет из головы его позор. Что ж, это тоже тактика…

Тут в дверь тихо постучали, и в открывшемся проёме показалась голова женщины, той самой офисной работницы, которую так недолюбливал их менеджер. 

— Можно? — спросила Су Мин.

— Заходи, заходи… — директор властно поманил её рукой, даже не обернувшись. Видимо, он заранее сказал той заглянуть к ним на огонёк. 

Су Мин послушно зашла в комнату, прикрыла за собой дверь и уверенной походкой двинулась к ним. Рикки, сидящий сбоку, издал какой-то непонятный звук, похожий на полуписк, если честно, то брови Ханбина тоже поползли вверх от удивления. Потому что та Су Мин, что они видели полчаса назад в офисе, и эта Су Мин, дефилирующая по переговорной, - были разными женщинами. Ханбин отказывался верить в то, что это был один и тот же человек. 

Вместо скуки на лице сияет яркая улыбка, превращая обычные непримечательные черты в привлекательные и милые. «Горб» исчез, оказывается, у этой женщины была прекрасная осанка. Та серая одежда, которую Биай опрометчиво принял за «робу» серой мыши, оказалась платьем. Да, причудливого покроя, но глубокий разрез открывающий вид на стройные ноги, отметал всё это на задний план. 

«Вот тебе и фригидная сучка…» — Ханбин перевёл взгляд на менеджера Вона, тот сидел и пялился на происходящее с открытым от удивления ртом. Биай почти слышал скрежет, с которым мозг Рикки-хёна рушился к чертям. Кажется, женщина по имени Су Мин сломала всю его систему.

Работница офиса принесла с собой маленькие бутылки с водой, она поставила по одной перед директором, Ханбином и перед собой. Бутылок оказалось всего три. Если бы не президент, Ханбин бы заржал в голос, наблюдая за реакцией Рикки, тот моргал так часто, будто надеялся поменять картинку перед собой. 

Видимо, ранее женщина всё-таки услышала нелицеприятный комментарий менеджера iKON о своей персоне. Таким образом Су Мин решила отомстить. Браво.

— Итак, — произнёс Ян Хён Сок, тарабаня пальцами по столу, — Джиён сейчас со своей группой в Европе. Его новый сольный клип отснят уже на половину, остались только съёмки в Корее… — Ханбин удивлённо переглянулся со своим менеджером. В глазах Рикки стоял тот же немой вопрос: а мы-то тут при чём?! Биай снова стал вслушиваться в слова президента: — Идея клипа полностью принадлежит ДжиДи, он контролирует весь процесс… Мы созванивались тут на днях, и он сказал, что Ханбин идеально бы вписался в концепцию его клипа. Я посмеялся, но кажется это неплохая идея…

Биай дальше особо не слушал, давясь собственными слюнями, он потянулся к бутылке с водой, мысленно благодаря Су Мин за то, что она позаботилась об этом. Он принялся медленно пить воду из бутылки, призывая своё спокойствие.

Джи-хён ни разу за эти дни не упоминал никакого клипа, а они переписывались с ним часто с тех пор, как он улетел в Европу с группой. Ханбин ещё думал, что тому скучно, раз он так яро интересуется его расписанием…

— Когда съёмки? — к менеджеру iKON вернулась его деловитость, последовав примеру Су Мин, он тоже открыл свой органайзер и принялся делать пометки. 

— Завтра, — сказал Ян Хён Сок, и Ханбин чуть не подавился повторно.

— Завтра?! — ошарашенно переспросил Рикки. 

— У вас какие-то проблемы с расписанием, — ответила Су Мин и неприязненно на него посмотрела, — менеджер Вон?

— Даже, если они есть, — очаровательно улыбаясь, ответил Рикки, — то я без проблем могу их решить, Су Мин-щи… Где будут проходить съёмки?

— Остров Чеджу… — начала отвечать женщина, но менеджер Вон перебил её, засыпая вопросами.

— Билеты на самолёт? Что насчёт гостиницы, бронь? На сколько мне освободить Биая от деятельности с группой…

— Все организационные вопросы решит сторона Джиёна, не переживайте, — вмешался в их словесную дуэль Ян Хён Сок, - вам и мисс Су Мин нужно лишь подкорректировать расписание iKON, а также сопровождать Биая на Чеджу, — он посмотрел на женщину, — Свяжитесь с менеджером Драгона, он ещё не в курсе, и уладьте с ним все вопросы. 

— Да, конечно, — она делала быстрые пометки в блокноте, — будет сделано. 

— Когда решите все организационные вопросы, — президент Ян Хён Сок посмотрел на часы и поднялся, а следом за ним и все остальные, — то пришлите мне отчёт, — следующие слова директор адресовал уже Ханбину, — Я знаю, что это всё спонтанно, но пока у iKON отпуск, твоё короткое отсутствие не сильно скажется на их деятельности. Не переживай. 

— Да, директор, — он поклонился.

Ян Хён Сок подошёл и тепло потрепал его по плечу.

— Сейчас на Чеджу хорошая погода, — он заботливо посмотрел на лидера iKON, — воспользуйся моментом, подыши свежим воздухом, а то ты какой-то бледный, Ханбина. Ты ведь хорошо питаешься?

— Да, спасибо, — Ханбин снова поклонился. 

Рикки Вон и Су Мин тоже отвесили директору на прощание поклон, но, как только за ним закрылась дверь, с этими двумя начало происходить нечто странное. Они переглянулись и доставая свои телефоны наперегонки, принялись делать звонки. 

«Выходит, они лишь выделывались перед Ян Хён Соком и делали вид, что могут всё быстро согласовать и решить?! — наблюдая за их суетливыми метаниями по комнате, Ханбин устало плюхнулся на стул. — Здрасте, приехали…»

— Он не берёт трубку! — объявила через десять минут Су Мин, закусывая губу. — У них же плотное расписание в Европе, ещё эти часовые пояса. Нам нужно всё решить в ближайшее время, директор Ян не любит, когда задерживают отчёты…

— Не волнуйтесь, — принялся успокаивать её Рикки, который сидел рядом. Биай с открытым ртом наблюдал за тем, как рука хёна медленно перекочевала со спинки стула, женщине на плечо. На губах менеджера гуляла странная улыбка, и он не отрываясь смотрел на Су Мин. — Просто продолжайте набирать его номер, он ответит… 

«Он что, подкатывает к ней? — приподнял бровь Ханбин. — Хотя какая мне разница, у меня и своих заморочек хватает. Сначала исчезновение Бобби, теперь съемки в клипе Джиёна… что дальше, господа?!»

Су Мин посмотрела на мужские пальцы, обвивающие её плечо, затем перевела нежный взгляд на Рикки.

— Менеджер Вон? — позвала она.

— Да? — у этого парня был слишком мечтательный взгляд.

— Грабли убрал! — рявкнула Су Мин на всю комнату. Рикки от неожиданности почти свалился со стула, но смог восстановить равновесие, схватившись за стол. Пытаясь выглядеть невозмутимо, менеджер iKON поправил свою кожаную куртку, пригладил волосы.

— Су Мин-щи, — Рикки натянуто улыбнулся, — давайте теперь я попробую до него дозвониться. Думаю, стоит проверить и моё везение.

— Алло? — после нескольких гудков послышался ответ по громкой связи. Рикки облегчённо выдохнул, а Су Мин посмотрела на него с уважением. 

«Я стал невольным свидетелем всех твоих позоров, Рикки-хён… — Биай, наблюдавший за ними, незаметно убрал свой телефон в карман джинсов. Свою улыбку он тоже прятал. Он не ожидал, что Джиён-хён настолько быстро отреагирует на его сообщение, видимо его менеджер был сейчас рядом с ним… — Но, в итоге, и я на что-то сгодился. Ты никогда не узнаешь об этом, менеджер Вон, но имя твоего везения на сегодня: Ким Ханбин…»

Лидер iKON тихо покинул комнату. Он и не обязан был там находиться, просто ему нужно было немного времени, чтобы переварить новости о съёмках. Углубившись в работу, Рикки и Су Мин даже не заметили, как он ушёл. По крайней мере, никто не кинулся за ним следом.

Когда он выходил из компании, его телефон завибрировал, доставая тот из кармана, он был уверен, что ему написал Драгон. Но Ханбин ошибся. Спустя пять дней тишины решил объявится Бобби... 

_«Ты что, сменил пароль на входной двери, уёбок?!»_

Читая короткое послание на экране, Биай так сильно сжал телефон в своей руке, что тот затрещал. Сделав длинный вдох-выдох, Ханбин смог найти в себе маленький остров самообладания и послал небольшое сообщение в ответ.

 _«ПРОСТО. ОСТАВАЙСЯ. НА МЕСТЕ. Я УЖЕ ЕДУ!»_

***

Когда они подъехали, Ханбин на всей скорости стартанул от машины к дому, в котором располагалось общежитие iKON. Он физически ощущал на своей спине удивлённый взгляд водителя. Но ему уже было плевать, путь от компании и так показался ему невыносимо долгим.

Все его мысли занимал Бобби, которого он наконец-то увидит спустя пять дней. Если честно, Ханбин понятия не имел, чего ему хотелось больше. Задушить или обнять своего друга при встрече. Что-то подсказывало ему, что всё вышеперечисленное… 

Под их дверью сидели три парня: Донхёк, Юнхён и Чану. Увидев вылетевшего из лифта лидера iKON, все они поднялись, как по команде.

— Где он? — озираясь по сторонам и пытаясь отдышаться спросил Ханбин.

— Кто? — удивился Донхёк.

— Бобби, кто ещё… — Ханбин схватился за бок, тот вдруг закололо, — чёрт…

— Мы не виделись две недели, — возмутился Юнхён, — и первое, о чём ты спрашиваешь, это Бобби, который, кстати, был с тобой всё это время. Ты серьёзно, Ханбин?

— Это слишком, — согласился поникший Донхёк.

Биай перевёл взгляд на Чану, ожидая и от того замечание. Но макнэ лишь поднял свою ладонь в приветствии. 

— Хён, аньён! — младший застенчиво улыбнулся.

«Ну что за славный ребёнок!» — подумал Ханбин.

— Простите, — сказал он ребятам, — кажется, я немного не в себе. Но вы точно не видели здесь Чживона?

— Нет, — в один голос ответили ребята и переглянулись, поведение лидера казалось им странным. 

— Эй, ты как? — спросил его Донхёк, заботливо тронув за плечо.

— Бобби… — начал говорить Ханбин, но его перебили.

— Да, Господи! Не видели мы его, сколько можно! — воскликнул раздраженно Юнхён. — Мы вообще пришли за пару минут до тебя. Кодовый замок не работает, а внутри никого нет, раз не открывают, — он помахал мобильником перед лицом лидера, — вот, собирались тебе звонить. 

— Замок работает, — вздохнул Ханбин и в подтверждение своих слов подошёл к двери, поднял защитную панель замка и ввёл новую комбинацию цифр, — просто я поменял пароль.

— Зачем? — удивился Донхёк.

— Нас что, пытались ограбить?! — саркастично предположил Юнхён, приподнимая брови.

— Бобби-хёна ведь не похитили? — очень тихо спросил Чану. 

Ханбин, открывавший дверь, вдруг повис на ручке, дико заливаясь смехом. Трое парней снова многозначительно переглянулись, молча наблюдая за истерикой своего лидера... 

***

Не верилось, что безумно скучавший по ребятам ещё этим утром Ханбин уже через час после их встречи начнёт срывать на них зло. Биай всё понимал. Знал, что нельзя так поступать с людьми, которые переживали за него. Но всё равно ничего не мог с собой поделать, он был слишком подавлен. А после того, как Чану сделал третий круг почёта вокруг дивана, на котором он сидел, Ханбин не выдержал и заорал. 

— Я в порядке, — раздражённо повысил он свой голос, — хватит пялиться на меня!

Чану испуганно замер и посмотрел на хёнов. Биай тоже посмотрел на этих придурков, те уселись на пол прямо перед ним и рассматривали своего лидера, как диковинный музейный экспонат. Ни капельки не стесняясь, они нахально обсуждали поведение Ханбина, при нём же самом.

— Думаю, с ним что-то не так, — цокнул языком Юнхён, — тебе так не кажется, Донь?

— Хм, — задумчиво потёр подбородок Донхёк, — думаю он весь на нервах… Гляди какой тощий и бледный… 

— Он, вообще в курсе, что у нас был отпуск? — Юнхён принялся хрустеть своими пальцами на руках, прекрасно зная, как это бесило Ханбина.

— Думаешь, он умеет отдыхать… — вздохнул Донхёк и покачал головой с сочувствующим выражением лица. — Небось, и Бобби сбежал от него по этой причине…

— Заткнитесь, мать вашу! — гаркнул Биай на этих полудурков, вскакивая с дивана. 

Он уже хотел убежать от них и закрыться в своей комнате, потому что те были правы в каждом своём дебильном комментарии на его счёт. А это было чертовски неприятно сознавать. Ещё чуть-чуть, он и правда бы смылся от ребят, но тут в дверь позвонили. 

— Я открою! — Чану, замерший до этого момента, как истукан, радостно понёсся встречать пришедших. 

Через минуту он вернулся в гостиную с Чжинхваном и Чжунэ. За их спинами показался и Бобби. Группа iKON наконец-то снова была в сборе, но Ханбин смотрел лишь на Чживона, напряженно выискивая изменения в том. Но ничего такого особенного он не заметил, чтобы получить хоть какой-то ответ. Его друг был, как всегда, на расслабоне…

— Добро пожаловать домой, господа уёбки! — громко и торжественно объявил Бобби своим рычащим голосом, как только показался в гостиной. Счастливо улыбаясь всем им, он широко расставил свои руки для объятий, а на каждом из его запястий болталось по одному шуршащему пакету с едой. — Кимбап, заказывали?!


	10. Chapter 10

Как только в общежитии появился человек-настроение группы iKON по имени Ким Чживон, все ребята сразу оживились, а на их лицах заиграли радостные улыбки. Ханбин даже услышал аплодисменты и улюлюканья по поводу остроумного появления этого идиота. 

— Ура, хавчик! — Юнхён стремительно подскочил с пола и побежал к Чживону, наспех обняв рэппера, он принялся с завидной ловкостью стягивать с его рук заполненные пакеты с едой. 

— Воу-воу, — воскликнул Бобби, помогая тому снять их с себя, — ты реально такой голодный, парень?

— Ага, — Юн с любопытством сунул лицо в шуршащий пакет и засмеялся, увидев содержимое, — ты и правда купил кимбап?! 

Парень с кричащим прозвищем Кимбап принёс с собой в общежитие еду с аналогичным названием. Забавно, не так ли? Но лидеру iKON совсем не хотелось смеяться и поддаваться всеобщей радости. Чем дольше он смотрел на широкую и открытую всему миру улыбку Бобби, тем сильнее тот его бесил. 

— Я так скучал по вам ребята! — продолжил излучать свою любовь рэппер. 

— Ха, по уёбкам-то?! — вдруг принялся ворчать стоящий рядом с ним Чжунэ, с кислой миной на лице и скрещёнными руками на груди он излучал недовольство. — Я вот, НИ КАПЕЛЬКИ не соскучился по тебе, придурок!

Бобби совершенно не смутил выпад младшего, это казалось невозможным, но в ответ тому он умудрился растянуть губы в ещё более широченной улыбке. Ханбину казалось, ещё чуть-чуть, и он услышит треск, с которым начнут лопаться щёки Кима Чживона… 

Неожиданно для всех Бобби сгрёб лже-макнэ в свои объятья. 

— Дылдочка, — протянул он, ласково водя руками по спине того, — всё ты врёшь, паршивец! Скучал ведь по мне, а? Ну признайся…

Чжунэ, с которым они никогда не были настолько близки, чтобы обжиматься, вдруг перемкнуло, и он на мгновение замер. Реакция младшего вызвала смех у остальных ребят. 

— Глядите-ка, у него глаз дёрнулся, — Юнхён указал на лицо бедного парня, но Биаю со своего места не было видно «нервного тика» Чжунэ, вокалист iKON стоял к нему спиной. 

— Да отпусти ты меня уже! — ворчливо высвободился Чжунэ из объятий Бобби, но в ответ всё-таки скованно похлопал того по спине, чем породил новый приступ смеха у окружающих. 

— Вы слишком неловкая парочка, — покачал головой подходящий к ним Донхёк, — не обнимайтесь больше на людях. Ни-ко-гда! — и, показав всем остальным, что его собственный запрет на него не распространяется, кинулся на шею обоим парням. — Как же я скучал по вам, две недели дома — это слишком много!

Как будто вассалы на поклон к своему королю, ребята один за другим стали подходить к Бобби на «ритуальные обнимашки». Чану, который был младшеньким в группе и души не чаял в своём придурковатом хёне, вообще затискал Кимбапа с особым рвением...

Лидеру наскучила эта идеалистическая картинка и он перевёл взгляд на мини-хёна, тот стоял в сторонке и подпирал стенку плечом. С задумчивым лицом он внимал тому, что шептал склонившийся над его ухом Юнхён. Время от времени Чжинхван хмурился. 

«О чём, сплетничаем? — стоило Биаю только подумать об этом, как парочка «заговорщиков» выдала себя с головой. Юнхён, всё ещё держа пакеты с едой, «отжатые» у Бобби, неосознанно, но с завидным постоянством показывал пальцем в сторону Ханбина. Мини-хён в своей оплошности не отставал от Юна и, каждый раз хмуря брови, поднимал свои глаза на лидера, но, в конце концов, встретил его внимательный и слегка насмешливый взгляд. Хлопнув тыльной стороной ладони по груди Юнхёна, он дал тому понять, что их спалили. Юн, зыркнув в сторону Биая, быстро отошёл от мини-хёна. Ханбин вздохнул. — Ну, что за детский сад, в самом деле…»

— Окей, давайте перекусим кимбапом, который принёс Чживон! — Юнхён потряс пакетами в воздухе. — Отметим наше воссоединение! 

— Кимбап? — снова скривился Чжунэ и обратился к Бобби: — А подороже ничего купить не мог, нет? Суши там, например, или мяса…

Впервые за вечер Бобби посмотрел на Ханбина, глаза его странно сверкнули, а на губах появилась противная ухмылка. Видимо, было наивно полагать, что всё наладится само собой, как только он вернётся в общежитие после своего пятидневного отсутствия… 

— Я ненавижу суши, — сказал он, крепко вцепившись своим взглядом в лидера, и Биай почувствовал, как его уносит куда-то вглубь Чживоновских глаз, пока те наполнялись непонятным тёмным огнём.

— И с каких это пор?! — удивились ребята, спрашивая вразнобой

— С тех самых, как заработал несварение, — Чживон отвечал, лениво растягивая слова, но Ханбин понял, что тот только и ждал момента, когда ему зададут этот самый вопрос, чтобы он смог спровоцировать друга, — хотя лидеру они пришлись по вкусу… не так ли, Ханбина? — не получив нужной реакции, Бобби добавил: — Да и как тебе могли не понравиться эти суши, когда их передал твой любимый Дж…

«Ну всё, ушлёпок, ты меня достал...» — стремительно разрезая пространство гостиной, лидер iKON ринулся к Бобби лишь с одним сильным желанием, пульсирующим во всём его теле: Врезать, этому кретину!

Он обязан был заткнуть этого придурка и стереть наконец-то эту блядскую ухмылку с его лица. Огонь во взгляде Бобби с каждым приближающимся шагом лидера разгорался всё сильнее. Рэппер получил то, что хотел, ведь Ханбин повёлся на его провокацию. 

«Мы же друзья, как-никак! — пронеслась язвительная мысль в мозгу Биая. — И если Ким Чживон хочет получить по морде, то я, как лидер, всегда готов ему помочь…»

Бобби… до него оставалось всего несколько шагов, как лидер iKON неожиданно упёрся в преграду. Сначала Ханбин прочитал разочарование в глазах Чживона, а затем и сам узрел, что за «препятствие» встретилось на его пути… 

Ким Чжинхван, выставив руки перед собой и упираясь сильными ладонями в грудь лидера, держал того, словно на аркане. По инерции в первые секунды Ханбин ещё пытался идти, но, опомнившись, остановился. Он не хотел навредить мини-хёну. 

— Успокойся, — произнёс Чжинхван, пытаясь поймать его взгляд и завладеть вниманием, — ты сейчас сам не свой…

— Не знаю, что там тебе наплёл Юнхён, — отрывисто ответил Ханбин, — но я в норме, хён.

— Юн тут не при чём, — заверил его Чжинхван, но, заметив, что лидер больше не вырывается, держать того он перестал. — Я и сам прекрасно вижу, — он кивнул на его кулак, — в какой ты норме, Ханбина.

Ханбин разжал свой кулак и стыдливо засунул руку в карман джинсов. Кажется, он и правда потерял контроль над собой на какое-то время. Биай огляделся: Юнхён, Донхёк и Чану что-то увлечённо обсуждали на тему закусок, а Чжунэ, усевшись на диван, с безразличным видом копался в своём телефоне. 

Получается, приступ гнева своего лидера успели заметить только два человека, и оба по фамилии Ким: Бобби и Чжинхван. Не удивительно, ведь эти двое практически были частью него самого…

«Только одну из этих частей, — Ханбин покосился на Бобби, но уже спокойно, — я хочу задушить прямо здесь и сейчас, чтобы не скиталась по земле, убогая…»

— Я поговорю с ним, — вызвался Чжинхван-хён, он единственный был в курсе всей сложившейся ситуации с Бобби и его придурковатым побегом из общаги, — а ты, пожалуйста, не делай глупостей, идёт? 

— Идёт, — вяло отозвался Ханбин, потупив взгляд. И почему перед этим хёном всегда так стыдно?

— И кстати… — тут мини-хён повысил свой голос, картинно осматривая общежитие: — Почему здесь такой бардак?! Как можно было развести такой срач за столь короткий промежуток времени?! 

— Ой, а то ты не знаешь этих свиней, — махнул Юнхён рукой, а затем посмотрел на Чану, — давай накроем на стол. Кто ещё будет есть? — вместо ответа, поднялся лес из рук. – Ясно, макнэ, пошли за тарелками... 

Уже через пару секунд после того, как они с Чану ушли, из кухни раздался душераздирающий вопль Юнхёна.

— Моя сковородка!

Выбежав из кухни и держа в руках подарок родителей, Юнхён, словно ошалелый, принялся размахивать сгоревшей сковородкой перед каждым участником группы iKON. 

— Что случилось? — спрашивал требовательно он. — Почему она вдруг… такая?!

Ханбин коротко переглянулся с Бобби, наверное, они оба вспомнили попытки Чживона приготовить завтрак. Отчего-то у Биая пересохло во рту… может, от всплывающих картинок в мозгу? Ему мерещился то Чживон в розовом фартучке на голый торс, то огрызающаяся рисоварка. Он встряхнул головой, прогоняя навязчивые образы. Прошла будто вечность с того утра, хотя на самом деле всего лишь пять дней…

— Прости, Юнхён, — равнодушно пожал плечами Бобби, — я случайно.

— Что, ради всего святого, ты пытался с ней сделать, — воскликнул Юнхён, — закоптить, а затем сожрать?!

— Кажется, я пытался приготовить яичницу, — напряг Чживон извилины, проводя пальцем по одной из своих бровей. 

Юнхён быстро сник и, достав телефон, принялся звонить родителям, те держали небольшой ресторанчик и, по его мнению, могли помочь советом. Следующие пять минут Юнхён выяснял, как можно "вылечить" сковородку, но Ханбин сомневался в счастливом конце для посудины, ибо Ким Чживон всегда ломал вещи на совесть.

Бобби вдруг решил преодолеть те несколько шагов, что были между ним и лидером. Хотя Ханбин и поддержал вызов друга, померившись с ним взглядом, зная, что Чжинхван всё ещё поблизости и наблюдает за ними, лидер призвал своё хладнокровие. Он видел, что и Чживон сдерживает себя. Огорчать мини-хёна никому не хотелось, они оба любили старшего.

— Ты пришёл, — вяло поприветствовал его Биай.

— Угу, — ещё более кислый ответ от Кимбапа.

Донхёк, который следил за каждым их словом и переводил взгляд с одного на другого, повёл плечами словно от холода.

— Брр! — Донхёк принялся энергично растирать свои плечи и руки, как будто и правда эти двое сумели его заморозить. — Куда делась та приятная атмосфера, что царила здесь всего минуту назад?!

Ханбин и Бобби в последний раз коротко переглянулись, после чего с каменными лицами разошлись в разные концы гостиной.

— Только не это, — застонал Донхёк им вдогонку. — Пожалуйста, скажите, что вы не поругались! Мы же прошлую вашу войну еле пережили…

***

Даже ближе к вечеру ребята продолжали торчать в гостиной, все, кроме Чжунэ, тот заявил, что устал, и отправился спать. Для остальных же перекус перерос в ужин, а глупая болтовня в один миг вдруг превратилась в увесистые отчёты о проведённом отпуске. 

Когда они подошли к этому пункту, то Биая вдруг осенила истинная причина нахлынувшей на Чжунэ усталости…

Ни Ханбин, ни сам Чживон, притащивший этот чёртов кимбап, так к нему и не притронулись, а когда все принялись делиться рассказами о том, чем занимались эти две недели, лидер iKON и его друг снова предпочли воздержаться. Было видно, что ребят так и подмывало расспросить их обо всём, но, в тоже время, они побаивались это делать, потому как к тому времени уже физически стали ощущать растущее напряжение между лучшими друзьями…

«Ты где пропадал, сука?!» — хотел бы Ханбин услышать подробный и развёрнутый ответ на этот терзавший его вопрос, но, прикусив губу, он старался даже не смотреть в сторону Бобби. Зато тот пользовался таким его поведением себе в угоду…

Да, Ханбин мог бы слиться от ребят и укрыться в комнате, как это ранее сделал Чжунэ, но ему не хотелось. Он изголодался по обществу группы, в которой был лидером, соскучился по мельтешению ребят на заднем плане, когда размышлял о чём-то своём или писал новую лирику для песен. 

Чжинхван, который был в ужасе от беспорядка, взял в оборот безотказного макнэ, и они вместе с Чану потихоньку прибирались на кухне и в самой гостиной. Донхёк с Юнхёном, эти два ребёнка, сумели где-то раздобыть баскетбольный мяч и носились вокруг, перекидываясь им из рук в руки. Взглянув на них разок, Биай лишь надеялся, что они не специально притащили его с собой в общежитие...

Бобби… тот просто сидел на диване и каждые пару секунд нажимал кнопку на пульте, переключая каналы, давая ясно понять окружающим, что телек — это не то, в чём он сейчас заинтересован. 

Достав из холодильника своё любимое шоколадное мороженое, Ханбин выбрал тихий дальний уголок гостиной, который посчитал достойным своей персоны, и с комфортом устроился на полу. Но даже оттуда он чувствовал, что за каждым его движением пристально следят. Лидер не озирался по сторонам, не дотрагивался до мест, которые покалывало от чужого внимания… Оставаясь спокойным и прекрасно зная, что это Бобби впился в него своим взором, словно пиявка, Ханбин продолжал есть мороженное, которое стремительно таяло в руках. Лидер решил игнорировать друга до тех пор, пока с тем не поговорит Чжинхван. Ведь в выбивании дури из мыслей ребят мини-хёну не было равных. 

Доев мороженное и кое-как приведя в порядок свои липкие руки, Биай смог достать свой мобильник из кармана. С удивлением он обнаружил кучу непрочитанных сообщений, а, просмотрев их, понял, что все они были от одного человека – от Драгона.

Джиён-хён продолжал засыпать телефон лидера iKON сообщениями и в реальном времени... Биай растерянно наблюдал за тем, как послания стремительно сменяют друг дружку на экране, и понятия не имел, на что ему отвечать первым делом, в итоге он просто открыл одно из последних сообщений. 

_Драгон: Съёмки… сильно удивлён??? Прости, своего недобросовестного хёна…))_

Вместе со своим посланием Джиён-хён прислал забавную фотографию, на которой пытался выжать из себя слёзы. Получалось у него это так себе, но Ханбин всё равно улыбнулся, ведь хён сделал эту «селку» специально для него… 

_Биай: Съёмки уже завтра, почему ты молчал о них, хён?_

_Драгон: Ох, Ханбина! Наконец-то, ты мне ответил… Прости, я не ожидал, что директор Ян отнесётся к моему предложению серьёзно… Что именно он сказал тебе?_

_Биай: Директор сказал, что ты, хён, хочешь меня для своего клипа, и я вписываюсь в концепцию._

_Джиён: Ну, в чём-то он прав..._

— Ой, прости Ханбин-хён, — спотыкаясь об его ноги, возник макнэ.

— Что такое, ребёнок? — лидер взглянул снизу-вверх на Чану и в который раз поразился, каким же высоким парнем был их младшенький участник, особенно, когда сидишь вот так на полу и можешь оценить весь размах, с которым было создано это долговязое тело… И почему Бобби зовёт Чжунэ «Дылдой»? Этот титул давно уже был украден этим ребёнком. — Ты что-то хотел, Чану-я?

— Да, — ответил он, — Чжинхван-хён зовёт тебя на кухню…

— Зачем? — не понял он.

— Он переживает, что ты ничего не съел сегодня с остальными, и хочет приготовить что-нибудь специально для тебя…

— Скажи ему, я перехватил мороженное и ничего не хочу, — лидер показал на пустую обёртку, что валялась рядом с ним.

— Хорошо, — Чану кивнул и, с любопытством косясь на экран телефона лидера, медленно отошел. После этого макнэ направился к Бобби с аналогичным предложением. Ханбин лишь покачал головой, видимо, мини-хён хотел усадить их за один стол, чтобы помирить. Но план не удался… 

Ханбин вернулся к своей переписке с Джиёном и увидел, что тот успел прислать ему аудиофайл. Ту самую песню, на которую будет сниматься клип, в котором примет участие и сам Биай. Он достал наушники из кармана, у лидера iKON они всегда были с собой, распутал белый узел из проводков и, подключив те к телефону, сунул наушники в уши. 

Музыка всегда обладала неведомой властью над Ханбином, поэтому, как только послышалась мелодия, он сразу поднялся с пола и стал бродить по гостиной. Он знал, что не мог кого-то удивить или смутить в общежитии, его привычки уже давно ни для кого не были секретом… 

_Биай: Она великолепна, хён! Песня просто чудесная…_

_Драгон: Я рад, что тебе нравится, Ханбина~ Насчёт завтрашних съёмок не переживай, тебе не надо даже готовиться. Концепция проста, ты – это я, только в молодости._

_Биай: Не знал, что хён уже настолько старый, что не может справиться с этой ролью самостоятельно. Кхх._

_Драгон: Думаю, нам надо будет вернуться к этому вопросу при личной встрече, Ханбина… Но меня, увы, не будет на съемках, расписание не позволяет прилететь. Но не волнуйся, господин режиссёр очень толковый и хороший аджоши..._

«Джиёна не будет на съемках...» — Ханбин прислушался к себе, но не смог понять, что именно испытывает в связи с новой полученной информацией: облегчение или разочарование? Хотя подумать об этом, как следует, ему не дали, уже в следующую секунду его ослепила резкая физическая боль в районе затылка. Что бы не ударило лидера, сила этого была ощутимой. Ханбин вскрикнул, а из глаз показались слезы. Телефон выпал из рук, наушники слетели…

— Хён! — заорал Донхёк, но Биай не смог понять, к кому именно он обращался. Лидер принялся растирать свой затылок, который горел огнём. Что за чёрт? 

Он оглядел гостиную, и все, кто в ней находился, как будто замерли. Донхёк с Юнхёном в недоумении уставились на Бобби, который всё ещё сидел на диване, но пульта у того в руках не было, лишь довольная ухмылка во всё лицо. Чану стоял неподалёку от него и удивленно смотрел то на Бобби, то переводил свои большие глаза на лидера, и в них застыл ужас от происходящего. Младший всегда отличался своей впечатлительностью, и Ханбину пришлось напоминать себе, что, несмотря на огромный рост и взрослую внешность, перед ним всё ещё стоит ребёнок.

— Ты в порядке? — к Биаю подбежал обеспокоенный Чжинхван и принялся осматривать того на предмет полученных травм. — Сколько пальцев видишь? 

— Очень смешно, хен, — поморщился Ханбин. — Прежде, чем задавать такие вопросы, ты хотя бы руку мне показал, а… — он обратился к остальным ребятам: — Что сейчас вообще было?!

— Мяч, — пробормотал виновато Донхёк.

— Прости, — добавил Юнхён.

— Я принесу тебе лёд, — заботливо сказал мини-хён и скрылся на кухне.

— Вы ногами пинали его что ли? — морщась спросил Ханбин. — Чёрт, больно-то как… Надеюсь, это была случайность?

Хотя ему и не нужен был ответ, всё было на поверхности. Если бы это была случайность, то её бы наверняка звали Бобби! Потому что такая детская выходка могла принадлежать только этому «детине». Биай вспомнил, что сам хотел выкинуть нечто подобное совсем недавно, но ему помешал Чжинхван… 

— Чживона, — примирительно позвал он друга, который сидел на диване, — давай прекращать этот балаган…

— Что… балаган? — Бобби усмехнулся ещё сильнее. — Да ты не догоняешь… — он вскочил с дивана и направился в коридор, проходя мимо лидера, он злобно обронил: — Бесишь.

— Что я говорил об играх с мячом в общежитии? — накинулся лидер на ребят, пытаясь засунуть свою обиду куда подальше. Он слышал, что Бобби зашёл в их комнату, и испытал облегчение от этого. Неужели он теперь всегда будет переживать, что друг снова сбежит? — Теперь вы видите, к чему это приводит...

— Да что между вами двумя происходит-то? — перебил его тираду Юнхён и обеспокоенно на него посмотрел. — Ты и Бобби... что случилось? Он же в тебя мячом со всей дури запустил! И ты не видел его в этот момент, даже я испугался…

— Мне тоже хотелось бы это знать, — Донхёк поддержал друга. — Почему вы двое снова воюете? 

Тут со льдом в гостиную вернулся мини-хён.

— Ничего не происходит и никто ни с кем не воюет, — объявил он строго, давая понять, что никто и ничего не будет объяснять. — Ханбин, сядь на диван, — приказал он, и лидер послушно уселся на только что опустевшее место, чувствуя своей пятой точкой оставленное другом тепло. 

Чжинхван заботливо приложил лёд к его затылку.

— Ох... — облегчённо протянул Ханбин, поначалу место от удара стало покалывать от холода, но постепенно боль стала затихать, — спасибо, так намного лучше.

— Ещё бы... — улыбнулся мини-хён.

— Вот, всегда так, — обиженно запричитал Юнхён, — у троицы Кимов слишком много секретов! Почему вы никогда не делитесь ими с нами, мы ведь тоже часть команды! 

Ханбин переглянулся с Чжинхваном, ведь Юнхён в чём-то был прав... Мини-хён — это как ценная шкатулка, наполненная чужими секретами. Ханбин не мог говорить за остальных, но сам он делился с хёном такими вещами, о которых не осмелился бы рассказать никому другому. Он понимал, что взваливает на того слишком много своих проблем, но Чжинхван никогда не жаловался и всегда с тёплой улыбкой подставлял дружеское плечо.

— Не выдумывай, — ответил мини-хён, посмотрев на Юнхёна, — никто от вас ничего не скрывает, хватит нести эту ерунду.

Юнхён обиженно поджал губы и собирался что-то сказать, но его перебил звонок в дверь. 

— Я открою, — в который раз за день Чану побежал встречать гостей. Такова уж участь макнэ, но, кажется, в этот раз он только был рад возможности сбежать от хёнов и их заморочек. 

***

Пришедшим к ним в общежитие был менеджер Вон, хотя Ханбин и так догадывался, что это будет он. Ребята подумали, что Рикки-хён пришёл обсудить с ними расписание группы, а, узнав, что он приехал за их лидером, были удивлены. 

На Биая обрушилась лавина из вопросов, особенно, когда менеджер рассказал в чём дело. Съёмки в клипе Драгона, о них Ханбин молчал, потому что не хотел говорить об этом при Бобби, а когда тот свалил в комнату, то надобность что-либо объяснять вообще отпала. Он оставил ребят на менеджера, а сам пошёл собирать чемодан.

Свою комнату лидер делил с Чжунэ и Бобби. Но если, когда он зашёл, Чжунэ спал на своём месте, то Бобби нигде не было видно. Ханбин подошёл к двери ванной и прислушался, внутри шумела вода.

«Вот и оставайся там…» — облегчённо выдохнул Биай и, достав чемодан из-под своей кровати, принялся быстро собирать свои вещи, стараясь не шуметь, чтобы не разбудить Чжунэ. У всех ребят был большой опыт в собирании чемоданов, поэтому через пять минут лидер взял всё необходимое. 

Тут из душа вышел Бобби. Ханбин замер у открытой дверцы шкафа, но тот, вытирая полотенцем свои волосы, прокурсировал мимо и, не заметив раскрытый чемодан на кровати лидера, вышел из комнаты. Ханбин снова медленно выдохнул.

«Да чего я так боюсь?!» — раздраженно подумал он, заходя в освободившуюся ванную. Раз уж Бобби закончил со своим вечерним купанием, то он решил взять и свои банные принадлежности. Чживон, как всегда, разлил кучу воды на полу вокруг, и Ханбин осторожно шёл, стараясь не поскользнуться, на сегодня ему, пожалуй, хватит травм, а то такими темпами он рисковал не дожить до съёмок клипа. Взяв всё необходимое, он вышел из ванной и замер. 

В комнату вернулся Бобби, он стоял в проёме и смотрел на чемодан, затем повернул голову к показавшемуся Ханбину. Полотенце, которым Чживон вытирал голову, перекочевало на шею, и его влажные волосы липли к лицу…

— Значит, это правда, — тихо произнёс Бобби, и на лидера из-под мокрой чёлки посмотрели тёмные глаза, полные боли.

«Что за чушь? С чего я решил, что это боль?» — затравленно подумал Ханбин, его собственные мысли отчего-то смущали.

— О чём ты? — спросил он, подходя к своей кровати, нужно было закончить сборы.

— Чертов клип, — хрипло отозвался Бобби, — теперь я и сам вижу, что это правда.

— Да, это правда, — спокойно кивнул Ханбин и положил косметичку с банными принадлежностями в чемодан.

Бобби тоже кивнул каким-то своим мыслям, наконец-то переступил порог в комнату и закрыл за собой дверь. Лидер услышал, как щёлкнул замок.

— Ты что делаешь? — удивлённо спросил Ханбин. — Зачем закрываешься, я ведь сейчас ухожу…

Бобби, навалившись на дверь спиной, смотрел на него со странным выражением лица. Да что с ним происходит, чёрт возьми… 

— Откажись от этих съемок, — тихо сказал Бобби, но уже следующие его слова обрели силу и прозвучали как приказ: — Ты должен отказаться от них, Ханбина.

— С ума сошел? — брови Биая поползли вверх. — Съёмки уже утвердила компания.

— А ты и рад, не так ли? — скривился Бобби. — С любимым на Чеджу…

Ханбин с психом закрыл чемодан, застегнул молнию и посмотрел на друга.

— В чём твоя проблема? — отрывисто спросил он. 

— Ты — моя сраная проблема! — Бобби так громко заорал, что разбудил Чжунэ. 

— Как же вы меня задолбали... — послышался его стон с верхнего яруса кровати, после чего Чжунэ зарылся под одеяло и затих.

— Это я - твоя проблема?! — Ханбина понесло, и, уже не боясь разбудить Чжунэ, он тоже принялся повышать голос. — Единственная проблема здесь - это ты и твой ёбаный характер, истеричка хуева! Как же ты только меня заебал, Кимбап! Эти долбанные пять дней я, как последний идиот, прикрывал твою задницу перед менеджером, компанией, семьёй! Я себе места не находил из-за твоего исчезновения, вдруг с тобой что-то случилось, раз ты не реагировал ни на звонки, ни на сообщения. Твои руки что, полностью отсохли, и ты не мог ответить, мудило?! — Ханбин и сам не заметил, как подошел в плотную к Бобби, тот молчал, но его глаза сверкали, как никогда, казалось ещё чуть-чуть и из них вырвется наружу тот тёмный огонь, что жил внутри. Возможно, если бы лидер знал, какие мысли крутились в голове друга, он бы прекратил свою гневную тираду. Но в тот момент он уже был не в силах остановиться… злость, обида и ещё куча непонятных чувств захлестнули его полностью. — И после всего этого, что ты делаешь, кретин? Являешься такой весь на свэге, рэппер херов, и срываешься на мне, мячами кидаешься, словно пятилетний… что, хочешь показать всему миру, как я тебя обидел? Да мы уже в расчёте, мудозвон ты недоделанный…

Договорить Ханбин не успел… Бобби, словно хищник, поджидающий свою жертву, одним резким движением схватил его и, стремительно развернув, пригвоздил к двери. Затылок лидера снова пронзила боль, но Чживону было плевать на это, он лишь навалился сверху всем своим телом. 

— Ты всё ещё не догоняешь, Ханбина… — усмехнулся Бобби совсем рядом с его лицом. 

Биай от удивления приоткрыл свой рот и тут же поплатился за это, Чживон впился в его губы жадным поцелуем. Ханбин замер, всё произошло слишком быстро, и его мысли не поспевали за его же ощущениями. Лидер понял, что мозг ему больше не друг.

Даже полностью захватив власть над его телом и ртом, Бобби не ослабил свою хватку, всё сильнее и сильнее вжимая шокированного Биая спиною в дверь. Он ощущал жар, идущий от тела друга, а в тех местах, где его касалась обжигающая кожа Чживона, почти испытывал физическую боль. Губы Бобби не были нежными, он целовал его грубо и властно, отчаянно требуя в ответ от Ханбина того же...

«Ким Чживон… почему он целует меня?» — медленно ползли мысли лидера, существовавшие сейчас где-то в отдельном мире, когда как его тело, привыкшее за долгие годы в компании к самым изматывающим тренировкам, вдруг решило сойти с ума… Его пульс скакал, как ненормальный, отдаваясь в висках и горле, а сердце, бешено колотившееся в груди, видимо поставило перед собой цель нагнать сердце Бобби.

«Я не сопротивляюсь…» — Ханбин прикрыл глаза, поняв, что проиграл, а Бобби… Бобби не унимался, его губы, его руки… всё его тело продолжало требовать ответа. Ханбин чувствовал, ещё чуть-чуть, и он окончательно пропадёт… Сколько ещё ему удастся сохранять эту оболочку, видимость спокойствия? Ещё секунда, и он сам вспыхнет, как костёр, отдаваясь во власть огню по имени Ким Чживон…

— Эй, — в дверь за спиной Ханбина принялись стучать, — вы там закрылись что ли?! — менеджер Вон безрезультатно дёргал за ручку: — Биай, нам в аэропорт надо, ты не забыл?

Ханбин резко открыл глаза и, с огромным трудом подняв свою руку, просунул её между их с Бобби разгорячённых телами. Он попытался отодвинуть от себя Чживона, но тот сопротивлялся и, зарычав, прикусил нижнюю губу лидера. 

Тут Биай вспомнил, что они не были в комнате одни, и его взгляд метнулся к верхнему ярусу кровати, на которой до этого спал Чжунэ. 

«Твою мать… — завопил внутри себя Ханбин, потому что шокированный лже-макнэ во все глаза смотрел на них и, судя по выражению его лица, он видел всё с самого начала. Вид у Чжунэ был такой, как будто он был уверен, что Бобби прямо сейчас собирался изнасиловать лидера. — Хотя, может и собирался… откуда мне знать?!»

Ханбин нашёл в себе силы и, резко навалившись на свою руку, смог оттеснить друга, тот принялся моргать и удивлённо смотреть на него. Но по его затуманенному взгляду Биай понял, что тот ни черта не соображает сейчас. 

— Ханбина… — вдруг оживая, произнёс со своего места Чжунэ со странной интонацией в голосе.

— Заткнись, — хлёстко ответил лидер и быстро провернув замок, открыл дверь. Рикки-хён как раз занёс свой кулак над ней, собираясь тарабанить с новой силой. Менеджер опустил руку и озадаченно взглянул на парней, оглядев каждого из них, он остановил своё внимание на Ханбине.

— Ты что, плакал? — задал он самый неожиданный вопрос из всех, что мог. Биай быстро дотронулся до своей щеки и понял, что та и правда была мокрой. До него дошло, что это была вода с волос Бобби, когда тот его целовал, она продолжала капать на лицо лидера… 

— Я умывался, — соврал Ханбин, ощущая дикое смущение, он прекрасно знал, что выглядел не лучше одурелого Бобби, стоящего позади него. Щёки и лицо лидера горели, а стремительно распухающие губы покалывало…

Ханбину захотелось сбежать. 

— Эй, а чемодан чего не взял?! — спросил Рикки, но Ханбин уже пронёсся мимо него прочь из комнаты. 

Ребята в гостиной хотели поговорить с ним, но он пробежал и мимо них. Почему эта квартира кажется бесконечной и… ГДЕ ЭТОТ ЧЁРТОВ ВЫХОД?

Наконец-то выбравшись из квартиры, он смог вдохнуть воздух в лёгкие и вызвать лифт. Когда тот подъехал, и он заходил внутрь, то увидел, что из квартиры показался менеджер Вон с его чемоданом в руках. Но лидер iKON не собирался его ждать...

— Хён, езжай на следующем, — сказал Ханбин и нажал пальцем на кнопку «закрыть двери».

— Биай, что за шутки... — начал удивлённо говорить менеджер, подходя к лифту, но Ханбин не шутил, и двери закрылись прямо перед носом Рикки-хёна.

Лифт тронулся вниз, но пальцы Ханбина снова потянулись к кнопке, на этот раз ею оказалась кнопка с надписью "стоп". Лифт слегка качнуло прежде, чем он полностью остановился. Биай облокотился спиной о прохладную металлическую стенку лифта и положил руку на грудь, пытаясь удержать бешено колотящееся сердце внутри.

— Пару минут, — прошептал он, успокаивающе похлопывая себя ладонью по груди, — через пару минут всё пройдёт...

Но он сам не верил себе, ещё бы мгновение там в комнате, и Ханбин бы ответил на поцелуй Бобби. Ему не хватило всего какой-то секунды, чтобы отдаться в огненный плен целиком и полностью...


	11. Chapter 11

Бобби подпёр щеку рукой, его настроение было на нуле и сил на то, чтобы притворяться, что это не так, у него не было. Бобби было хреново. Он сам понимал, как не соответствует его жизнерадостному характеру такая штука, как депрессия, но тем не менее он хандрил. А ещё злился на себя. На Ханбина он тоже злился… Какого чёрта тот влюбил его в себя, а теперь смеет смотреть ещё в чью-то сторону?! Чживону было абсолютно пофиг, что тот не в курсе его чувств, лидер всё равно не имел права так поступать с ним, и точка. Обида душила его с каждым разом всё сильнее…

Шел уже третий день как Бобби гостил в доме основателя Illionaire Records. Дело было к ночи, и он сидел на кухне, наблюдая за тем как, бегая по ней, суетится Квайетт-хён: режет фрукты, измельчает те в блендере, старательно крошит лёд в стаканы…

— Квайетт-хён, знаешь… — обратился Бобби к старшему и с отвращением посмотрел на стакан, заполненный фруктовым месивом, стоящий перед ним, — когда ты предложил мне выпить, я согласился только по одной причине — думал, что это окажется чем-то покрепче клубничного смузи…

Квайетт выключил блендер и повернулся к нему, а следующие его действия смогли вызвать у Чживона искреннюю улыбку.

— Никакого алкоголя, мы заряжаемся только газировкой и соком! — Квайетт-хён зачитал одну из рэп-партий Бобби, старательно подражая рычащему голосу младшего. — Если не нравится, то вали-ка домой!

— Улёт! — Бобби захлопал в ладоши, его настроение немного улучшилось. — Только не говори, что ты мой фанат и знаешь все рэп-партии, не поверю!

— Ха, конечно нет, — хён со смехом отмахнулся от него, — просто мы смотрели ваш концерт несколько лет назад, и эти слова отражают наши с Доки взгляды на жизнь. — Он снова хохотнул: — Проливают свет на нашу философию, так сказать. Наверное, поэтому и запомнилось...

— Ваши занудные разговоры убивают меня, — вдруг очнулся Бензино, сидящий рядом с Бобби, он отлепил лицо от столешницы, вытер слюни с лица и, пристроив свой подбородок на руке, уставился на них, откровенно скучая.

— Тогда чего продолжаешь ошиваться тут? — Квайетт приподнял свою бровь, ставя перед другом стакан со смузи. — Обычно ты не проводишь столько времени с нами двумя, а тут прям не выгонишь…

— Я хочу спасти этого парня, — прищурив глаз, Бензино мотнул подбородком, указывая на Бобби. — А то ещё чуть-чуть, и вы ему окончательно мозги запудрите…

Квайетт хмыкнул и принялся протирать стол, а Бобби из вежливости отпил из стакана. На вкус оказалось очень даже ничего. Тут на кухню зашел Доки… и Чживону показалось, что он начал медленно слепнуть, потому как хозяин квартиры был одет в спортивный костюм КРАСНОГО насыщенного цвета, а его образ завершала красная бейсболка на голове и огромные плюшевые тапки на ногах всё той же окраски «вырви глаз».

«Костюм что, из бархата? — с сомнением подумал Бобби, пытаясь удержать отпитый смузи во рту и вспоминая недавний инцидент с разбитым Буддой. Доки, конечно, был огорчён, но заверил всех, что не сердится из-за статуи. — Но тогда что означает этот наряд?»

— Что за детский сад, в самом деле, — покачал головой Квайетт. — Ты похож на томат!

Бензино с любопытством проследил за их взглядами и выругался.

— Блять, — зажмурился он при виде одеяния Доки. — Спрячь-ка свой костюм Санта-Клауса в шкаф пока, до зимы ещё далеко!

Квайетт с Бобби заржали, а Доки принялся смахивать несуществующие пылинки с плеча.

— Это всего лишь дань уважения моему трауру, — невозмутимо сказал Доки и уселся по другую сторону от Бобби.

— Вот поэтому, парень, ты и должен бежать из этого дома, — Зино-хён покачал головой, — я боюсь, что они обратят тебя в свою веру, — после этого он откинулся на спинку стула и посмотрел на хозяина квартиры: — Мы тебе ведь сказали, что закажем статую из Гонконга, ну чего ты, в самом деле, — завёлся Зино, — ну хочешь, я лично слеплю тебе такую же? — он принялся размахивать своими длинными ручищами в воздухе. — Вот этими самыми волшебными руками!

— Иди нафиг, — отмахнулся Доки и посмотрел на Бобби: — За что пьем?

Он лишь пожал плечами в ответ, но Квайетт-хён сдал его с потрохами.

— У нас тут тоже траур, — сказал Квайетт своему другу и, вылив последние остатки из блендера в очередной стакан и украсив тот сбоку клубничкой, поставил перед Доки. После этого он уселся напротив них всех и, подмигнув Бобби, продолжил говорить: — Наш чемпион влюблён!

«Чёрт дёрнул меня откровенничать с Квайеттом!» — Бобби вздохнул. На самом деле, у него не было такого намерения, но Квайетт-хён застал его за написанием лирики к песне, и Бобби не видел ничего страшного в том, чтобы старший опытный рэппер посмотрел на его работу и высказал своё мнение. Только разговор этот, в отличие от ожиданий Чживона, пошел не в то русло, Квайетт-хён, взглянув на текст, сразу задал ему вопрос в лоб: «Тебе что, изменили?». 

Этот хён обладал какой-то магической силой… иначе, как объяснить то, что Бобби так разоткровенничался с ним и поделился своими переживаниями? Конечно же, он не сказал, что причина его душевных мук — это Ханбин, да и вообще он не идиот, чтобы говорить всем направо и налево, что влюбился в парня, да ещё и в своего лучшего друга…

— Не понял, а в чём трагедия? — спросил Доки и, сняв клубнику с края стакана, отправил ту к себе в рот, а зелёной «жопкой» от ягоды кинулся в Бензино.

— Эй! — возмутился его действиям Зино, а Квайетт спрятал свой смешок, кашлянув в кулак.

— Подношение твоим волшебным рукам, — сказал Доки, лениво жуя.

— Говнюк… — пробурчал Бензино.

— Трагедия, собственно, заключается в том, что это безответная любовь, — вернулся Квайетт к теме их разговора, заставляя Бобби нервно ёрзать пятой точкой по своему месту, — и нашего чемпиона попросту динамят…

— Хм, — Доки внимательно осмотрел Чживона, как будто пытался найти у того явные дефекты, — а я думал ты у нас Казанова... — отпив из стакана и громко причмокнув, он продолжил говорить: — Безответная любовь — это отстой, парень. Но ты ведь признался?

— Что? — не понял Бобби.

— Ты признался в любви, и тебя послали? — уточнил хозяин квартиры.

— Нет, — ошарашенно ответил Чживон. Как бы он смог признаться Ханбину? Даже представить такое трудно…

— Тогда откуда ты знаешь, что это безответно?! — засмеялся Квайетт-хён, услышав его ответ. — Я-то думал, тебя отшили!

— Почему же не признался до сих пор? — Доки почему-то не смеялся, как его друг, и смотрел на Чживона вполне серьёзно, ставя в ступор своей заинтересованностью.

— Этому… — Бобби запнулся, чуть не сказав «этому парню», но вовремя смог исправиться: — Этому человеку уже нравится кто-то другой…

— Пфф… — Доки покачал головой. — Это всего лишь отговорка, не находишь? Возможно, у тебя и есть веская причина на то, чтобы промолчать о своих чувствах, но вот моё личное мнение — лучше сказать, даже если это ничего не даст и ты заранее уверен в проигрыше. Просто по мне, так, если не готов за что-то отчаянно бороться, значит, это «не твоё», а если это «не твоё», то можно спокойно продолжить жить и без этого. Ничего не меняя. 

«Могу ли?!» — Бобби подумал о жизни, в которой нет Ханбина, и чуть не задохнулся. Такая реальность… она просто не для него. Но как он может объяснить хёнам, что своим признанием он так же рискует потерять лучшего друга? Да, он не умрёт, если Ханбин откажет ему, но определённо не выживет, если лидер отвернётся от него…

— Сейчас они начнут давать тебе советы, вот увидишь, — вздохнул Бензино и оказался прав, эти двое реально стали засыпать Бобби советами, но их подход в этом деле так сильно различался, что в итоге они стали спорить между собой.

— Напряжение, — сказал Доки уверенно, — нельзя давать спуска. Ни на секунду. Так и только так ты ворвёшься в её мысли…

— А вот и нет, — перебил его Квайетт, — нужно быть нежным и милым, окружив её заботой… 

— Нежным, милым? — насмешливо протянул Доки. — Знаешь, кто по-настоящему милый? Щенки! Эти лохматые няшные комочки, которых так любят тискать все девчонки, а те в ответ смотрят на них влюблёнными глазками и лижут руки... Но знаешь, что? Когда щенок становится слишком назойлив, то его с лёгкостью можно откинуть в сторону... — Доки ткнул себя в грудь: — Я лучше буду хищником! Меня нельзя послать!

— Хищник… — Бензино просто сидел и угорал над своими друзьями по лейблу, а Бобби заметил, что всё больше и больше вникает в их разговор. Может Бензино прав, и эти двое слишком сильно влияют на него? Их спор между собой затянулся ещё минут на десять, но потихоньку преимущество переходило к Доки, а Квайетт, уже совершенно не возмущаясь, стал поддакивать. 

— В общем, когда ты вывернешь ей душу наизнанку... — продолжал объяснять Доки свою стратегию по завоеванию женского сердца, - она откроется тебе, и тогда... — он изобразил руками взрыв: — Бааам! 

Бобби повернул голову к Квайетту-хёну и вопросительно взглянул на того.

— Целуй её, — перевёл Квайетт своего друга и, кажется, был полностью согласен с тем, — если не сделаешь этого шага, то всё предыдущие усилия были впустую. Набранные очки сгорают подчистую.

«Легко вам говорить... — с грустью подумал Бобби. — Как мне поцеловать Ханбина и остаться при этом в живых?!»

— Всё, — Бензино отодвинул фруктовый напиток от себя, — вы меня заебали! Но больше всего меня бесит, как у этого парня глаза горят, когда он слушает весь тот бред, что вы несёте. 

— Может, руки у тебя и волшебные, но вот рот твой мне совсем не нравится, — усмехнулся Доки, выводя пальцем по поверхности стола невидимый узор, — но вижу, тебе и самому не терпится что-то посоветовать нашему влюблённому парнишке. Вперёд, Пикассо, мы послушаем.

— Валяй, — Квайетт раскрыл ладонь в приглашающем жесте, — мы ждём.

Бензино хитро сощурился и, улыбнувшись, приобнял рядом сидящего Бобби за плечи. 

— Ты ведь ещё так молод, ну зачем тебе все эти заморочки и напряги? Небось и нагуляться-то толком не успел… Отношения? Такой парень, как ты, просто взвоет от всей этой нудной лабуды уже через неделю… — голос Зино расслаблял, но Бобби не спешил соглашаться со сказанным. — Объекту твоей любви нравится кто-то другой? Ну и отлично! Пускай валит к нему... Зачем тебе кто-то, кто не сходит по тебе с ума по-умолчанию? 

— Ты знал, что он такой кретин? — спросил Доки у Квайетта.

— Неа, — покачал тот головой в ответ.

Бензино их проигнорировал.

— Нужно брать от жизни всё, понимаешь? — Бобби почувствовал, как Зино-хён потихоньку сталкивает его со стула, и ему ничего не оставалось, как встать на ноги. Бензино тут же поднялся и, всё ещё обнимая его за плечи, стал пихать к выходу. — Я тебя на такую вечеринку проведу сегодня, закачаешься! 

— Точно, кретин… — вздохнул Доки и добавил недовольно обращаясь к Зино: — Не засвети нам парня! 

— Окей, зануда, — отозвался Бензино.

— Мы серьёзно, — подал голос Квайетт, — если создашь проблемы ребёнку, я лично тебя придушу…

— Я понял, — засмеялся Бензино, подталкивая Бобби вперёд, и добавил уже тихо: — Почему эти двое любят тебя больше, чем меня?!

«Кажется, моё мнение вообще никого не интересует… — думал Бобби, покидая квартиру Доки в компании оживившегося Зино-хёна. — Быть младшим — это отстой…» 

Бензино привёз его в какое-то «злачное» местечко, по дороге туда заливаясь соловьём, как ему, Бобби, повезло, и как славно он сегодня оттянется, забыв про все свои «сопливые переживания». Бобби злился внутри себя, но уже ничего не мог с этим поделать, временно он стал заложником Бензино. 

На входе в подпольный клуб Чживона обыскали похлеще, чем в аэропорту, а ещё у них с хёном забрали мобильные телефоны… 

— Безопасность и конфиденциальность у них на высоте, — восхищённо прошептал Бензино ему на ухо, пока они спускались по лестнице, — можешь не переживать и спокойно отдыхать, ничего не просочится, — когда они спустились и преодолели очередной пост охраны, наконец-то заходя внутрь, Зино-хён добавил: — Добро пожаловать в клуб, которого не существует! 

«На дно, добро пожаловать на дно… — подумал Бобби про себя, когда оценил обстановку, что его окружала, нет, всё выглядело вполне роскошно, но брезгливое чувство, нахлынувшее на Чживона, как только он тут очутился, заставило его настроение снова спикировать вниз: — Какого хуя я здесь делаю…»

В клубе отдыхало много знаменитостей, Бобби узнавал почти каждое третье лицо, его тоже, но все делали вид, что не знакомы друг с другом. Какой-то долбанный кодекс этого места. А ещё девушки, много красивых девушек, курсировали туда-сюда…

Приглушённое освещение, много дорогой выпивки, льющейся рекой, расслабляющая музыка, а также возможность уединиться в любой из понравившихся зон: длинная стойка, места у небольшой сцены, диванчики с кабинками, комнаты… этот клуб удивлял своим размахом. Цели у посетителей были разные… Бобби заметил ещё один пост охраны перед загадочной дверью и, судя по тому, что успел захватить его взгляд, когда та изредка открывалась, за ней скрывалось не что иное, как подпольное казино…

Да, этот клуб точно был не простым местечком, в которое мог попасть любой желающий, но для Бобби безымянный клуб так и остался безликим. Он не хотел быть на этом дне человеческих пороков, ему хотелось наверх к свету, Ханбину и его невинной улыбке… 

«Возможно, Зино-хён считает, что в моём возрасте всё, что нужно для счастья — это выпивка и обжимания с девчонками по тёмным углам…» — через десять минут своего пребывания в клубе принялся рассуждать Бобби, отрешённо наблюдая за изящной рукой на своём бедре. Красивые пальчики выводили круги по его кожаным штанам, с каждым движением забираясь всё выше и выше. 

— Я удивлена, что ты оказался таким горячим в жизни! — принялась восхищённо шептать девушка ему на ухо, заставляя Бобби поморщиться, наверное, это восхищение тоже входило в «профессиональные» обязанности здешних прелестниц. — Настоящий мужик, а не тот мальчишка, что маячит в телеке… 

Он взглянул на эту красотку и попытался вспомнить, когда же та к нему подсела, но не смог. Видимо, он совсем ушёл в астрал, дожидаясь, когда Бензино нарезвится, и они покинут это место. Но Зино-хёна понесло, он встретил кого-то из своей тусовки, а в какой-то момент вообще полез на сцену, чтобы продемонстрировать народу свои таланты… в общем, ему было не до Бобби. 

— Знаешь, милый… — обладательница красивых рук ошибочно приняла молчание Бобби за «зелёный свет» и, полностью убеждённая в своих чарах, принялась всё теснее прижиматься к нему и более страстно нашептывать: — У меня есть своя комната здесь, не хочешь посмотреть?

«Если бы только случайный перепихон избавлял от мук неразделённой любви…» — мысли Бобби были пропитаны желчью, отдающей горечью в самое сердце. Не к месту и не ко времени он вдруг вспомнил свою бывшую девушку, та жила в Америке, и они встречались пару лет, но Бобби не был честен с ней — ведь, поняв в своё время, что его привязанность к Биаю намного глубже и запутанней, чем простая дружба, он всё равно не порвал с ней. 

Он так сильно испугался своих чувств к Ханбину, что старался избавиться от этого наваждения, погружаясь в крепкие объятья своей девушки, и это было так глупо, сейчас Бобби это понимал, но тогда… Тогда он и правда старался и даже мог целовать ту, как прежде, спать с ней, как будто ничего не произошло, и привозить подарки из Кореи как ни в чём не бывало, но своё сердце и мысли он неизменно оставлял с Ханбином… 

Видимо, его девушка, которая была постарше него, оказалась умнее его самого — поняв, что между ними больше нет чувств, сама предложила расстаться, а Чживон лишь с радостью согласился. Он покачал головой, изгоняя образ бывшей, и посмотрел на блондинку из клуба. Бобби не осуждал эту девушку. Если честно, то он смотрел на неё, но не видел по-настоящему. Она была никем, пустым местом, на которое он просто не собирался тратить ни своё время, ни мысли…

— Не в этот раз, милая, — обронил он небрежно ничего не значащую фразу, убрал изящную руку со своего бедра и, высвободившись из навязчивого плена, отправился к выходу из клуба. Но, оказалось, что покинуть это место так же трудно, как и попасть в него. Его снова обыскали, а ещё, прежде чем вернуть мобильный телефон, который сами же ранее и забрали, предъявили счёт… 

Выходя на улицу, Бобби взглянул на «клубную карту» в своей руке, которую ему только что вручили, гладкий чёрный кусок пластика, больше похожий на кредитку, и, ухмыльнувшись, выбросил это сомнительное «сокровище» в ближайшую лужу, зарекаясь при этом больше никогда в жизни не следовать слепо за кем-либо, особенно за Бензино-хёном. 

Бобби взял такси и вернулся в квартиру Dok2, хёны к тому времени перебазировались в гостиную: Квайетт играл в бильярд, а Доки, валяясь на диване и закинув ногу в огромном плюшевом тапке на спинку, снимал друга на свой телефон, делая смешные комментарии. Чживон лишь закатил глаза, у этого хёна и «инстаграма» явно был роман.

— Быстро ты, — ухмыльнулся Доки, увидев, как Бобби входит в гостиную, — Зино, похоже, теряет хватку.

— А я деньги… — недовольно пробурчал Бобби.

— Где вы были? — заинтересованно спросил Квайетт.

— В клубе, которого не существует, — скривился Чживон, усаживаясь на диван рядом с Доки, ему на колени тут же запрыгнула одна из кошек хёна.

— И сколько ты оставил в этом гадюшнике? — посмеиваясь, поинтересовался хозяин квартиры, ясно обозначив своё отношение к подобному месту.

Бобби назвал сумму, и основатели Illionaire Records присвистнули. 

— За что я отдал столько денег? — возмущённо спросил Бобби. — Я там от силы минут пятнадцать на диване посидел…

Доки с Квайеттом принялись ржать на пару, а Бобби, вспомнив, что ничего не пил в клубе, с жадностью посмотрел на фруктовый беспредел, стоящий на столе, пока его не было Квайетт-хён успел приготовить новую партию смузи. 

— Можно мне один? — спросил он, сглотнув, в горле у рэппера, как всегда, пересохло.

— Конечно, но тебе же не нравится, — удивился Квайетт.

— О чём ты, хён? — сказал Бобби, взяв один из красочных стаканов со стола, отпив большущий глоток — по вкусу он распознал киви. — Что может быть лучше этой фруктовой хрени? Очень освежает! — он перевёл взгляд на Доки и, как бы между прочим, поинтересовался: — Так что ты там говорил про свою стратегию завоевания сердец, хён?

Доки с Квайеттом многозначительно переглянулись, второй даже отложил свой кий, бросив игру и облокотившись на бильярдный стол, сложил руки на груди.

— Слушай сюда, пацан... — начал свою речь «профессор» Доки. 

«Сердце Ханбина… я не настолько жаден, чтобы рассчитывать заполучить его, но если мне удастся завладеть хотя бы его мыслями, то, возможно, потом шаг за шагом… я ведь смогу отвоевать для себя маленький кусочек в таком сложном сердце лидера? — рассуждал Чживон, склоняясь ближе к хёну. — В любом случае, я ничего не теряю… ведь так?»

***

На пятый день Бобби вернулся в общежитие. 

— Больше не пропадай из виду, парень, — сказал ему Доки, прощаясь, — и удачи тебе там с твоей пассией… Не будь лохом, ты же чемпион! 

— Ха, — заржал Бобби, отстёгивая ремень безопасности, а, выйдя из машины, наклонился к окну: — Я хочу сказать тебе спасибо, хён, за всё что ты сде…

— Мир, — Доки ухмыльнулся и, показав рукой фирменный жест «Illionaire», рванул с места, не дослушав Бобби, а младший лишь засмеялся, провожая взглядом белую тачку, резво удирающую от общежития iKON.

— Этот хён такой позёр, — лицо Бобби освещала улыбка, когда он заходил в здание. 

Возле лифта он столкнулся с Табло и его дочерью.

— Хару-я… — ныл Табло, катая дочь на своих руках, — у папы руки уже отваливаются… 

— Я дельфин! — озорно смеялась Хару, проблемы отца её мало интересовали. — Выше, подними меня выше! 

— Эй, папа-дельфин! — позвал Бобби своего знаменитого соседа, а когда Табло повернул к нему своё красное лицо с выступившими каплями пота, вежливо поинтересовался: — Хён, помощь нужна?

— Бобби-оппа! — заметив его, Хару радостно завопила и сама «поплыла» к нему в руки, Табло, не сопротивляясь, с радостью сбагрил дочь на мускулистые руки младшего. 

— Привет, — поприветствовал его Бло, похлопав по спине, и зашёл в лифт, — смотри, она тяжелая…

— Пустяки, — сказал Бобби, заходя в кабину следом, — я же сильный! 

— Да уж, — Табло вытер пот со лба, — ты у нас вообще терминатором скоро станешь. Хватит жрать стероиды, парень!

Бобби поднёс Хару к кнопкам, чтобы та нажала свой этаж, их семья жила выше чем iKON, но он решил проводить этого милого «дельфинчика». Хару была необычным ребёнком, со своим уникальным видением мира, и держа её сейчас, Чживон понял, как та выросла за последний год. Интересно, Ханбёль тоже так сильно вымахала за то время, пока он её не видел? Бобби вздохнул, кажется, теперь и он, видя Хару, начинает думать о сестре Биая, раньше это было только прерогативой друга…

— Хён, это всего лишь спорт, — сказал он и ещё выше поднял Хару, отчего та засмеялась. Обычно он играл с этим ребёнком в игру под названием: «кого ты любишь больше, Бобби-оппу или…», но сегодня он просто прошептал ей кое-что на ухо, а Хару, посмотрев на него своими большими глазами, серьёзно кивнула в ответ. Табло с любопытством на них поглядывал. 

— Приехали, Хару-я, — Табло протянул руку дочери, когда Бобби аккуратно поставил ту на ноги.

— Пока, дельфин! — Чживон, улыбнувшись, попрощался с девочкой, потрепав ту по макушке с волосами.

— Пиу-пиу! — пропищала Хару, подражая настоящим дельфинам, и помахала своей ручкой на прощание.

— Что тебе сказал Бобби-оппа? — спросил Табло, когда они шли к своей квартире держась за руки.

— Чтобы, когда вырасту, я никогда не пила кофе с ДжиДи-оппой! — серьёзно ответила Хару, посмотрев снизу-вверх на отца.

— Вот как? — удивился Табло и, повернувшись к ещё не закрывшемуся лифту, покрутил пальцем у виска: — Ты нормальный вообще?

Бобби заржал в ответ, как дебил, а когда дверцы захлопнулись, поехал к себе на этаж. Там его поджидал сюрприз, похоже лидер со злости поменял код от входной двери.

— Очень умно… — хмыкнул он себе под нос и отправил коротенькое сообщение Биаю. Ответ долго ждать не пришлось.

«ПРОСТО. ОСТАВАЙСЯ. НА МЕСТЕ. Я УЖЕ ЕДУ!»

— Кажется, кое-кто очень зол… — усмехнулся Бобби. — Оставаться на месте? Нет, так не пойдёт…

Чживон спустился и купил кимбап в лавчонке на соседней улице, а, вернувшись к дому, уселся на скамейку и принялся ждать Ханбина. В итоге он увидел, как приехали Донхек и Юнхён почти одновременно, за ними подтянулся и Чану. Эти трое детин принялись обниматься прямо на улице, но Бобби не покинул свой выжидательный пункт. 

Он достал один кимбап из пакета, развернул фольгу и отправил в рот сразу три роллины, сосредоточенно жуя, он принялся проверять сообщения и пропущенные звонки, что накопились за то время, пока его телефон был отключен. 

— Ого… — удивился он, только кого там не оказалось: его семья, братья из iKON и Winner, а также менеджер Вон. Рикки-хён… его сообщения Бобби сразу удалил, он не хотел знать, что там ему понаписал близнец Чжунэ. Они друг друга недолюбливали, точнее менеджер его недолюбливал, а Бобби лишь отвечал взаимностью. И хотя все ребята говорили Чживону, что он всё выдумывает, он продолжал чувствовать это каждый раз, находясь с Рикки-хёном наедине. А его чутьё не обманешь, оно у него сродни звериному...

Лидер iKON бил все свои рекорды в сообщениях, обычно от него и весточки не дождёшься, а тут Бобби с азартом принялся подсчитывать угрозы от друга. Да, это были не самые милые сообщения, но смотря на них, он не мог сдержать улыбки, жадно вчитываясь в каждое. Хорошо, что он отключил телефон, ведь прочитав даже парочку из них, он бы не выдержал и помчался в общагу ещё в первые дни своего побега, наплевав на все обиды и претензии к лидеру…

Чживон остановился на третьем десятке посланий, когда услышал подъехавшую машину, подняв голову, он понял, что та принадлежала компании. Как только дверца отъехала в сторону и показался Ханбин, сердце в груди Бобби радостно стукануло. Как же он скучал по нему, эти бесконечные пять дней превратились в настоящую муку... Но ведь этот идиот и понятия об этом не имеет…

— Воу... — удивлённо присвистнул Бобби, наблюдая за тем, как припустился бежать Ханбин от машины к дому, — у тебя там что, мотор за спиной? 

Бобби еле сдерживался, чтобы не броситься следом за ним, но собрал свои мысли и волю в кулак, не будет у них милого воссоединения лучших друзей, не после его исчезновения… Биай так спешил по его душу лишь из желания прибить Чживона, а не потому, что соскучился. И он предоставит тому такую возможность, это миссия Бобби на вечер — провоцировать лидера.

Когда Бобби доел свой кимбап, к дому подъехало такси, выйдя из которого, показались два парня… Удивительно, но, похоже, что между ребятами и правда существовала невидимая нить, соединяющая участников iKON в один тугой узел. Иначе, как объяснить то, что сидя в теньке на лавочке всего полчаса, Чживон умудрился увидеть возвращение всех ребят, а ведь им не устанавливали точные сроки, просто нужно было вернуться не позднее послезавтра. 

Бобби решил оставить свои рассуждения о телепатической связи до следующего раза и вернул своё внимание подозрительной парочке, приехавшей на такси. Чжинхван в компании Чжунэ возвращался в общежитие… это было странно. Нет, эти двое ладили. Чжунэ всегда был привязан к мини-хёну и ревниво относился к его вниманию. Может, даже слишком… 

Природное любопытство взяло над Бобби верх, он поднялся со скамейки, быстро накинул свой рюкзак и, подхватив пакеты с едой, направился за этими двумя, думая о том, как же они оказались в одной машине. Чжинхван отпуск проводил с семьёй на острове Чеджу, а Чжунэ был в Сеуле. Хотя, может, младший просто встречал мини-хёна в аэропорту, такое ведь тоже могло быть.

В отличие от своего лидера, который умеет летать без крыльев, в чём сегодня убедился Чживон собственными глазами, эта парочка вяло плелась по улице еле-еле передвигая своими ногами, периодически они останавливались и спорили о чём-то. Чжунэ, кажется, был расстроен, а Чжинхван зол, и оба они, поглощённые собой, не замечали Бобби, идущего следом.

— Я сказал, хватит об этом, — сердито сказал Чжинхван, и Бобби узнал этот особый тон друга, лучше было не лезть к тому в такие моменты, но Чжунэ всегда был рисковым парнишкой, и сегодня он себе не изменял.

— Ну хён... — заканючил Чжунэ, — ты всё ещё дуешься? Весь перелёт молчал...

Чжинхван резко остановился и грубо кинул на землю всё, что держал в своих руках, после чего упёр освободившиеся ладони в свои бока и посмотрел на младшего уничтожающим взглядом снизу-вверх. Чжунэ, этот дерзкий парень, который имел ощутимое преимущество в росте, сжался под этим взглядом мини-хёна, помявшись и будучи не в силах вымолвить ни слова под этим натиском, он принялся покорно собирать поклажу старшего, что тот с психу раскидал вокруг себя. 

Но, как только Чжунэ нагнулся и их зрительный контакт был утерян, поза Чжинхвана изменилась, он весь как-то обмяк, а взгляд его потеплел, он просто с сожалением и грустью смотрел на парня у своих ног, старательно собирающего вещи… 

Наблюдающий за всем этим ошеломляющим беспределом — странным поведением этих двоих, Чживон невольно задумался… как много он не замечает из происходящего вокруг, будучи целиком и полностью зацикленным на одном лишь Ханбине? Хотя это и не важно, тут же решил он, ведь он готов был бросить к ногам друга все секреты этого мира... 

Бобби, умудряющийся до этого времени каким-то образом оставаться незамеченным, выдал себя, точнее его выдали пакеты в руках, чёртовы засранцы решили зашуршать в самый неподходящий момент и зарубить его шпионскую деятельность на корню. 

Когда его заметил Чжинхван, Бобби лишь виновато поджал губы, уже заранее каясь во всех смертных грехах, и сделал шаг вперёд, готовый явиться с повинной, но тут мини-хён отрицательно покачал головой, останавливая его порыв. Как и велел ему Чжинхван — Бобби остановился, вызывая у того в ответ лёгкую улыбку в уголках рта. За эти годы они научились понимать друг друга без слов и, не смотря на то, что ему было любопытно, Чживон не станет лезть в дела мини-хёна... 

— Ну чего ты копаешься, — картинно закатил глаза Чжинхван и, нетерпеливо потянув младшего за локоть, потащил того за собой в здание, он явно не хотел, чтобы Чжунэ увидел Бобби. 

— Хён, ты чего, — не понял Чжунэ причины спешки, но всё-таки поторопился за Чжинхваном. 

Чживон отстал от них и даже приехал на другом лифте следом, но всё равно столкнулся с этой парочкой у входной двери, видимо, тех застопорил пароль, который так мило решил сменить Биай. Для Чжунэ они разыграли приветствие, Бобби вообще был хорош в притворстве, без этого навыка ему было бы тяжелее выжить в этом мире. Таясь за широкой улыбкой, он так часто прятал настоящего себя от враждебного окружения, что сбился со счёта…

Чжунэ позвонил в дверь, и им открыл Чану, впуская всех троих внутрь, и, как только Бобби переступил порог общежития, всё полетело к чертям. Его стратегия и великие планы, которые касались лидера — всё это рушилось прямо на глазах, заставляя Чживона за один вечер чувствовать себя идиотом сотни, тысячи раз. 

«Ханбин, ты что, чёртов вампир?! — умирая от злости, беспокойства и чувства вины думал Бобби, смотря на своего друга. — Почему снова такой бледный и прозрачный? А глаза… какого хера они стали на пол-лица? Ты вообще ел хоть раз за эти пять дней, придурок?»

На последний вопрос Чживон быстро получил ответ… Когда все ели — Биай не взял в рот ни единой рисинки, когда остальные делились рассказами об отпуске, лидер лишь отмалчивался, отводя свой взгляд, когда Бобби раз за разом провоцировал его, тот сдерживался. Раздражающий, бесящий до последней нервной клетки в мозгу, чёртов Ким Ханбин!

Бобби, мысленно прося прощения у своих учителей Доки и Квайетта, плюнул на все стратегии, кажется, лидер iKON слишком крепкий орешек для подобного, ведь завихрения у него в мозгу были закручены явно в другую сторону. 

Остальную часть вечера Чживон просто наблюдал за Ханбином, не в силах отвести свой взгляд от этого парня-магнита, над притягательностью которого он был не властен… А тот, между тем, уселся на пол подальше от Бобби и принялся есть мороженое, выглядя сущим ребёнком, уплетая шоколадное лакомство за обе щеки. Доев и облизав пальцы, лидер достал телефон и полностью в нём растворился. 

«Что же там такого интересного?» — думал он, наблюдая за метаниями Биая по гостиной, тот часто так делал, когда слушал музыку и, улетая куда-то далеко, заставлял Чживона, оставшегося стоять твердыми ногами на земле, теряться в догадках…

— Ханбин-хён слушает музыку, — вдруг подал голос Чану, до этого момента он вертелся рядом, выполняя поручение мини-хёна, но, видимо, до сих пор не ушел далеко, просто в какой-то момент Бобби перестал его замечать. Ему нравился этот ребёнок, но сегодня было просто не до него, хотя определённо тот был полезен в любые времена. Макнэ, несмотря на всю свою ненавязчивость, был очень внимателен к окружающим, что помогало тому получать весьма полезную информацию, хотя мальчишка и не понимал этого. Если бы понимал, то так бы легко ею не делился…

— Он всегда что-то слушает… — произнёс Чживон наводяще. — Биай дышит музыкой...

— Кажется, ему что-то ДжиДи-хён прислал, — улыбка Чану погасла, когда он заметил перемены в лице Бобби и уже теряя уверенность в голосе продолжил: — Он ведь с ним сейчас переписывается, кажется…

— Мм… — только и смог выдавить из себя Бобби в ответ, сверля взглядом спину Ханбина. В голове возникла тысяча и одна мысль, одна неприятнее другой, но все они были уже знакомы Бобби, каждую он знал в лицо, ведь во время бессонных ночей у него было уйма времени, чтобы познакомиться со всеми ними…

Ханбин смеялся, стоя посреди комнаты, это зрелище и его смех, бьющий по ушам, всколыхнули в мозгу Чживона другое воспоминание, то было о лидере, смеющемся посреди столовой, тогда, как и сейчас, этот смех был предназначен лишь для Драгона. В голове пронеслись и эти чёртовы суши с запиской, из-за которой друг ему солгал, и взгляд хёна поверх очков, когда они с Бобби тянулись за салфетками для Ханбина… В нём что-то надломилось, и Чживон, сглотнув, подумал, почему больно должно быть только ему одному?

— Ой, прости… — об ногу Бобби что-то слегка ударилось, опустив взгляд, он увидел баскетбольный мяч, которым до этого перекидывались ребята, бегая по общаге. Он нагнулся и, подняв, взял тот в руки. Донхёк, всё ещё ослепительно улыбаясь, ждал, когда ему вернут мяч: — Давай, я возьму его.

Но Бобби не торопился отдавать его ему, лишь продолжал смотреть на подергивающуюся спину Ханбина. Делал тот это в такт музыке или от смеха, ему уже было плевать, от бешенства к щекам Чживона стала приливать кровь…

— Кимбап, — подошел к ним следом Юнхён, — ничего же страшного, подумаешь мяч. Отдай, а?

— Конечно же, ничего страшного… — повторил Бобби и улыбнулся ребятам, поглаживая круглую поверхность мяча, он стал прикидывать траекторию его полёта...

— Что ты делаешь? — удивился Юнхён, но Бобби уже привстал и сделал мощный бросок в сторону лидера. Мяч угодил ровно в затылок, и Ханбин незамедлительно завопил, роняя телефон и наушники. Удар был такой силы, что мяч отрикошетил в другой конец комнаты, а лидер принялся растирать ушибленное место руками. 

Другу явно было больно… Отлично, это именно то, чего сейчас захотел Чживон — поделиться своей болью, разделив ту с Ханбином, только вот что ему теперь делать с остальными «мячами», плотно запертыми в его душе, Бобби понятия не имел…

Ханбин, как всегда, ни черта не понял, даже предложил Бобби заключить мир, разозлив его ещё сильнее. Кажется, когда он выходил из гостиной, Ханбин стал орать что-то про запрет на мячи в общаге, но Чживон не слушал. Не хотел слушать. Впервые в жизни голос друга так сильно его раздражал… Захотелось убраться куда подальше от этого придурка, но он не мог снова сбежать из общаги, поэтому просто забурился в душ и минут пятнадцать воевал с каплями воды и снова накрывающими с головой «весёлыми» думами. 

Когда он вышел из ванной, то обнаружил, что в общежитие припёрся грёбанный Рикки-тики-так! Его-то за каким принесло… Идя по коридору, он услышал их разговоры про клип Драгона и участии в том лидера. Внутри Чживона, кажется, всё оборвалось, он быстро вернулся в комнату и ещё с порога уткнулся взглядом в раскрытый чемодан Ханбина, а лидер как раз выходил из ванной, держа в руках своё барахло… 

Почему Биай упрямится и не хочет слушать его? Почему не понимает, что должен отказаться от этих съёмок, и неважно, будет там сам ДжиДи или нет, он просто обязан забыть саму идею участвовать в них. Но Ханбин снова не догоняет… начинает орать, сыпля оскорблениями в адрес друга, но достигает совершенно другого результата…

До Бобби вдруг дошло, что ему не нужны никакие стратегии, не нужен никакой «идеальный момент» или же план, ему вообще ни черта не нужно… только смелость. Доки говорил, что если нет смелости бороться за что-то, то это, скорее всего, «не твоё», но Бобби сейчас, смотря на своего друга, понимал эти слова по-своему. Если он не готов бороться за Ханбина, то просто не достоин его, а он отчаянно хотел быть достойным…

«Ким Ханбин, ты мой!» — мозги Бобби очистились от ненужных мыслей и сомнений, а все страхи испарились. Ханбин подошёл к нему в плотную, из его уст всё ещё сыпались проклятья, и разошедшийся не на шутку лидер возбуждал Бобби с каждой секундой всё сильней. Он ещё не успел, как следует, подумать, как его руки уже схватили Биая в резком рывке, после чего он, крутанув друга, словно в танце, пригвоздил того к двери их комнаты. 

Ханбин поморщился, Чживон не рассчитал силу и ощутимо приложил друга затылком о деревянную поверхность, но он не стал в это сильно вдаваться, вместо этого вплотную прижался к телу Ханбина, не давая тому возможности сбежать. Хотя лидер был слишком ошарашен, чтобы попытаться предпринять такие попытки, он взглянул на Бобби своими большими глазами и приоткрыл от удивления рот, из которого показался язык, всегда живший своей отдельной жизнью. 

Ханбин неосознанно облизал свою нижнюю пухлую губу, и у Чживона от этого зрелища закружилась голова, недолго думая, он накрыл губы друга своими и сразу почувствовал сладкий вкус его влажного рта, ещё заметно ощущалось мороженое, которое лидер недавно ел. От этой сладости у Бобби тут же снесло крышу. 

Он целовал Ханбина со всей силой своего отчаянья, пылко и горячо, пытаясь зажечь в нём ту искру страсти, которая сжигала дотла его самого… Он хотел заразить Биая своей одержимостью и вместе с тем искоренить Драгона из мыслей друга, как болезнь, выжечь эту его глупую влюблённость в Джи... Отныне Ханбин должен думать только о нём, потому что Бобби никогда и никому его не отдаст!

Ханбин задрожал, когда Бобби просунул свою руку под его толстовку и принялся ласкать прохладную кожу, его рука поползла ниже и наткнулась на резинку нижнего белья, ещё чуть ниже проникая под ткань, и Бобби принялся сжимать его ягодицу в своей руке. Ханбин прерывисто вдохнул воздух, а Чживон ещё сильнее вжался в его тело, чувствуя у себя начинающуюся эрекцию. Он слишком сильно его хотел и уже не знал, как бороться с этим возбуждением, ведь он желал взять его прямо здесь и сейчас, наплевав на то, кто или что их окружает. 

Он понимал, что напирает слишком сильно, слишком грубо врывается в непорочный мир Ханбина, и какая-то часть его разума все-таки сумела сдержать дикий порыв овладеть тем прямо сейчас. Нельзя было пугать Ханбина ещё больше, поэтому Бобби вернул свою руку с его ягодицы на талию, но почувствовав, как друг расслабляется под ним, прикрывает глаза и не сопротивляется происходящему — снова лишился своего рассудка. 

Он продолжал напирать и ласкать своим языком рот Ханбина, чувствуя, как учащается дыхание и сердцебиение того, и несмотря на нежелание отвечать на поцелуй Бобби, его друг весь дрожал, словно осиновый лист на ветру, Ханбин был покорный и податливый… Бобби услышал его тихий еле заметный стон, почувствовал его своим ртом, сливаясь с Биаем в горячем поцелуе…

Тут совсем рядом послышался какой-то стук, но Бобби было абсолютно не до этого, реальность его больше не интересовала, весь свой мир он держал в руках страстно целуя и лаская... Но Ханбин попытался отодвинуть его от себя, Бобби лишь издал разъярённый рык в ответ и сильнее впился в распухающие губы лидера, прикусывая их и пытаясь образумить того, но Биаю всё-таки удалось оттолкнуть его на пару шагов.

«Зачем он это сделал?!» — Бобби пытался проморгаться, но картина в целом продолжала ускользать от него, он видел лишь Биая, который всё никак не мог отдышаться, а также его яркие припухшие губы, которые так и манили к себе… 

— Ханбина... — послышался чей-то знакомый голос, но Бобби было сложно сконцентрироваться на нём.

— Заткнись, — ответил Ханбин. 

«Да с кем ты разговариваешь, чёрт возьми? — не мог понять Бобби. — И зачем открыл дверь менеджеру — близнецу Чжунэ? И почему… почему ты убегаешь, Ханбина?» 

Как только Ханбин вылетел из комнаты, словно ошпаренный, мир для Чживона вернулся на прежнее место, он встряхнул головой, чтобы «протрезветь» окончательно и вернуть способность мыслить. 

Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт… Бобби запаниковал, нет он больше не боялся и не стыдился своей любви, но он должен догнать лидера и объяснить тому, почему он его поцеловал! Конечно, обычный человек и так всё понял бы, но это же Ханбин! Его друг может сломать себе мозг, прежде чем дойдёт до очевидного... 

Бобби уверенно ринулся к выходу за Ханбином, но Рикки остановил его, преградив путь, вызывая тем самым его гневный рык. Менеджер Вон лишь хмуро не него посмотрел.

— Кого я вижу... — протянул он издевательски: — Наша недосягаемая высота объявилась! Думаешь, я не понял, что Биай всё это время прикрывал тебя? Ты слишком оборзел, парень, и теперь я глаз с тебя не спущу, так и знай! Пока мы с Биаем будем на Чеджу, за тобой присмотрит менеджер Хо, и он уж точно не станет нянчиться с тобой... — ухмыльнувшись, менеджер Вон похлопал Бобби по груди: — Это, думаю, понятно? — взяв чемодан Ханбина с кровати и покидая комнату, он решил сказать напоследок: — И ещё, не лезь больше к Биаю, не переходи границы…

«Блядство, грёбанный Рикки-тики-так! — заводился Бобби внутри себя. — Кем ты себя возомнил?! Думаешь, можешь просто так взять и связать меня по рукам и ногам? Смешно…» 

Бобби услышал скрип и посмотрел на его источник. Это Чжунэ как-то неуклюже слазил со своего второго яруса кровати, его задница была как раз на уровне глаз Чживона... Почувствовав на себе взгляд, Чжунэ замер и очень медленно посмотрел вниз через плечо. Что с этим парнем и почему его глаза вдруг такие испуганные…

Далее этот кретин проигнорировав ступеньки, решил прямо оттуда спрыгнуть на пол, но не рассчитал траекторию полёта и навернулся с глухим звуком.

— Ай!

— Эй, ты в порядке? — Бобби кинулся к нему, чтобы помочь встать.

— Не подходи! — панически заорал Чжунэ, выставляя ладони перед собой, защищаясь. 

Лже-макнэ, спотыкаясь и не отрывая своего настороженного взгляда от соседа по комнате, кое-как смог подняться на ноги и стал пятиться к двери, а брови Чживона между тем от подобного зрелища стремительно поползли вверх...

— Ты ебанулся?! — спросил он того вполне серьёзно, но Чжунэ уже с воплем уносился прочь из комнаты... 

Только когда Бобби повторно за вечер отправился в душ, и его разгоряченного тела коснулись ледяные капли воды, до него дошла причина странного поведения лже-макнэ. 

— Чжунэ придурок! — завопил он, истерически хохоча на всю общагу и разбрызгивая воду вокруг себя. — Ты не в моём вкусе, идиот чёртов! 

Ночью Бобби не сомкнул глаз, смотря в потолок. Момент что-либо объяснить Ханбину был утерян, и его бесило, что он ничего не может с этим сделать. Если бы Бобби только знал о съёмках заранее, он смог бы придумать что-нибудь, но его просто поставили перед фактом. Даже если бы он побежал за другом, как и собирался до того, как менеджер остановил его, это всё равно ничего не дало бы, он просто не в силах повлиять на эти чёртовы съемки, и от этого факта ему хотелось взвыть от безысходности!

Успокаивало лишь то, что самого Драгона на острове не будет, как услышал Бобби из разговора ребят поздно вечером в гостиной, а, значит, Джи-хён не сможет разыграть свой хитрожопый гамбит на Чеджу. А в том, что у того он был припасён насчёт лидера iKON, Чживон ни капельки не сомневался, ведь его звериное чутьё ещё ни разу его не обманывало…

***

На следующий день после того, как Бобби вернулся в общежитие, а Ханбин улетел на съёмки клипа, на новостных и развлекательных порталах стали появляться разоблачающие статьи о загадочном подпольном клубе и всех тех нелегальных делах, что он вёл: азартные игры, сексуальные услуги и прочая пиздоболия, которой с огромной радостью пользовались многие влиятельные люди, как бизнесмены, так и знаменитости. Общественность просто взорвалась, получив столько подробных отчётов и фотографий, которые похоже слил сам клуб под давлением правительства, которое таким образом отвлекало народ от чего-то действительно важного... 

Возможно Бобби и помолился бы всем богам хип-хопа о том, чтобы фотографии с ним, если таковые существовали, не всплыли наружу, а его имя не втоптали в этот крупный скандал… но все его мысли были заняты одним лишь Ханбином...


	12. Chapter 12

Машина, дорога в аэропорт, регистрация и посадка на самолёт — для Ханбина это всё превратилось в одно расплывчатое пятно... сам же он как будто застрял в одном моменте, до сих пор находясь в своей комнате с другом, ощущая его горячее тело, чувствуя напор его требовательных губ и объятий.

«Что это было, чёрт возьми — какая-то шутка, извращённая насмешка от тебя, Ким Чживон? — это было помешательством, но Ханбин прокручивал поцелуй Бобби в голове уже тысячи раз… Не в силах заставить себя думать о чём-либо ещё, он пытался понять своего друга, объяснить его поведение чем-то обыденным и убедить себя в том, что ничего ужасного не произошло. Но мысленно подбираясь к моменту, когда рука Чживона самозабвенно лапала его задницу, все версии Ханбина на счёт «нормальности» произошедшего, не выдерживая никакой критики, рушились, словно карточный домик, заставляя лидера сдаваться. Взгляд его лучшего друга был куда красноречивее всех его мыслей и домыслов по этому поводу, ведь глаза Кима Чживона полыхали огнём, полным желания и страсти, — такое нельзя было сыграть специально по заказу или сиюминутному капризу, а значит, у Биая оставался лишь один вывод — Бобби рехнулся…»

Всё то время, что лидер был погружен в свои мысли, менеджер Вон безрезультатно пытался привлечь его внимание к себе, постоянно смотря на подопечного и спрашивая о чём-то, но Ханбину было тяжело сконцентрироваться на его словах, и в ответ Рикки-хёну он лишь кивал головой. 

В самолёте мысли Биая стали немного проясняться, он заметил, что его рука так и тянется ко рту, а пальцы исследуют припухшие губы: те всё ещё покалывало от недавнего поцелуя, и Ханбин будто ощущал на себе дыхание Бобби...

— Ты чего? — ткнул его локтём менеджер Вон, сидящий на соседнем кресле. 

— Что? — Биай вздрогнул и удивлённо на него посмотрел.

— Чего стонешь говорю? — вздохнул Рикки-хён, но тут же перекинулся на другую тему: — Слушай, Биай... так ты знаешь номер телефона Сумин-щи или нет?

— Чего? — повторно опешил Ханбин.

— Я тебя уже раз десять спросил, — в его голосе послышались капризные нотки, — но ты только киваешь головой и ответа я никак не получу...

Так вот о чём он продолжал спрашивать Ханбина до этого… Кажется, что женщина по имени Сумин не на шутку заинтересовала менеджера Вона, и это при том, что ещё этим самым утром он заявлял об испытываемой ненависти к этой, как выразился сам Рикки-хён, «фригидной сучке». Что ж, от ненависти до любви, как известно…

— Извини, хён, но я не знаю её номера, — пожал плечами Ханбин, к ним как раз подошла бортпроводница и вопросительно взглянула на лидера, он лишь отрицательно покачал головой в ответ: — Спасибо, ничего не нужно. 

Молодая женщина вежливо кивнула и посмотрела на менеджера Вона, но тот вообще не обратил на неё своего внимания, бортпроводница, обиженно поджав губы, покатила свою тележку с напитками дальше.

— Блин... — Рикки откинулся на кресле, вздохнул и посмотрел на свои руки, сцепив те в замок. — Никогда не думал, что так тяжело узнать номер телефона женщины… — с каждым новым словом он принялся бить ногой впереди стоящее кресло, не сильно, но ощутимо. — Ты знал, что в компании у неё нет друзей?! То есть совсем! Немыслимо, но эта женщина, как остров! У всех, кого я знаю и поспрашивал, не оказалось её личных контактов, но я узнал, что она курировала вашу группу во времена трейни, думал, может, остались ещё какие-то зацепки...

«Кто ты и куда дел менеджера Вона?!» — Ханбин косился на Рикки-хёна и не узнавал, тот был слишком откровенен с ним, продолжая рассказывать о своих переживаниях. Хотя и сам лидер чувствовал, что сегодняшний день их как-то сблизил, он больше не боялся менеджера, наоборот, сопереживал его затруднениям с Сумин, этой женщиной, целиком и полностью завладевшей мыслями Рикки Вона...

— Я не знаю её номера, — тихо повторил Биай и добавил: — Но Бобби точно знает её контакты, они хорошо общались, кажется, Сумин тоже из Америки… 

— Что? — встрепенулся менеджер, поворачиваясь всем своим телом к нему и ударяя впереди стоящее кресло с такой силой, что в том кто-то ахнул. — И ты молчал? Нужно позвонить ему, а нет, мы же в самолёте, позвонишь Бобби из гостиницы!

— Что… позвонить… я?! — Ханбину показалось, что он задыхается: — Я н-не м-могу... нет.

— В чём проблема-то? — приподнял бровь менеджер. — Вы же парочка не разлей вода…

«Слишком не разлей...» — Ханбин снова ощутил вкус поцелуя лучшего друга на своих губах и потянул руку к ним, но, опомнившись, резко отдёрнул и, положив на колени, приказал своим взглядом оставаться той на месте.

— Вы же поругались сегодня, да? — спросил Рикки-хён и тут же предоставил ответ самодовольно улыбаясь: — Конечно, поругались, зачем спрашиваю! А закрылись на замок, потому что подрались, не так ли? Видок у вас с Бобби был тот ещё, все потрёпанные, сами красные, как раки, глазищи чёрные на пол лица… Ха, а Чжунэ-то чего такой испуганный, был?! Он же у вас парень-кремень, хотя, может, на него так подействовали твои слёзы, м?

— Я умывался, — упёрто заявил Ханбин, чувствуя, как снова начинает заливаться краской, и совсем не разделял веселья Рикки-хёна, который думал, что всё понял, но на самом деле и понятия не имел, о чём говорит. 

«Хотя лучше пускай думает, что мы подрались с Бобби, чем... Чем… — даже мысленно Ханбин запнулся и сжал руку на коленях в кулак: — Твою мать! Зачем ты всё так усложнил, Ким Чживон?!»

— Ну-ну... — сложил Рикки-хён руки на груди, соревнуясь в упрямстве с лидером iKON. — Вы постоянно то воюете, то любите друг друга так, что смущаете других менеджеров… Мне-то пофиг на ваши конфликты, если это не сказывается на работе, но мне совсем не нужно чтобы вы оба с синяками разгуливали, поэтому я сказал Бобби, чтобы он не лез к тебе больше, не переступал этих границ…

"Бобби переступил совсем не те границы, о которых ты думаешь, Рикки-хён..." — сглотнул Биай и пожалел, что не взял попить ранее, когда предлагала бортпроводница, во рту у лидера резко пересохло.

— В общем, с тебя номер телефона Сумин-щи! — сказав все, что хотел, менеджер Вон улыбнулся и, закрыв глаза, довольно откинулся в кресле, кажется, человек, что сидел впереди, тоже наконец-то смог расслабиться, так как Рикки-хён перестал бить ногой его кресло.

«Пожалел на свою голову менеджера Вона, называется, надо было молчать о том, что Чживон и Сумин-щи в хороших отношениях… — устало подумал Ханбин. — Позвонить Бобби и узнать контакты этой женщины? — от одной лишь этой мысли всё тело лидера покрылось мурашками, стоило только представить их неловкий телефонный разговор с другом… — Тем более сейчас, когда ты всё так запутал между нами, придурок!» 

Ханбин смотрел на ночь за стеклом иллюминатора и думал о том, что не против оставаться в облаках как можно дольше, отсюда, с этой высоты, все проблемы казались чужими и как будто совсем его не касались… Но через полчаса с его губ сорвался разочарованный стон, который, впрочем, никто так и не услышал, потому что самолёт зашёл на посадку, заставляя лидера осознать необходимость ступить на землю и встретиться со всеми своими проблемами лицом к лицу.

— Давненько я не был на Чеджу! — довольно потягиваясь, сказал Рикки-хён, когда они спускались по трапу самолёта, уверенный в том, что вскоре заполучит номер телефона Сумин, менеджер Вон, кажется, радовался всему вокруг, даже сильный прохладный ветер, которым их встретил остров, он вдыхал с жадностью полной грудью: — Эх, повезло Чжинхвану жить в таком чудесном месте! 

Несмотря на то, что сам он узнал о съёмках только утром, в аэропорту лидера iKON поджидала небольшая толпа фанатов, он активно помахал им рукой, проходя мимо, и даже взял пару пакетов с подарками, хотя Рикки-хён и был против. Губы Биая всё ещё были припухшими, особенно нижняя, которую Бобби прикусил ему почти до крови, а, зная шпионские способности своих поклонников и их любовь увеличивать фотографии в миллион раз, он лишь порадовался своей предусмотрительности и маске на своём лице, которая надёжно скрывала все секреты лидера…

«Им бы в разведку!» — весело подумал Ханбин, смотря на своих поклонников через окно отъезжающего автобуса и махая тем на прощание, пока они, выкрикивая его имя, освещали ночь вспышками своих фотоаппаратов и телефонов. 

— Режиссёр и его команда прилетели несколько часов назад, их уже заселили в отель, так что знакомиться будем завтра на месте, — громко сообщил менеджер Вон, обращаясь не столько к самому Ханбину, сколько к остальному стаффу, находившемуся с ними в автобусе. Дорога в отель оказался длиннее и заняла больше времени, чем ожидал Биай, да и все, кто ехал туда. — Я знаю, вы все устали, но нас поселят очень близко к месту проведения самих съёмок, так что завтра, уверен, вы по достоинству оцените это обстоятельство.

— Надеюсь… — недовольно отозвался один из стилистов с передних рядов, — вы ведь знаете, что мы с ног сбились, подготавливаясь к этим съёмкам, собираясь всего за один день?

— Что б тебя, вечно этот идиот напомаженный всем недоволен… — сквозь зубы окрысился Рикки, но Ханбин быстро встал со своего места и, положив руку тому на плечо, усадил обратно в кресло, их менеджер был слишком вспыльчив, однажды у этих двоих чуть не дошло до рукопашной…

— Извините, — Ханбин поклонился, — мне очень жаль, — ещё один вежливый поклон: — Спасибо за вашу работу!

Тут лидер увидел, как чья-то увесистая рука рассекла воздух и дала оплеуху тому самому возмущавшемуся стилисту…

— Ах ты зараза! — как только Ханбин услышал этот грубый голос, он сразу узнал в нём Терин-нуну, она тоже была стилистом, а также по совместительству женой того самого человека, которого только что ударила. — И что ты собирал, интересно, а?! Это я сумки таскала, пока ты со своей диареей в туалете сидел… — по автобусу прокатилась волна смешков, хотя разборки этой парочки и не были чем-то новым, они часто выясняли отношения: муж, обычно такой дерзкий с окружающими, не мог и слова вымолвить перед своей суженой, которая была раза в два больше него самого. — Ну и чего ты пристал к ребёнку? Не видел, что он сам еле на ногах держится, с трапа вон чуть ветром не сдуло, а ты… тьфу…

— Милая, милая… ну чего ты завелась, — лепетал стилист, а Ханбин, чувствуя неловкость, тихо опустился на своё место и переглянулся с менеджером.

— Она ж его жена! — одними губами сказал Рикки-хён, выпучив свои глаза от удивления.

— Ну и что, — шепотом ответил Ханбин и пониже спустился в кресле, менеджер последовал его примеру, боясь попасть под горячую руку Терин-нуны… 

Лидеру было трудно слушать, как нуна продолжает орать на своего мужа, при этом расхваливая Биая во всеуслышание, по её словам выходило, что Ханбин, как минимум, являлся святым страдальцем... поэтому, когда через пятнадцать минут они наконец-то добрались до места назначения, он смог облегчённо выдохнуть.

Ханбин привык к самолётам и отелям, он уже давно перестал различать их для себя, на эту гостиницу ему тоже было плевать, он просто хотел поскорее добраться до своего номера и остаться в одиночестве. Получив свою карту-ключ, он взяв свой чемодан, сразу поспешил к лифтам, менеджер Вон хотел было увязаться за ним, но, поняв, что их поселили на разных этажах, ещё раз проинформировал насчёт времени съёмок и отпустил.

— Выспись хорошенько, а то и правда выглядишь паршиво! — крикнул ему Рикки-хён уже в спину.

— Вот спасибо… — пробормотал Ханбин, начиная злиться на людей за подобные замечания, почему в последние дни все вокруг продолжают говорить про его измождённый вид, хотя он вполне нормально чувствовал себя.

Когда Ханбин зашел в свой номер, то сразу понял, что с его заселением напортачили, он хоть и был лидером группы, но всё-таки в люкс бы его никто не поселил. Это явно был перебор. Обычно их с ребятами определяли в обычные небольшие номера, по двое-трое человек на номер, а тут люкс для него одного? Что-то явно не вязалось... 

— Блин… — вздохнул Ханбин, меньше всего ему хотелось возиться с этим новым обстоятельством, но природная честность взяла вверх и, пройдя из гостиной в не менее шикарную спальню, он подошел к телефону, стоящему на тумбочке, сняв трубку, он набрал номер ресепшена, указанный в брошюрке, лежащей тут же на тумбе.

— Доброй ночи, я вас слушаю, — приятный голос работницы отеля.

— Да, извините, — откашлялся Биай, — это из номера «903» ...

— Я вас слушаю, дорогой клиент, — дежурная вежливость.

— Мне кажется, произошла ошибка, — вздохнул лидер и заломил телефонный провод в своих руках.

— О какой ошибке идёт речь?

— Мой номер... — он помялся, оглядевшись, номер был весь в бело-золотой гамме, из-за чего выглядел ещё более огромным, казалось, что все ребята могли бы спокойно разместиться в нём, нисколько не стесняя друг друга, — думаю, меня заселили не в тот номер, в люкс вместо обычного. 

— Назовите пожалуйста ваше имя…

— Ким Ханбин. 

— Минутку, — послышался стук пальцев по клавиатуре, а через пару секунд и ответ: — Никакой ошибки, бронь на имя Ким Ханбин-щи верна, ваш номер «903» забронировали одним из первых для группы из Сеула… 

— Мм, ясно...

— Я могу еще чем-то вам помочь, Ким Ханбин-щи?

— Нет, спасибо.

— Спокойной ночи.

Ханбин повесил трубку и уселся на огромную кровать, провёл рукой по золотому покрывалу и покачал головой, он всё равно был уверен в том, что кто-то где-то напортачил, и, если это не сам отель, значит, это был кто-то из компании.

— Да и плевать… — раздражённо произнёс лидер и принялся скидывать с себя одежду, ему жутко хотелось пойти в душ и смыть с себя этот длинный день, который был так богат на смущающие события...

В итоге душ не принёс долгожданного ощущения легкости, и, кутаясь в белоснежный халат, Ханбин достал из чемодана свой блокнот, в который обычно записывал лирику для своих песен, поняв, что не уснёт в ближайшее время, лидер решил не тратить времени в пустую...

Усевшись в гостиной на такой же белоснежный кожаный диван, как и надетый на нём халат, он упрямо направлял свои мысли в сторону лирики, и через какое-то время ручка в его руках стала послушно порхать по чистому листу, но результат оказался весьма неожиданным… 

Биай тупо уставился на свой блокнот, во всю страницу его рука вывела только лишь одно слово из пяти букв… 

****

«БОББИ»

— Чёрт, я даже не думал о тебе… — сказал он имени в блокноте, чувствуя себя полным психом, после чего взвыл и со всей силы забросил тот в дальний угол гостиной. — Я схожу с ума…

Тут его мобильный телефон вдруг ожил, взглянув на экран, он увидел высветившееся имя Чжинхвана. 

— Сейчас почти три утра… — начал говорить Ханбин в трубку, но его перебили.

— Хорошая попытка, но я не поверю, что ты спал, — насмешливо заявил мини-хён, — не после того, что случилось в общежитии. Знаешь, Чжунэ мне тут странные вещи рассказал…

— Это чистая правда! — послышался упрямый голос лже-макнэ совсем рядом с трубкой, а это значит, что Чжунэ ушел ночевать к Чжинхвану, а Бобби остался в их комнате один… — Бобби накинулся на него, как маньяк, КАК СЕКСУАЛЬНЫЙ МАНЬЯК… — послышалась какая-то возня, а после снова голос Чжунэ: — Ай, ты чего дерёшься-то, хён?!

— Марш спать! — приказал Чжинхван младшему: — И чтобы помалкивал об этом при остальных ребятах, это понятно? — молчание, кажется, Чжунэ обиделся: — Чего смотришь? Тебя сейчас и Биай слушает, так что давай будь хорошим мальчиком и пообещай молчать о том, что видел…

— Что б вас, Кимов, заебали со своими секретами… — пробурчал Ку Чжунэ, а затем вздохнул: — Да, я буду молчать!

— Вот и отлично, — довольно сказал мини-хён и сделал что-то, что заставило засмеяться лже-макнэ, шурша одеялом в трубку, Чжунэ вообще не умел долго сердиться на Чжинхвана, слишком уж он был привязан к старшему. 

— Ты слышал его? — в трубке послышались шаги, кажется, мини-хён вышел из комнаты, чтобы поговорить с лидером наедине.

— Да, он будет молчать, спасибо, хён, — ответил Ханбин, — я правда не хотел, чтобы все ребята знали…

— Насчёт этого, — осторожно начал говорить Чжинхван, — я понимаю, что Чжунэ всё преувеличил, но тем не менее мы должны обсудить то, что случилось между тобой и Бобби… 

— Хён, — взмолился Ханбин, потирая рукой свои красные глаза, — пожалуйста, не сейчас, не по телефону…

— Ладно, не сейчас, — спокойно согласился тот.

— Но у меня к тебе есть просьба, — Биай вдруг вспомнил про Рикки-хёна и его одержимость номером телефона Сумин, лидер коротко обрисовал ему ситуацию, заставив мини-хёна смеяться.

— Хорошо, я узнаю её номер, не переживай, — всё ещё смеясь, заверил его Чжинхван. — Не думал, что наш менеджер способен так убиваться по кому-то, забавно…

Несмотря на время, в дверь номера осторожно постучали.

— Ну вот, чухнулись, похоже… — скривился Биай.

— Ты о чём? — спросил хён на том конце трубки.

— Меня заселили в люкс, а сейчас похоже всё-таки поняли свою ошибку… — объяснил он и пошёл открывать. — Хён, подожди секунду… — всё ещё держа телефон возле уха, Ханбин уверенно открыл дверь, но, увидев кто это был, мигом всё растерял: его уверенность улетучилась, а телефон от удивления выпал из руки и полетел на пол.

— Привет, Ханбина, — на пороге стоял Квон Джиён и ослепительно ему улыбался.


	13. Chapter 13

— _Эй! Просыпайся давай!_ — смеющийся голос Бобби раздался где-то совсем рядом, заставляя Ханбина пошевелиться под грудой одеял, в которые он был закутан, словно в кокон. 

— _Не слышишь?! Вставай, придурок, а то весь «щи-но-щи-джак» пропустишь!_ — голос друга стал наращивать силу, становясь всё громче, а затем и вовсе перешёл на хрипловатый крик, у Кима Чживона была истерика: — _Вставай! Вставай! ВСТАВАЙ! ВСТААААВААААЙ!!!_

Ханбин открыл глаза, пытаясь понять, где находится, но одеяло, которым он был накрыт с головой, закрывало весь обзор, сковывая его по рукам и ногам, словно смирительная рубашка. Он подёргался немного на месте — безрезультатно, затем крутанулся в одну сторону, потом в другую… и с глухим звуком грохнулся на пол, упав с края кровати. 

— Ох, блин, — откинув от себя огромное золотое одеяло, Биай принялся энергично растирать ушибленный локоть, осматриваясь при этом по сторонам: оказалось, своей задницей он подпирает белый пушистый ковёр в гостиничном номере, и его сонный мозг наконец-то смог вспомнить, где лидер находится: — Точно, я же на Чеджу…

— _Эй, ты встаёшь или нет?!_ — раздался требовательный крик Чживона.

Биай, испугавшись, резко дёрнулся на месте, забывая про свой травмированный от падения локоть, но тут же успокоился, поняв, что звук исходит из его собственного кармана, он поспешил и достал разрывающийся телефон из халата.

— _По-твоему, будильник именно так должен звучать?!_ — с сомнением спросил Чжинхван, останавливая вопли Бобби.

Ханбин, посмотрев на свой телефон, вспомнил тот день, когда попросил друга записать для него пару слов, чтобы те можно было поставить на будильник. Лидер и сам не понимал почему, но именно рычащий голос Бобби всегда заставлял его пробуждаться ото сна быстрее всего…

— _А мне нравится!_ — он услышал свой собственный смех.

— _Вот видишь, хён, заказчик остался полностью доволен!_ — радостно отозвался Чживон и снова принялся громко говорить в микрофон: — _Чуть не забыл! Если ты проснулся, Великий Лидер, то будь так добр — пни и меня, я всяк где-то поблизости валяюсь…_

— _Да, без проблем, я прямо сейчас могу пнуть тебя!_ — далее послышалась дикие визги-писки Бобби и мстительный смех самого Биая, ещё пару секунд возни и запись обрывалась. 

Телефон в руке лидера полностью замолк, и Ханбин, поднявшись на ноги, пошёл в гостиную, на спинке кожаного дивана лежала чья-то куртка, и он, резко остановившись, перевёл свой взгляд на дверь. Точно! Как он мог забыть про Драгона? Тот же среди ночи появился на пороге его номера, заставив тем самым лидера iKON потерять дар речи на пару секунд…

Всё ещё пялясь на дверь, Биай принялся вспоминать их вчерашнюю встречу:

_— Привет, Ханбина, — на пороге стоял Квон Джиён и ослепительно ему улыбался._

_— Джиён-хён?! — неестественно громко воскликнул Ханбин в ответ и, сделав шаг вперёд, высунулся из комнаты в коридор._

_— Тсс! — закрывая его рот рукой, Драгон быстро затолкал Биая обратно в номер, зашёл следом и закрыл за ними дверь._

_— Хён! — промычал Ханбин ему в ладонь, ничего не понимая._

_— Прости, просто никто не знает, что я на Чеджу, — сказал Джиён, осторожно убирая свою руку от его лица, — и ты не представляешь, как трудно это было провернуть… — он вдруг принялся смеяться, глядя на шокированного Биая: — Господи, твоя реакция убивает меня…_

_— Что, что, что? — принялся тараторить Ханбин, всё ещё не веря своим глазам и не соображая, о чём тот говорит._

_— Ханбина, — вздохнул Драгон и покачал головой, — твой хён пытался быть крутым… — он усмехнулся, поднимая с пола мобильник, который Биай выронил от удивления, затем подошёл вплотную к лидеру iKON и не отрывая от него своего взгляда, положил телефон в карман его халата. — Но ты будто призрака увидел…_

_Ханбин моргнул, отступая на шаг назад, вызывая у Драгона странную улыбку, после чего хён проследовал в гостиную и осмотрелся._

_— Тебе ведь удобно здесь? — вдруг спросил он._

_— Что? — удивился Ханбин, следуя за ним и осторожно присаживаясь на диван._

_— Я велел забронировать лучший номер для тебя, — ответил хён, усаживаясь на белое кожаное кресло неподалёку и стягивая с себя куртку, которую тут же забросил на спинку дивана, — видимо, это и есть «лучшее» …_

_— А я подумал, что это отель напортачил, и меня заселили по ошибке не туда… — вяло отозвался Биай зевая, на него вдруг стала накатывать усталость, глаза принялись закрываться, но он упрямо встряхнул головой: — Хён, так ты тайно прибыл на Чеджу?_

_— Ага, шпионскими тропами… — Джиён принялся рассказывать про свой хитроумный маршрут, сыпля названиями каких-то небольших городков в Европе, но эти незнакомые слова просто-напросто отлетали от Биая и его измотанного мозга, отказавшегося переваривать их. Хён говорил про поезд, самолёт и кажется даже паром, на котором он плыл до Чеджу, чтобы не привлекать внимания…_

_— Мм… — почему-то нить рассказа продолжала ускользать от Ханбина, и хотя он пытался бороться с наваливающимся на него сном, тело не подчинялось его командам. Всё больше и больше кутаясь в халат и вжимаясь в такую уютную спинку дивана, лидер с огромным трудом нашёл в себе последние силы, чтобы задать вопрос, который возник в его голове, как только он увидел Драгона на пороге своего номера: — Хён, зачем ты здесь?_

_— Затем, что соскучился… — Ханбин, который окончательно закрыл глаза и стал проваливаться в сон, почувствовал, как хён подошел к нему и потрепал по волосам: — Спи, ты такой уставший…_

_Лидеру iKON показалось, что его подхватили на руки и понесли куда-то, но во сне он ощущал словно парит в воздухе…_

— О, ты проснулся, Ханбина, — голос Драгона вывел его из ступора, и, обернувшись, Биай увидел того стоящим на пороге ванной комнаты, на нём был точно такой же белоснежный халат отеля, как и на самом Ханбине. Хён улыбался и выглядел вполне отдохнувшим, что означало — он выспался, а вот где именно спал Квон Джиён, об этом Ханбин предпочитал не думать… — Я как раз хотел идти будить тебя, чтобы у тебя было время на то, чтобы умыться и позавтракать перед съёмками. 

— Спасибо, хён, — смущённо проговорил Биай и поплёлся за ним в просторную ванную комнату, которая была выдержана в том же стиле, что и весь номер: белый мрамор, золотые смесители и большое овальное зеркало над раковиной в красивой золотой оправе. Сейчас из зеркала на него с интересом поглядывал Джиён, наблюдая за младшим, пока сам заканчивал со своим умыванием. 

Ханбин уселся на прохладный борт ванны, сделал он это скорее по привычке, ведь обычно по утрам в общежитии iKON он именно так смиренно и ждал, пока в раковине наплещется Бобби, хотя его друг обычно брал зубную щётку, выдавливал на неё пасту и протягивал своему сонному лидеру, чтобы тот не скучал, пока дожидается своей очереди… 

Так и проходило их пробуждение: Ханбин чистил зубы, наблюдая за тем, как Чживон, зачерпывая ладонями слишком много воды для своего лица, разбрызгивает её повсюду, а так же слушая проклятья, которыми осыпал их обоих Чжунэ, стоящий за дверью… Ведь Бобби никогда не пускал лже-макнэ к ним двоим по утрам, закрывая дверь на замок и объясняя это тем, что в ванной и так тесно…

— Кстати, я воспользовался твоей бритвой, ты не против? — оказалось, пока Ханбин витал в своих мыслях, Джиён подошел совсем близко к нему и практически упёрся своими коленями в его ноги. — Как ты понимаешь, я приехал совсем налегке…

— Да, конечно, хён, без проблем! Пользуйся всем необходимым, — всё ещё сонный Биай поднял голову и посмотрел на него, но тут же опустил свой взгляд, потому что в глазах Драгона отплясывали чертята.

Хён явно что-то задумал.

— Только мне тут вот что стало интересно… — протянул насмешливо Джиён и, качнувшись на месте, ударил его своими коленями, от неожиданности Ханбин разомкнул свои ноги и чуть не упал назад, потеряв равновесие, но успел схватиться руками за борт ванны. Весь его сон как рукой сняло. — Что же ты там бреешь?! 

Биай огромными глазами наблюдал за тем, как Драгон подошёл ещё ближе, технически оказываясь между ног лидера iKON, затем хён с загадочной улыбкой наклонился и упёрся своими руками в борт ванны, их пальцы обнимающие белый мрамор коснулись друг друга… 

— Хотя, может, я просто не вижу? — спросил с сомнением Джиён и, приблизив к нему своё лицо вплотную, стал внимательно осматривать младшего на наличие утренней щетины. Ханбин сглотнул, когда хён неожиданно ткнулся своим прохладным носом в его щёку и принялся водить тем то в одну сторону, то в другую… — Нет, как я и думал, твоя кожа гладкая… — тихо сказал Джи губами, находящимися всего в миллиметре от губ самого Биая, и от дыхания старшего у него поползли мурашки… — Ханбина?

«Кажется, я доигрался… — Ханбин с запозданием понял, что он в ловушке, из которой нет выхода, Драгон всегда отличался упорством, видимо, ему надоело ждать какой-либо реакции от лидера iKON, и он, решив взять всё на себя, пошел ва-банк… — Вот он момент расплаты за все мои действия… или бездействия?»

Драгон взял его подбородок в руку и, чуть затрагивая нижнюю губу, нежно погладил своим большим пальцем, затем приподнял, притягивая лицо Ханбина к себе, заставляя понять, что именно сейчас произойдёт. Хён собирался его поцеловать.

Стоило Ханбину только подумать об этом поцелуе, как перед его мысленным взором нагло возник Бобби, врываясь словно ураган туда, куда его совсем не звали, и сверля лидера своим тёмным полыхающим взглядом… Чёрт! 

Ханбин ведь так много раз представлял этот момент — он наедине с любимым хёном, где-то вдали от компании и предрассудков, и хотя мечты Биая никогда не были слишком смелыми, тем не менее в них он всегда видел этот самый поцелуй, но что теперь? Вот оно, прямо здесь и сейчас происходит желаемое, переносясь из мира фантазий в мир реальный, но почему всегда, получая то, чего хочет, Ханбин теряется и понятия не имеет, что с этим делать? Внешне ничего не изменилось, но внутри... 

Внутри для Ханбина поменялось многое, Джиён-хён не знает, но они больше не были одни в этой ванной комнате. Затаившись, незримо, здесь присутствовал и третий человек — чёртов Ким Чживон, о котором лидер iKON был не в силах перестать думать даже в столь интимный момент, когда губы Драгона наконец-то коснулись его губ…

Сжимая борт ванны до боли в руках, Ханбин широко раскрыл свои глаза. В это самое мгновение в дверь номера принялись настойчиво тарабанить…

— Блин, — разочарованно выдохнул Драгон в его губы, смазывая поцелуй и отстраняясь, — ты ждёшь кого-то?

— Не знаю, — сдавленно выдавил из себя Ханбин, быстро поднимаясь на ноги, оттолкнувшись от холодного мрамора слегка дрожащими руками, — но это может быть менеджер Вон.

— Не рановато ли он пожаловал? — раздраженно процедил Джиён и взъерошил свои волосы. — Я не могу никому показываться на глаза, так что, если это он, то просто выпроводи его! До съёмок ведь ещё полно времени…

Ханбин рассеянно кивнул и, оставив хёна в ванной, пошёл открывать. Как оказалось, он был прав наполовину, пришедшим действительно оказался менеджер, вот только это был не Рикки Вон, открыв дверь, Биай встретился взглядом с менеджером Джиёна, и тот был чертовски зол.

— Он здесь? — отрывисто спросил он Ханбина и, не дожидаясь ответа, отодвинул его в сторону, ощутимо пихнув в плечо, и зашел внутрь. — Джиёна! – позвал он и стал методично обходить весь номер: — Джиёна?

Дверь ванной открылось, и на пороге показался Драгон.

— А, это ты, хён, — спокойно сказал он тому и, пройдя в гостиную, уселся на диван, закинув ногу на ногу, он принялся расправлять халат на коленях. — Какими судьбами?

— Слава Богу! — облегчённо выдохнул его менеджер, кажется, даже его ноги обессиленно подкосились, и мужчина, кое-как дойдя до дивана, плюхнуться рядом со своим подопечным: — Ты здесь! Я так переживал, с ног сбился, разыскивая тебя…

— Ага, но ты не вовремя, хён, — поглаживая воротник халата, принялся отчитывать Драгон своего менеджера, — совсем-совсем…

— За что ты со мной так, Джиёна? — взмолился менеджер и продолжил заискивающе: — Ты же знаешь, что мне можно доверять, не нужно больше так необдуманно поступать, пропадая...

— Мне надоело всё, — прервал его Драгон, откидываясь на спинку дивана и закидывая руки за голову, слегка капризным тоном он продолжил: — Захотелось авантюры в свою жизнь, — тут он улыбнулся и, повернув голову к Ханбину, подмигнул ему, — и я просто поддался порыву! Это оказалось весело!

— Нет, Джиёна, нет... — менеджер придвинулся к нему, пытаясь поймать взгляд. — Я осведомлён о твоих порывах лучше любого другого человека на земле, но эта твоя одержимость этим сопляком может уничтожить твою карьеру…

— Прекрати, — вдруг очень строго остановил его Драгон, — ты смущаешь Ханбина.

Менеджер тут же гневно зыркнул в сторону сконфуженного лидера iKON… так и не сдвинувшись со своего места за всё это время, Биай продолжил стоять у двери, наблюдая за воссоединением этих двоих издалека. До него вдруг дошло, что секретное пребывание Драгона на острове было тайной даже для его близкого окружения.

«Джи-хён просто сорвался с места и, никого не предупредив, примчался на остров Чеджу... ко мне…» - от этой мысли Ханбина вдруг замутило. Раньше это обстоятельство только бы его обрадовало, но сейчас он ощутил тяжесть… 

Менеджер Драгона пришёл в себя и, кажется, успокоившись окончательно, вдруг заинтересовался внешним видом своего подопечного, мужчина внимательно осмотрел халат, надетый на Джи, затем он перевёл свой хищный взгляд на Биая. Сузив свои глаза, он просканировал Ханбина с макушки до пят, а потом повернул свою голову к двойным дверям спальни, раскрытым настежь.

Кажется, его замкнуло, пока он со странным выражением лица изучал большую кровать и полный беспорядок на ней, до этого оставленный лидером iKON. Пытаясь выбраться из-под золотого одеяла, Ханбин умудрился переворошить всё бельё.

Когда мужчина снова обратил внимание на него, то по его взгляду Ханбин мгновенно понял, о чём именно тот подумал, и, хотя сам он прекрасно знал, что ничего из того, что надумал себе этот менеджер, в реальности не происходило, Биай всё равно покраснел… 

«Отлично, теперь этот мужик думает, что мы с Драгоном переспали, и ненавидит меня, уверенный в том, что я — угроза карьере и жизни Джиёна…» — Ханбин не считал себя таким уж соблазнительным, особенно сейчас, когда каждый второй продолжает твердить ему, что он похож на белое полотно, лишенное сил... но, кажется, менеджер Джи думал иначе, обвиняя в исчезновении своего подопечного именно лидера iKON.

«Тук, тук, тук» — за спиной Ханбина очень тихо постучали, и сначала он было подумал о Рикки, но его менеджер, имеющий привычку всё вокруг пинать ногами, уж точно не был бы так деликатен с дверью...

— Это обслуживание номеров, — уверенно произнёс Драгон, — видимо, принесли завтрак, который я до этого заказал, они должны оставить его за дверью и уйти, — он посмотрел на своего менеджера: — Хён?

— Да, конечно, я понял… — мужчина соскочил со своего места и покорно пошёл открывать дверь, когда он проходил мимо Ханбина, то окинул его взглядом, полным презрения, всего мгновение, но лидер iKON предпочёл убраться с пути человека, который считал его своим врагом.

— Эй, ты в порядке? — спросил его Джиён тихо, Ханбин лишь смущённо кивнул в ответ и, подхватив свою одежду, поспешил в ванную.

Ещё, наверное, никогда в своей жизни он не натягивал шмотки с такой скоростью… Одевшись, Биай подошел к зеркалу и, взглянув на своё отражение, с каким-то садистским удовольствием отметил, что не нравился сам себе, не сегодня… 

Он открыл кран, взял зубную пасту и проигнорировав щётку, выдавил немного из тюбика прямо в рот, добавил воды, после чего принялся яростно полоскать полость рта: его нёбо и внутреннюю сторону щёк через пару минут зажгло, но он всё равно не остановился, потому что даже эта незначительная боль проясняла мысли… 

«Вся эта свистопляска: съёмки в клипе, Драгон со своим менеджером, находящиеся сейчас за этой дверью, и даже этот чёртов номер… — он сплюнул наконец-то в раковину, вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони и снова посмотрел в зеркало. Казалось, что его собственное отражение насмехалось над ним: — Ким Ханбин, думаю, ты лишний элемент в этой цепочке…»

— А ещё идиот, если не понимал этого раньше, — уже вслух произнёс Ханбин и, плеснув водой в зеркало со своим отражением, решительно вышел из ванной комнаты…


	14. Chapter 14

Когда Ханбин вышел из ванной, в его голове была твёрдая мысль — покинуть номер отеля как можно скорее, но стоило ему зайти в гостиную и взглянуть на улыбающегося Джиёна, как решительности в лидере iKON сразу поубавилось… 

Было ещё раннее утро, и даже сквозь открытые шторы внутрь проникало мало света, Джиён, чтобы создать «солнечную атмосферу», включил абсолютно всё освещение, Ханбин даже на секунду зажмурился, зайдя в комнату.

Чуть ранее обслуживание номеров оставило за дверью завтрак, и сейчас Драгон вместе со своим менеджером занимался сервировкой, переставляя посуду с едой на красивый белый столик у окна.

— Да не сюда! — Джиён, посмеиваясь, журил менеджера за «криворукость», а тот, лишь кивая в ответ, покорно передвигал приборы, как было угодно его подопечному.

— Так лучше? 

— Да, — Джиён довольно хлопнул в ладоши, — значит, с этим мы закончили! Хён, — он указал рукой в сторону железного столика на колёсиках, — теперь можешь вернуть это обратно за дверь. 

— Слушаю и повинуюсь, — пробубнил мужчина, но, снова послушно кивая, покатил столик, на котором прибыл завтрак, к выходу. 

Тем самым он отрезал путь из номера, и лидер iKON вздохнул, выдавая себя.

— Ты переоделся? — Джиён, обернувшись, заметил его. — Тогда иди завтракать!

— Хён, думаю, что я не голоден… — уверенно начал отвечать Ханбин, но Драгон, картинно скривившись, быстро подошел к нему, развернул за плечи по направлению к столу и стал энергично подталкивать вперёд.

— Вот уж не верю ни единому слову, — возмутился Джи. — Ты просто обязан подкрепиться перед этими съёмками, потому что, поверь мне, денёк тебе предстоит не из лёгких. Уж я-то знаю господина режиссёра, он хоть и добрый малый, но тот ещё перфекционист, душу вытрясет за идеальный кадр!

Драгон подвёл его к столу и, нажав на плечи, усадил на мягкий стул со спинкой в золотой оправе. 

— Так что будь хорошим мальчиком, поешь, не зли человека, который полчаса мучился, заказывая тебе завтрак! — хён продолжил быстро тараторить, хотя это было совсем на него не похоже. — Я ведь понятия не имею, что ты предпочитаешь из еды больше всего… поэтому, когда тебе было плохо, я и послал то, что люблю сам…

— Спасибо хён, суши были очень вкусными, — тихо поблагодарил Биай, затем взял чашку с кофе и сделал маленький глоток. Горький терпкий вкус на языке напомнил о их ночных посиделках с Джиён-хёном в стенах компании, их разговорах о музыке и жизни. Если так подумать, то внешне ничего не изменилось, с той лишь разницей, что Ханбин больше не чувствовал трепета внутри... 

В номер вернулся менеджер, мужчина тащил перед собой что-то, напоминающее табурет.

— Я еле его нашёл, — запыхавшись отчитался мужчина, — в номере лишь два стула, вот я и решил на этаже поискать… — с этими словами он подтащил табурет к столу, бухнул ножками об пол и, сев верхом, схватил вилку Ханбина: — Как же я проголодался, в самолёте мне кусок в горло не лез…

— Кхм, — Драгон, стоя позади него, многозначительно кашлянул в кулак, а затем со странной интонацией произнёс: — Я заказывал на двоих вообще-то…

Менеджер замер, посмотрел на вилку в своих руках и медленно вернул ту на место. Ханбин поёрзал на своём месте, ему было жутко неловко. Зачем Джиён-хён продолжает так поступать с этим человеком? Зачем провоцирует его, тот ведь не может ответить… Хотя может лидер iKON просто чего-то не понимает?

— Простите, — сдавленно извинился менеджер, его шея и щёки мгновенно пошли красными пятнами, — я подожду в спальне. 

Джиён даже не посмотрел на мужчину, когда тот поднялся, осторожно задвигая свой табурет под стол, и зашёл в спальню, прикрывая за собой двойные двери. Напоследок менеджер одарил Ханбина новым презрительным взглядом, но лидер iKON в этот раз был готов к подобному и спокойно его встретил, разозлив своей реакцией мужчину ещё сильнее.

Биай понимал, что, несмотря на внешнюю покорность, внутри менеджера закипает кровь, подогреваемая ненавистью к его персоне, но Ханбин не сделал ничего плохого, чтобы спокойно сносить подобное отношение. Ему нечего было стыдиться, о чём он красноречиво и дал понять всем своим видом. 

Только когда менеджер окончательно скрылся за дверьми, Ханбин смог расслабить мышцы лица. Джиён, с интересом наблюдавший за их маленькой дуэлью, постарался спрятать свою улыбку, полную гордости.

— Ну, а теперь, когда ты победил в этом сражении, — произнёс Драгон, ухмыльнувшись, и подошел к столу, затем протянул руку, чтобы погладить Биая по волосам, — перестань забивать свою прекрасную голову лишними мыслями. Когда ты беспокоишься о всяких мелочах, то хён тоже начинает переживать, — он в последний раз нежно пригладил волосы Ханбина и отстранился. — Расслабься и просто поешь.

— Извини за беспокойство, — промямлил Биай, теребя пальцами скатерть.

— Хватит извиняться, — Джи махнул рукой, усаживаясь напротив него, — тем более в том, что я не в силах перестать беспокоиться о тебе, нет ничьей вины.

Ханбин поднял глаза.

— Да, всё верно, — спокойно сказал Драгон, беря со стола салфетку, встряхивая и расправляя ту в воздухе, а затем пристраивая у себя на коленях. — Ты нравишься мне, — хён твердо посмотрел ему в глаза, и Биай не смог отвести свой взгляд, Драгон будто физически удерживал его, — хотя это и так очевидно, не так ли?

Лидер iKON замер, а Джиён продолжил говорить.

— Надо ли произнести это вслух, чтобы ты перестал вот так испуганно смотреть на меня? — Биай закусил губу, а хён снова решил огорошить его: — Ким Ханбин, я без ума от тебя и уже не знаю, как бороться с этим. Да и не хочу.

Ханбин сильнее зажал ткань скатерти в своей руке, изо всех сил стараясь оставаться спокойным, хотя его мысли панически заметались… 

— Ты ведь понимаешь, о чём я говорю, Ханбина? — вкрадчиво спросил Драгон, слегка наклоняясь за столом и внимательно вглядываясь в покрасневшее лицо младшего.

— Да, — сглотнул Биай, осознавая, что должен разрешить эту ситуацию прямо сейчас, честно рассказав хёну о появившихся у него сомнениях… 

Но пока он собирался с мыслями, момент был упущен.

— Отлично, — довольно кивнул Джиён и принялся подвигать к Ханбину тарелки с едой, — а теперь кушай.

Драгон, кажется, заказал из меню всё, что согласились приготовить на кухне в такую рань, и Ханбин при всём желании не смог бы запихать в себя столько еды, так что ему пришлось делать выбор из всего этого многообразия и, не обижая хёна, пробовать по кусочку то от одного блюда, то от другого. Сам же Джиён с энтузиазмом наблюдал за ним, подмечая вкусы младшего, еле заметно кивая каждый раз, когда Биай тянулся к какому-то блюду. Было чертовски трудно жевать под этим заинтересованным взглядом и не подавиться, Драгон смотрел так, будто в мире больше ничего не существовало кроме лидера iKON, поглощавшего еду.

— Хён, я больше не могу, — Ханбин сделал последний глоток кофе, с грохотом поставил кружку на стол и положил руку на живот, — я сейчас лопну!

— Ладно, ладно, — засмеялся Драгон, — теперь я полностью спокоен, зная, что ты не грохнешься в обморок во время съёмок. 

Ханбин достал мобильник из кармана и посмотрел на время.

— Скоро придёт мой менеджер, — осторожно сказал он хёну.

— И ты хочешь, чтобы я спрятался, так? — скривился Джиён. — Я уже склоняюсь к мысли, что приехать тайно было не такой уж и хорошей идеей… 

Одновременно телефон в руке Биая завибрировал, и в дверь принялись стучать.

— Это Рикки-хён, — он повернул экран к Джиёну, взглянув на него, тот лишь вздохнул и неохотно поднялся на ноги.

— Эй! Ты проснулся или как?! — к стуку добавился ещё и ор, у Рикки Вона был такой сильный голос, что Ханбин стал переживать, не разбудит ли тот других постояльцев.

— Твой менеджер какой-то бешеный, — покачал головой Драгон, глядя в сторону двери.

— Я знаю, — хмыкнул Ханбин, тоже поднимаясь из-за стола, на желудке было тяжело, и он двигался медленно, идя открывать менеджеру. Оказавшись у двери, он обернулся и увидел, что Джиён даже не сдвинулся со своего места. 

— Может, мне поздороваться? — вдруг сказал хён, заставляя своим заявлением еду в желудке Биая провалится в чёрную дыру. Он даже представил шокированное лицо Рикки Вона, если тот застанет в его номере Драгона…

— О Господи, не глупи! — с этими словами из спальни выбежал менеджер Джиёна и потащил того за собой.

— Да пошутил я, пошутил… — засмеялся Драгон, вырываясь из тисков своего менеджера. — А вот подслушивать не хорошо, хён! 

Мужчина лишь закатил глаза, после чего с удвоенной силой схватился за Драгона и смог через несколько секунд всё-таки затащить того в спальню. Лидер iKON смог облегчённо выдохнуть, но тут двери снова распахнулись и показалась голова Джи.

— Ханбина, файтинг! — успел воодушевлённо произнести он, прежде чем менеджер снова запихнул его обратно в спальню и захлопнул двойные двери. 

Только после того, как Биай услышал характерный щелчок, оповещающий о том, что менеджер запер взрывоопасного Драгона внутри спальни, и удостоверился, что больше никто не появится оттуда, он смог наконец-то спокойно открыть входную дверь Рикки Вону.

— Ну и чего так долго, — хмуро поприветствовал его менеджер, буравя подозрительным взглядом, сложив руки на груди, — ты же сам мне прислал смс с желанием выйти пораньше…

Ханбин громко закашлял в кулак, опасаясь, что слова Рикки Вона могут донестись до ушей находящихся в спальне, ведь он действительно отправил сообщение своему менеджеру, пока был в ванной комнате. 

— Прости, я искал рюкзак, — пожал плечами Ханбин, — теперь можем идти.

— Погоди-ка, не спеши… — Рикки широким жестом руки отпихнул его с сторону и зашёл в номер. — Ого… — присвистнул он, осматриваясь, — у тебя люкс?! Почему меня не позвал? Знал бы ты, где я ючусь… в тесном номере с каким-то помощником помощника режиссёра, который кроме того, что зануда, так ещё и храпит, как слон! — тут менеджер подошел к столу и посмотрел на еду, Ханбин замер, он не подумал убрать «лишний» комплект посуды: — Биай, я конечно рад, что твой аппетит восстановился, но если будешь жрать за двоих перед съемками, то заработаешь заворот ки...

Ханбин закатил глаза и, недослушав, вышел в коридор, зная, что это лучший способ вытурить менеджера из номера, не хватало ещё, чтобы Рикки, ведомый любопытством, начал ломиться в спальню. Вся эта ситуация и так слишком напоминала комедию, только вот смеяться Биаю отчего-то совсем не хотелось…

— Меня подожди, — Рикки поспешно вышел за Биаем и вдруг оживился, когда они заходили в лифт: — Кстати, спасибо за номер Сумин! Хотя она пока и не ответила на мои сообщения... — менеджер задумчиво потёр висок: — Спит, наверное, а ты как считаешь?!

"Съёмки, мне просто нужно сосредоточиться на съёмках... — решил Ханбин и тут же покачал головой. — Но почему меня не покидает чувство, что я застрял в эпицентре начинающегося урагана?"

Следуя за мыслями лидера, погода на острове испортилась... 

Им с Рикки-хёном хватило пяти минут на машине, чтобы добраться до места съёмок, и сейчас, осматривая каменистый пляж внизу, Ханбин передёргивал плечами от агрессивно налетевшего порыва ветра. 

— Мда, съёмки сегодня явно затянутся… — Рикки Вон снял с языка его мысль. Биай покосился на него, менеджер кутался в свою куртку и растирал ладонями свои покрасневшие уши. 

«А ты, оказывается, у нас неженка…» — подумал Ханбин с улыбкой. 

— Весь стафф уже здесь, машинам туда не спуститься, так что они натянули шатёр. Стилисты ждут тебя. 

Ханбин присмотрелся и увидел светлое пятно, видимо это и был шатёр, о котором говорил хён. Колыхающаяся палатка казалась жалкой в сражении с природой…

— Надеюсь, его не снесёт ветром, — произнёс Ханбин и стал спускаться вниз по узкой тропинке.

— Я тоже, — шмыгнул носом Рикки и вдруг схватил его за плечо, останавливая. — Слушай, может, сфотографируешь меня?

— Чего?! — опешил Ханбин.

— Думаю, послать это фото Сумин, она ведь тоже приложила руку к планированию этих съёмок, всяк ей будет интересно увидеть, как и что… — взгляд Рикки стал мечтательным. — Или лучше будет снять видео?

Ханбин мысленно призвал Бога Самообладания, любовная лихорадка Рикки-хёна начинала подбешивать.

— Как думаешь, я могу поменять менеджера? — серьёзно спросил Ханбин, смотря ему прямо в глаза.

— Думаю, видео будет в самый раз… — с глупой улыбкой решил менеджер, игнорируя его вопрос, и, обогнув подопечного, принялся снимать открывающийся вид на свой телефон, при этом заливаясь соловьём: — Гляди, какой красивый пляж, Сумин-щи… 

— Приворожила она его что ли… — пробормотал себе под нос Ханбин и продолжил свой спуск.

***

— Какой же ты красивый... — нуна-стилист поправила ему воротник. — Вот бы мой муженёк был хоть немного похож на тебя...

Тот как раз проходил мимо и, услышав нуну, выронил сумку из рук.

— В день свадьбы ты сказала, что я самый красивый мужчина в твоей жизни! — возмутился стилист.

— Что только не скажешь, чтобы выйти замуж... — пробурчала Терин, даже не оглядываясь на мужчину, который сейчас пылал от негодования.

— Спасибо, нуна, я пойду, — улыбнулся Ханбин, решив смыться от этих двоих поскорее. Сейчас явно разразится очередной скандал этих женатиков.

Выходя из шатра, он столкнулся с Рикки.

— Ого, тебя не узнать, — улыбнулся ему менеджер и потащил куда-то, приобняв за плечи, — пошли знакомиться с режиссером. Говорят, он забавный малый.

Лидер iKON успел к этому времени поприветствовать весь стафф, но с режиссёром ещё не встречался. Увидев седовласого мужчину с улыбчивыми глазами, первое, что ему пришло в голову, было имя — Ким Ки Дук. Внешнее сходство с известным корейским режиссёром поражало… 

— Простите, — Ханбин понял, что пялится чересчур пристально, и поклонился режиссёру. — Меня зовут Ким Ханбин.

— Мальчишка! — вдруг громко заорал мужчина, и Биай испуганно замер. 

Мужчина был ниже ростом, чем он, и властным жестом приказал Ханбину наклониться, он стрельнул взглядом в своего менеджера, тот в свою очередь посмотрел на высокого помощника режиссёра, мужчина энергично им кивал, находясь за спиной у режиссёра и подавал знаки руками, мол делайте, как велят. 

Лидер iKON послушно наклонился, седовласый мужчина приблизил к нему своё хмурое лицо, а затем и руки подключил, неизвестно зачем, но он принялся щупать Биая за щёки оттягивая те в стороны. Кажется, этот человек и правда был с чудинкой…

— Хм, — напоследок режиссёр похлопал ладонью по его лицу и, широко улыбнувшись, изрёк: — Ты подходишь, хотя этот тоже ничего, — он кивнул в сторону Рикки Вона, тот просиял, но следующие слова режиссёра стёрли улыбку с его лица, — хотя и мнения о себе этот малец слишком высокого…

Ханбин и помощник режиссёра прыснули, а Рикки негодующе на них глянул. 

— Погода на нашей стороне! — между тем воодушевлённо пропел господин режиссер. — Начнём с воздушной съёмки, пока дождь не пошел…

— Это просто отлично, — хлопнул в ладоши Рикки Вон и тут же с сомнением глянул на огромную тёмную тучу, которая двигалась в их сторону…

В итоге, как и накаркал Рикки, съёмки затянулись. Ханбин устал и продрог, кажется, даже его конечности к концу съёмок отказывались нормально сгибаться и слушаться. Но лидер iKON не жаловался, он и стафф были в равных условиях. Этот день всех одинаково вымотал.

Трудности, которые сейчас испытывало его тело, наоборот были ему на руку, помогая отгонять мысли о Джиёне и сказанных им словах. Ханбин боялся возвращаться в номер, боялся предстоящего разговора и реакции хёна на него…

«Я не хочу думать об этом…» — ему вообще хотелось отстраниться от всего и разобраться в себе, он понял, что слишком запутался во всём этом, увяз за эти пару дней слишком глубоко. Лидер жадно всматривался в бушующие волны, как будто пытался отыскать ответ в бескрайней стихии воды, хотя прекрасно знал, что нужно искать ответы в своём сердце...

Он подумал о днях, когда был трейни — простым парнем, которого нервировал этот статус и подвешенное состояние. Он так отчаянно желал дебюта, столько вынес ради этой возможности: каждая капля пота, потянутая мышца и бессонная ночь были пропитаны этой всепоглощающей страстью. И хотя иногда он чувствовал только давление и разочарование, Бобби и Чжинхван всегда были рядом, разделяя с ним пополам все невзгоды и трудности.

Чего только не было за эти годы бесконечных тренировок… им было тяжело променять время с семьями на призрачную мечту, но все они были слишком отчаянными и рубили с плеча, жгли мосты и не оглядывались, продолжая идти только вперёд. Ожидание сводило их с ума, иногда доводя до нервного срыва, но они не ломались, зная, что дружеское плечо всегда рядом. 

Всё ещё всматриваясь в неспокойные волны, Ханбин вспомнил о временах шоу "WIN: WHO IS NEXT", тогда их троих отправили на Чеджу в дом к Чжинхвану. С ними повсюду были камеры, и они честно отработали тогда, благо им не нужно было притворяться. Их дружба была настоящей. 

_Глубокой ночью их с Чжинхваном разбудил Бобби._

_— Чего тебе? — отмахнулся Ханбин._

_— Вы серьёзно собираетесь спать? — недовольно бурчал Чживон._

_— Отвали, — лидер спрятал голову под подушку._

_— Ханбин, блять, мы же на Чеджу! — Бобби умудрялся орать на него шепотом. — На ЧЕДЖУ, твою мать!_

_— И что ты хочешь сказать этим? — приподнялся Чжинхван на локте._

_— Я собираюсь пойти поплавать… — невинным тоном произнёс Чживон и хитро добавил: — Если вы не пойдёте со мной, то я могу и не вернуться, там же темно…_

_— Ты в своём уме?! — завопил Ханбин, откидывая подушку с одеялом и соскакивая с пола, но Бобби его тут же повалил обратно, закрывая рот рукой._

_— Не ори придурок, ты же весь стафф перебудишь…_

_Стафф они не разбудили и преспокойненько выбрались на пляж, начинало рассветать, но было жутко холодно, море штормило и волны были неспокойными…_

_— Лезть в воду — безумие, — изрёк Биай через десять минут их посиделок на песке._

_— Ты прав, — спокойно согласился Бобби._

_— Пойдёмте обратно, моя мама рано просыпается, — Чжинхван поднялся и, отряхнув задницу от песка, поплёлся с пляжа, Ханбин с Чживоном последовали за ним, но…_

_— Но это же Чеджу, чёрт… — вдруг сказал Бобби и, развернувшись, на всей скорости помчался к воде._

_Ханбин с мини-хёном понеслись за ним, чтобы остановить, но так как спохватились они поздно, то не смогли, этот идиот уже успел скинуть с себя одежду на ходу и сигануть в море, дико вопя. Вода была ледяной._

_— Придурок! — орал ему Ханбин с берега. — Ты что, хочешь утонуть?!_

_— Юху… — донеслось до них из воды._

_— Он слишком упёртый, — кутаясь в свою ветровку, спокойно сказал Чжинхван, кажется, он совсем не переживал за младшего. — Наплещется и синий вылезет обратно, не бойся._

_— Он сумасшедший, — уже смеясь сказал Биай, не в силах отвести взгляда от кролика, возомнившего себя дельфином._

_— Ким Ханбин! — орал Бобби. — Ким Чжинхван!_

_— Чего тебе? — одновременно отозвались они и, переглянувшись, засмеялись._

_— Идите сюда! Водичка, что надо!_

_— Ага, щас тебе, ищи других идиотов… — пробурчал Чжинхван и вдруг уставился на Ханбина: — Ты что делаешь?_

_— А на что похоже? — усмехнулся лидер, стаскивая с себя шмотки._

_— Сумасшедшие, вы оба сумасшедшие! — крикнул ему вслед Чжинхван, но тоже принялся раздеваться. — Но именно поэтому я вас люблю…_

— Стоп, снято! — крикнул режиссёр, возвращая Ханбина в реальность. Он оглянулся, все радовались, что съёмка наконец-то закончилась, а господин режиссёр показывал ему большой палец, задранный вверх: — Молодец, даже я чуть слезу не пустил, Драгон был прав, ты идеально подходишь на эту роль.

Лидер iKON поклонился ему, а затем принялся благодарить и остальных.

— Спасибо, за вашу работу! — он похлопал стаффу, хотя уже не чувствовал своих ладоней: — Вы все отлично поработали, спасибо!

Стафф очень быстро сворачивался, бегая и суетясь под начинающимся дождём, они собирали оборудование, и поднимали его наверх. Ханбин решил последовать их примеру, тем более ему на встречу уже спешил менеджер Вон с зонтиком. 

— Стилисты там разругались, собрались даже на развод подавать, — ухмыльнулся Рикки-хён, отдавая ему большой зонт, — так что одежду им потом вернёшь. Поднимайся к машине, а я пока быстро помогу ребятам со сборами.

Биай кивнул и на негнущихся ногах пошел по дорожке наверх, пару раз он видел, как люди поскальзывались на мокрой тропинке, одну девушку из стаффа он даже успел подхватить, не дав той упасть, когда она спускалась вниз.

— Осторожнее!

— Спасибо, Биай-щи, — лучезарно улыбнулась она и продолжила свой путь, а Ханбин обернулся и посмотрел на море в последний раз.

Он снова подумал о прошлом, когда они втроём были на Чеджу, временах, которые до сих пор не стёрлись из его памяти. Хотя он знал причину этого. В тот день Ханбин поделился с мини-хёном своим сокровенным секретом, хранителем которого Чжинхван остаётся и по сей день... 

— Оппа! — когда он поднялся к машинам, послышались восторженные крики, а затем его облепила стая девчонок. — Оппа, ты такой красивый! Оппа, файтинг, ты лучший! Биай, можно мне автограф? И мне? 

Кажется, несмотря на плохую погоду и отдалённость пляжа, съёмки стали местом паломничества его поклонников. Ханбин виновато улыбался и раздавал автографы задеревеневшими руками, свой зонтик он отдал одной из девочек, та сначала пыталась укрыть его от дождя, но потом разрастающаяся толпа её оттеснила. 

И хотя это было опасно, Ханбин не боялся толпы, он всегда держался уверенно в толкучке, возможно, эта самая уверенность и служила ему барьером. Да, его трогали, каждый пытался прикоснуться к лидеру iKON, но всё это не выходило за пределы разумного. Хотя появившийся менеджер Вон думал иначе, Рикки-хён быстро протиснулся к нему и потащил из толпы. 

— Никаких автографов и фотографий! — обняв Ханбина за плечи, он принялся оттеснять фанатов, ему на помощь пришло ещё несколько человек из стаффа. 

— Ты с ума сошёл? — накинулся на него Рикки-хён, как только им удалось забраться в машину. — Хочешь, чтобы тебя растерзали? Забыл правило о том, что нужно избегать толпы? Или мне напомнить тебе, что было в Китае пару месяцев назад?!

— Не драматизируй, хён, — Биай помахал фанатам через окно. — Мы не в Китае, да и там фанаты не хотели, чтобы кто-то пострадал, просто так вышло. 

— Святоша, — недовольно буркнул менеджер.

Ханбин чихнул.

— Отлично, теперь ты ещё можешь заболеть, — ворчливо отозвался Рикки. — Будь здоров, блин!

— Спасибо, хён, — Биай улыбнулся своими посиневшими губами, откинулся в кресле и устало прикрыл глаза.

В отеле менеджер хотел последовать за ним в номер, но Ханбин отказался и удивился покорности Рикки, тот не стал настаивать. Хотя, возможно, это была усталость.

— Если что, зови, — по-приятельски сказал ему менеджер и вышел на своём этаже, а Ханбин поднялся выше, а затем ещё пару минут провёл стоя у двери и буравя ту взглядом, не решаясь зайти внутрь.

Наконец он достал свою карту-ключ и открыл дверь, в номере было пусто, и он испытал настоящее облегчение. Биай даже обошел его дважды, но ни Драгона, ни его менеджера не обнаружил, затем лидер проверил свой телефон, от хёна ничего не было.

Ханбин пошел в душ и, кажется, вылил на себя всю горячую воду острова Чеджудо, после энергично растёрся полотенцем и, полностью обессиленный, забрался в большую постель, натянул золотое одеяло до самого подбородка и очень быстро провалился в сон. 

***

— Ким Чживон, отвали, — Ханбин пытался скинуть с себя его руку, но, услышав смех, понял, что это не Бобби. 

Он резко открыл глаза и встретился взглядом с Джиёном.

— Я снова напираю, да? – моргнул Драгон. — Прости, ты проспал не более часа, и я не хотел тебя будить, но ты так уютно смотрелся, что я не смог запретить себе лечь рядом...

Прежде, чем Ханбин смог что-то подумать или ответить, Джи придвинулся и поцеловал его. Лидер iKON понял это ещё утром в ванной комнате, когда Джи только хотел его поцеловать, и вот сейчас убедился в этом окончательно — он ничего не чувствует. Совсем. 

Да, на физиологическом уровне это было приятно и волнительно. Хотя волнение можно было объяснить нервами и той ситуацией в которую он по собственной вине и попал... Пульс Ханбина остался в норме, его мыслям ничего не мешало, и они продолжали спокойно течь в привычном русле, а сердце лидера не хотело вырваться из груди... 

Возможно, если бы не тот поцелуй, которым его вчера одарил лучший друг, он бы не смог понять разницы. И хотя ему было тошно оттого, что вообще приходится сравнивать эти два поцелуя, хладнокровно анализируя свои ощущения и чувства, ведь это было несправедливо по отношению к Джиёну, тем не менее, Ханбин уже ничего не мог с этим поделать...

— Хён, — Биай отодвинулся, — не нужно этого...

Джиён не слушал его и снова потянулся к нему, но Ханбин отвернул свою голову и губы Джи промахнулись, целуя воздух.

— Ханбин? — непонимающе уставился Драгон на него, туман в глазах, учащённое дыхание. — Я думал, ты хочешь этого.

Ханбин поднялся с кровати.

— Я тоже так думал, был уверен, что хочу этого, но… — он виновато взглянул на Драгона: — Прости меня, хён.

Джиён медленно сел, облокачиваясь о спинку кровати, потёр своё лицо ладонями, кажется, пытаясь обрести трезвость мыслей.

— Это я во всём виноват и мне очень жаль... — Ханбин принялся нервно заламывать руки, его голос сорвался.

— Жаль… — эхом отозвался Драгон, убрав руки с лица, он серьезно взглянул на младшего: — Извинения — это не то, что я хотел услышать от тебя, Ханбина. Не после того, что сказал тебе этим утром, — он вздохнул и поднялся с кровати, подошел к Ханбину и положил ему руки на плечи. 

— Джиён-хён…

— Я должен был понять это раньше, твоё сердце уже занято, — он сжал плечи Ханбина, но в итоге сам поморщился, словно от боли: — Это жадность, хотеть то, что никогда не сможет быть твоим? 

Джиён грустно улыбнулся и, отойдя от него на шаг, достал что-то из кармана своих джинсов, а затем вложил это Биаю в ладонь. Лидер iKON непроизвольно сжал свои пальцы.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что хён снова пытается выглядеть крутым? — голос Джи от волнения стал очень тихим, сглотнув, он сделал паузу и только потом продолжил говорить: — Но мне тяжело отворачиваться от тебя, поэтому, Ханбина, хён никогда не откажет тебе в помощи. Я отброшу свою гордость и примчусь... только позови.

Биай посмотрел на удаляющуюся спину Драгона и разжал свою ладонь. Там лежал смятый листок бумаги, он быстро развернул его и увидел знакомое имя.

**«Бобби»**

Лидер собственноручно вывел его вчера ночью в своём блокноте, выходит, Джиён нашёл его блокнот на полу и вырвал этот листок... 

«Ким Чживон, тебя можно вырвать из блокнота, но не из моей жизни…» — Ханбин снова поднял глаза, но Драгон уже вышел из спальни. 

У него было паршиво на душе, но он знал, что кинуться следом будет ошибкой. Он не имеет права давать пустую надежду Джиёну, ведь больше он ничего не может тому предложить, кроме своей дружбы... но та слишком неуместна сейчас. Для них обоих.

Телефон Биая продолжал жужжать в кармане спортивных штанов на протяжении всего разговора с Драгоном, но он его игнорировал. Оказалось, звонил мини-хён.

— Сейчас не подходящий момент, я тебе перезвоню, хён...

— Ханбина, — у Чжинхвана был такой убитый надрывный голос, что у лидера сразу сердце ушло в пятки.

— Что случилось? — тут же спросил он.

— У нас проблемы, точнее проблемы у Бобби... — Ханбин напрягся при упоминании лучшего друга, а Чжинхван продолжил говорить. — Он вляпался в крупный скандал! — далее хён принялся объяснять детали, но Ханбин уже слушал вполуха и принялся метаться по комнате, у Чживона проблемы, а он далеко. — Не знаю, как, Ханбин, но ты должен вернуться в Сеул!

— Алло, хён? — вдруг разговор оборвался и в трубке послышались короткие гудки.

Ханбин принялся перезванивать, но телефон Чжинхвана молчал, он сделал несколько попыток, но все было бесполезно. Собрав волю в кулак, он набрал Бобби. Та же самая история — абонент не абонент. В итоге он не смог дозвониться никому из ребят и с психу откинул от себя телефон, тот только чудом не разбился. 

— Кхм, — кашлянул Драгон, стоя в дверях спальни, видимо он всё это время наблюдал за метаниями Ханбина.

— Я решил, ты ушёл, хён, — растерялся Биай.

— Не думал, что этот момент наступит так скоро, но… — Драгон обречённо улыбнулся и спросил: — Помощь нужна? 

***

Следующие часы для лидера iKON превратились в настоящую пытку, время как будто измывалось над ним, замедлив свой ход. Он упрямо продолжал попытки дозвониться до кого-нибудь, но женский голос в трубке продолжал ему твердить одно и то же…

Кажется, на него косились люди, а в самолёте просили убрать телефон, но он не собирался следовать правилам. Не сейчас. Ещё его сверлил напряженным взглядом Рикки Вон, и, возможно, Ханбин бы посочувствовал ему, ведь того выдернул из постели сам Квон Джиён. Лично. Но для лидера iKON всё это было, как в тумане…

Когда он добрался до общежития, уже была ночь, он набрал новый код на входной двери и спокойно вошёл, из гостиной послышались голоса, и он пошел туда.

— Это уже не смешно! — канючили Юнхён, Донхёк и Чану. — Верните нам наши телефоны!

— Хрен вам, а не телефоны, — послал их смеющийся Бобби.

— Последуйте примеру Чжунэ и идите уже спать, — устало сказал Чжинхван, сидящий на диване возле Чживона.

— Лучше молчите об этом предателе! — злился Юнхён.

— Чжунэ с вами в сговоре, — поддакнул Донхёк, — если вы и нам всё нормально объясните…

— Не будут они рассказывать, — ощетинился Юнхён. — Ты посмотри на их упрямые рожи!

— Ханбин-хён?! — лидера заметил тихоня Чану, и все тут же выпучили свои глаза.

— Ты что здесь делаешь?! — Донхёк подошёл и обнял его. — Ты же только послезавтра должен прилететь, нет? 

— Точно! — удивился Юнхён. 

И тут до лидера iKON дошло… его обвели вокруг пальца, вынудив всё бросить и приехать. А он, как идиот, повёлся, хотя, как можно было не поверить Чжинхвану?! 

Он гневно зыркнул на мини-хёна.

— Скандал, значит? — начиная закипать спросил Ханбин. — Проблемы? — он изо всех сил сдерживал крик: — Срочно в Сеул?!

— Я тут ни при чём! — тут же сказал Чжинхван и спрятался за спину Бобби. — Меня заставили!

Бобби ухмыльнулся и посмотрел на свои часы.

— Быстро ты, — глаза друга полыхали, а губы кривились в победной усмешке. 

Ханбин сжал кулаки и молча вышел из гостиной, зайдя в свою комнату, он запер дверь и прислонился к той спиной.

— Эй, Ханбина, — позвал из-за двери Бобби и стал дёргать за ручку, — мы должны поговорить, слышишь? — Чживон издал громкий сильный рык: — ПОГОВОРИТЬ!

Ханбин вспомнил их последний «разговор» у этой самой двери и мучительно застонал.

— Тебе плохо? — вместо приветствия сказал Чжунэ, оказалось, что лже-макнэ валялся на лидерской кровати, но, увидев хозяина лежбища, тут же вскочил на ноги. 

— Напротив, мне хорошо, — со странной интонацией произнёс Ханбин и растянул губы в жуткой маньячной улыбке, — так хорошо, что я готов… убивать.

Чжунэ лишь моргнул в ответ, а Ханбин повернулся, чтобы открыть дверь.


	15. Chapter 15

Пол в танцевальном зале вибрировал от музыки, и Бобби, лежащий на спине, чувствовал, как биты проходят прямо через него, заставляя откликаться и трепетать каждую частичку его тела. Ребята, обливаясь седьмым потом, практиковали танцы, но Ким Чживон сегодня не присоединился к ним. 

Он был полностью истощён бессонной ночью и бесконечными переживаниями из-за друга, улетевшего на Чеджу, даже сейчас, пока притворялся трупом, лёжа в углу комнаты для практики, он не мог думать ни о чём другом, прокручивая в голове их вчерашний поцелуй с Ханбином в миллионный раз…

— Эй, — в перерыве к нему подошёл рассерженный Юнхён, — так и собираешься валяться? У нас тренировка! 

— Мне похуй, — честно ответил Бобби, после чего раскинул ноги и руки в стороны. Дети в Америке обычно так забавлялись зимой, ложась на снег, они быстро двигали конечностями, чтобы их след приобрёл очертания ангела.

«Только я не ребёнок, а придурок, который стёр себе кожу…» — Бобби поморщился, но продолжил игнорировать Юнхёна, который, стоя над душой и уперев руки в бока, буравил его стервозным взглядом. 

— Юнхён, оставь его, — к ним подбежал улыбающийся Донхёк, уводя раздраженного друга. Бобби всегда знал, что добрый Донхёк проницательный парень, который понимает гораздо больше, чем показывает остальным...

— Блин, мне просто обидно! — топнул ногой Юнхён, отходя в сторону. — Если бы только Биай был тут, то Кимбап бы в первых рядах скакал, раздавая нам всем подзатыльники! 

Бобби, не обращая внимания на нытьё друга, приподнялся на локте и посмотрел на выход, прямо у двери на скамье сидел менеджер Хо и хмуро на него смотрел. Чёртов Рикки-тики-так сдержал своё обещание и всё-таки приставил к нему цербера! Чживон со вздохом повалился обратно на пол и надвинул на своё лицо кепку. Пока менеджер Хо здесь, ему даже отлить спокойно не сходить, этот здоровяк будет преследовать его повсюду. 

Потеряв всякую надежду свалить отсюда, Бобби дал усталости взять над ним верх и задремал, но ближе к вечеру сразу после окончания тренировки, когда все ребята отправились в раздевалку, мини-хён растолкал его. 

— Хватит валяться! — сказал Чжинхван, скидывая кепку с его лица, и Бобби тут же зажмурился от яркого света, но успел заметить, что хён хмурился, глядя на него. — Ты должен сделать что-нибудь!

— Что ты хочешь, — непонимающе пробормотал он, — ты же сам сказал, что тренировка окончена… 

— А кто здесь про тренировку говорит, идиот? — хмыкнул Чжинхван, подавая ему руку. 

— Тогда о чём ты, хён? — удивился Бобби, поднимаясь на ноги с помощью друга.

— О том, что вчера произошло между тобой и Ханбином, — тихо сказал мини-хён и отвёл взгляд.

Бобби на секунду замер, но его природное нахальство быстро вернулось назад.

— Дай-ка угадаю… Ку Чжунэ?! — скривился он. 

Конечно, это был Дылда! Кто же ещё? Только лже-макнэ был в курсе вчерашнего, так как стал невольным свидетелем их поцелуя с Ханбином… Что ж, Бобби должен был догадаться, что тот сразу же побежит всё рассказывать Чжинхвану, только этот хён был у сурового вокалиста в авторитете. 

— Когда в следующий раз будешь накидываться на какого-то в порыве страсти, то будь добр сначала посмотреть по сторонам, — недовольно поджал губы хён. — Да, Чжунэ мне всё рассказал, этот ребёнок уверен, что ты маньяк, который хотел изнасиловать нашего лидера. 

Бобби хохотнул, вспомнив, как всё утро от него шарахался лже-макнэ.

— Переживёт, — спокойно отмахнулся Чживон и внимательно посмотрел на Чжинхвана. — Хён, теперь, когда ты знаешь… — Бобби прищурил один глаз и осторожно спросил: — Ты не сердишься?

— А это что-то бы изменило, придурок? — Чжинхван тепло на него посмотрел и похлопал по плечу. — Я знаю вас столько лет и в курсе всего того, что вы пытаетесь скрыть даже от самих себя, — он покачал головой. — Шокирован ли я? Нет. Сержусь ли? Есть немного, потому что ты, Кимбап, слишком затянул со своими признаниями, теперь я боюсь, чем всё это обернётся для вас двоих и для группы в частности.

Бобби непонимающе уставился на него.

— Хён, ты говоришь загадками, ты в курсе?

— Я не люблю вмешиваться в чужие дела, — начал объяснять Чжинхван и порывисто выдохнул, — но это же Ханбин! Я боюсь, что он наломает там дров… 

— Да о чём ты говоришь? — начал раздражаться Чживон.

— Я звонил ему ночью, Бобби… — Чжинхван закусил губу. — Я весь день думал, говорить тебе или нет, но в итоге решил, ты должен знать, — ещё до того, как хён произнёс следующие слова, Бобби понял, о чём пойдёт речь, сработало его чутьё. — Квон Джиён сейчас на Чеджу.

— Блядство, да что б тебя! — заорал Бобби, его реакция, несмотря на догадки, всё равно была бурной, скамейка с грохотом полетела ко всем чертям. Ему хотелось и дальше крушить всё вокруг, но на шум прибежал менеджер Хо и подозрительно их оглядел.

Бобби с Чжинхваном, как по команде, нацепив невинные улыбки на свои лица, обнявшись за плечи вышли в коридор.

— Поэтому ты и должен что-то сделать! — принялся быстро шептать ему мини-хён на ухо, так, чтобы идущий позади менеджер Хо их не услышал. — Я проверил все новостные сайты, там ни слова про Драгона на Чеджу, это очень странно… 

Воображение Бобби рисовало ему не самые радужные картинки с участием друга и Квон Джиёна, но Чжинхван не дал ему далеко зайти в этом.

— Так каков наш план? — он ткнул его в бок своим острым локтём.

Бобби лишь зло ухмыльнулся, проигнорировав боль в рёбрах.

— Хён, как хорошо ты умеешь врать?!

— Ради Ханбина я смогу быть убедительным, — уверенно кивнул Чжинхван.

Через минуту они, полные решимости, зашли в раздевалку, все ребята к этому времени уже были в душе, только один копуша Чжунэ медленно стягивал с себя одежду. Увидев Бобби и его странный взгляд он тут же принялся стыдливо прикрывать руками свой голый торс.

— Что? — с вызовом проговорил лже-макнэ. — Чего ты так уставился?

В другой момент Чживон обязательно бы воспользовался ситуацией, чтобы пошутить над Дылдой, но сейчас ему было не до этого.

— Быстро собери все телефоны ребят, пока они в душе, — отдал Чжинхван приказ Чжунэ, закрывая дверь раздевалки на замок, чтобы менеджер Хо не смог зайти. Бобби ждал, что лжэ-макнэ откажется и начнёт канючить, но тот лишь коротко кивнул и принялся быстро собирать телефоны парней, бегая по раздевалке.

— Я всё! — отчитался он, когда выполнил задание.

— Отлично, — сказал Чжинхван, — теперь отключи их и пока припрячь у себя. Отдашь ребятам, когда я разрешу.

— Хорошо, — спокойно произнес Чжунэ, и у Бобби отвисла челюсть, чтобы лже-макнэ так беспрекословно подчинялся чьим-то приказам, да ещё не задавая вопросов? 

— Чудеса какие-то… — пробормотал он вслух.

— Ты тоже отключи свой, — посмотрел на него Чжинхван.

— Уже, — ответил Бобби, — я сделал это ещё ночью, боясь отправить какое-нибудь тупое сообщение Ханбину… 

— Значит, я звоню, — выдохнул мини-хён и нажав кнопку вызова приложил мобильник к уху.

«Надеюсь ты ещё не успел натворить глупостей, Ханбина…» — Бобби медленно вдохнул воздух в свои лёгкие и, отвернувшись от ребят, присел на скамью, он не хотел, чтобы Чжунэ, который сейчас пристально за ними наблюдал, видел его таким жалким и потерянным. 

***

Бобби не ждал ничего особенного…

Да, он продолжал надеяться, что Ханбин примчится в Сеул, как только услышит о том, что его друг попал в беду… Но каковы шансы на то, что это в действительности произойдёт? Нужно сразу быть реалистом, чтобы потом не было больно от разочарований…

— Ханбин-хён?! — Бобби услышал удивлённый голос Чану и поднял голову. Он чуть не задохнулся от радости, увидев Биая, ему безумно захотелось вскочить на ноги и наброситься на него с объятьями, но он сдержал свой порыв.

Ни приветствия ребят, ни обнимашки от Донхёка не помогли – лидер iKON стоял посреди гостиной и быстро менялся в лице. 

— Скандал, значит? — процедил Ханбин сквозь зубы. — Проблемы? Срочно в Сеул?!

«Да, всё верно, тебя провели…» — подумал Бобби, пока мини-хён прятался за его спину от молний во взгляде Биая.

— Я тут ни при чём! — тут же пискнул Чжинхван. — Меня заставили!

«Неужели?!» — усмехнулся про себя Чживон и картинно взглянул на свои часы.

— Быстро ты, — сказал он Ханбину, надеясь, что его голос не сильно дрожит от волнения. 

Ханбин смерил его холодным взглядом, от которого внутренний маленький мальчик Чживона уже с воплем уносился прочь, но взрослый Бобби продолжил нагло сидеть на диване и смотреть на друга с вызовом. Но в итоге потерпел поражение. 

Он видел, как Биай сжал кулаки и заметил вспышку его ярости на секунду, но уже в следующий момент на лидера как будто свалилась усталость, и он, покачав головой, просто вышел из гостиной. 

Бобби сразу растерял всю свою уверенность… 

— Что это было вообще? — первым от оцепенения отошел Юнхён.

— Он снова плохо выглядит, мне это не нравится, — с грустью отозвался Донхёк.

— А что за скандал? — проявил любопытство Чану.

Чжинхван страдальчески вздохнул и быстро поднялся с дивана.

— Ночь на дворе, пойдёмте спать, — сказал он тоном, не терпящим возражений. 

— Ну хёёён… — запричитал Юнхён, но в итоге послушался и вышел из гостиной за остальными ребятами.

Вдруг Чжинхван протянул к Бобби руку и, схватив его за ухо, потянул вверх.

— Ааай! — завопил Бобби, поднимаясь на ноги. — Что ты делаешь, хён?!

— Ты совсем придурошный? — взъелся на него мини-хён. — Нашёл время, когда крутого из себя строить!

— Это всё нервы, — пытаясь освободиться из его тисков, принялся оправдываться Бобби. — Мне просто не верится, что наш план сработал!

Чжинхван разжал свои пальцы, наконец-то выпуская его ухо из плена, Бобби, испытав облегчение, тут же принялся его растирать. 

— Идиот, — друг раздраженно цокнул языком, — как же много ты до сих пор не понимаешь…

— Хён, ну что опять за загадки? — он поморщился. — Хён?

Чживон поднял глаза, но, оказалось, что он разговаривает с пустотой, потому как Чжинхван к этому времени уже покинул гостиную. В полной тишине. Что за дела?

— Ну, отлично, — он оставил в покое своё полыхающее ухо и пошёл в комнату за Ханбином, подёргав за дверную ручку, он обнаружил, что друг заперся внутри. — Эй, Ханбина, мы должны поговорить, слышишь? ПОГОВОРИТЬ!

Через десять секунд Ханбин резко распахнул дверь со странной улыбкой на губах, и Бобби нервно улыбнулся ему в ответ, но тут же взвыл — друг со всей силы ударил его по ноге, в самую кость, там, где будет больнее всего. 

— Ай! — заорал ошарашенно Чживон, но не успел даже поднять глаза на Ханбина, как тот точно так же ударил его и по второй ноге. Бобби зашипел от жуткой боли, оседая на пол и чувствуя, как из глаз брызнули слёзы. — Ты мне кость сломал!

— Отлично, — холодно произнёс лидер, равнодушно наблюдая за тем, как он усиленно трёт ладонями места от ударов, пытаясь хоть как-то загасить боль.

Ханбин вернулся в комнату и Чживон растерянно наблюдал за тем, как тот стаскивает с его кровати одеяло с подушкой, тащит всё это к двери и кидает ими в Бобби. 

— Совсем охренел?! — опешил Бобби, падая на задницу и пытаясь выбраться из-под одеяла.

— Охренел здесь только один человек, и это ты, — всё с тем же ровным выражением лица ответил Ханбин, складывая руки на груди.

— Биай, ты кое-что забыл, — в дверях появился Чжунэ, размахивая чем-то в воздухе, Бобби всмотрелся в эту вещь и в потрёпанной мягкой игрушке признал своего Винни Пуха. 

Эта игрушка была с ним ещё с самого раннего детства, и все прекрасно знали, как она была дорога Чживону.

— Точно, давай сюда, — кивнул Ханбин, беря игрушку из рук лже-макнэ.

— Только не мистера Пуха! — страдальчески воскликнул Бобби, боясь, что и до того побитую временем игрушку безжалостно бросят на пол.

Но, Ханбин, как бы он не был зол на него сейчас, бережно переложил мистера Пуха в подставленные ладони друга, и Бобби с благодарностью взглянул на него. Принимая свою игрушку, он накрыл пальцы Ханбина своими, а тот от этого лёгкого прикосновения дернулся и тут же отодвинулся подальше. Чживон отчётливо увидел, как его щёки при этом слегка порозовели. 

— В общем, — лидер кашлянул в кулак. — Ты больше не спишь в этой комнате!

После этих слов Ханбин поспешно скрылся, оставляя его наедине с Чжунэ. 

«Не слишком ли ты быстро слился? — хмыкнул про себя Чживон. — Явно ведь хотел сказать что-то крутое, а в итоге самоконтроль, в котором ты лучший, дал сбой… Похоже, что стена, которую ты хочешь построить между нами, не настолько крепкая, посмотрим, насколько тебя хватит, лидер…»

— Этот день настал! — с широкой улыбкой произнёс Чжунэ, глядя на него сверху вниз. — Всегда считал, что в комнате слишком тесно с тобой... — он картинно захлопнул дверь одной рукой и, пока та закрывалась, успел издевательски пропеть: — Баай!

«Вот же скотина длинноногая!» — беззлобно выругался про себя Бобби, когда лже-макнэ демонстративно закрылся на замок.

Но он тут же забыл про Чжунэ, Чживона волновал только Ханбин и его слова.

«Не понял, меня только что выселили из собственной комнаты?!» — Бобби резко вскочил на ноги и, забывая про свою боль, принялся пинать дверь.

— Биай, блять! — заголосил он. — Что думаешь, мне негде спать?! — Бобби принялся заливаться показушным смехом, а затем ещё громче продолжил: — Да здесь дохуя комнат! Понял?! Тоже мне трагедия…

После этого он и правда отправился искать себе место для ночлега, Бобби даже зашел в каждую из комнат ребят и повалялся на их кроватях, но в итоге его отовсюду вышвырнули. Даже милый мини-хён отказался приютить его. 

— Ну и пошли вы все, — вернувшись в гостиную, он завалился на диван и завернулся в одеяло. Его потрёпанный медведь, которого он усадил поверх одеяла, буравил его взглядом.

— Что? — Бобби приподнял бровь. — Здесь удобнее всего! — покосившись в сторону их с Ханбином комнаты, он добавил уже шепотом: — Если я останусь спать тут, он ведь не сможет прошмыгнуть незамеченным мимо меня? 

Мистер Пух предательски молчал, и Бобби переложил его к себе в изголовье.

«Главное, что ты вернулся, Ханбина, а остальное я переживу, так что можешь злиться, сколько влезет…» — уже зевая, подумал Бобби проваливаясь в сон.

_Ему снилось то, чего он не мог понять, а смутные образы сменялись один за другим…_

_Бобби уходил во тьму, оставляя за собой единственный островок света, и хотя он делал это по собственной воле, на душе у него всё равно было тяжело. Каждый шаг давался с огромным усилием, а ступни его ног пронзала резкая боль. Он шёл по битому стеклу, оставляя за собой кровавые следы, но в то же время осознавая, что на сердце было в миллион раз больнее - Чживону даже казалось, что это именно оно кровоточит, роняя алые слёзы…_

_Ему кричали вслед, умоляя вернуться, и от звука этого родного голоса хотелось подчиниться, послушавшись, но он упрямо шёл вперёд, зная, что если обернётся хотя бы раз, то пропадёт, не в силах оставить позади того, кого он так сильно и трепетно любил…_

_Бобби просто хотел скрыться во тьме, исчезнуть без лишнего шума, растворившись без остатка в этой бездне, забывая обо всём и оставляя всю свою боль позади. Когда это практически произошло, он был уже готов смириться со своей участью…_

_— Тихо и незаметно… — горько прошептал Чживон, делая последний шаг навстречу пустоте, но тут он услышал шаги и на секунду замешкался, а в следующее мгновение его резко схватили за руку и крутанули на месте._

_— Не смей оставлять меня! — задыхаясь от бега и рыданий, прокричал Ханбин, срывая голос._

_Бобби обнял его, пытаясь успокоить, а Ханбин тут же прильнул к нему своими дрожащими губами, одним лишь нежным поцелуем заставляя боль, запертую глубоко внутри Чживона, и тьму вокруг него трусливо отступить…  
_


	16. Chapter 16

— Чёрт, да просыпайся же ты уже! 

Бобби поморщился сквозь сон, кто-то очень грубо тряс его, пытаясь разбудить...

— Он что, всё ещё спит? — воскликнул Чжинхван.

— Хён, я не могу растолкать его! — раздражённо отозвался Чжунэ. — Он дрыхнет слишком крепко! Да ещё и лыбится во сне, жуть какая...

— Нужно одеть его, — вдруг сказал мини-хён.

— Чего?!

— Одеть, говорю! Отойди, я сам... — Бобби почувствовал, как с него скидывают одеяло и лапают, щекоча кожу, хотя, может ему всё это снится? Кому в голову придёт одевать спящего человека, в самом-то деле...

«Хотя, если это не сон, то почему мне так трудно открыть свои глаза?» — лениво подумал Бобби.

— Что вы делаете? — раздался холодный голос Ханбина. 

— Он должен пойти с тобой, — терпеливо ответил Чжинхван, — поэтому я его и бужу.

— Я не собираюсь ждать его, — хмыкнул лидер, а затем послышались его удаляющиеся шаги.

Бобби как будто лежал на дне колодца, а голоса доносились до него, словно далёкое эхо, отбивающееся от стен, но после того, как он услышал голос Ханбина, то стал всплывать на поверхность, приближаясь к реальности…

— Клянусь, если они так и продолжат себя вести, то скоро получат у меня! — произнёс мини-хён и обратился к Чжунэ: — Принеси мне стакан холодной воды.

— Ну, а после этого мы сможем наконец-то позавтракать, хён? — страдальчески спросил лже-макнэ, но, не дождавшись ответа, отправился выполнять просьбу и, быстро вернувшись назад, зевая, произнёс: – Держи, я даже льда добавил.

— То, что нужно, — оживился Чжинхван, и уже в следующее мгновение Бобби ощутил содержимое стакана на себе. 

Ледяная вода оказалась, как минимум, волшебной, в ту самую секунду, как она коснулась разгорячённой кожи Чживона, он широко распахнул свои глаза и с воплем соскочил с дивана, но, запутавшись в одеяле, с грохотом повалился на пол. Прямо к ногам ржущего Чжунэ, который к этому времени сложился пополам, угорая над Чживоном.

— Какого хрена?! — хрипло выпалил Бобби, вытирая воду с лица, воспользовавшись своим одеялом вместо полотенца.

— Живо одевайся! — приказал Чжинхван и бросил ему одежду.

— Да что здесь происходит? — спросил Бобби натягивая свои шмотки сидя на полу. — Мы что, куда-то опаздываем?

— Не мы, а ты, — оскалился Чжунэ, его истерика уже успела прекратиться к этому моменту. 

— Вас вместе с лидером вызвали к директору, — начал очень быстро обрисовывать ситуацию Чжинхван и, видя, что Бобби собирается задать очередной вопрос, поднял свою руку, останавливая этот порыв, Чживон закрыл рот, а мини-хён продолжил говорить: — И нет, я не знаю, зачем вы ему понадобились, но, возможно, это как-то связано с тем, что Биай сорвался с места и вернулся в Сеул без разрешения компании, — мини-хён вздохнул. — И почему я не подумал об этом раньше? Мы с тобой подставили его, и теперь я переживаю...

Точно так же, как и мини-хён, чувствующий сейчас вину за собой, Чживон вчера не задумывался о возможных последствиях, да что там, он вообще не мог тогда трезво рассуждать, ведь всё, чего он желал, это вернуть Ханбина домой. И теперь, когда это произошло, он не мог позволить, чтобы друг отвечал за всё это в одиночку, Чживон, если потребуется, возьмёт всю ответственность на себя. 

— Твоей вины здесь нет, — поднявшись с пола, Бобби подпрыгнул на месте, поспешно натягивая свои джинсы, а затем подошел и приобнял старшего за плечи, пытаясь приободрить. — Я со всем этим разберусь, беспокоиться не о чем, всё будет хорошо! — он сжал его плечи: — Так что улыбнись, м?

Чжинхван выдавил из себя улыбку и вяло махнул рукой по направлению к выходу.

— Ханбин не стал тебя ждать и уже вышел, так что поторопись, — сказал он. 

— Кажется, я слышал что-то такое сквозь сон... — пробормотал Бобби. 

— Кстати, а что тебе снилось? — вдруг проявил интерес Чжунэ. — Ты так лыбился…

— Что-то по-настоящему хорошее, — уклончиво ответил Бобби и, кивнув напоследок Чжинхвану, понёсся догонять обиженного лидера, надеясь, что тот не успел уже уехать без него. 

Он вылетел из квартиры на пятой скорости, но тут же затормозил, теряя равновесие в своём только что пробудившемся теле, а всё потому, что он столкнулся с Ханбином в коридоре, тот стоял у лифта, а, увидев Чживона, тут же отвернулся, поспешно нажимая кнопку вызова. 

Бобби хмыкнул и медленно подошел к нему.

— Не будешь ждать, значит? — спросил он, встав к нему плечом к плечу, но Ханбин упрямо промолчал в ответ, тем более, что приехал лифт, и, когда его дверцы распахнулись, они увидели внутри кабины Табло с дочерью, видимо, те ехали вниз со своего этажа.

— Биай-оппа! — заголосила Хару, кидаясь к лидеру iKON, а тот, смеясь, тут же подхватил её на руки и занёс обратно в лифт, Чживон замыкал процессию.

— Привет, хён, — просиял Ханбин при виде Табло.

— Доброе утро, ребята, — поздоровался с ними рэппер, но его глаза были опухшими, а на лице у него имелись следы от подушки. Бобби подумал, что, наверное, выглядит не лучше Табло, но его язык часто опережал мысли…

— Что-то ты слишком помятый для «доброго утра», хён, — хохотнул Бобби, облокачиваясь на металлическую стенку лифта.

— На себя посмотри, как бомжара, ей богу! — парировал Табло в ответ. 

Чживон лишь пожал плечами, мол, что есть, то есть, и посмотрел на Ханбина, который продолжал ворковать с девочкой, невинная улыбка лидера, по которой он уже успел соскучиться, сейчас согревала сердце Бобби, и он с жадностью впитывал это тепло внутрь себя.

Хару что-то увлечённо рассказывала лидеру iKON, а тот, в свою очередь, подыгрывал девочке, изобилуя утрированными эмоциями на лице, это была милая и идеалистическая картинка, которая стоила того, чтобы её надолго запечатлеть в своей памяти. Но наблюдая за ними, Бобби заметил одну странную вещь...

— Хён, мне кажется, или Хару меня игнорирует? — удивлённо спросил он у отца девочки.

— О, вы заметили, ваше остроумное величество, — с неприкрытым сарказмом произнёс Табло. — Да, ты теперь в чёрном списке, парень.

Бобби прифигел.

— Почему?!

— Ну знаешь... — пожал он плечами, — ты сказал моему маленькому ребёнку, чтобы она никогда не пила кофе с Драгоном, и все бы ничего, только вот моя уникальная дочь стала думать, если с Джи-оппой нельзя, то с кем можно? Мы с Хё Чжон объяснили ей, что она ещё слишком маленькая для таких напитков, как кофе, но кажется только подогрели её интерес к запретному… — хён рассказывал всё это монотонным тоном, но Бобби не дурак и умеет читать между строк. — В общем, сегодня ночью мы застали Хару на кухне за тем, что она пыталась сама себе сварить кофе, как итог: очень рассерженная жена и минус одна кофеварка в доме. 

Брови Чживона поползли вверх, и он поспешно посмотрел на Хару, ребёнок был в полном порядке, если бы она обожглась или ещё как-то поранилась, то он бы помер от чувства вины. Хотя откуда ему было знать, что невинная шутка вдруг сможет обернуться чем-то серьёзным?!

— Прости, хён, — промямлил Бобби и почувствовал на себе тяжелый взгляд Биая. Ну замечательно, теперь у того была ещё одна причина, почему стоит дуться на друга…

Табло вздохнул, принимая дочь из рук лидера iKON, когда они вышли из лифта. 

— Не переживай, парень, хотя я советую тебе не попадаться на глаза моей Хё Чжон, она от тебя мокрого места не оставит! — посмеиваясь, сказал Табло и, попрощавшись с ними, направился к другому выходу из здания, с той стороны была парковка.

Бобби нервно сглотнул, подумав о строгой жене Табло, и посмотрел на Биая.

— Может, нам стоит переехать? — спросил он у него шутливо.

— А может, тебе просто убиться? — зло бросил Ханбин и быстро пошагал к дверям.

— Ауч, а вот это было обидненько, мелкий засранец! — пробормотал себе под нос Бобби и поспешил за напряженной спиной друга.

На улице их уже ждала машина компании и грёбаный Рикки-тики-так, подпирающий её своей задницей...

— Алоха, детишки, — поднял он свою руку в приветствии.

— Хён, — коротко поздоровался Биай, залезая в машину.

— Рикки Вон, — сказал Бобби поравнявшись с ним, хотя его тон явно больше смахивал на оскорбление, чем на приветствие, и, не удержавшись, он добавил: — Кстати, хён, а ты в курсе, что был на Чеджу, а не на Гавайях?

Их менеджер слегка наклонил голову, внимательно всматриваясь в лицо Бобби, и что бы он там не пытался отыскать, ему явно улыбнулась удача.

— А ты в курсе, что я хочу приставить к тебе менеджера Хо на постоянной основе? — усмехнулся Рикки, в ответ оттесняя Бобби от машины и наглым образом залезая внутрь, а затем усаживаясь рядом с Ханбином. 

«Алоха, мать вашу!» — зло оскалился про себя Ким Чживон, но ему ничего не оставалось делать, как, стиснув зубы, сесть напротив них, он не знал почему, но их неприязнь с менеджером отчего-то нарастала.

Хотя, когда машина тронулась и Бобби увидел, как эти двое секретничают, без конца переговариваясь, то к нему стало закрадываться понимание истинной причины его антипатии к молодому менеджеру – Чживона захлестнуло не что иное, как банальная ревность…

«Что я пропустил, раз вы успели так сблизиться? — думал он, угрюмо наблюдая за тем, как Рикки Вон склоняется к уху лидера и что-то увлечённо ему шепчет. В этот момент его правая рука за каким-то хреном покоилась на плече младшего, а его губы были близко к Биаю. Слишком близко… — Блять, Ханбин, мне что, нужно истребить всех мужиков вокруг тебя?!» 

Хотя предприимчивому Бобби не требовалось пачкать свои руки в крови, чтобы добиться желаемого, у него было полным-полно других особых талантов для достижения своих целей.

— Апчхи! — вдруг громко чихнул Чживон прямо на этих двоих, обрывая тем самым их тайный разговор, а затем, привстав, снова принялся чихать, но уже в сторону одного лишь менеджера Вона, коротко и часто, так, как будто надышался перцем: — Апчхи, апчхи, апчхи! Ой, простите, а… аа… ааапчхи!

Рикки Вон убрал руку с плеча Ханбина, а затем, стараясь избежать бацилл и слюней одного из своих подопечных, стал торопливо отодвигаться в сторону, а Бобби пустил в ход тяжелую артиллерию. 

— АПЧХИИИИ! — машина содрогнулась от силы его чихания, а менеджер резко соскочил со своего места, давая Бобби возможность благополучно опустить свою задницу возле Ханбина. Таким образом, получилось, что они поменялись местами с Рикки Воном, и теперь уже менеджер оказался сидящим напротив них двоих. 

«Шах и мат!» — довольно усмехнулся Бобби.

— Ты заболел? — спросил обеспокоенно Рикки, хотя волнение менеджера скорее предназначалось его новой кожаной куртке, так внимательно он осматривал ту на наличие слюней Бобби.

— Не думаю, может аллергия на кондиционер... — скорчил Чживон задумчивую рожицу и даже для усиления эффекта поскрёб свой висок, после чего медленно опустил свою руку на плечо Ханбину, тот тут же отреагировал, смахнув её и покачав при этом головой, ведь уж кто-кто, а лидер в курсе, что резко обрушившаяся на Чживона аллергия не что иное как спектакль и удачно разыгранное представление для менеджера. 

И, тем не менее, Ханбин не пересел на другое место и даже не отодвинулся от него, хотя Бобби сидел вплотную, а его рука, которую лидер до этого сбросил с своего плеча, теперь спокойно покоилась между спинкой кресла и спиной самого Ханбина, и весь оставшийся путь до компании Чживон не мог скрывать своей блаженной улыбки по этому поводу.


	17. Chapter 17

В компании Бобби поджидали сюрпризы, и в какой-то момент он даже подумал, что у него появился реальный шанс позлить заносчивого Рикки Вона, возможно, это и было по-детски с его стороны, но Чживон всё равно хотел слегка насолить менеджеру, впрочем, не зная, чем в итоге всё это обернётся для него самого...

Когда они втроём поднялись в сам офис, Бобби сразу принялся искать взглядом Сумин-нуну и искренне обрадовался, увидев знакомое лицо. Он познакомился с этой женщиной ещё до своего переезда в Корею, нуна в те времена была в командировке вместе с другими сотрудниками компании в Америке, когда он проходил прослушивание для того, чтобы стать трейни в YG Entertainment. По её словам, именно тогда он и стал её любимчиком. 

Двинувшись в направлении её стола, Бобби с удивлением обнаружил, что менеджер Вон его опередил и, обогнав, первым подошёл к нуне, если честно, ему ещё не доводилось видеть Рикки Вона таким - глаза, горящие словно лазеры, не отрываясь, смотрели на Сумин, а на губах менеджера играла придурковатая улыбка.

«Он что, запал на неё?!» — малость прифигев, подумал Чживон.

Это было слегка дикое предположение, но, тем не менее, если мужчина ведёт себя рядом с женщиной так, будто ему только что провели лоботомию, то вполне логично предположить самое очевидное... 

— Доброе утро, Сумин-щи! — радостно поздоровался Рикки Вон с женщиной, но в ответ получил весьма вялую реакцию.

— Вы рано, — сказала она подняв глаза на пришедших, — придётся подождать.

Услышав это, Ханбин вежливо поклонился и тут же отошел от них в дальний угол офиса, усевшись на один из стульев возле стены, он воткнул в свои уши наушники, после чего закрыл глаза и полностью отрешился от этого мира. Как правильно вчера подметил Донхёк, лидер снова выглядел измождённым, и Бобби безумно не нравилось переживать по этому поводу, он лишь надеялся на то, что у друга банальный недосып, а не проблемы со здоровьем, потому как с началом полноценного графика занятости группы Биаю придётся тяжело. А если будет тяжело ему, то и Ким Чживону в его переживаниях за друга придётся несладко…

— Кстати, менеджер Вон, — довольно холодно произнесла Сумин, — вас не должно быть здесь, я вполне сама в состоянии проводить ребят к директору. Ваше присутствие не требуется. 

После этих слов она перевела взгляд на Бобби, и её лицо тронула тёплая улыбка.

— Чживона!

Женщина поднялась из-за своего стола и, пройдя мимо загрустившего Рикки Вона, заключила в свои дружеские объятья участника iKON.

— Нуна, как ты поживаешь? — Бобби под удивлённым взглядом менеджера по-приятельски похлопал женщину по спине.

— Всё хорошо, только... — она отодвинулась и осторожно оглянулась через плечо, Рикки Вон тут же оживился и улыбнулся женщине, а Сумин, страдальчески вздохнув, быстро взяла под локоть Бобби и потащила куда-то за собой. — Пока вас не вызвал президент, пойдём-ка со мной...

Бобби не понимал, в чём дело, но послушно последовал за женщиной к кулеру, который стоял в другой части длинного офиса. Подойдя к нему, Сумин выпустила его руку из своей крепкой хватки, налила себе воды в одноразовый стаканчик и залпом выпила, затем налила второй и тоже осушила с небывалой жадностью, можно было подумать, они находятся в пустыне, а не в хорошо вентилируемом кондиционерами помещении...

— Аищ, не помогает, — разочарованно вздохнула она, затем смяла пластиковый стаканчик в руках и раздражённо запустила тем в корзину.

— Десять из десяти, — похлопал Бобби в ладоши, но тут же серьёзно поинтересовался: — Нуна, тебя что-то беспокоит? Может, это как-то связано с твоим братом?

Чживону было известно, что женщина в одиночку заботилась о своём младшем брате, и раньше у того были серьёзные проблемы с сердцем, из-за чего Сумин в своё время пришлось крайне нелегко в жизни. Вдруг за последний год, который Бобби отдалился от многих своих друзей и знакомых, с тем что-то произошло? 

— Нет, — она отмахнулась от предположения младшего и искренне улыбнулась, говоря о брате: — У моего Суёна всё хорошо, сейчас он живёт полноценной жизнью, только с девочками не хочет встречаться, все мысли о занятиях, он ведь учится в медицинском, говорит, что хочет стать таким же врачом, как тот, который спас его, - её глаза блеснули, и она стала обмахивать лицо ладонью, чтобы высушить навернувшиеся слёзы: — Ой, прости, просто сейчас в нём столько жизни, и я расчувствовалась... 

— Ничего, — Бобби подошёл к ней и быстро смахнул с её лица покатившуюся слезинку, чтобы другие работники в офисе, не дай бог, не заметили, что их "терминатор Су", как они её окрестили, тоже является человеком из крови и плоти. 

Женщина снова нервно потянулась к кулеру, но Бобби перехватил это её движение.

— Не советую хлестать столько жидкости, ты же не водовоз, в самом деле! — усмехнувшись, он слегка наклонил голову и издевательски спросил: — Или ты хочешь, чтобы водичка полилась не только из глаз, но и из ушей?! 

Сумин хохотнула и шутливо ударила его кулаком в плечо.

— Полегче, парень, а то сердце нуны может затрепетать, — подколола она. — Что ты тогда будешь с этим делать?

Настала очередь Бобби заржать в голос.

— Нуна, это сердца мужчин должны трепетать из-за тебя, а не наоборот! — уверенно заявил он.

— Кстати, об этом... — она сложила руки на груди. — Пожалуйста, сделай что-нибудь со своим менеджером, повлияй на него.

— В смысле? — не понял Бобби.

— Он преследует меня! — Сумин говорила серьёзно, поэтому Бобби постарался сделать участливое лицо. — Я не шучу, он меня пугает своим поведением, шлёт мне сообщения без конца и всячески докучает. Зачем он это делает?!

Значит, Бобби не показалось, менеджер Вон и правда пускает слюни на Сумин.

— Он запал на тебя, нуна, что тут непонятного. Где твоя женская проницательность? — удивился он её недогадливости. — И давно он докучает тебе?

— Со вчерашнего дня! — возмущённо воскликнула женщина.

— Каков маньяк! — сказал Бобби подражая её манере.

— Так… ты всё-таки смеёшься надо мной, да? — ухмыльнулась она. — Я правда не знаю, что нашло на вашего менеджера, он ведь никогда не обращал на меня внимания, даже недолюбливал… но позавчера, когда они приходили в компанию вместе с Биаем, его как перемкнуло, и теперь он сам на себя не похож! Может, ты поговоришь с ним, м? Моих намёков он, похоже, понимать не хочет.

Бобби посмотрел на Рикки Вона, который всё ещё находился в другом конце офиса, сидя поблизости от Ханбина — тот не сводил напряженного взгляда с Бобби и Сумин-нуны, внимательно наблюдая за ними. Брр! Что за режим маньяка?!

Бобби перевёл свой взгляд на лидера, тот до сих пор продолжал релаксировать с закрытыми глазами под музыку в своих наушниках, ну или притворялся, что релаксирует, такое Биай тоже вполне мог. Но раз уж его друг не обращал внимание на происходящее вокруг и не мог стать свидетелем его действий, у Бобби зародилась одна идея в голове, касающаяся противного Рикки-тики-така. Усмехнувшись, он тут же, следуя своему спонтанному плану, пристроил руку на плече у женщины, а затем наклонился к её уху, зная, как это выглядит со стороны, ведь он только недавно испытал нечто подобное, сидя в машине, пока ехал сюда.

«Рикки-тики-так, надеюсь, ты смотришь и пребываешь в таком же бешенстве, как и я до этого…» — Бобби прекрасно понимал, что это было ребячеством с его стороны, но всё же не хотел оставаться в долгу перед менеджером.

— Эй, ты что делаешь? — подняла брови Сумин.

— Нуна, — прошептал Чживон.

— Да? — настороженный шепот в ответ.

— Ты почему шепчешь? — Бобби сделал над собой усилие, чтобы не засмеяться, ей богу, эта женщина была такой милой, и где только глаза тех кретинов, которые распускают странные слухи о ней по компании? Идиоты чёртовы! Бобби вдруг стало обидно за Сумин, как за собственную сестру.

— Ну, а ты чего? — выпучила она глаза.

У Чживона был припасён остроумный ответ на этот счёт, но тут его сбил с толку телефон в кармане, достав его свободной рукой, он с удивлением обнаружил, что ему звонил не кто иной как Рикки Вон, находящийся в данный момент с ним в одном помещении. Сумин быстро скользнула взглядом по экрану, но менеджер в контактах у Бобби с самых первых дней их знакомства был записан не иначе как: «Близнец Дылды», и он лишь в очередной раз благословил свою природную лень, которая мешает переименовать того на «Рикки-тики-така», в противном случае у них с нуной мог бы выйти конфуз... 

— Да, — осторожно ответил он в трубку, ему было любопытно узнать причину такого поведения менеджера.

— Думаю, тебе стоит убрать руку с её плеча, — пылко произнёс Рикки-хён, и Бобби поднял голову, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом, хоть менеджер и был вдалеке, он прекрасно смог рассмотреть злость на его лице.

Бобби покосился на Сумин, та достала свой телефон, отвечая кому-то на сообщение, поэтому особо не вникала в его телефонный разговор.

— Ну и зачем мне это делать? — Бобби понятия не имел, что за игру затеял этот парень.

— Не хочешь? — усмехнулся менеджер и многозначительно добавил: — Ну, а если так?

Бобби снова посмотрел на обозревшего хёна, и у него отвисла челюсть от происходящего, задыхаясь от собственных эмоций, он наблюдал за тем, как менеджер вплотную придвигается к Ханбину и обхватывает того своей свободной клешнёй, а лидер iKON вместо того, чтобы открыть глаза, отреагировать хоть как-то или возмутиться, лишь покорно опускает ему свою голову на плечо. 

— Какого ху… — начал негодовать Бобби, но вовремя прикусил свой язык, поняв, что усталый лидер умудрился задремать сидя прямо на стуле.

— Знаешь, а ведь Биай мой любимец среди вас, — сказал Рикки Вон в трубку, — поэтому мне бы не хотелось раскрывать ваш маленький секрет окружающим...

Бобби стиснул зубы.

— Я понял тебя, хён, — произнес он неприязненно, отключаясь и убирая телефон в карман.

После этого он снял руку с плеча женщины и отошёл от неё на шаг, краем глаза заметив, что менеджер в конце офиса зеркально повторяет его движение и оставляет Ханбина в покое. Поднявшись, Рикки Вон двинулся к нему. 

— Бобби? — позвала Сумин, отчего он слегка вздрогнул. — Мне нужно сбегать вниз насчёт одного из отчётов, подожди пока вместе с Биаем, а чуть позже я отведу вас к директору. 

— Окей, без проблем, — ему удалось выдавить из себя улыбку.

— И да, ты мне пообещал поговорить со своим менеджером, не забудь! — с этими словами она скрылась в коридоре, а Бобби направился к Рикки, что б его молния пронзила, Вону. Теперь ему и самому не терпелось поговорить с ним…

Наверное, со стороны это выглядело жутко глупо, то как они шли на встречу друг другу, можно подумать они оба снимались в фильме и сейчас по сценарию у них происходил обмен заложниками. Но Бобби было пофиг! Чутьё подсказывало ему, что менеджер не стал бы вот так запросто затевать всю эту мутную историю, не имея своего резона. Так что плевать Ким Чживон хотел на нелепость происходящего, потому как учитывая обстоятельства, он прежде всего собирался выторговать для себя как можно больше… 

— Ну и что у тебя с лицом? — спросил его менеджер остановившись. — Ты меня сейчас одним взглядом убьёшь!

Хён улыбался как ни в чём не бывало, как будто это не он только что угрожал своему подопечному по телефону. Возможно, стоит задуматься всерьёз о том, что этот человек совсем не такой, каким кажется.

— Слушай, Бобби, давай начистоту, — вдруг вздохнул менеджер, теряя всю свою крутость. — Мне нравится Сумин!

— Ну а я тут при чём?! — удивился Чживон и подозрительно прищурил глаза: — Или ты меня в свои соперники решил записать? Так можешь не волноваться сильно, нуна взрослая женщина и сама может для себя решить, с кем, как и что.

— В соперники? О, нет, я прекрасно знаю, кто тебя интересует, парень… — он слегка обернулся к спящему на стуле Ханбину, и Бобби нервно сглотнул, ему была неприятна вся эта щекотливая ситуация, в которой к тому же мог пострадать его друг. 

— Ближе к делу, хён, — тихо прорычал Чживон, теряя самообладание.

Следующими словами менеджер смог удивить его.

— Как скажешь, — пожал он плечами. — Дело в том, что мне нужна твоя помощь! — сказал Рикки и, кажется, даже покраснел. — Я испортил первое впечатление о себе, и теперь Сумин даже не смотрит в мою сторону, а, судя по тому, что я увидел сейчас, между вами двумя очень хорошие дружеские отношения, вот я и хочу попросить тебя помочь мне изменить её ошибочное представление обо мне.

— Ну, а если я откажусь, ты всем растрезвонишь о нас с Ханбином, не так ли? — с неприкрытой неприязнью предположил Чживон.

— С этим я пожалуй перегнул палку, признаю, — снова пожал менеджер плечами и даже руками развёл. — Просто я не знаю, что делать. И, конечно же, я не сделаю ничего из такого, что могло бы навредить группе и моей работе в ней, ведь расскажи я что-то компании о вас, это отразится, в первую очередь, на мне самом. Ты, конечно, можешь продолжать не признавать этого, но я искренне ценю работу с вами, ребята, — он приблизился на шаг и продолжил говорить: — Просто пойми, что я тебе не враг. Возможный союзник, это да. Подумай хорошенько, если ты согласишься мне помочь, то у тебя будет менеджер, который, будучи в курсе вашей, эм, ситуации с Ханбином, всегда вас прикроет. Разве это плохое предложение? 

«Неужели он так сильно влюбился в Сумин-нуну?» — Бобби изучающе сканировал менеджера, но не заметил подвоха, тот, растеряв всю свою спесь, смотрел на него практически с мольбой. 

— Так что ты скажешь? — спросил он.

По его лицу Чживон видел, что на самом деле Рикки Вон не сильно рассчитывает на положительный ответ.

— Я согласен, — довольно быстро ответил Бобби, чем несказанно удивил менеджера, а также самого себя, но, посмотрев в сторону Биая, понял, что поступает верно. Им с другом понадобится крепкий тыл, хотя Ханбину лучше об этом ничего не знать...

— Серьёзно? — с лёгким сомнением переспросил менеджер и тут же просиял, когда Бобби положительно кивнул.

— Но у меня есть условие, эти несколько дней ты не будешь её беспокоить, потому что сейчас, забрасывая сообщениями и преследуя, ты только пугаешь Сумин! Будет ещё лучше вообще не попадаться ей на глаза, пока я не решу, как лучше помочь вам сблизиться… — когда они быстро это обсудили, Бобби решил добавить: — И ещё, менеджер Вон, если ты обидишь нуну, то я самолично закатаю тебя в кимбап, после чего благополучно порешу, надеюсь это понятно?

— Спасибо за помощь, и можешь не переживать, я не такой плохиш и злодей, которым ты меня считаешь! Мне искренне нравится Сумин! — заверил его Рики-тики-так и, пообещав выполнить все указания младшего, покинул офис. 

Как оказалось, в компанию он припёрся только лишь из желания увидеться с Сумин.

— Боже, во что я ввязался, — страдальчески пробормотал Чживон, но тем не менее за роль Купидона он собирался стрясти с менеджера тройную цену, и хотя Рикки-тики-так пока что ещё не подозревает об этом, но с этой самой минуты он находится в полном рабстве у Бобби.

Чживон пересёк оставшуюся часть офиса и остановился у дальней стены, Ханбин всё ещё продолжал мирно дремать, наушники из ушей выпали, и судя по тому, что в них сейчас была тишина, он сделал вывод, что музыку друг так и не включал. Бобби сел рядом с ним и коснулся его плеча своим, стоило это сделать, как голова друга медленно опустилась на него. Откинув все мысли о менеджере, он сосредоточился на родном человеке, чувствуя, как от одного лишь присутствия Ханбина сердце наполняется нежностью... 

Вокруг них кипела обычная жизнь офиса, люди суетились, выполняя свою работу, никто не обращал внимание на двух парней, сидящих в углу у стены. Бобби посмотрел на раскрытую ладонь друга, которая покоилась у того на ноге и, поддавшись порыву, вложил в неё свою руку, а затем и вовсе передвинул к себе на колени, а когда через несколько минут тонкие пальцы лидера еле заметно дёрнулись, понял, что тот очнулся. Но после этого ничего не произошло, Ханбин не вырывался и продолжал всё так же спокойно лежать на его плече.

— Ты проснулся? — спросил Чживон, а, получив в ответ неясное мычание, осторожно добавил: — Нам нужно...

— Поговорить, я знаю, — очень тихо ответил Ханбин, а помолчав немного, добавил: — Но сейчас я…

— Ты переживаешь из-за директора? — вздохнул Бобби. — Не нужно, ты вернулся из-за нас с Чжинхваном, точнее из-за меня, так мы и скажем Ян Хён Соку! Можешь расслабиться, я возьму всю...

— Ответственность на себя? — хмыкнул Ханбин, заканчивая фразу за него, после чего поднял голову и, чуть отодвигаясь на стуле, посмотрел ему в глаза. — Я и сам хотел убраться с этого острова поскорее, то место душило меня, — Бобби затаил дыхание, а друг, смутившись, отвёл взгляд: — Ты был прав, я должен был сразу отказаться от этих съёмок. _Всё, что я хотел сделать, в итоге оказалось ошибкой._

«Между мной и Джи ничего не было» — вот что услышал Чживон в произнесённых им словах, увидел отчётливое подтверждение этому в невинном смущённом взгляде Ханбина, и испытал такое облегчение, что до боли сжал пальцы друга, которые до сих пор держал в своей руке.

— Ханбина... — на выдохе произнёс Бобби.

Но тут к ним подошла Сумин и перебила их разговор.

— Мне сказали, что директор освободился и уже ждёт вас, так что пойдёмте, — доложила она и, посмотрев на их руки, приподняла бровь.

Ханбин тут же смутился и, высвободив свои пальцы, поспешил в коридор.

— Прости, — помялась Сумин, — кажется, я вам помешала.

— Не бери в голову, нуна, — Бобби тоже поднялся и добавил: — Можешь не провожать нас, мы прекрасно знаем, где кабинет директора.

Наспех попрощавшись с женщиной, он побежал догонять друга.

*** 

Бобби сразу должен был сообразить, что встреча с президентом обещает быть не такой, как обычно, но то, что она выдастся настолько странной, он не мог предполагать: вместе с Ханбином они находились в кабинете директора уже десять минут, и за всё это время Ян Хён Сок не произнёс ни слова, продолжая отмалчиваться.

Переминаясь с ноги на ногу, Чживон решил снова посмотреть на фотографии, которые президент выложил перед ними на стол по приходу, тем более, что на них был запечатлён не кто иной, как Бобби собственной персоной, сидящий на диване в объятиях привлекательной блондинки из того злополучного клуба, в который его недавно затащил Бензино-хён. 

Безымянный клуб фигурировал в крупном скандале, и вчера вечером, воспользовавшись этой шумихой для своей выгоды, Бобби выдумал небылицу о том, что якобы и сам вляпался в эту неприятную историю, а с помощью Чжинхвана он смог убедить в этом и лидера iKON, чтобы быстрее вернуть того домой. Но сейчас, смотря эти фотографии, ему по-настоящему становилось нехорошо, ведь оказалось, что, случайно попав пальцем в небо, он был в опасной близости от правды…

Приехав сегодня в компанию с твёрдым намерением взять на себя ответственность за другие вещи, он совсем не ожидал такого развития событий, а как итог, растерялся и не знал, что ему сказать директору. Но, в любом случае, если он не хочет попасть впросак, то прежде, чем начнёт оправдываться за свой непродолжительный визит в то злачное местечко, ему необходимо выслушать самого президента, узнав его мнение. Но Ян Хён Сок всё ещё продолжал молчать и странно себя вести.

Самая главная дикость заключалась в том, что директор не смотрел на Бобби, абсолютно всё его внимание принадлежало Ханбину, и на протяжении того времени, что они торчали в его кабинете, боясь пошевелиться, натянутые, словно струна, Ян Хён Сок преспокойно отсиживался в кресле, размышляя о чём-то своём и постукивая пальцами по поверхности стола, но не спуская при этом своих хищных глаз с лидера iKON.

«Что за неведомая хуйня здесь происходит?! Разве директор не должен сейчас, сердясь, отчитывать меня? Зачем вообще он позвал Ханбина?» — Бобби покосился на лидера, тот продолжал невозмутимо стоять, слегка склонив голову, но его волнение выдавал своевольный язык, которым он без конца облизывал свои пересохшие губы. 

— Кхм, — Чживон кашлянул в кулак, чтобы обратить на себя внимание.

Ян Хён Сок, наконец-то выйдя из своего оцепенения, перевёл свой взгляд на Бобби, который решился нарушить молчание.

— Эм, насчёт фотографий... — начал неуверенно мямлить Чживон, но, почувствовав, что друг теперь тоже смотрит на него, обрёл внутренний контроль над своими эмоциями и смог закончить своё обращение даже слегка нахально: — Я могу всё объяснить!

— Не надо, — махнул рукой директор. – Я знаю, что там ты пробыл не более двадцати минут, практически зашел и вышел, это всё ясно видно на самих фото. Хотя, попади они к журналистам, то у нас были бы огромные проблемы... Так что тебе повезло, что ты видишь их на моём столе, а не в интернете. 

Удивление Бобби с каждой секундой росло всё больше, Ян Хён Сок говорил очень осторожно, взвешивая каждое сказанное слово, но эта несвойственная ему мягкость в таких вопросах скорее пугала, чем успокаивала. Чживон почувствовал, как его ладони вспотели от волнения, а спина покрывается мурашками...

— Я знаю, что неприятности порой находят нас сами, — Ян Хён Сок поднялся на ноги и, обходя свой стол, мимоходом похлопал Чживона по спине: — Но в следующий раз, пожалуйста будь осторожнее.

— Простите, — он поклонился. — И спасибо…

Не дослушав его, директор отошел в сторону Ханбина и, сжав своей рукой левое плечо парня, заглянул ему в лицо.

— Слышал, что Джиён передумал насчёт съемок, сам прилетел на Чеджу и всех там перебаламутил, заставив переписать сценарий к клипу. Извини за беспокойство, у Драгона всегда было семь пятниц на неделе...

Ханбин поспешно кивнул.

— Всё хорошо, не беспокойтесь, — сдержанно ответил он директору и отвёл взгляд, чтобы скрыть в своих глазах призрачный блеск вины.

«Похоже, президент не в курсе того, что Драгон был на острове с самого начала...» — рассуждал Бобби, прекрасно понимая, что своими действиями Джиён помог лидеру iKON уехать с Чеджу, избежав серьёзных проблем. 

Джиён-хён всегда был добрым и благородным, но, к своему стыду, сейчас Чживон не мог испытывать радости по этому поводу, потому что, даже несмотря на недвусмысленный намёк Ханбина на то, что у них с Драгоном ничего не было, внутренний бес не отпускал Бобби, и он всё равно продолжал безумно ревновать...

— Сталкиваясь с трудностями и проблемами, вы всегда можете рассчитывать на мою помощь, нужно просто прийти и рассказать обо всём, не дожидаясь обострения ситуации, — произнёс Ян Хён Сок, всё ещё стоя над душой лидера iKON.

Бобби на пару с Ханбином удивлённо уставился на него.

«Что за странные, совсем не свойственные ему речи ведёт сегодня директор?» — Чживон даже стал подумывать о несуществующем близнеце Ян Хён Сока, с которым тот мог бы поменяться местами, но тут же выкинул эту дебильную мысль из своей головы, они же не в дораме снимаются в конце концов. 

Это жизнь, и в ней президент даже пальцем не пошевелит просто так без определённой цели, и в какой-то момент к Бобби стало закрадываться подозрение, что вся эта встреча организована только ради Ханбина, директор явно что-то хотел донести до лидера iKON, но отчего-то не говорил прямым текстом… 

— Компания — это ваш дом и семья, вы ведь знаете? — спросил директор, и они, как по команде, утвердительно кивнули в ответ, а Ян Хён Сок продолжил ворковать, сверля цепким взглядом Биая, чем нервировал не только его самого, но и Чживона. — И хотя дети часто убегают из своих домов из-за разногласий с родителями и проблем, кажущихся им нерешаемыми, надеюсь, вы понимаете, что не должны так же опрометчиво поступать? 

Ханбин выпучил глаза, явно не понимая того, что имеет в виду директор, Бобби тоже не врубался в происходящее, а Ян Хен Сок, осознав, что младшие действительно понятия не имеют, о чём он им тут толкует и намекает, лишь разочарованно выдохнул.

— Можете идти, — к нему вернулась обычная манера говорить, и, сухо произнеся эти два слова, он поджал губы, после чего, потеряв к ним всякий интерес, вернулся в своё кресло, усевшись, он крутанулся в нём и отвернулся от посетителей к стене, ясно давая понять, что аудиенция закончена.

Бобби переглянулся с другом, и они одновременно поклонились торчащей из-за спинки кресла макушке президента в кепке, а, покинув его кабинет, молча плелись по коридору компании, оба пребывая в растерянности. Тут Ханбин, вдруг резко остановившись, оглянулся назад, а Чживон, идущий следом, чуть не налетел на его спину при этом.

— Это сбивает с толку… — пробормотал лидер и принялся неосознанно покусывать свой большой палец, как делал это обычно когда нервничал. 

— Херь какая-то! — охотно согласился с ним Бобби, а затем, задрав рукав своей толстовки до локтя, принялся с энтузиазмом демонстрировать свою кожу лидеру, суя руку тому прямо в лицо: — Гляди, я весь пупырышками покрылся от волнения, пока был там!

Ханбин смерил его презрительным взглядом, вынул палец изо рта и от души заехал ладонью по его открытой коже, Чживон зашипел, шлепок вышел знатным. 

— Ну как, лучше? — издевательски ухмыльнулся Биай и как ни в чём не бывало пошагал дальше.

— Эй! — крикнул Бобби ему в след. — У тебя там что, опять сбой в матрице?!

***

«Маразм» лидера iKON к вечеру только крепчал, чем он порядком измучил Бобби и самого себя, а все беды были лишь от того, что Ханбин так и не смог определиться с тем, как ему вести себя рядом с другом. Казалось бы, кидать на Бобби свирепые взгляды уже после того, как они утром держались за руки в стенах компании, было бы как минимум странно, но к чёрту логику, если дело касается Ханбина, ведь лидер не только мог, он просто брал и делал так, как ему заблагорассудится! Впрочем, как всегда...

Ребята весь день были немного пришибленными из-за гневных атак, которыми Биай сегодня подвергал Чживона, но если они и переживали, то всё равно деликатно отводили глаза, надеясь, что парни сами всё между собой решат. Один лишь ушлый Юнхён не упустил шанса и настучал на Бобби, рассказав лидеру, как он забивал на тренировки, пока тот отсутствовал. 

— Ну спасибо тебе, стукач, удружил, — недобро оскалился Бобби, лёжа на полу и пытаясь восстановить дыхание. — Это ведь из-за тебя сегодняшняя тренировка выдалась по-настоящему адской! 

Услышав это, Юнхён, который валялся неподалёку от него, заржал в голос.

— Всегда пожалуйста! — ответил он ему настолько самодовольно, что это вызывало у Чживона огромное желание придушить своего одногруппника прямо на месте, но, так как сил на душегубство не было, он просто замахнулся на Юнхёна рукой. А, промахнувшись, в итоге сделал больно одному лишь воздуху.

— Вот мазила-то! — снова прыснул Юн. — Мне кажется, что Биай сегодня вытряс из тебя всё дерьмо! Наконец-то... 

Бобби хмыкнул.

— Душу он из меня вытряс, а дерьмо так при мне и осталось, — ответил он, вспоминая, как лидер приказал ему отрабатывать новые движения перед зеркалом в то время, как у остальных ребят был законный перерыв на отдых. 

— Ладно, — сказал Юнхён, поднимаясь, — пошли в душ скорее, пока ребята не свалили в общагу без нас, как это было в прошлый раз!

— Ага, но сначала помоги мне встать, Иуда проклятый, а то я не чувствую своего тела, — притворно захныкал Бобби, протягивая ему свои руки, а Юнхён, посмеиваясь, принялся ему помогать.

Когда они зашли в раздевалку, то увидели Чжинхвана, сидящего на скамейке, и остальных ребят, облепивших его со всех сторон, словно рой пчёл, не понимая причин происходящего, Бобби тоже решил подойти к ним, как оказалось, мини-хен держал в руках телефон, и вместе они смотрели какое-то видео. Мобильник принадлежал лидеру, но вот его самого, оглядевшись, Чживон не обнаружил.

— Он в душе, — перехватив его взгляд, сказал Чжинхван.

Бобби растолкал ребят и уселся на скамейку рядом с ним.

— Что смотрите? — спросил он, положив свою руку на плечи мини-хёна.

— Сестрёнка Ханбина получила вашу посылку! — ярко улыбнувшись, ответил ему Донхёк.

— Серьёзно?! — просиял Чживон и похлопал Чжинхвана по плечу: — Хён, включай скорее!

Хён засмеялся, охотно исполняя его просьбу, а Бобби на следующие две минуты превратился из крутого рэппера в маленькую лужицу умиления и ярого фаната девочки по имени Ханбёль. Как он и думал, та сильно подросла за то время, что он не видел её, на видео сестра лидера открывала коробку со сладостями, радостно улюлюкала и делилась с такими же маленькими друзьями по детской площадке, а так же играла со своей новой игрушкой Микки-Мауса.

 _— Ханбёль, ты ничего не хочешь передать своему брату в Сеул?_ — раздался голос её матери за кадром.

Девочка улыбнулась и посмотрела в камеру.

 _— Ханбин-оппа, файтинг! Айкони, файтинг!_ — звенел детский голосок, а затем она сложила сердечко при помощи своих рук и смущенно произнесла: _— Бобби-оппа, кумао!_

— Аа, кьёми! — счастливо засмеявшись, Чживон схватился за своё сердце и воскликнул: — Какая же она только милашка!

— Я знал, что тебе понравится, — улыбнулся Чжинхван, поднимаясь и отдавая ему телефон: — Держи, вернёшь Биаю, а я в душ.

— Ок, — кивнул Бобби и снова включил видео на повтор, а Юнхён продолжал крутиться рядом, не спеша к остальным ребятам. 

Через минуту из душевой вышел Ханбин по самую грудь закутанный в полотенце, словно какая-то девчонка, Бобби понятия не имел, откуда у друга появилась эта привычка, потому что, когда они познакомились, Биай уже так делал...

— Ханбёль так выросла! — не выдержав, поделился восторгом Бобби.

— Я знаю, — довольно улыбнулся друг, подходя к нему и забирая свой телефон. — Самому не верится, как она вымахала так быстро…

Тут его снова перемкнуло, произошёл новый «сбой в матрице», как его окрестил для себя Бобби, и лицо Ханбина опять стало замкнутым. Друг положил телефон в свой шкафчик и потянулся за вещами, а Чживон сглотнул, наблюдая за тем как медленно съезжает полотенце лидера вниз, обнажая сначала его спину, затем верх ягодиц...

Ханбин почувствовал взгляд на себе, напрягся всем телом и вернул полотенце на прежнее место, а затем Чживон услышал, как друг вдыхает в себя воздух и медленно выдыхает, видимо пытаясь успокоиться, но вышло явно так себе...

— Может, ты уже пойдёшь мыться, а? — сказал он ему, не оборачиваясь, а затем произнёс уже с вызовом в голосе, не скрывая своего раздражения: — Или, может, ты хочешь остаться и посмотреть, как я буду одеваться?

— Хочу, — ляпнул Бобби в ответ, особо не задумываясь.

— Вы пугаете меня, — присвистнул Юнхён и тут же поплёлся в душ, оставляя их вдвоём в раздевалке. 

Ханбин повернулся к нему с надменным выражением лица, видимо, хотел тем самым продемонстрировать своё превосходство и силу, но неожиданно для самого себя напоролся на томный взгляд Бобби, полный еле сдерживаемого желания. Лидер покраснел.

— Перестань, — попросил он и стыдливо отвернулся.

— Перестать что? — Бобби поднялся со скамейки и подошёл к нему, не вплотную, но очень близко, упираясь своими руками в шкафчик по обе стороны от Ханбина, он зажал друга между собой и стеной. 

Поняв, что произошло, Биай порывисто вобрал воздух в лёгкие и инстинктивно обхватил себя руками, при этом напрочь позабыв о полотенце, а махровая ткань между тем решила в отместку соскользнуть и упасть к ногам лидера, оставляя того полностью обнаженным. Ханбин тут же замер, боясь пошевелиться.

— Так что мне перестать делать, м? — повторно спросил Чживон, дыша ему в затылок и наблюдая за прозрачной каплей воды, медленно стекающей вниз по спине и исчезающей между идеальных ягодиц... — Смотреть на тебя или сгорать от желания? — он нежно коснулся губами его шеи и выдохнул: — А, может, целовать?

— Всё это, — отозвался друг дрожащим голосом. — Просто прекрати!

В раздевалке было очень жарко, но тело Биая лихорадило, и, даже не дотрагиваясь до него, Бобби ощущал этот его трепет. Не в силах сдержать улыбки, он опустился вниз и поднял с пола упавшее до этого полотенце, а затем укутал в него Ханбина, словно маленького мальчика после купания, тот не сопротивлялся, и Чживон, не сумев сдержать свой порыв, заключил его в объятия. Обхватив того со спины в замок из рук, он пристроил свой острый подбородок у него на плече, теперь уже явственно чувствуя своим телом его сильный озноб.

— Ханбина, я не могу просто взять и прекратить всё это, как ты просишь, — тихо произнёс Бобби ему на ухо. — Не могу себя остановить, потому что безумно люблю тебя…

Лидер вздрогнул после этих слов, и Чживон отстранился от него, возвращая ему личное пространство, а затем в полной тишине покинул раздевалку, оставляя друга наедине с самим собой. Выйдя в коридор, Бобби и сам не знал, на что надеялся, но всё равно простоял возле двери ещё несколько минут, не отрывая от той своего цепкого напряженного взгляда, пытаясь прислушиваться к каждому шороху за ней, но в итоге оттуда так никто и не вышел...

«Может, у меня тоже произошел сбой в матрице, раз я ожидал, что он пойдёт за мной?» — подумал Бобби, находясь уже на улице.

Прохладный ночной воздух трепал его волосы и одежду, но Чживон вместо того, чтобы укутаться или спрятаться, наоборот приветливо раскинул свои руки ему навстречу, ведь, несмотря на лёгкую горечь внутри, он не собирался предаваться унынию и уж тем более жалеть о содеянном, наконец-то он испытал желанную лёгкость, скинув с себя камень, тянувший его вниз вот уже целый год, не давая спокойно жить. Бобби признался в своих чувствах, а дальше будь, что будет.


	18. Chapter 18

— Слушай, а это не Бобби там сидит?

Женский голос раздался совсем рядом с ним, и Бобби, не поднимая головы, медленно открыл глаза. Вот чёрт! Он ведь специально забурился в самый дальний и плохо освещенный угол кофейни и уселся ко всему залу спиной, чтобы оставаться не узнанным для её редких посетителей в такой поздний час.

«Но кто же мог предположить, что существуют такие фанаты с рентгеновским зрением, которые способны узнать меня даже с этой самой спины?!» — недоумевал Чживон, нервно шаркая подошвой кроссовка по полу.

— Сухён, успокойся уже, а? — ответил второй женский голос с легким раздражением. — Бобби тебе уже повсюду мерещится!

Бобби облегчённо выдохнул, кажется, пронесло, а это значит, что ему не придётся раздавать автографы, извиняться и объяснять в очередной раз, почему нельзя сделать с ним совместное фото. Звёздная болезнь, которой он, кстати, не был отягощён, здесь была абсолютно не при чём, просто до этого он так часто «гулял» по чужим инстаграмам и социальным сетям, что из-за этого в итоге стали возникать проблемы, а, как следствие, правила для iKON в этом плане стали строже.

— То есть это я ненормальная, да?! — обиделась первая девушка по имени Сухён. — Это ведь ты мне недавно рассказывала, что общежитие iKON где-то неподалеку! И вообще, кто бы говорил… сама-то вон на Чжинхвана залипаешь, целыми днями пялишься на его фотку и даже призналась, что хочешь затискать...

Бобби сделал над собой усилие, чтобы не заржать, но в итоге прыснул, что не укрылось от девушек за соседним столом.

— Йа, тише! — подруга шикнула на Сухён, засмущавшись, что её маленький секрет теперь известен какому-то незнакомому парню.

«Поздравляю, хён, похоже, со времени дебюта ничего не изменилось, и весь фандом по-прежнему хочет получить доступ к твоему священному тельцу, — весело подумал Чживон, хотя прекрасно знал, как бесит Чжинхвана подобное отношение к своей персоне. — Точно, ты же у нас старший в группе, серьёзный мужик, только вот у меня самого руки то и дело к тебе тянутся, настолько ты милый…»

— Пошли скорее, а то опоздаем, — оживилась фанатка мини-хёна.

— Но я ещё не допила свой кофе! — возмутилась Сухён.

— По дороге допьёшь, не развалишься…

Их поспешные сборы и возня заставили губы Чживона сложиться в новой лёгкой улыбке, а невольно подслушанный разговор подруг даже смог вывести из раздумий, за что он в какой-то степени был даже благодарен этой парочке.

Бобби поднял голову только после того, как звякнул колокольчик на двери и две девушки покинули кофейню, через большое панорамное стекло он проводил их заинтересованным взглядом до того самого момента, пока те полностью не скрылись за ближайшим углом. После этого он снова посмотрел на свои руки, обнимавшие пластиковый стакан с кофе, из которого он так ни разу и не отпил.

«Сколько же времени я тут штаны протираю, раз кофе успел полностью остыть? — задумался Чживон, поднося стакан ко рту. — Теперь, небось, совсем дрянь дрянью на вкус, хотя плевать, я ведь здесь не ради этой чёрной бурды…»

Бобби отпил остывший кофе и поморщился от горечи на языке.

«Отстой, как и само местечко, — подтвердил он свои догадки, но не собирался сильно сокрушаться и ныть по этому поводу, ведь Чживон забрёл в эту кофейню отнюдь не в поисках лучшего вкуса и располагающей к себе обстановки, сегодня ночью ему вообще было плевать на подобные атрибуты. Он здесь только по одной банальной причине и это — тепло, ведь, пока бродил по ночным улицам Сеула, нарезая сотый круг возле общежития iKON, адреналин в его теле после признания в любви Ханбину успел рассеяться, а зябкий недружелюбный воздух, между тем, превратил промокшие от пота шмотки в ледяной кокон, с каждым новым шагом заставляя всё больше и больше ощущать себя бродягой. — Надо было сначала в душ сходить с остальными ребятами, а уж потом сваливаться на голову лидера со своими признаниями! — ехидно подумал Чживон. — Хорошо хоть бумажник с телефоном захватил с собой, не совсем, видимо, я убогий…» 

В этот самый момент его телефон решил ожить, и на экране высветилась фотка с Чжинхваном.

— Да, мой наимилейший хён! — со странным смешком произнёс Бобби, отвечая на звонок.

— Ты выпиваешь что ли?! — совсем не «милым» тоном поинтересовался Чжинхван, накидываясь на него.

Чживон растерял весь свой азарт.

— Ага, — вяло ответил он, отодвигая от себя в другой конец стола стакан с противным содержимым.

Мини-хён вздохнул в трубку.

— Ну и где ты?

Бобби не стал увиливать.

— В кофейне рядом с общагой.

— И что ты там делаешь вместо того, чтобы идти домой? 

— Думаю о тебе… — протянул Чживон мечтательным тоном, заигрывая с другом в шутку, но тот его перебил, не оценив этой попытки, кажется, Бобби успел достать его за эти дни.

— Так я тебе и поверил, идиот! — фыркнул мини-хён. — Тем более твоя «великая любовь» ко мне не повод шляться не пойми где, да ещё по ночам!

\- Ну окей, я просто побаиваюсь возвращаться в общагу… — вздохнул Бобби, поняв, как глупо храбриться перед самим собой, пытаясь быть крутым, тем более, что вся его крутость заканчивалась ровно там, где начиналось всё, что связано с Ханбином…

— Ты поругался с Биаем? — предположил Чжинхван.

— Хуже, — ответил Бобби.

Мини-хён удивлённо воскликнул в трубку.

— Неужели? ... 

Чживон кивнул на эту догадку, но вовремя вспомнил, что его не видят, и подал голос.

— Да, я признался ему.

— Молодец, — подбодрил его Чжинхван. — Ты всё правильно сделал… Что он сказал?

Бобби вспомнил сильную дрожь, от которой содрогалось обнажённое тело Ханбина.

— Ничего, я ушёл, ему нужно время, чтобы переварить новую реальность…

Бобби умолк, а мини-хён вдруг захохотал в трубку.

— Тебе смешно?! — надул губы Чживон.

Он запоздало понял, что чересчур слезливо реагирует на подобный пустяк, ведь смех Чжинхвана был, как и он сам, лишённым даже капли злорадства. 

— Нет, — поспешно отозвался старший. — Просто теперь я понял, чего это наш лидер такой пришибленный был в раздевалке, представляешь, мы застали его за тем, что он натягивал свою одежду наизнанку, я ему раз пять об этом сказал, но он так и не смог исправить это полностью, так и ходил по улице… 

Бобби улыбнулся, представляя себе эту картину.

— Юнхён только дома рассказал мне, что оставил вас наедине перед тем, как самому идти в душ, а так как ты потом исчез, я подумал, что вы двое опять поругались. Но, как оказалось, всё не так плохо!

— Это как посмотреть… — Чживон не разделял энтузиазма мини-хёна, не зная реакции Ханбина на его спонтанное признание.

— Так, хватит, повалял дурачка и баста на этом, — строго выговорил хён. — Возвращайся в общежитие, и это не просьба, это мой прямой приказ! Ты понял?

Бобби испытал благодарность, потому что Чжинхван всегда был своевременно, как с поддержкой в трудные моменты жизни, так и с «пинками» в минуты сомнений.

— Да, мамочка, — послушно проблеял он в трубку.

— Вот и умничка, — Чжинхван был таким довольным, что даже на расстоянии ощущалась его тёплая улыбка. — Все уже спят, Ханбин так вообще отказался от ужина и первым забаррикадировался в комнате, так что с ним вы сегодня уже точно не пересечётесь, не переживай…

***

«Где-то мини-хён явно промахнулся в своих прогнозах… — сделал Бобби невесёлый вывод, наткнувшись на Ханбина ещё на подходе к общежитию, точнее, на его удаляющуюся фигуру. Эту спину Чживон был способен узнать из сотен тысяч и сразу просёк, что это именно лидер выходит из здания и направляется размашистой походкой по направлению к шоссе. — Ну и куда ты намылился среди ночи, Ханбина?!»

По словам Чжинхвана, его друг уже должен давно пребывать в царстве морфея, только вот вместо того, чтобы в данный момент гулять по своим снам, Ханбин таскается по улице…

«Великолепно, теперь я ещё и слежку за тобой веду, — думал он, следуя за лидером по пятам. Да, на Ханбина порой находило, и, если ему становилось тесно в четырёх стенах, он отчаянно рвался на свободу, часами гуляя по ночам и размышляя о чём-то своём. Но Бобби, знающий все его маршруты наизусть, сейчас прекрасно понимал, если тот устремился к дороге, то явно хочет встретиться с кем-то, а не подышать «свежим» воздухом… и от осознания этого факта в сердце Чживона против воли начал проникать липкий страх: — Неужели я ошибся? Ты ведь не можешь сейчас направляться… _к нему?_...»

Ханбин двигался стремительно, немного нервными перебежками, неизвестная для Чживона причина словно подталкивала того в спину, заставляя нестись вперёд, поэтому их «совместная прогулка» очень быстро подошла к концу, они прибыли на место, и лидер, остановившись у самого края дороги, осмотрелся. Своего лучшего друга, который сейчас примостился у ближайшего дерева, он не заметил, и, хотя Бобби старательно впечатывался всем своим телом в кору, пытаясь убедить себя и деревце в том, что вместе они единое целое, не раскрыл его Биай скорее всего потому, что целенаправленно выглядывал машину, а люди его мало интересовали.

Только сейчас Бобби обратил внимание на внешний вид Ханбина, даже в свой недавний совместный визит в супермаркет они не шифровались так сильно, друг сейчас был при «полном камуфляже», словно ниндзя-асассин или киллер на суперсекретном задании, но уж никак не лидер хип-хоп группы… 

Биай достал телефон, но позвонить не успел, так как одна из припаркованных возле обочины иномарок моргнула ему дальним светом. Ханбин поспешно убрал свой телефон в карман и направился к ней, а Бобби затаил дыхание, напрягаясь всем своим телом и превращаясь в один сплошной комок переплетённых нервов — да, он не Отелло, но и будучи самим собой, Кимом Чживоном, он вполне мог сгорать от ревности и делать глупости…

«Если в машине окажется _тот_ , кого я опасаюсь увидеть больше всего на свете, то я за себя не ручаюсь, Ханбина, — успел подумать Бобби, когда с водительского места вылез шофёр и стал проворно огибать серебристый мерседес представительного класса. — Так что не подведи меня…»

Мужчина остановился возле Ханбина и, учтиво кивнув, распахнул перед ним пассажирскую дверцу машины, Бобби ахнул от удивления, потому что прежде, чем друг забрался внутрь, ему удалось не только рассмотреть, но и узнать человека, с которым встречался лидер iKON. 

— Аджоши?! — одними губами произнёс Чживон.

Наверное, можно было облегчённо выдохнуть, потому что этим человеком оказался не кто иной как отец самого Ханбина, но Бобби отчего-то не испытал долгожданного облегчения. Он даже не знал, что отец друга сейчас находится в Корее, хотя и его сын похоже был в неведении по поводу пребывания того в стране, раз его вытащили прямо среди ночи из постели… 

Чживон, прислонившись щекой к дереву, решил ещё немного подождать друга на случай, если Ханбин выйдет и отправится обратно домой, но, видимо, сын с отцом должны были пообщаться дольше пяти минут после такой долгой разлуки, поэтому Бобби не сильно удивился, когда серебристый мерседес, постояв немного на месте, плавно тронулся и через минуту свернул в неизвестном направлении на ближайшем перекрёстке. 

— Ну что, деревце, — Бобби отлепил свою щёку от коры и похлопал по ней ладонью, — кажется, нас покинули…

Чживон замолк, влюблённая парочка, которая проходила мимо, посмотрела на него с откровенной жалостью, приняв за не пойми кого…

— Кхм, — откашлялся он смущённо в кулак и поплёлся в общежитие.

Без Ханбина обратный путь показался ему ужасно скучным, когда он зашёл в квартиру, было очень тихо, как и сказал мини-хён, все остальные ребята уже спали, поэтому, стараясь сильно не шуметь, Чживон сходил в общую ванную, быстро ополоснулся и, натянув майку, улёгся спать в гостиной. Сложив руки на груди поверх своего одеяла, он был намерен дождаться своего друга, пока тот не вернётся, но, кажется, переоценил свои возможности, в итоге задремав.

Он не знал, сколько успел покемарить, прежде чем его разбудил какой-то шум, а затем и крик. Ничего не соображая, Бобби, как ужаленный в одно место, быстро соскочил с дивана и понёсся на источник воплей, в коридоре сталкиваясь с такими же заспанными и перепуганными ребятами, как и он сам.

— Что случилось? — усиленно потирая свои глаза, спросил Юнхён. 

— Кто кричал? — удивился Донхёк. 

— Я думаю, это был Чжунэ, — уверенно ответил Чжинхван, но выражение его лица было растерянным.

Такого в их общежитии обычно не происходило, и, подойдя с опаской к своей комнате, Чживон почувствовал, как внутри него противно зашевелилось нечто, отдалённо напоминающее страх, хотя пока это было лишь плохое предчувствие, которое, впрочем, полностью оправдалось, когда дверь резко распахнулась, и все ребята увидели совершенно дикие глаза Чжунэ в пол лица.

— Биай, он… — прошептал вокалист одними губами и замолк.

Этого вполне хватило, чтобы Бобби пронзил настоящий ужас, не дожидаясь от Чжунэ продолжения, он резко отпихнул его в сторону и влетел в комнату на бешеной скорости. Лишь секунда понадобилась ему быстро пробежаться взглядом по пустым кроватям, ещё мгновение на то, чтобы повернуться по направлению к ванной комнате и понять, что оттуда доносится шум воды, и всего один глубокий вдох перед тем, как ринуться туда…

Неудивительно, что суровый Чжунэ перетрухнул, увидев своего лидера таким, Бобби и сам замер от подобного зрелища — его лучший друг сидел на полу, в странной позе, будто он упал и решил больше не вставать, одна нога подвёрнута под другую, голова безвольно опущена, а хлеставшая на всю катушку вода насквозь промочила ту одежду в которой Бобби видел его на улице.

Ещё совсем недавно он наивно полагал, что нет ничего хуже Ханбина, который влюблён в другого, но Чживон ошибался, вот оно самое страшное, что может быть в этом мире — сидит прямо перед ним и разрывает душу на части…

— Бог мой! — воскликнул Чжинхван, заходя в ванную следом за ним.

Донхёк вместе с Юнхёном, онемев от увиденного, решили остаться на пороге, а Чжунэ, нервно кусая свои ногти, принялся метаться из угла в угол за их спинами. Хорошо, что среди них был хоть кто-то, умевший владеть собой, оставаясь хладнокровным даже в такой обстановке, и быстро оценив ситуацию, начал действовать, для начала мини-хён завинтил кран в душе, шум от воды прекратился, и на присутствующих обрушилась тишина. 

— Ханбин? — Чжинхван опустился рядом с младшим и осторожно дотронулся до его плеча. – Что с тобой? Ты можешь встать?

Лидер не нарушил образовавшейся тишины, продолжая сидеть, как и прежде, не поднимая головы.

— Нам нужно позвать кого-нибудь из компании, а ещё лучше обратиться к врачу! — вдруг истерически заявил Чжунэ, расталкивая ребят. — Это ведь ненормально! 

— Успокойся, — осадил его Чжинхван. — Лучше расскажи, что случилось…

— Разве сейчас это важно?! — повысил голос вокалист, но под тяжёлым взглядом старшего взял себя в руки. — Ну хорошо… — вздохнул он. — Биай был странным после тренировки, я имею в виду больше, чем обычно, и ушел спать первым. Через какое-то время я тоже отправился на боковую, но в итоге слушал, как он там внизу тяжко вздыхает и бормочет себе что-то под нос, это жутко бесило, но я всё-таки смог уснуть. Но меня разбудили, Ханбину кто-то позвонил и, кажется, он сильно удивился этому человеку, но в итоге быстро собрался и ушёл. Вернулся часа через два и снова меня разбудил, бродил по комнате, словно призрак, затем зашёл в душ, и почти сразу я услышал шум, забежал сюда и увидел вот это… — он указал рукой на лидера: — Хотел помочь ему встать, а он уставился на меня, словно псих…

«Не думал, что мы вновь столкнёмся с подобным…» — Бобби коротко переглянулся с Чжинхваном, на лице мини-хёна на секунду мелькнула та же мысль, но старший тут же откашлялся и решил подвести итог всей той нервной болтовне, что нагородил Чжунэ.

— Значит, он с кем-то встретился, этот кто-то и довёл Биая до такого состояния, — терпеливо проговорил Чжинхван, а затем вопросительно глянул на остальных ребят: — Предположения есть?

Все пожали плечами, а Бобби, который на самом деле был в курсе загадочной персоны, звонившей лидеру, решил пока утаить информацию от остальных. Да, они с ребятами были словно родные братья, но сейчас, смотря на пустую оболочку Биая, он понял, что близкие, кажется, наносят самые глубокие раны…

«Что же сказал или сделал твой отец, чтобы так надломить тебя, Ханбин?» — адресовал Бобби немой вопрос своему другу и, конечно же, ничего не получил взамен. 

— Кимбап! — разозлившись, позвал его мини-хён. — Так и собираешься там истуканом стоять?

Бобби вздрогнул. 

— Прости, — он мотнул головой, словно избавляясь от невидимых пут, и подошёл к друзьям.

Бобби присел возле Ханбина, бережно откинул мокрую чёлку с его лба и заглянул в бледное осунувшееся лицо. 

— Ханбина? — очень тихо позвал он.

Друг молчал, и тогда Чживон под пристальными взглядами ребят погладил его белую щёку своими костяшками пальцев, но тут же отдёрнул руку. 

— Он словно ледышка! — сказал Бобби подняв обеспокоенный взгляд на мини-хёна, после чего стал трогать кожу Биая на шее, руках, но, ощущая всё тот же холод, предположил: — Он что, всё это время сидел под холодной водой?!

Чжинхван тоже приложил руку ко лбу лидера.

— Да, кажется, я и правда закрывал кран с холодной водой, — страдальчески произнёс он. — Господи, ну зачем он…

— Нам нужно согреть его, — уверено изрёк Бобби и принялся поднимать Ханбина, тот отказывался стоять на ногах самостоятельно, и тогда пришлось прислонить друга к стенке душа, а самому Чживону слегка навалиться сверху, чтобы сохранить равновесие. После этого он обратился к старшему: — Хён, включи горячую воду.

— Ты тоже намокнешь, — предупредил Чжинхван.

— Плевать, — нетерпеливо бросил Бобби. — Мы и так уже промокли…

Мини-хён оглядел их мокрые ноги и грустно улыбнулся.

— Ты прав, — согласился он, открывая кран с горячей водой и отходя от них, так чтобы самому не попасть под душ. — Мы с ребятами пока подготовим полотенца и сухую одежду для него.

С этими словами Чжинхван вышел из ванной, уводя остальных ребят за собой и оставляя Бобби наедине с лидером, он понятия не имел, как Ханбину, но ему очень быстро становилось жарко под этими жгучими струями воды, ещё сильно заливало глаза, но Чживон упрямо продолжал моргать, смотря на друга перед собой.

Вода мощным потоком била по голове Ханбина, а пар от его одежды поднимался вверх и рассеивался, закрытые глаза, полностью неподвижен, сразу даже нельзя было сказать, дышал ли он, и у Бобби от этой картины резануло где-то в области сердца...

Он положил свою руку Ханбину на грудь, а, почувствовав отдачу от бьющегося сердца, испытал облегчение, затем завинтил кран и, подхватив лидера на руки, понёс его в комнату. Делая эти немногочисленные шаги, Бобби выругался, парень не должен быть настолько лёгким, ведь даже в промокшей насквозь одежде Биай был, словно маленький невесомый мальчик.

— Он согрелся? — спросил Чжинхван, когда Бобби вышел из ванной со своей драгоценной ношей.

— Я надеюсь на это, — ответил он и осмотрелся. — Куда мне его положить?

Чжинхван недолго думая расстелил одно из полотенец прямо посреди комнаты.

— Давай сюда, нужно вытереть его и переодеть в сухое, чтобы он не заболел, — после этих слов он оглядел мокрого Бобби. — Тебя кстати тоже…

Он выдавил из себя улыбку. 

— За меня не переживай, у меня крепкое тело.

Бобби аккуратно положил друга на пол и тут же уселся позади него, служа Ханбину опорой, когда спина лидера послушно опустилась ему на грудь, они вместе с Чжинхваном принялись стаскивать с него мокрую одежду, откидывая ту в сторону, а Биай, не сопротивляясь, продолжал всё так же полностью игнорировать происходящее вокруг себя. 

Когда Чживон вытирал ему волосы, а Чжинхван заканчивал возиться с его джинсами, в комнату вернулись парни, кажется, к этому времени они успели уже немного успокоиться и даже о чём-то оживлённо спорили.

— И всё-таки, — не унимался Юнхён, пытая Донхёка, — откуда у тебя этот виски?!

— Оттуда, — ответил Донхёк, самодовольно продемонстрировав присутствующим горячительный напиток в своих руках, — где взял, там уже нет!

— Вот зануда, — буркнул Юнхён. 

— Это вы кому «лекарство» принесли? — хмыкнув, спросил Чжинхван, отбрасывая джинсы лидера в сторону и укрывая того махровым полотенцем.

Донхёк немного помялся, прежде чем ответить. 

— Это для Бобби, — взболтнул он бутылку.

— Меня? —удивлённо вскинул голову Чживон. 

— Пф, ему? — отчего-то оскорбился Юнхён, а затем пробормотал: — Что-то я вообще перестал понимать, что здесь происходит...

Донхёк, слегка смутившись, опустил глаза, но всё равно в подтверждение своих слов ринулся к Бобби, открывая бутылку на ходу, а, остановившись, протянул её другу. 

— Выпей, это тебе вместо успокоительного.

— Спасибо, — неуверенно отозвался Чживон, не совсем понимая, по какому критерию Донхёк решил выбрать именно его в кандидаты, которых надо «успокоить».

Он вопросительно глянул на Чжинхвана, но тот лишь неопределённо пожал плечами, так что Бобби принял бутылку из рук Донхёка и сделал пару осторожных глотков прямо из горла, после чего вернул её обратно «фармацевту». Донхёк серьёзно кивнул ему, и, больше никому из присутствующих не предлагая успокоить свои нервы, закрыл крышкой и отставил неподалёку на пол. 

— Ого, — весело улюлюкнул Юнхён. — Ну и как тебе?

«Можно подумать, у нас тут вечеринка, а не чрезвычайная ситуация под названием — спасти лидера iKON!» — раздражённо потекли мысли Бобби, давая понять, что такой вид «лекарства» на него всё-таки не действует, но, несмотря на это, он решил поддержать эту маленькую игру в нормальность.

— Забористый, — ответил он Юнхёну, хотя, конечно же, слукавил, виски лишь слегка обжег его горло, наверное, с таким же успехом, сейчас он смог бы отведать раскалённых углей с адской сковородки…

«Хотя мне кажется, что я уже в аду…» — подумал Бобби, сильнее закутывая безмолвного Ханбина в полотенце и растирая при этом его худые плечи под ним.

— Где Чжунэ потеряли? — вдруг спросил Чжинхван, заметив пропажу Дылды.

Юнхён махнул рукой в сторону коридора.

— Там, на кухне сидит, депрессует… 

— Сказал, что мы не правы, и что ему не по себе от всего этого, — расплывчато добавил Донхёк, зыркнув на Ханбина. Этого вполне хватило, чтобы дать понять, что именно, а точнее кто вызывает у Чжунэ внутренний конфликт и мурашки на загривке…

Чжинхван, получив такой формат ответа на свой вопрос, обиженно поджал губы, его явно задело поведение Чжунэ, но он решил не комментировать это. 

— Смотрите, он открыл глаза! — неожиданно громко воскликнул Юнхён, показывая на Биая.

— Подмени меня, — тут же попросил Бобби у рядом стоящего Донхёка.

— Конечно, давай, — отозвался он с готовностью помочь, и они спокойно смогли поменяться местами, теперь Донхёк поддерживал лидера, а Бобби смог примоститься на коленях напротив друга.

Ханбин действительно открыл глаза, но видел ли, оставалось непонятным, он просто смотрел на них мутным взглядом, от которого становилось не по себе, в нём стояла одна лишь пустота, за которой Бобби не видел ни единой мысли, в данный момент там явно не было его лучшего друга...

— Ханбин! — Бобби взял его за подбородок и приблизился. — Ну давай же, посмотри на меня… — умоляюще попросил он, но Биай, так и не сфокусировав свой взгляд на нём, стал снова медленно закрывать глаза. — Нет! — воскликнул Бобби и стал трясти его за плечи словно безвольную куклу. — Ты не имеешь права снова так поступать, слышишь меня, идиот?!

— Снова? — удивился Юнхён.

— Разве такое уже случалось? — подал голос Донхёк и пару раз моргнул.

Чжинхван укоризненно глянул на Бобби, который сболтнул лишнего, хотя ему было уже абсолютно пофиг на это, смысл сейчас пытаться скрывать очевидное? 

— Да, мы такое уже видели, — неохотно признал мини-хён. — Чуть больше года назад, когда у Ханбина был сильный стресс и на него слишком много навалилось, произошло нечто подобное… он вдруг впал в такой же ступор. Вас тогда не было, а мы с Бобби приняли решение позвонить его родным, они приехали и забрали его…

— Точно, я помню то время — пробормотал Донхёк. — Почти месяц тренировок без лидера…

Услышав это и восстановив воспоминания в своей голове, Юнхён сложил руки на груди и обиженно поджал губы.

— Надеюсь, хотя бы вас эти бесконечные секреты делают счастливыми, — вставая в позу, ядовито произнёс он.

Чжинхван уже хотел было ответить на этот выпад, но его опередил Донхёк, вдруг вступившись за «заговорщиков». 

— Они всего лишь хранили секрет Биая, — тихо сказал он, продолжая сидеть на полу и поддерживать спину лидера. — Ему и так было тяжело в те времена, неужели, по-твоему, было бы лучше, испытывай он тогда неловкость ещё и рядом с нами? — Донхёк грустно улыбнулся. — Юнхён, ты правда думаешь, что мы должны знать абсолютно всё? Некоторые секреты нас просто не касаются, и я не думаю, что они хотели нас обидеть, просто иногда, храня чужие тайны, люди таким образом защищают своих друзей…

Чжинхван смотрел на Донхёка с благодарностью, а Юнхён выглядел слегка пристыженным.

— Парень, твоё сердце из чистого золота, отвечаю, — усмехнулся Юн, поднимая руки вверх и демонстрируя свои ладони, тем самым оповещая остальных о своей капитуляции. — Я сдаюсь, ты доволен?

— Да, — сказал Донхёк, шмыгнув носом, и принялся изображать бурную деятельность, а именно в десятый раз суетливо вытирать волосы Биая. 

Бобби перестал обращать на них внимание и тихо сидел возле Ханбина, оказывается, с того раза, когда лидер повёл себя странно, прошло уже больше года, он полагал, что это всё уже стёрлось из его памяти, но только просто потому, что он хотел забыть то время, ещё не значило, что мозг был с ним согласен в этом вопросе. Сегодняшние события лишь подстегнули его, и его собственный мозг, словно заклятый враг Чживона, решил воскресить каждую мелочь в сознании, будто всё случилось только вчера. Тогда он ещё не понимал своих чувств к другу, но даже в те времена ему было невыносимо проживать каждый день без Ханбина, умирая в неведении... 

У Бобби появился неприятный холодок между лопаток, стоило только представить, что подобное может повториться вновь, и Ханбин исчезнет из его жизни, он настолько углубился в эти свои переживания, что и сам не заметил, как поддался взрывным эмоциям, оказавшись на пределе, он нырнул в свой страх с головой. 

Чжинхван заметил перемены в нём и предостерегающе положил руку на плечо.

— Пожалуйста, прекрати, — попросил он, — хватит трясти Ханбина, возможно, ты делаешь ему больно…

Бобби скинул его руку со своего плеча, его и самого начало колотить. 

— Больно?! — вдруг заорал он, как самая настоящая истеричка, удивляя всех ребят словно диковинное животное, выставленное в зоопарке. — Да ты только посмотри на него, хён! Он же сейчас словно на другой планете, даже не слышит и не замечает нас! Боль говоришь? Ха! Давай проверим…

Прежде, чем его успели остановить, Бобби влепил Ханбину звонкую пощёчину, Донхёк, сидящий рядом с лидером, принялся закрывать его он него, а Юнхён что-то кричать, мини-хён навалился на него сзади и заломил ему руку за спину. 

— Ты что вытворяешь, мать твою? — процедил сквозь зубы Чжинхван у самого его уха.

Бобби сглотнул и обмяк всем телом на полу, и, хотя на секунду ему показалось, что он и правда рехнулся, это не помешало ему возненавидеть себя за содеянное… 

— Вот видишь, хён, — очень тихо произнёс он, не отрывая своего взгляда от лидера, который даже не вздрогнул от удара. — Ни хрена он не чувствует!

Чжинхван отпустил его руку.

— Зато ты — да, идиот…

Тут в дверном проёме появился Чжунэ, а за его спиной и самый младший — Чану, макнэ удивлённо моргал своими огромными глазами, осматривая всех парней, а когда его внимание задержалось на лидере, укутанном в кучу полотенец, и полуголом Бобби, с которого всё ещё стекала вода, телефон с наушниками, который он держал, вывалился из его руки с глухим звуком прямо на пол.

— Отлично, ещё один ебанулся, — саркастично изрёк Чжунэ. — Ну, так что, не надумали ещё в «дурку» звонить?

— Чжунэ! — возмущаясь, почти одновременно заголосили Чжинхван, Донхёк и Юнхён.

Бобби, стараясь не смотреть в сторону Ханбина, взял в свою правую руку бутылку виски и медленно поднялся с пола, а, когда с его губ слетел злой смешок, все с опаской покосились в его сторону.

— Вперёд, давай сделаем, как ты хочешь, почему бы и нет? — предложил Бобби со странной, не свойственной ему интонацией в голосе.

— Ээ, ребят… — позвал Чжунэ, а его брови поползли вверх так же стремительно, как начало пустеть содержимое бутылки в руках Чживона. — Чего это с ним, а?

Никто не ответил, а виски между тем горел внутри Бобби, раздирая горло с пищеводом, свербя в носу и обжигая глаза, но вместо возникшего желания немедленно выплюнуть эту отраву, Чживон продолжил жадно глотать спиртное, словно на себе испытывал настоящее отчаянье алкоголика. После того, как последняя капля золотистого виски послушно скатилась вниз по горлышку бутылки, исчезая у него во рту, Бобби довольно ухмыльнулся, как будто и правда гордился этим своим «достижением». 

Он мазанул губами по своему левому плечу, оставляя горечь с них на своей коже, а затем принялся развлекаться с пухлой опустевшей бутылкой, подбрасывая ту в воздух с одной руки на другую, умело играя при этом на нервах ребят. Он подмигнул Юнхёну и в итоге бросил бутылку именно ему, тот, ахнув от неожиданности, смог поймать её, не дав разбиться об пол, а затем, осторожно двигаясь бочком, подошёл к Донхёку.

— Успокоительное, говоришь?! — зашипел Юнхён шёпотом на друга, усаживаясь рядом с ним на пол.

— Всё зависит от дозировки, — пожал плечами Донхёк, снимая с себя тем самым всякую ответственность за происходящее, а затем накрыл уши лидера своими ладонями, будто боялся, что тот, даже в своём нынешнем состоянии, может услышать какое-то непотребство.

 _«Ему и так было тяжело в те времена, неужели по-твоему было бы лучше, испытывай он тогда, неловкость ещё и рядом с нами?»_ — всплыли у Чживона в голове недавно произнесённые Донхёком слова. 

Алкоголь между тем принялся безжалостно брать бразды правления над его телом в свои руки, и в глазах Бобби слегка помутнело, когда он перевёл взгляд и посмотрел на своего лучшего друга. Хотя сейчас это был скорее призрак, тень от его любимого человека…

«Тем не менее, ты никогда не будешь для них сумасшедшим, Ханбина, — твердо решил Бобби. — Никто не посмеет посмотреть на тебя косо, ведь роль психа всегда лучше подходила мне…»

Развернувшись, он исподлобья зыркнул на лжэ-макнэ, до сих пор стоявшего в дверном проёме и во все глаза наблюдавшего за странным поведение рэппера.

— Так кому ты хочешь позвонить первому, а? — хрипло поинтересовался Бобби.

Не получив ответа, он угрожающе двинулся на Чжунэ…


	19. Chapter 19

_2012 год..._

_Приходить в этот парк уже стало настоящей традицией, каждый месяц после проверки они, троица Кимов, полностью обессиленные, плелись на одно и то же место, если не получалось именно в этот день, то обязательно выбирались на следующий. Хотя в самом начале был один лишь Ханбин, строгий, немного пугающий и в тоже время жутко стеснительный парень, впрочем, любящий куда-то пропадать время от времени, и когда Чживон наконец-то выяснил, куда именно тот выбирается тайком, то больше никогда не отпускал его одного, став Биаю верным спутником. Сам Чживон не сильно задумывался, почему для него стало так важно завоевать внимание Ханбина, и поэтому совершенно не замечал свою одержимость этим..._

_С детства Бобби мог очаровать любого, это получалось как-то само собой, тут улыбка, там обнимашки — и люди сами тянулись к нему, словно к лучику света, но Ким Ханбин изначально был другим. Неловкое знакомство, прожигающий насквозь равнодушный взгляд и полное пренебрежение к лучезарной персоне Чживона, всё это давало отчётливо понять, что этот парень тот ещё крепкий орешек. Биай был чересчур осторожен с новыми людьми, слишком самодостаточен, с целой кучей таких сложных мыслей, которые были непонятны простому мальчишке, только что приехавшему из Штатов... Стало ясно одно — Биай совершенно не нуждался в нём, но незаметно стал необходим самому Бобби._

_За короткий промежуток времени, пока Чживон был трейни, он повзрослел, точнее его мысли стали более зрелыми, а мечта из расплывчатой радужной херни превратилась во вполне чётко поставленную цель. Цель, ради которой нужно было вкалывать изо дня в день, проливая реальный пот, а, ошибаясь, оступаться, падать и набивать новые синяки, но всегда после этого перебарывать себя и, поднимаясь, идти дальше. И так снова и снова, совершенствуя себя и свои навыки до бесконечности._

_Смог бы он так долго продержаться без поддержки Ханбина? Хватило бы одной лишь его позитивной энергии на всё это? Возможно. Хотя он повидал так много ребят, которые не смогли справиться с давлением и нагрузками, впоследствие их отчисляли, но чаще они уходили сами, и тогда Бобби забывал их имена, а затем и лица. Иногда ему казалось, что он тоже станет позорной тенью этого места, что ещё чуть-чуть и он плюнет и станет одним из тех безликих, забытых ребят. В конце концов, мир же не рухнет, если он сядет на самолёт и просто вернётся домой..._

_Но именно в такие тяжелые моменты Ким Ханбин становился его неизменным источником силы. Раньше, когда он приползал к другу полностью опустошенным, жалобно скуля о том, как ему тяжело приходится, Биай твёрдо говорил: «Это пустяк, ты можешь сделать это!», и Бобби действительно начинал снова обретать веру в себя. Потом к ним присоединился милый парень по имени Ким Чжинхван, своей искренней заботой о младших он быстро завоевал их сердца. Этот хён смог стать им настоящим старшим братом, семьёй, по которой они так скучали, и теперь, когда их стало трое и они сталкивались с трудностями, Ханбин начал говорить: «Чтобы там ни было, мы преодолеем это вместе!». И пока лидер неустанно делился с ними своей силой и непоколебимой верой в конечный результат, Бобби действительно казалось, что однажды мир будет принадлежать им одним, пускай тот пока и не был в курсе..._

_С появлением Чжинхвана привычка выбираться в парк приобрела ещё больший смысл, зимой они пили горячий кофе из автомата ближайшего магазинчика, а летом валялись на траве под старым дубом. Но так как они никогда особо не распространялись о своём времяпрепровождении, этот их маленький междусобойчик стал обрастать некой таинственностью в рядах других трейни, и те даже строили глупые предположения на этот счёт, которые чаще всего веселили троих друзей. Последняя сплетня как раз была из таких, особо потешной, хотя её явно придумал человек, который недолюбливал талантливую троицу друзей, но фантазии этому таинственному хейтеру было не занимать. Слух был, будто бы они ходят к некому шаману, который с помощью своих колдовских ритуалов дарует им супер-навыки: в танце, рэпе и вокале, но ритуал нужно было обязательно повторять каждый месяц, чем видимо объяснялось постоянство, с которым трое друзей покидали стены компании, иначе всё пропадёт, и их удача испарится словно пшик._

_Нелепый слух так прижился, что к Бобби на прошлой неделе в трейни-центре подошли две новенькие девушки и на полном серьёзе попросили дать адрес того самого шамана, он не стал прикалываться и с легким раздражением ответил, что того просто не существует, а если они хотят, чтобы их навыки признали, то должны больше вкалывать на тренировках и не страдать всякой ерундой. Девицы в итоге на него разозлились, обозвав эгоистом, мол, им-то лучше знать, что лидер его группы Ким Ханбин носит прямо в своих труселях некий магический амулет, который даровал ему шаман. И именно из-за этого заговорённого клочка бумаги, по мнению новеньких девушек, сам президент YG, Ян Хён Сок, выделяет Биая среди других своих трейни. Стоило Чживону услышать эти бредни, как его скрутило от хохота и не отпускало ещё где-то полчаса. Кстати, у Чжинхвана была похожая реакция после его пересказа этой нелепицы в общежитии. Один лишь Ханбин до сих пор продолжал дуться, потому что таких идиотских сплетен про себя он явно не ожидал услышать._

_Несмотря на усталость и боль в мышцах после сегодняшней проверки, вспомнив об этом, Чживон улыбнулся. Конец мая выдался тёплым, и он сидел на траве неподалёку от знакомого дерева, по привычке стараясь не попадать под его широкую тень, Чжинхван на полном серьёзе думал, что у друга фобия, а вот Ханбин называл это «дуростью» и никак иначе. Пожалуй, правы были они оба, иногда его фобии и правда граничили с дуростью, но весь Бобби состоял из этих самых граней, а не из «шила и задницы», как иногда бормотал себе под нос Биай, когда думал, что его никто не слышит._

_Ханбин в последнее время был сам не свой и без конца их гонял, что именно его так тревожило, было загадкой, ведь от серьёзных разговоров он увиливал и прикрывался ежемесячной проверкой, новым участником в их группе и кучей других расплывчатых проблем. Бобби не верил в эту ерунду, но не приставал. В любом случае, если друг и переживал из-за проверки, то зря — директор похвалил Ханбина за проделанную работу, не забывая при этом внести и конструктивную критику, хотя остальные слова Ян Хён Сока показались Чживону полной бессмыслицей. Но, как часто бывало с ним, именно эта глупость накрепко засела в его голове..._

_— Эй, поднять её не хочешь?! — ещё издалека наехал на него Ханбин, когда что-то прохладное коснулось ног Бобби._

_Он вздрогнул от неожиданности и тупо посмотрел на банку колы возле носов своих кроссовок, которую, как выяснилось, ему бросил друг, а он даже не заметил. Теперь из жестянки прямо на землю с тихим шипением выбегал тёмный напиток…_

_— Не самое лучшее удобрение, — усмехнулся Биай, усаживаясь рядом с ним на траву и открывая свою колу. — И давно ты такой рукожоп?!_

_— Иди ты, — отмахнулся Бобби и спокойно поднял банку с земли, встряхнул в руке, а когда жидкость заплескалась о стенки, довольно улыбнулся: — Видишь? Ещё много осталось!_

_— Я же тебя окликнул перед броском, о чём задумался? — поинтересовался друг, чокаясь с ним газировкой, празднуя тем самым окончание месяца._

_Бобби решил ответить вопросом на вопрос._

_— Ян Хён Сок, зачем он сказал это?_

_— Что именно? — не понял Биай._

_— Что нам не стоит и пытаться понять тебя, мол, если для нас всех небо голубое, то для тебя будет зелёным… — он задумчиво почесал бровь. — Это как-то странно прозвучало, не находишь?_

_— Неа, просто директор знает, что я дальтоник, — как ни в чём не бывало ответил Ханбин, сделал он это с самой серьёзной рожей, какой только мог, заставляя Бобби физически ощутить подвох. Его ведь явно пытались развести, беря на понт._

_— Чего? С каких это пор ты в дальтоники заделался?! — недоумевал Чживон. — Думаешь, сможешь поймать такую крупную рыбу, как я, в свои хиленькие сети?_

_Лидер лишь пренебрежительно пожал плечами, а Бобби заскрипел зубами, как же он ненавидел, когда тот так поступал, иногда Ханбину просто нравилось подтрунивать над ним самым чудаковатый образом. В любом случае, друг явно больше не собирался продолжать говорить на эту тему, вместо этого он отхлебнул от своей колы, после чего, довольно причмокнув губами, откинулся на спину и вальяжно развалился._

_— Ах, я прям чувствую, как мне становится лучше! — довольно изрёк он, но уже в следующую секунду принялся пудрить мозги Чживону, причитая: — В самом деле, этот месяц дался нам с трудом, из-за того, что появился новый участник, мы лишь со скрипом прошли проверку. Этот парень очень старательный, признаю, но порой такой бестолковый. Наверное, мы тоже такими были в самом начале…_

_Бобби сейчас меньше всего на свете интересовал новенький парень в их группе, тем более, что того могли отсеять в любой момент. Но, если Ханбин признает навыки этого каланчи, то сделает всё, чтобы этот мальчишка стал частью их команды. Таков уж был их лидер, если и брал кого-то под своё крыло, то защищал до последнего._

_— Вы о Ку Чжунэ говорите? — к ним подошёл Чжинхван и плюхнулся на траву между ними двумя, в отличие от ребят, он пил сок и не выглядел таким уставшим._

_Биай перевернулся на бок, чтобы видеть их двоих._

_— О нём, о ком же ещё… — вздохнул он, пристраивая голову на локте._

_— Ты чего так долго? — спросил Бобби у мини-хёна и, последовав примеру лидера ,тоже повернулся к ним лицом._

_Чжинхван отставил свой сок в сторону и лег на спину, закинув руки за голову и прикрыв глаза, он принялся улыбаться._

_— В магазине была одна очень решительно настроенная аджумони, вцепилась в меня и не хотела отпускать. Сказала, что я идеально подхожу её дочери, номер телефона требовала, вы прикиньте, да? Я еле отбрыкался._

_Бобби заржал и тут же укоризненно посмотрел на Ханбина, благо их разделяло всего лишь миниатюрное тело друга._

_— А ты куда свалил, почему не проследил? Вдруг его утащат средь бела дня!_

_Ханбин лишь хмыкнул на это замечание и накрыл своей ногой ногу мини-хёна._

_— Всё, теперь не украдут! — нахально заявил он._

_— Я тоже так могу, — заверил его Бобби и захватил в плен вторую ногу Чжинхвана, обвив его лодыжку своей._

_Ханбин прищурился._

_— Хватит повторять за мной!_

_— Хватит вечно лапшу мне на уши вешать! — парировал Бобби и принял весьма гордый вид, серьёзно думая, что уделал его, но на губах лидера появилась противная ухмылочка._

_— Я с вами чокнусь… — засмеялся Чжинхван, открыл свои глаза и попытался высвободиться из их пут, но только со второй попытки ему удалось скинуть с себя ноги друзей. — Почему вы не можете быть такими со всеми остальными? Я говорил с Чжунэ, кажется, ему тяжеловато привыкнуть к обстановке в компании._

_— Да хватит уже нянчиться с ним! — шикнул на него Ханбин в шутку. — Ты его избалуешь!_

_— Просто он продолжает тянуться ко мне, и я не хочу отталкивать его, — стал оправдываться мини-хён. — Теперь он часть нашей команды._

_— Тянется, говоришь? — удивился Бобби. — А когда я подхожу к нему, этот мелкий делает как минимум два шага назад. Правда, не понимаю, почему он так поступает, это ведь лидер у нас страшный, а не я. Хотя, если подумать, то Биая он вообще избегает._

_— Чего?! — оскорбился Ханбин, вскочил на ноги и принялся голосить, что есть мочи: — Я не страшный! Как и вы, я могу быть дружелюбным с новеньким!_

_— Пфф! — не сдержался Чживон._

_Мини-хён был умнее и занял нейтралитет, в их перепалках он обычно не участвовал._

_— Чего ты фыркаешь? — Ханбин угрожающе наставил на Бобби свой указательный палец. — Когда это я плохо с ним обращался, а?_

_Бобби принялся откровенно насмехаться над другом, пародируя его стиль «строгого лидера»._

_— Йа, ты можешь нормально это сделать? Разве так трудно было запомнить это движение с первого раза? Повтори ещё раз! И ещё! — Бобби вдохнул в легкие побольше воздуха, чтобы совершить последний рывок и скопировать манеру лидера кричать во время тренировок: — С ЭТОГО МОМЕНТА ПОВТОРЯЙ ДО ТЕХ ПОР, ПОКА АД НЕ ПОКРОЕТСЯ КОРКОЙ ЛЬДА, И САМ САТАНА НА КОНЬКИ НЕ ВСТАНЕТ!_

_— Эй, ты чего несёшь? — Биай поджал губы, чтобы сдержать рвущийся наружу смешок. — Я что, по-твоему, такой придурок? И вовсе это не похоже на меня!_

_Чжинхван не выдержал и всё-таки вмешался._

_— А, по-моему, очень даже похоже, — игриво протянул старший._

_Довольный Бобби подставил свою ладонь._

_— Хён, дай пять!_

_— Еее! — Чжинхван ударил по его руке._

_— Ой, хватит, — ухмыльнулся Биай, наблюдая за ними. — Я буду снисходительнее к Чжунэ, тем более, что задатки у него хорошие, довольны?_

_Ребята закивали, и тема разговора была исчерпана сама собой, а спустя пять минут они и вовсе об этом забыли, Ханбин снова устроился на земле рядом с Чжинхваном и принялся слушать музыку, время от времени он вынимал второй наушник из своего уха и протягивал тот мини-хёну. Лидер обожал обсуждать новые треки с ними двумя, и Бобби обычно с энтузиазмом поддерживал его в этом, но сегодня он предпочитал отмалчиваться. В его мозгу звенело одно и тоже слово, словно то поставили на повтор. Дальтоник. Почему эта ерунда не даёт ему покоя? Биай не мог говорить серьёзно, тогда какого чёрта Бобби лежит и, не моргая, смотрит в небо?_

_Когда от напряжения из уголков его глаз покатились слёзы, Чжинхван обратил на него внимание._

_— На что ты там уставился? — мини-хён проследил за его взглядом, но не обнаружил ничего интересного._

_— Пытаюсь разглядеть зелёный цвет, — ответил Бобби и пожал плечами как ни в чём не бывало._

_Биай услышав это, вынул наушники из ушей и залился смехом._

_— Ты идиот? — спросил Чжинхван у Бобби и положил свою ладонь ему на лоб, думая, что младший заболел: — На солнышке случаем не перегрелся, м?_

_— Я же пошутил, — воскликнул Ханбин, всё ещё продолжая ржать. — Даже, если я действительно был бы дальтоником, тебе-то зачем пытаться стать таким же?!_

_— Просто я хотел увидеть хотя бы разок…_

_— Увидеть, что? — одновременно спросили друзья._

_— Мир глазами Ханбина, — ответил Чживон с широченной улыбкой в пол лица._

_Он ожидал от друзей бурной реакции в виде насмешек и издевок, но той не последовало. Напротив, с губ Чжинхвана вырвался тихий печальный вздох, и выглядел он так, будто Бобби позволил себе сказать то, чего не должен был, хотя старшего отчего-то сильнее волновала реакция лидера, и он осторожно повернул свою голову к нему. Ханбин же после слов Чживона очень странно уставился на своего друга, впиваясь цепким взглядом в него и даже забывая, как моргать. Бобби понятия не имел, что происходило с этими двумя, и ему было от этого не по себе, ведь, по его мнению, он не сказал ничего особенного..._

_Заметив, как щёки лидера становятся пунцовыми от мыслей, известных только ему одному, Чжинхван резко схватил в свои руки банку с недопитой колой, которая принадлежала Бобби._

_— О, оказывается Биай тебе бракованную подсунул, — нарушил мини-хён неловкое молчание._

_Ханбин наконец-то моргнул и кажется пришел в себя._

_— Бракованную? — переспросил Бобби._

_— Ну да, эта банка протекала… — ответил Чжинхван и подмигнул лидеру._

_Бобби медленно поднялся на ноги._

_— Окликнул, значит, перед тем, как бросить?! — припомнил он слова друга._

_— Ты такой наивный, в самом деле! — Ханбин задиристо показал ему язык, словно пятилетний мальчишка, и хотел было уже удрать он него, но Бобби предвидел этот вентиль заранее и, перепрыгнув через Чжинхвана, одним резким рывком повалил лидера на землю. Тот даже ахнуть не успел, а он уже праздновал победу._

_— Ты правда думаешь, что «рукожоп» так бы смог? — язвительно поинтересовался Бобби возле лица Ханбина._

_— Ты чего такой быстрый? — недовольно пробормотал лидер и беспомощно посмотрел на него. В больших глазах друга на фоне зеленого крона дерева, под которым они сейчас и лежали, Бобби увидел своё собственное отражение, и чем больше он вглядывался в него, тем сильнее ощущал, как внутри него нарастает какое-то странное напряжение…_

***

«Господи, что ж так муторно-то, а?» — Бобби подташнивало, немели конечности, а голова распухла так, словно превратилась в громадный шар, набитый камнями, который мчался вниз с горы и проецировал какой-то неясный гул прямо в его воспалённый мозг. Боль, казалось, решила заполонить собой всё пространство вокруг, отдаваясь пульсирующим ритмом в висках и вызывая рвотный рефлекс.

— Кажется, плохи мои дела… — сделал он неутешительный вывод, проанализировав своё самочувствие, а, услышав собственное невнятное бормотание, понял, что сказал это вслух. Стоило подать признаки жизни, как рядом с ним тут же кто-то встрепенулся.

— Хён! — раздалось совсем близко.

«Парень, ты говоришь слишком громко...» — поморщился Бобби, узнав голос Чану.

— Хён, ты в порядке?

«Ну вот, опять…» — стало ясно, что макнэ настроен решительно и так просто не отстанет от него, поэтому Бобби сделал над собой усилие и с трудом разлепил свои веки. Которые пришлось тут же снова зажмурить, потому как их резануло светом, но перед этим он успел заметить обеспокоенное лицо младшего, маячащее прямо перед ним.

— Ебать, какого хера здесь так ярко светит?! — хрипло воскликнул Бобби, озадачив своим вопросом Чану.

— В коридоре уже месяц, как половина лампочек перегорело, — удивился младший.

— Серьёзно? — не поверил Бобби, но тут и сам стал припоминать, что многим лампочкам в коридоре и правда не так давно настал каюк. Чжинхван даже прикупил новые на смену старым, но вот поменять их руки у ребят так и не дошли. 

Учитывая этот факт, он всё-таки решился оглядеться, и когда слегка приоткрытые глаза Чживона стали потихоньку привыкать к освещению, он смог оценить обстановку вокруг себя. Несмотря на его головную боль, на всё это действо потребовалось не более десяти секунд. Итак, он сидел на полу, подпирая стенку в коридоре возле своей собственной комнаты, а рядом с ним расположился Чану в позе лотоса, и что-то подсказывало ему — это долговязое тело протирает свою задницу тут явно не ради медитаций. Младший заметно нервничал, наблюдая за ним, и Бобби даже слегка поддался этой панике, потому что понятия не имел, какого хрена они оба здесь делают...

— Ты помнишь, что случилось? — спросил макнэ.

— Смутно, — честно признался Чживон. — В голове какая-то неясная каша из образов, всё смазано…

Он замер, смазано было всё, кроме одного человека, лидер выделялся живым ярким пятном, проходя через все воспоминания.

— Ханбин! — Бобби резко вскочил на ноги и тут же взвыл от возникшей боли в районе лба, потеряв равновесие в своем онемевшем теле, он стал заваливаться по стенке вниз, но Чану смог на удивление быстро подхватить его и усадить обратно на пол.

— Ты ещё не до конца протрезвел!

Бобби усмехнулся.

— Это ты меня так стыдишь что ли? — насмешливо спросил он и сглотнул, ему безумно захотелось пить.

— Нет, — смущённо ответил Чану. — Просто Чжинхван-хён приказал не пускать тебя в комнату, пока ты полностью не протрезвеешь, — он запнулся и отвёл взгляд. — Хотя ломиться туда и нет смысла, дверь заперта изнутри.

Бобби до боли закусил губу, но всё-таки слабо кивнул, мол, полностью понимает и принимает вердикт старшего.

— Что с Ханбином, ему стало лучше? — задал он главный вопрос и почувствовал, как тоска вытесняет все остальные эмоции.

— Не знаю, — поникшим голосом отозвался Чану и покачал головой. — На самом деле, прошло не так уж много времени, ты очень быстро пришел в себя.

Чживон устало вздохнул и вспомнил про Чжунэ, сейчас он этого не ощущал, но буквально совсем недавно был взбешен поведением младшего.

— Тогда просто расскажи, что там с Дылдой, — попросил Бобби, — я помню всё, но ровно до того момента, как попёр на него…

Чану подавил смешок.

— Не удивительно! — совсем по-детски воскликнул макнэ. — Ты же еле на ногах стоял от выпитого! Как вообще можно осушить целую бутылку за раз?!

— Эй, не отвлекайся, — откашлялся Бобби, ему не нравилось то восхищение, с которым младший задал свой последний вопрос. На кой чёрт Донхёк вообще притащил ту злополучную бутылку с виски… 

Чану закивал.

— Да, да, — затараторил он. — Если честно, я ничего толком не понял, ну, из-за чего ты там так сильно ополчился против Чжунэ, но напугал ты, хён, всех конкретно. Одно удивление на лице Чжунэ чего стоит, когда ты так стремительно подбежал к нему, собираясь ударить… — Бобби внимательно слушал, неужели он действительно развязал драку? Но тогда почему у Чану был такой довольный вид, пока он рассказывал об этом, ведь за тем никогда не было замечено неприязни ни к одному из своих хёнов. — Но в итоге ты повалился прямо на Чжунэ и отключился, после чего вы оба рухнули на пол, — тут Чану понизил голос до шепота: — Чжунэ очень сильно разозлился, ты ему лоб расшиб…

Чживон приподнял брови.

— Ты же сказал, что я отключился, — недоверчиво произнёс он, стараясь не думать о том, как сильно опозорился. — Тогда как умудрился покалечить его?

— Ты сделал это своей головой при падении, — поведал Чану. — Хён, ты бы слышал этот звук, — он скривился: — Брр!

Только сейчас Бобби заметил, что макнэ что-то упрямо продолжает прикладывать к его голове, он накрыл руку Чану и отвёл её в сторону чтобы посмотреть на загадочный прохладный предмет.

— Это что замороженная пицца?! — прифигел он от увиденного, сквозь полиэтилен он различил кусочки ветчины и тертый сыр.

Чану виновато пожал плечами.

— Прости, хён, ты пострадал сильнее, но лёд забрал себе Чжунэ.

— Кто бы сомневался, — хмыкнул Бобби.

Он осторожно ощупал свою выступающую шишку на лбу и зашипел, неприятные ощущения не заставили себя ждать. Чживон поспешно забрал пиццу из рук макнэ и вернул ту на прежнее место, всё-таки с замороженным куском теста на ушибе было куда приятнее.

Бобби услышал, как щёлкнул замок на двери, и они вместе с Чану одновременно вскинули головы, как оказалось из комнаты вышел мини-хён. Старший был нагружен полотенцами и мокрой одеждой лидера до самого подбородка. Памятуя о своей предыдущей неудачной попытке встать, Чживон вцепился в плечо Чану и, только заручившись его поддержкой, медленно поднялся на ноги.

— Спасибо, парень, дальше я сам, — поблагодарил он младшего за помощь после того, как благополучно облокотился спиной о стену. Бобби ещё слегка шатало из стороны в сторону, но он старался игнорировать это досадное обстоятельство.

Чану кивнул и перевёл свой взгляд на Чжинхвана, сам же Бобби избегал смотреть на хёна, ему было стыдно за всю ту хрень, что он устроил.

— Очнулся, значит, — произнёс Чжинхван, пробуравив его строгим взглядом.

Бобби, всё ещё пряча свои глаза, безмолвно мотнул головой, вниз и снова вверх, и, вот чёрт, какое-то простое движение вызвало совсем непростые осложнения — тупая боль, словно верный фанат, решила продемонстрировать свою преданность, а его незадачливое обезболивающее в виде пиццы, подтаяло и уже не приносило такого облегчения, как раньше.

— Чану-я, — Чжинхван решил обратиться к макнэ: — Отнеси это бельё в общую ванную, можешь бросить прямо возле стиральной машины, а после отправляйся спать. У тебя и Юнхёна на завтра есть расписание, так что постарайся хоть немного отдохнуть.

Младший без лишних слов забрал его ношу и медленно пошёл по коридору, но даже после этого он продолжал без конца оглядываться на своих хёнов, видимо, ему было любопытно, о чём они хотели поговорить наедине. Но ни Бобби, ни Чжинхван не спешили начать этот разговор… 

Возможно, хён хотел перевести дух, вид у него был измотанный, а вот сам Чживон не знал, как же ему всё объяснить. Он до сих пор ощущал, как кожу на его ладони покалывает после пощёчины, которую он дал Биаю, и, вспоминая свою истерику, он понимал, что меньше всего на свете хотел причинить боль Ханбину. Хотя в итоге больно он сделал только самому себе, друг же на удар так и не отреагировал.

— Хён, я не хотел, просто… — промямлил он, наконец-то подняв нерешительный взгляд на старшего, но Чжинхван остановил его уверенным жестом руки, а затем, подойдя ближе, сочувственно оглядел.

— Не надо мне ничего объяснять, — устало вздохнул мини-хён и, положив руку ему на плечо, принялся с интересом разглядывать его шишку: — Как голова, сильно болит? Приложился ты будь здоров… — он вдруг фыркнул: — И что за пирог ты там прижимаешь?!

— Вот ведь, — Бобби скорчил недовольную рожицу и стыдливо убрал пиццу от своего лица. — Между прочим, я тут жертва, а ты насмехаешься!

— Айгу, бедный мальчик! — издевательски протянул мини-хён. — Иди сюда, пожалею!

После этих слов Чжинхван приподнялся на цыпочках и принялся усиленно дуть на его рану.

— Фуух, фуух… — щёки и ноздри мини-хёна так смешно раздувались, когда он вдыхал и выдыхал воздух, что Чживон не выдержал и хихикнул как-то совсем уж по-девчачьи.

— Ну просто настоящая заботливая мамочка, — искренне улыбнулся он старшему, на пару секунд забывая о своих тревогах, а чтобы тому было удобнее, он слегка наклонился к нему и тогда, чисто случайно, заметил Чжунэ. Тот стоял в конце коридора и буравил их взглядом, хотя почти сразу Бобби понял, что вокалиста интересовал один лишь Чжинхван… То, как он смотрел на старшего, показалось ему уже смутно знакомым, и Чживон вспомнил? как недавно видел возвращение этих двоих в общежитие, тогда точно таким же взглядом Чжинхван одаривал Чжунэ, пока тот не видел…

— Куда ты уставился? — спросил Чжинхван.

Друг перестал дуть на его рану и опустился обратно на пятки, а Бобби, очнувшись от размышлений, понял, что Чжунэ к этому моменту уже скрылся из виду. 

— Никуда, хён.

— Видимо, ты действительно сильно ударился… — задумчиво проговорил мини-хён. — Давай-ка приложи обратно свой пирог.

— Брось, я в порядке, — отмахнулся Бобби, и став полностью серьёзным с надеждой в голосе спросил: — Как он?

Стоило только упомянуть Ханбина, как Чжинхван переменился в лице, озорной блеск покинул его глаза, и ему на смену вернулось беспокойство за младшего.

— Без изменений, — ответил он так же серьёзно. — И, если честно, я не знаю, что делать, — на секунду он помялся, а затем продолжил: — Может, в словах Чжунэ есть резон, и нам действительно стоит обратиться за помощью?

Бобби напрягся всем телом.

— Нет, он не прав, — уверенно заявил он. — Вы рано бьёте тревогу.

— Откуда тебе знать, что, если всё серьёзно? Мы даже не знаем, что точно произошло с ним, а семья Ханбина далеко…

— Его отец в Корее, — решил сказать Чживон, он не мог скрывать это вечно. — По крайней мере, пару часов назад он точно был в Сеуле.

— И ты молчал?! — Чжинхван сложил руки на груди. — Нужно срочно ему позвонить и всё рассказать. Может, он даже сможет сразу приехать… 

— Вот уж хрен, мы не будем ему звонить! — на повышенных тонах отозвался Бобби и упрямо задрал подбородок.

— Ты опять начинаешь? — вздохнул Чжинхван. — Господи, ну почему с тобой всегда так сложно? Ладно, ну и почему ты не хочешь, чтобы мы его позвали?

— Я ему больше не доверяю, — честно признался Чживон.

— Чего? — старший округлил глаза.

Бобби пришлось рассказать ему всё, и то, как он проследил за Ханбином от общежития до того момента, как тот сел в машину к своему отцу, и о своих подозрениях, что именно из-за своего родителя их друг сейчас в таком состоянии. Да, он не был уверен в этом на все сто процентов, но и того, что было, ему хватало. Впрочем, Чжинхван, поспешил с ним не согласиться.

— А я думаю, что это притянуто за уши, то есть, он же его отец, так зачем ему вредить собственному сыну?

Чживон пожал плечами.

— Может, он не в курсе, что вредит, — предположил он. — О конфликте поколений слышал?

— Умник хренов, — хмыкнул Чжинхван, но решил снова испытать удачу: — Может, всё-таки позвоним?

— Вдруг ему станет хуже? — спросил Бобби, хотя сам и не мог представить, куда уж ещё хуже.

— Ты не можешь знать этого наверняка, — не унимался мини-хён.

— Ты тоже, — парировал Бобби продолжая стоять на своём.

Чжинхван на пару секунд замер, взвешивая про себя все «за» и «против».

— Чёрт! — в итоге воскликнул он и заметался из стороны в сторону, это решение давалось ему с трудом. — Ладно, фиг с тобой! Давай подождём до утра… — он остановился и направил указательный палец на младшего: — Но если ему не станет лучше, тогда мы все-таки позовём его отца, идёт?

Бобби молчал, ему не нравился такой расклад.

— Идёт? — повторно спросил мини-хён уже с явным нажимом в голосе.

— Идёт, — с неохотой ответил Чживон.

— Смотри, ты мне пообещал!

— Да-да, мамуля… — вяло пробормотал Бобби и наконец-то отлип от стены, повернулся к комнате и медленно взялся за ручку. Его жажда поскорее увидеть Ханбина нарастала, но у Чжинхвана было своё мнение на этот счёт…

— Э, нет? дружок, ты туда не войдёшь! — огорошил его старший и попытался своим плечом легонько отпихнуть младшего от двери, но Бобби, не сдавая своих позиций, даже с места не сдвинулся. — Ты себя горой возомнил или как? — шикнул на него Чжинхван и даже попытался ущипнуть для усиления эффекта. — Отойди от двери, кому говорят!

Чживон задохнулся от возмущения.

— Хён, ты издеваешься? — вскинул он брови. — Мы же вроде как решили подождать до утра…

Чжинхван кивнул, но тут же снова лягнул, пытаясь застать Бобби врасплох, но в итоге заставил его лишь сильнее вцепиться в ручку двери, думая при этом: "Какого хрена сейчас творит этот хён?!".

— Да, решили, но ты будешь ждать подальше от Биая, ясно? С ним побудут Юнхён с Донхёком, этого достаточно.

— Чжинхван… — предостерегающе начал говорить Бобби.

— Я понимаю, честно, — сказал мини-хён. — Ты любишь его и хочешь помочь, но до этого делал только хуже, согласись... Я желаю добра вам обоим и прошу тебя подождать до утра. Ты ведь можешь сделать это, м?

Бобби посмотрел в кристально чистые глаза Чжинхвана и… сдался.

— Хорошо, — тихо сказал он и, в последний раз взглянув на дверь, выпустил ручку из своих пальцев.

Следуя по коридору за спиной Чжинхвана, он чувствовал, как всё в нём сопротивляется этому действу, но Бобби уже дал обещание оставить Ханбина в покое до утра. Но как объяснить это ногам, которые не хотят его слушаться, или его шее, которая так и норовит повернуться…

— Ты можешь остаться в моей комнате сегодня, — обронил на ходу Чжинхван. — Я лягу в гостиной.

Бобби понимал, что хён хотел лишь перестраховаться, но ему уже надоело идти на уступки старшему, поэтому ответ был продиктован скорее всего вредностью.

— Нет, — решительно скрипнул он зубами и остановился неподалеку от кухни.

Чжинхван обернулся.

— Приготовить тебе что-нибудь перекусить? Голодный небось весь вечер проходил…

Бобби лишь покачал головой.

— Попью и спать.

Мини-хён коротко кивнул и пошёл дальше, а Бобби, вздохнув, медленно побрёл на кухню. Там в полном одиночестве сидел Чжунэ и пялился на стакан с водой, стоящий перед ним на столе. Дылда старательно прикладывал к своему лбу пакет со льдом, тот самый, который перехватил у Чану…

Увидев вошедшего, Чжунэ дёрнулся.

— Я с тобой не разговариваю! — поспешно буркнул он и отвернулся.

— Больно надо, — отозвался Бобби без единой эмоции.

Подойдя к раковине, он бросил в неё подтаивающую пиццу, все ингредиенты которой уже расползались по пакету и выглядели неприглядным месивом, после этого, испытывая жуткую жажду, направился к холодильнику, но тут перед ним возник Чжунэ и загородил путь к живительной воде.

— То есть ты не собираешься извиняться передо мной за всю эту хуйню?! — Дылба злился и сверкал глазами.

Бобби фыркнул.

— Иди нахер, ты первым начал, — отмахнулся он от младшего и хотел продолжить путь, но Чжунэ упрямо продолжил стоять на месте.

— Хочешь знать, почему мы не близки с тобой? — вдруг спросил он.

Бобби сложил руки на груди и насмешливо посмотрел на него.

— Ну и почему же? — спросил он, пытаясь подавить зевок.

— Да потому, что ты мудак! — рявкнул Чжунэ ему прямо в лицо, а затем одним свирепым движением отлепил пакет со льдом от своей головы и со всей дури приложился тем по шишке на лбу Чживона.

— Аищ! — Бобби зашипел. — Больно же, идиот!

Чжунэ закатил глаза.

— А хён ещё говорит, что это я недостаточно зрелый, — забубнил он себе под нос: — Как же бесит, в самом деле…

— Чего?! — не понял Бобби.

Когда лже-макнэ поднял на него свой взгляд, молнии из того куда-то исчезли вместе с былым запалом, видимо, врезав ему, Дылда смог выпустить пар.

— Я спать, — уже спокойным тоном сказал Чжунэ, — Проследи, чтобы с Ханбином всё было хорошо, — он направился к выходу, но, остановившись в проёме, обернулся и добавил: — Похоже, в конце концов, это только в твоих силах…

Бобби стал в шутку озираться по сторонам, хотя это был не самый подходящий момент для юмора, но косить под «дебила» было не чем иным, как его защитной реакцией…

— Ты это ко мне сейчас обращаешься? — спросил Чживон, картинно указывая на своё лицо пальцем: — К раздражающему тебя мудаку?!

Чжунэ хохотнул и качнул головой.

— Именно, самому не верится! — сказал он, скорчив смешную физиономию. — Удивительно, но, несмотря на то, что ты такой идиот, я не переживаю за Биая, когда он в твоих руках, — грубость сурового Ку исчезла, когда он говорил о лидере, и в его голосе слышалось искреннее беспокойство: — Помоги ему…

Чжунэ вышел в коридор, а Бобби так и продолжал стоять с открытым ртом.

— Мальчишка, может же удивить, — он понял, что довольно ухмыляется. — Не подозревал, что Дылдочка так думает, мог ведь сразу быть таким, а не занозой в заднице…

Чживон подошел к столу и отложил в сторону пакет со льдом, взял в свои руки нетронутую воду Чжунэ и критически осмотрел края стакана.

— Слюнявил или не слюнявил? — задумчиво протянул он и, пожав плечами, жадно выхлебал всё содержимое стакана, но организму оказалось этого мало, сушняк был, как у настоящего алкаша, и Бобби, заглянув в холодильник, достал новую бутылку с водой, приложился губами к горлышку и пил до тех пор, пока не стало плохо. Почувствовав вернувшуюся тошноту, он пообещал самому себе: — Больше. Никакого. Виски. Никогда!

В его мозгу между тем больное воображение принялось рисовать нешуточную словесную баталию между Чжинхваном и Чжунэ, толкаясь локтями эти двое боролись за внимание Бобби, мини-хён напоминал о данном им уже ранее обещании дождаться утра, а Дылба между тем укоризненно смотрел на него: «Правда что ли будешь ждать? Ты-то?!». Чживон прекрасно понимал, этот внутренний конфликт лезет наружу из-за того, что он сейчас сам с собою не в ладах...

— Аааа! — Бобби психанул и кинул бутылку с водой об стену, а затем нервно впился руками в свои волосы. Взлохматив их, он с тупым оцепенением наблюдал за тем, как несчастная и теперь крайне помятая бутылка, отрикошетила от твёрдой поверхности стены и, выплёскивая из себя остатки воды, прикатилась обратно к нему, ударяясь об ноги. Кончики пальцев тут же стали первой жертвой образовавшейся лужицы и начали медленно тонуть, а в подсознании Чживона между тем словно кто-то повернул реле, и он вспомнил сон, который привиделся ему после стычки с Чжунэ. Хотя можно ли назвать сном то, что происходило с ним в реальной жизни, ведь пока он был в этой алкогольной отключке, со дня его воспоминаний всплыло одно со времён трейни.

Сейчас, после дебюта, жизнь Бобби бьёт ключом, мчится на предельной скорости вперёд, перенасыщая каждый день событиями, и он настолько привык к этому темпу, что, кажется, утратил навык оглядываться назад, а то яркое видение, частичка его самого в воспоминании, вернула Чживона к истокам, давая понять, что лучшее в своей жизни он уже повстречал. Но в том далёком майском дне он ещё об этом пока не подозревал, предпочитая переживать о всякой ерунде или же рассуждать об их традиции приходить в парк каждый месяц после проверки, не зная, что те их посиделки окажутся последними…

_— Может, хватит уже обниматься с этим дубом? Не лидер, а «Indian Boy» какой-то! — канючил Бобби, наблюдая за тем, как Биай крепко вцепился в дерево и, прикрыв глаза, что-то нашептывал тому, вжимаясь щекой в кору. — Я жрать хочу! А до ресторанчика моей тёти нам мало того, что на метро ехать, так ещё и пешадралом пилить, не забыл?_

_Чжинхван ткнул его локтём в бок._

_— Он там с ним прощается походу, — сообщил старший о своей догадке и подавил смешок._

_— На хрена? Соскучиться успеет дуб что ли за месяц по нему?!_

_Чжинхван лишь развёл руками, а Ханбин наконец-то отлип от дерева и подошел к ним._

_— Мы больше не будем приходить сюда, — сообщил он._

_— Почему? — не понял мини-хён. — Ты же любишь этот парк._

_— Это же наша традиция… — произнёс Бобби тихонько и поник, пускай это было глупо, но ему стало обидно от того, с какой лёгкостью Ханбин решил отказаться от их обычая._

_— Пришло время создавать новые, — загадочно улыбнулся им лидер и пошёл прочь из парка, Чжинхван последовал за ним, а Бобби, еле плетясь позади, замыкал это шествие._

_— Даже не обернулся, а ведь два года полено это обхаживал, — громко бубнил Чживон, сверля костлявую спину Ханбина едким взглядом, и, не унимаясь, добавил: — Что теперь к шаману каждый месяц ходить будем и амулеты в трусы запихивать?!_

_Ответом ему был весёлый смех друзей…_

Бобби очнулся и наклонился, чтобы поднять с пола пустую бутылку, а в голове всё ещё продолжал стоять счастливый смех Биая с тёплыми нотками беспечности… 

«Но сейчас ты другой, Ханбина, застывший и безмолвный, в одиночку переживающий внутри себя только одному тебе известный ад…» — Чживон с остервенением смял пластик в своей руке и с места, на котором стоял, бросил тот в раковину, не глядя. Попал или нет, проверять не стал. Возникший образ Ханбина вытеснил всё остальное и, поддавшись порыву, Бобби стремительно рванул к нему в комнату... 

Пробегая мимо гостиной, он мельком заметил Чжунэ с Чжинхваном, те о чём-то спорили, и это было сильно похоже на то, что недавно рисовало его воображение, но Бобби не стал задерживаться и спрашивать о причине их разногласий, хотя они и замолкли, проводив его удивлённым взглядом. Чжинхван быстро сообразил, куда именно направился младший и принялся громко возмущаться, но Чживон всё равно был шустрее и уже подбегал к комнате.

А там, между тем, сильных изменений не произошло: Ханбин, по-прежнему похожий на труп, и растерянные ребята, сидящие возле его кровати, явно понятия не имевшие, что же им нужно делать, чтобы помочь своему другу. Как только Бобби зашёл внутрь комнаты, то прямо с ходу пнул ногой сначала одного парня, а затем и другого, Юнхён с Донхёком резко вскочили на ноги и принялись растирать свои задницы в местах от ударов.

— Вон отсюда! — сказал Чживон и отрывисто добавил: — Оба!

Видимо, что-то в его голосе или интонации заставило их беспрекословно послушаться, не задавая лишних вопросов, они поспешили убраться из комнаты, а, может, просто были рады сбежать от всей этой ситуации. В дверях они пересеклись с Чжинхваном, и Бобби виновато глянул на старшего, ему казалось, что тот обязательно разразится гневной тирадой, но друг молчал. Да, на какой-то момент Чживон замешкался и связал себя обещанием подождать до утра, но даже не по годам мудрый Чжинхван не знал, что сейчас лучше для Ханбина. Чёрт, Бобби и сам был в растерянности, но не мог просто сидеть и ждать наступления рассвета, уповая на то, что с приходом первых солнечных лучей всё как-то само собой наладится. Нельзя было позволить Биаю зайти так далеко, что он не сможет найти дорогу назад. Бобби больше никогда не оставит его одного.

— Хён, всё хорошо, — он сам удивился спокойствию, с которым это произнёс. — Можешь идти спать, а я останусь.

Чжинхван изучающе на него посмотрел, Бобби ждал, что он станет его выгонять из комнаты, как делал это ранее, но мини-хён лишь перевёл свой взгляд на потерянного лидера, вздохнул и вышел из комнаты.

— Ты дал мне слово, — напомнил Чжинхван напоследок и закрыл за собой дверь.

Наконец-то они с Ханбином остались одни, хотя Бобби казалось, что и он был здесь в полном одиночестве, а дух лидера был где-то в другом месте, пока его тело, свернувшееся на кровати калачиком, не подавало никаких признаков жизни. В том, чтобы сверлить его спину обеспокоенным взглядом, не было смысла, и Чживон погасил свет в комнате, а на обратном пути от выключателя, идя в полной темноте, умудрился удариться об кровать. Хотелось выругаться, но он лишь, закусив губу, проигнорировал яркую палитру ощущений, на пару секунд возникшую в мизинце. 

Бобби наклонился и нащупал руками одеяло, которым был укрыт Ханбин, быстро забравшись под него, он улёгся рядом с ним и аккуратно просунул свою правую руку под его шею. Теперь, когда одна его рука служила другу вместо подушки, Бобби смог теснее прижаться к нему и обнять левой рукой. Лидер на все его манипуляции никак не отреагировал, продолжая неподвижно лежать.

«Такой холодный…» — ужаснулся Бобби, ощущая даже сквозь сухую одежду, в которую ребята переодели Ханбина, его низкую температуру тела. Не долго думая, он переплёл свои ноги с ногами друга, а потом засунул свою левую руку ему под футболку и принялся растирать его кожу своей горячей ладонью. Наверное, со стороны это могло бы показаться прелюдией, любовной лаской, но для самого Чживона в этом не было ничего эротичного, сексуальный подтекст его действий был последним, о чём он думал. Он лишь хотел поделиться своим теплом с дорогим его сердцу человеком и изгнать холод из его души. Бобби даже представлял, как золотистая энергия из его руки проникает в тело лидера сквозь кожу и помогает согреться. И через какое-то время это на самом деле подействовало, тело Биая постепенно наполнялось жизнью, наращивая тепло… Но теперь как заставить Ханбина вернуться в реальный мир? Бобби не мог знать ответа на этот вопрос, у него самого в голове творился полный бардак…

— Я оставлю тебя в покое, — вдруг сказал Чживон, разрезая тишину комнаты, собственный шепот заставил его вздрогнуть. — Моё признание было неудачной шуткой, и, когда ты придёшь в себя, мы вместе посмеёмся над этим… — изо рта Бобби вырвался горький смешок, в итоге смеялся лишь он один. — Этого, небось, ждёшь от меня, что возьму и скажу такое, да? — спросил он у друга, и хотя веселья в нём не набралось бы и на грамм, Чживон продолжил насмешливо: — Признавайся, это ведь твой коварный план, не так ли? Притворился потерянным и слабым, остальных, небось, подговорил, чтобы подыграли! Специально заставили меня нервничать, а сами угорали над тем, как я схожу с ума…

Бобби и самому было дико слушать эти бредовые домыслы, слишком уж жалко те прозвучали и испарились в едкой темноте комнаты. Но если всего на секунду допустить мысль о том, что вся эта история не что иное, как простой розыгрыш и каламбур от ребят, то в Чикаго на знаменитой литейной фабрике прямо сейчас в срочном порядке в количестве шести штук надо было отливать легендарные статуэтки «Оскар», а когда «золотые человечки» будут готовы, то под торжественную музыку их нужно будет вручить всем парням за «лучшую подставу года».

Такой расклад был слишком желанен, Бобби готов был многое отдать за то, чтобы Ханбин, который сейчас и сам был похож на статую, ожил со словами: «Тебя развели, как последнего лоха!» и резко скинул Бобби с кровати, а в этот момент в комнату влетели бы все айконовцы, создавая своим присутствием ураган, улюлюкая и хлопая в ладоши…

Бобби моргнул, и радужная фантазия осталась где-то на задворках сознания. Ничего не изменилось, их с Ханбином по-прежнему окружала темнота и давящая на уши тишина, ещё бы чуть-чуть и казалось, что сами стены в комнате начнут душить их своим присутствием. Но Чживон проигнорировал всё это и снова заговорил.

— Возможно, ты даже ждёшь, что я отстану от тебя со своей влюбленностью, и мы всё это благополучно забудем и замнём однажды… — слова полились из него нескончаемым потоком, но Чживон не стал останавливать себя, ему действительно нужно было выговориться: — Но этого не будет, Ханбина, потому что я не шутил тогда. Я действительно люблю тебя. Но моя любовь эгоистична, так что, нет, я не оставлю тебя в покое! Не отпущу тебя даже на день от себя и уж тем более не передам в руки человека, который тебя до такого состояния и довёл, и мне абсолютно пофиг, что это твой родной отец! Все так и жаждут позвать кого-нибудь на помощь, Чжинхван вон хочет позвонить твоему отцу, словно тот мессия какой-то…

Бобби резко умолк, оборвав себя на полуслове, потому что Ханбин только что пару раз вздрогнул в его руках. Это была его первая реакция за ночь на что-либо… и тут до Бобби дошло. Он смог найти слабое место, болевую точку, и хотя меньше всего на свете ему хотелось продолжать давить на неё снова, причиняя другу новую боль, но, кажется, выбора не было.

— Твой отец… — он не ошибся, стоило только произнести эти два слова, как Ханбин снова зашевелился в его руках и шумно вдохнул воздух в свои лёгкие, Бобби принял это за хороший знак. — Я видел вас вместе, как вы уехали. Не буду спрашивать, что же у вас там произошло, но ты должен справиться с этим, Ханбина, даже не так, ты можешь с этим справиться! У тебя есть я, Чжинхван и остальные ребята. Помнишь, как ты говорил всегда? Чтобы там ни было, мы преодолеем это вместе! — Бобби добавил немного истеричных ноток в свой голос: — Или ты хочешь, чтобы я прирос к тебе навсегда? Запросто! Это моя мечта, приклеиться к тебе и уже никогда не отлипать…

— Я расскажу, — очень слабым голосом произнёс Ханбин и принялся кашлять.

На радостях Бобби сгрёб друга в ещё более тесные объятья, почти что впечатывая того в стену с его стороны.

— Ханбина! Ты в порядке? Как себя чувствуешь? Ничего не болит? …

Лидер застонал.

— Я всё расскажу, только замолчи, пожалуйста. Ты столько болтаешь, что у меня твой голос уже от стенок черепа отлетает…

Бобби фыркнул, хотя это было скорее нервным.

— Ты в порядке, — уверенно заявил он.

— Наверное, — глухо отозвался Ханбин. — Прости, я не хотел так поступать. Ты ведь испугался?

— До чёртиков, — кивнул Бобби, врезаясь своей острой челюстью в его плечо.

— Я тоже, — признался лидер и, нащупав под одеялом руку Бобби, крепко вцепился в неё, словно боялся вновь «заблудиться». — Не знаю точно, что произошло, но мне стало так паршиво от происходящего, страх загнал меня в угол, и я не знал, как мне справиться с этим. Я устал быть сильным. 

Бобби внимательно вслушивался в тихий, слегка пересохший голос Ханбина, у него была куча вопросов, но он не перебивал его. Он просто чувствовал благодарность от того, что тот пришел в себя.

— Мой отец, он хотел, чтобы я уехал вместе с ним из страны.

Бобби удивился.

— Он не в курсе, что наш отпуск уже закончился?

— Ты не понял, — даже не видя его лица, он почувствовал, что Биай горько усмехнулся. — Он хотел забрать меня с собой в Штаты… _навсегда_... — Бобби замер, только что услышанное им слово «навсегда» просто не желало усваиваться в мозгу, а друг после небольшой паузы снова подал голос: — Знаешь, сначала я даже не принял его всерьёз, но, когда мы и в самом деле двинулись в сторону аэропорта, понял, это всё происходит со мной на самом деле. Оказалось, что отец уже давно планировал мой отъезд из страны, даже встречался с Ян Хён Соком за моей спиной. Помнишь странное поведение директора? — Бобби ещё как помнил и плотно сжал свои челюсти, чтобы не начать материться раньше, чем Ханбин закончит свой рассказ. — Отец сказал, что мой… мой контракт более не действителен, потому что якобы расторг его. Уверен, он блефовал, а ты можешь поверить в это? — из него вырвался нервный смешок. — Я сидел в машине и не мог понять, почему он так поступает со мной... Зачем ломает мне жизнь? Пытался говорить с ним, чёрт, даже давил на жалость, угрожал, но он не хотел слушать, сказал, что я молодой и просто могу начать всё сначала в другой стране, — тело Ханбина стало потряхивать, и Бобби пытался унять его дрожь. — Я был, словно в ловушке, заперт в машине с человеком, который отказывался понимать меня, и тогда решение пришло само собой… Я схватился за ручку и открыл дверь. Думаю, я бы действительно выпал, но отец успел схватить меня за куртку и втащил обратно в машину. Знаешь, он действительно испугался, что забавно, если учесть то, что встреча с асфальтом для меня не настолько страшна, как потеря смысла существования и жизнь без мечты. Но после этой моей выходки решимости в отце поубавилось, хотя он и не расстался со своей идеей окончательно, заверил меня, что поменяет билеты…

Рассказ Ханбина привёл Бобби в ужас, но, если тот надеялся, что он сейчас начнёт его жалеть и утешать, то сильно ошибался, потому что наравне с диким ужасом на протяжении всей этой истории в нем продолжало нарастать бешенство.

— Так, а теперь слушай сюда, говнюк мелкий, — зло прорычал Бобби и почувствовал, как Биай в его руках замер от неожиданности. — Если ты ещё раз посмеешь подвергнуть свою задницу опасности по какой-либо причине, мне похуй что это будет, хоть сам мать его, Армагеддон, грянет на всей планете, я тебе такое устрою, что захочется свалить не то, что в другую страну, ты о другой галактике молить у меня будешь, тебе ясно?! — Чживон не сразу понял, что сорвался уже почти на крик, который, возможно, был слышен всем остальным ребятам в общежитии. Но даже если они и терялись в догадках, какого хрена Бобби поднял такой кипиш, то вмешаться так никто и не решился. — Как ты там сказал… забавно, что он испугался? Ты хоть понимаешь, полудурок, что чуть не сделал?! — всего мгновение, и отец лидера мог бы не успеть поймать его, стоило лишь представить это, как ярость в Бобби разгорелась с новой силой: — Без мечты, значит, жить не можешь, а я без тебя смогу, так что ли? Давай, иди пиздуй, спрыгивай, чего уж там, сразу с крыши, кретин…

Бобби правда захотелось подняться и на полном серьёзе стащить того с кровати, так он был взбешен, но тут Ханбин, поелозив на месте, повернулся к нему лицом и всего двумя словами смог остудить весь его пыл, впрочем, вызывая тому на смену совсем другое пламя…

— Поцелуй меня, — попросил Ким Ханбин, а Чживон с замиранием сердца подумал, что у него на фоне стресса начались проблемы со слухом.

— Что? — переспросил он, рассматривая в полумраке очертания напротив себя.

Сначала зашуршало одеяло, а затем Бобби почувствовал, как Ханбин коснулся его щеки кончиками своих тонких пальцев. 

— Мне надоело бояться самого себя, — произнёс он и медленно провёл своим пальчиком линию к губам Чживона, а затем робко повторил свою просьбу: – Поцелуй меня…

— А вот это чертовски неплохой способ вымаливать прощение, — Бобби улыбнулся и нежно притянул к себе Ханбина. — И, кстати, меня не нужно уговаривать, глупый, ведь я люблю тебя...

После своих слов он поцеловал его, впиваясь своим горячим ртом в полуоткрытые губы, властно подминая трепещущее тело Ханбина под себя и чувствуя, как тот с тихим стоном отзывается на его ласки, отчаянно шаря руками по его голому торсу. На секунду Чживон отстранился от губ Биая и, стянув с него ненавистную футболку, казавшуюся сейчас преградой, закинул ту куда подальше. После он принялся покрывать сетью из поцелуев лицо своего любимого, его шею, выступающие ключицы... 

«Прощай рассудок…» — успел подумать Бобби, перед тем как воздух в комнате накалился до такого предела, что по нему стали пробегать маленькие электрические разряды, а волна страсти, захлестнувшая их обоих, не унесла с собой все остатки трезвых мыслей…


	20. Chapter 20

— Думаешь, в кого ты такой упрямый? — спросил отец, когда они подъехали к дому, в котором располагалось общежитие iKON. — Не заблуждайся, я не отступлю только из-за того, что ты сделал, — тихо пригрозил он, но обычно стальной голос на мгновение предательски дрогнул. — Завтра же поменяю наши обратные билеты, так что готовься к отъезду, а это пока побудет у меня! — он помахал в воздухе портмоне сына, в котором лежали документы с кредитками. — И, да, пожалуйста, постарайся обойтись без глупостей и попыток сбежать…

— Мне некуда бежать, — перебил его Ханбин и, подняв голову, посмотрел прямо в глаза, хотя прекрасно понимал, что во взгляде не осталось силы, наверное, как и в нём самом. «Семейная» встреча выжала всё без остатка. — Ты загнал меня в угол.

Ханбин, опережая действия водителя, сам открыл дверь и вылез из машины. Вслед ему бросили несколько слов, но, чувствуя странное отупение, было сложно разобрать их смысл. Обернувшись, он попытался сфокусировать внимание на отце, но отчего-то не сумел, в глазах слегка двоилось, делая мир нечётким, а общую картину немного сюрреалистической.

— Вам плохо? — до его локтя участливо дотронулся водитель.

Ханбин расслышал еле заметные нотки жалости в голосе этого совершенно незнакомого мужчины и грубо вырвал свою руку. Чужую жалость он ненавидел ещё сильнее собственной слабости. Мужчина, не выказав обиды, пожал плечами и отошел в сторону, а лидер снова взглянул на отца. На этот раз зрение не строило козней, и он смог в мельчайших деталях разглядеть, как родитель брезгливо скривил свои губы, будто увидел какую-то гадкую сценку перед собой.

«Это всего лишь я, отец…» — затравленно подумал Ханбин, но тот уже отвернулся.

— Можем ехать, — отдав приказ водителю, отец принялся демонстративно шарить рукой по сиденью в поисках запонки. Дорогое украшение слетело с рукава его пиджака, пока он ловил сына, решившего покинуть машину прямо на ходу.

Мужчина послушно захлопнул пассажирскую дверь, коротко поклонился Ханбину, после чего уселся на водительское место и завёл мотор. Провожая машину взглядом, лидер наивно полагал, что испытает облегчение сразу после того, как мерседес скроется из виду. Но улучшений не последовало. Наоборот, что-то мешало полноценно дышать, словно грудь сдавила невидимая рука. Стянув черную маску с лица и откинув капюшон толстовки, он попытался вдохнуть ночной воздух полной грудью, но в этот самый момент понял, что за ним наблюдают.

— Ну, отлично, — сказал он и, вяло выругавшись, направился к зданию.

Именно там караулила фанатка в количестве одной штуки. Спрятавшись за квадратной колонной, дрожащей от волнения рукой она держала телефон и снимала происходящее. Кажется, перед Ханбином замаячил новый скандал с участием отца. Странно, но желания попытаться увернуться или же попросить не выкладывать уже отснятое в интернет у него не возникло. Менеджер Вон всяк бы гневно отчитал его за подобное бездействие, но Ханбину отчего-то было плевать, и он просто прошёл мимо девчонки. Когда дверь отъехала в сторону, и он был готов скрыться внутри дома, фанатка вдруг набралась смелости.

— Биай-щи! — окликнула она.

Ханбин остановился и повернул голову. На его лице явно читалось равнодушие, но он всё же скользнул взглядом по девчонке — молоденькая, о чём свидетельствовала школьная форма, маленькая и хрупкая даже для своего возраста. Очередная соплюшка, которая ради возможности увидеть ребят из iKON подвергает себя опасности глубокой ночью. Одним словом — глупый, очень глупый ребёнок. Но ему-то что до этого? Биай в данный момент даже своей жизни не хозяин…

Уже отворачиваясь, глазами он случайно зацепил рисунок на кедах девушки и невольно подумал о своей младшей сестре. Ханбёль тоже любила подобным образом оставлять свои художества на его обуви. В ход шли фломастеры разных цветов и после их невозможно было оттереть, но, в отличие от матери, он давно перестал ругать ребёнка за это. «Оппа, куда ты, туда и Бёль!» — однажды дерзко заявила малявка после очередной взбучки, чем лишила своего брата всяких аргументов. Малышка не знала, что и так живёт в его сердце, поэтому хотела, чтобы частичка неё всегда была с Ханбином. Если всего на секунду представить, что когда-нибудь его Ханбёль может точно так же поджидать своего любимого артиста ночью, да ещё в одиночку, то всего лишь от этой мысли можно свихнуться. Ханбин снова посмотрел на свою фанатку. Ведь этот ребёнок тоже является чей-то драгоценностью, приходясь дочерью или сестрой. Вздохнув, он решительно подошел к девчонке, та, не ожидая подобного, отступила на шаг и упёрлась спиной в колонну.

— Твои родители хоть в курсе, где ты? — спросил он чуть более резко, чем хотел. Фанатка широко распахнула глаза и принялась часто моргать.

Ханбин смягчился.

— Где твой дом?

Школьница махнула рукой в неопределённом направлении.

— Я живу на соседней улице, — промямлила она, но тут же спохватилась и добавила: — Но я не сасэн! Честно-честно, я не преследую людей!

Ханбин молча посмотрел на её телефон, отчего девушка, нервно закусив губу, попыталась завести руку за спину и стыдливо спрятать свой айфон. Но вдруг передумала и решительно повернула экран телефона к нему.

— Я удалю это видео! — воскликнула она таким тоном, будто собиралась пожертвовать собой и спасти целую страну: — Честно-честно!

Девушка выделила только что отснятый файл, поколебалась секунду, но всё-таки, как и пообещала, нажала на кнопку «удалить». Затем убрала телефон в карман школьного пиджака и виновато опустила голову.

— Просто мне хотелось иметь что-то на память, я не собиралась сливать это в сеть… — её голос поник.

Ханбин слабо улыбнулся и, сняв с себя черную кепку, водрузил ту на голову фанатки. Девчонка вздрогнула и удивлённо уставилась на него. Лидер подмигнул и, нажав на козырёк, указательным пальцем опустил бейсболку ей прямо на глаза.

— А теперь, получив сувенир на память, самое время пообещать не разгуливать по ночам в одиночестве, — сказал Ханбин и добавил дразня: — А не то оппа рассердится.

Девушка радостно ойкнула и поспешно накрыла ладонями стремительно краснеющее лицо.

— Я обещаю! — с небывалым энтузиазмом заверила она. — Честно-честно!

— Марш домой, — шутливо приказал он.

Девушка послушно подхватила свой рюкзак и понеслась вприпрыжку по направлению к соседней улице, но прежде, чем полностью скрыться из виду, она обернулась.

— Оппа, ты лучший! — выкрикнула она, энергично размахивая в воздухе подаренной кепкой.

Ханбин грустно усмехнулся.

— Честно-честно? — он использовал её излюбленные слова-паразиты, но юная фанатка уже растворилась за углом дома и не могла этого слышать.

Жаль, но девушка смогла отвлечь его лишь на время, и когда Ханбин зашел в здание, к нему вернулись нерадостные мысли. Охранник, сидящий внизу, заметив его, лишь слегка выглянул из-за газеты в приветственном кивке, хотя уже в следующую секунду его сонные глаза удивлённо распахнулись. Ханбин, проигнорировав лифт, прошел мимо и скрылся за дверью, ведущей на лестничную площадку. Первые пролёты дались с небывалой лёгкостью, и он бежал вверх по ступенькам, полный решимости измотать своё тело так, чтобы оно забыло, как думать. Но просчитался. Физическая нагрузка наоборот активировала мозговую активность, и он снова принялся прокручивать разговор с отцом. Раз за разом гоняя мысли по кругу. Чувствуя, как на плечи опускается знакомое отчаянье, делая ношу непосильной.

Вновь стало тяжело дышать. Он скинул с себя куртку и равнодушно оставил валяться между пролётами. Свой этаж он уже давно прошёл, но не стал останавливаться, продолжая медленно подниматься по лестнице до тех пор, пока ступеньки под ногами не закончились, и он не уткнулся в дверь, ведущую на крышу. Наверху оказалось холодно. Первый же порыв ветра мигом остудил его разгорячённое тело, а выступившие капли пота на висках и шее стали холодить так, словно на кожу опустились снежинки. Как-то Табло-хён рассказал им, где прячет ключи от крыши, но ребята, в отличие от Ханбина, редко поднимались сюда. Для лидера же этот тайный остров спокойствия являлся спасением, особенно, когда не было возможности покинуть общежитие, а желание побыть в одиночестве зудело во всём теле. Ханбин любил ночной вид Сеула, открывающийся с высоты этого здания, но сегодня даже эта красота не приносила утешения, врезаясь болью в самое сердце.

Подойдя к краю крыши, он засунул руку в карман джинсов и нащупал пальцами запонку отца. Он неосознанно положил её к себе ещё в машине, по крайней мере, он предпочитал так думать. Золотое украшение даже при ночном свете озорно поблёскивало, лёжа на его ладони, словно пыталось заигрывать с Ханбином. Внимательно рассматривая любимый аксессуар отца, он размышлял о его словах. Бросить привычную жизнь здесь? Уехать и начать всё сначала в совершенно чужой стране? Одному, без своих ребят? Ханбин слабаком не был, но возможность подобного будущего пугала до чёртиков, заставляя холодеть от ужаса.

— Да пошло бы оно всё! — зло процедил он и до боли сжал отцову безделушку в руке. Слова вырвались с такой легкостью, словно в нём уже было мужество сжечь между ними всякие мосты. Может, это единственный способ? Разрушить отношения с родителем. Что, если иного пути нет? Ханбин сделал шаг вперёд и с готовностью занёс руку для броска. — Слышишь? — принялся кричать он навстречу порывистому ветру, срывая голос до хрипоты: — К ЧЁРТУ ВСЁ ЭТО ДЕРЬМО!

Амплитуда броска была отличной, но в самый последний момент он так и не смог разжать свою ладонь. Запонка по-прежнему находилась у него в руке, царапая кожу острыми краями. Ханбин осознал, что не хочет быть человеком, который за секунду в порыве гнева отвернулся от своей собственной семьи. Даже в мыслях это было убого и малодушно.

— Я не такой сын… — обречённо вздохнув, он убрал украшение обратно в карман.

Последний раз взглянув на ночной город, манящий переливающимися огнями, Ханбин направился к выходу с крыши. Спустившись в квартиру, он, не разуваясь, прошел в гостиную, где на диване мирно спал Бобби. Кто-то забыл выключить свет на кухне, и теперь тот, падая из проёма аккурат на его спальное место, освещал забавную мордашку и позволял разглядеть расслабленное выражение лица в мельчайших подробностях.

«Кимбап, этот день был таким длинным…» — стоило лишь безмолвно обратиться к нему, как тут же захотелось разбудить. Сейчас лидер позарез нуждался в своём лучшем друге. Ему нужно поделиться переживаниями и рассказать об отце. Даже если это ровным счётом ничего не решит, даже если за то, что посмел потревожить среди ночи, его пошлют в пеший эротический тур. Плевать. Подавшись порыву он наклонился к дивану чтобы потрепать Бобби по плечу, но тот вдруг заговорил во сне.

— Ханбина, — пролепетал он и перевернулся на другой бок, увлекая за собой потрёпанную мягкую игрушку. — Люблю… мм… тебя…

Ханбин резко выпрямился и сделал шаг назад, а затем для верности отступил ещё на один. Разбудить Бобби? Теперь это казалось безумной идеей! Дружеские посиделки отменялись вместе с душевными излияниями, и лидер, по-привычке закусив большой палец, принялся сверлить затылок Чживона задумчивым взглядом. Как вообще можно было забыть о том, что ему признались в любви? И не абы кто, лучший друг! Сегодня вечером чёртов Кимбап заявил, что любит его, а затем, бросив посреди раздевалки в шоковом состоянии, просто взял и свалил в неизвестном направлении. Когда Ханбин немного пришёл в себя, то кинулся следом, но вовремя затормозил у самой двери, заметив боковым зрением невольного зрителя. Им оказался Донхёк. Было сложно определить, на чьём лице краска проступала более яркими пятнами, пока они, испытывая жуткую неловкость, отводили взгляд друг от друга. Судя по реакции Донхёка, этот парень видел и слышал абсолютно всё, но как всегда притворился, что ничего не было. Лидер испытал благодарность, хотя легче от этого и не стало. В итоге он упустил возможность догнать Бобби, но все его мысли крутились вокруг него и его слов.

Это признание в любви автоматически меняло их отношения, запутывая всё между лучшими друзьями. И если Драгона после отказа он больше ни разу не видел, то с Чживоном такое не прокатит. Ханбин был с ним неразлучен, не хотел лишаться этого и впредь. Он не мог потерять Бобби, и на то были свои причины… Поэтому до того, как друг вернётся в общежитие, лидер пытался придумать, как же ему разрешить эту нелёгкую задачку. Но решение не приходило, и с психу он уже готов был рвать на себе волосы. Периодически матерясь на всю комнату, он жутко бесил Чжунэ, который всё это время пытался заснуть на верхнем ярусе кровати. Помочь ему он ничем не мог, но в итоге вокалиста спас неожиданный звонок. Оказалось, что отец Ханбина был в стране и хотел немедленно с ним увидеться. Эта незапланированная встреча, словно ураган, унесла вместе с собой всю головную боль Ханбина насчёт Чживона. Новая проблема поглотила старую.

Но сейчас, когда он стоял в гостиной и смотрел на спящего друга, к лидеру снова стала возвращаться паника. Что делать с Бобби? Мучительный вопрос по-прежнему оставался без ответа и, когда он думал о событиях этого дня, ему казалось, что он находится посреди пустыни. С одной стороны — отец, с другой — Бобби, а Ханбин никак не может решить, от кого принять спасение в виде протянутой фляги с водой. Ведь кого бы в конечном итоге он не выбрал, второго потеряет по умолчанию. А если так, то ему суждено умереть от жажды.

Усталость, которую он так жаждал получить, покоряя лестничные пролёты, наконец-то решила посетить Ханбина, и, развернувшись, он тихо вышел из гостиной. Все ждут от него каких-то решений, а ему впервые в жизни захотелось взвалить груз ответственности на того, кто словно по-волшебству сможет разрулить все его проблемы. Но, увы, так не бывает, думал он, заходя в свою комнату. Его нервная система всё ещё не хотела сдаваться, и в итоге своими лихорадочными хождениями по комнате из угла в угол он разбудил Чжунэ. Из-за лидера у вокалиста выдалась беспокойная ночь, и, чтобы больше не маячить перед младшим, он решил отправиться в ванную. Спустя минуту, включив холодную воду, Ханбин даже не сразу сумел понять, что именно не так. Странные ощущения усилились, и он наконец-то догадался осмотреть себя. Замечательно. Он даже не разделся прежде, чем залез в душ.

— Хотел как по-волшебству? Получай, — пробормотал он себе под нос.

«Неужели я схожу с ума?» — устало подумал Ханбин, хотя свихнуться было самое время. Идеальный вариант для того, кто хочет сбежать, но не может. Последние недели всё двигалось по искаженному курсу, а он даже не заметил, что теряет почву под ногами. Сначала были заблуждения насчёт Джиёна, и та боль, которую он причинил хёну своим отказом. Потом Бобби со своим странным поведением и неожиданным признанием. А теперь ещё добавился отец, желающий грубо вырвать Ханбина из привычного окружения, совершенно не заботясь о корнях, которые могут не прижиться на новом месте.

Ханбин облокотился спиной о стену и наклонил голову вперёд, подставляя её под ледяные струи воды. Эмоции, запертые долгое время глубоко внутри, теперь рвались наружу. Внезапно к горлу подступил комок, и он услышал свой собственный сдавленный всхлип. Это была какая-то жалкая трагедия на пустом месте, и он незамедлительно ощутил неприязнь к самому себе. Обычно лидер презирал подобную истерию, но сейчас лишь молча наблюдал за ней со стороны. Тревожный знак. Но, кажется, было поздно, как и год назад тьма уже вовсю накрывала его своей тягучей вуалью, расщепляя на куски. А ведь Ханбин наивно полагал, что подобное не повторится, и больше он никогда не замкнётся в себе. Хотя, он не микроволновка, чтобы доктор Чхве давал подобные гарантии…

_— Ханбин, твоё стремление всегда и всё выполнять на сто процентов держит организм в вечном стрессе. Это ведёт к плачевным последствиям, и, как итог, ты уходишь глубоко в себя. Даже лампочка перегорает от перепада напряжений, не забывай, что человеческая душа ещё более тонкая материя, — произнёс седовласый мужчина._

_К мозгоправу Ханбина отправил отец, поэтому особого восторга поначалу он не испытывал, но постепенно проникся к доктору Чхве. На протяжении целого месяца сеансов тот убеждал своего пациента в необходимости научиться спокойно переносить оплеухи судьбы, а также учил лучше понимать себя._

_— Ты не можешь держать под контролем каждый аспект своей или чужой жизни, так не бывает. Вся прелесть в непредсказуемости, не находишь? — доктор Чхве тепло улыбнулся. — Так прими это! И тогда заметишь, что сталкиваясь с проблемами, можешь с лёгкостью идти дальше, не испытывая при этом душевных мук, — в его голосе было столько иронии, что Ханбин невольно засмеялся, но уже на следующей фразе расслабленность ушла, доктор стал серьёзным: — Отец привёл тебя ко мне, чтобы вылечить болезнь. Но ты ни чем не болен, Ким Ханбин. Детей, подобных тебе, полно, всем вам нравится возводить вокруг стены и запирать себя в них. Но твоя проблема сложнее, в отличие от остальных, возводимые тобой стены настолько прочные, что оказавшись за ними, очень тяжело пробиться назад. Да, я ослабил их. Но если ты продолжишь требовать от себя невозможного, всё вернётся назад, и тогда даже я не берусь прогнозировать, чем это обернётся для тебя. Понимаю, что эта раковина очень уютная, но в месте под названием «нигде» ты очень сильно рискуешь однажды и сам превратиться в «ничто»._

_Ханбин сглотнул._

_— Тогда что мне делать? Если это повторится…_

_Доктор Чхве снял очки и, достав носовой платок, медленно протёр стёкла. Водрузив оправу обратно, он внимательно посмотрел на лидера iKON своими выцветшими глазами, обладающими способностью заглядывать куда-то вглубь человеческого естества._

_— Сопротивляться, — ответил он._

Ханбин прикрыл глаза, позволяя ледяной воде свободно течь по лицу, чувствуя, как давящее напряжение потихоньку покидает виски. Разумом он прекрасно понимал, что тогда имел в виду доктор Чхве, но всё равно не мог противиться надвигающейся на него лавине. А, может, не хотел.

— Простите, док… — тихо произнёс он, в этот момент ноги перестали его держать, и, заскользив по плитке, Ханбин рухнул вниз. Тупая боль, обходя стороной, донеслась уже откуда-то издалека. Вдох — мир перестал существовать, выдох — и он попал в знакомое место, где правит безразличие, вкраплённое в бездну тишины. Тюрьма его собственного разума, стены которой можно с лёгкостью возвести из ничего. Время, проблемы, эмоции — отныне слова, лишенные смысла. Ханбин не имел начала, не имел конца. Мысли появлялись и исчезали в мутной воде сознания, и ни за одной из них не хотелось следовать.

Но окончательно оставить всё позади ему не дали. Кто-то продолжал без конца произносить его имя, и Ханбин не знал, почему это не давало ему покоя. Знакомый голос просачивался сквозь тьму и действовал на нервы. И хотя он не помнил кому точно принадлежал этот хрипловатый тембр, его влияние на Ханбина было слишком велико. Чужая палитра эмоций раздражала и завораживала одновременно. Голос настойчиво звал, требуя следовать за собой, и постепенно Ханбин стал поддаваться этой силе. Всплывая на поверхность, он напоминал рассыпавшийся пазл, кусочки которого могут затеряться и исчезнуть безвозвратно, если их вовремя не вернуть на место. Но лидер не утратил себя. Тот, кому было по силам вытащить его из собственной темницы, просто не позволил этому случиться. Открыв глаза, Ханбин нисколько не удивился тому, что этим кем-то оказался Бобби. В конце концов, друг был единственным, кто выворачивал мир лидера наизнанку множество раз, даже не подозревая об этом. Для такого солнечного человека, как Чживон, тьма в сердце Ханбина оказалась слабым противником.

Трудно сказать, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как он отключился в ванной, но, судя по влажным волосам и темноте, царящей вокруг, можно было предположить, что сейчас ещё ночь. Свою кровать он ни с чем не перепутает, поэтому сразу понял, что находится в комнате. Бобби лежал до неприличия близко, и их ноги были переплетены. Держа своего лидера в уютных объятьях со спины, он умудрялся вжиматься в каждую косточку и изгиб его тела. Ханбину захотелось утонуть в этом тепле, и, вдыхая запах Чживона, он вдруг понял, что бездна отныне потеряла для него своё обаяние.

«Доктор Чхве, кажется, я нашёл лучшее из лекарств…» — думал он, пока Бобби, радуясь «возвращению» лучшего друга, душил его в своих крепких тисках. Его кольнуло чувство вины, и он попытался рассказать всё как есть, про отца, про своё состояние, но взрывная реакция Бобби, показала, что вышло у него хреново. Он ожидал чего угодно в ответ, только не истерики. Кимбап впал в бешенство и орал с такой силой, что на пару секунд Ханбин слышал лишь один звон в ушах. Ещё немного воплей, и впору будет заказывать слуховой аппарат. Но как бы это не было эгоистично с его стороны, Ханбин почувствовал прилив сил. Ему вдруг стало так легко, как уже давно не было, словно Бобби обнимал не тело, а его душу. Друг им дорожил и боялся потерять, а ещё… любил. Сердце лидера забилось чаще, когда в темноте он нашел лицо Бобби и кончиками пальцев нежно коснулся щеки.

— Поцелуй меня, — слова вырвались раньше, чем он почувствовал в этом необходимость, но с каждой секундой жажда нарастала. Ханбин хотел, чтобы губы, только что ругавшие его на чём свет стоит, теперь подарили ему ласку.

— Что? — хрипло переспросил Бобби.

— Мне надоело бояться самого себя, — честно признался Ханбин, продолжая медленно спускаться к его губам. В полумраке комнаты не было видно, как сильно раскраснелись его щёки, поэтому он готов был повторять свою просьбу столько раз, сколько потребуется: — Поцелуй меня…

Бобби шумно вобрал в себя воздух, будто не верил в происходящее, но не заставил долго томиться в ожидании ответа. Он всегда был хватким парнем.

— А вот это чертовски неплохой способ вымаливать прощение, — он положил свою ладонь ему на затылок и ласково приблизил к себе, после чего, опаляя кожу жарким дыханием и медленно растягивая слова, произнёс: — И, кстати, меня не нужно уговаривать, глупый, ведь я люблю тебя…

Не договорив, Бобби накрыл его губы своими, и Ханбин облегчённо выдохнул в них, получив желаемое. Первые секунды друг осторожничал, будто боялся, что лидер передумает, но всего через несколько мгновений натиском своего языка заставил вспомнить их первый поцелуй. Тогда Ханбин не ответил, но сейчас нетерпеливо навёрстывал упущенное, без остатка отдаваясь влажному рту, забывая при этом, как дышать. Но в какой-то момент распознал вкус алкоголя у себя на языке…

— Ты пил? — он удивлённо отстранился.

— Ага, ты пропустил всё веселье, — загадочно отозвался Бобби и с новой силой жадно впился ему в губы. Затем откинул от них надоедливое шуршащее одеяло и, не разрывая опьяняющего поцелуя, по-хозяйски подмял его тело под себя. Ханбин послушно лёг на спину, интуитивно раздвигая ноги, а друг, придавливая его весом своего тела, тут же нырнул в образовавшуюся впадину. Руки лидера, боясь оставить нетронутым даже миллиметр раскаленной кожи, самозабвенно порхали по обнажённому торсу Бобби. Хаотично водя ладонями по бокам, накаченному прессу и напряженной спине, он замер, положив ему руку на грудь. Ханбин слышал, как под ней бешено колотится сердце, и его собственное отвечало взаимностью. Рвалось навстречу и отдавалось пульсирующим шумом в ушах.

Бобби, между тем, продолжал напирать, заставляя всё сильнее проклинать тот тонкий слой одежды, что их разделяет. Но вскоре, будто услышав чужие мысли, друг оторвался от его распухших губ и принялся стягивать с него футболку. Лидер с готовностью поднял руки. Пара секунд, и белое пятно ткани полетело на пол, чтобы составить компанию отвергнутому до этого одеялу. Чживон, не отвлекаясь на подобные мелочи, сразу запустил свою пятерню в его взъерошенную шевелюру и, зажав волосы в кулак, запрокинул ему голову. Вниз по позвоночнику пробежалась приятная сеть из мурашек, и Ханбин закусил губу.

— Хочу… — тихо простонал он, пока Чживон осыпал его лицо поцелуями, вызывая лихорадку своими жаркими ласками: — Я хочу большего…

Лидера обдало волной возбуждения, когда Бобби, старательно выцеловывая его шею и ключицы, принялся спускаться вниз по коже своим влажным языком. Мимоходом он лизнул сосок и, вздрагивая, Ханбин выгнулся дугой в спине, словно по нему прошелся разряд тока. Его реакция настолько понравилась Бобби, что он решил уделить повышенное внимание коричневому бугорку. Играясь с соском, он то слегка прикусывал и оттягивал его своими зубами, то ласкал языком. На все эти манипуляции Ханбин мог лишь слабо поскуливать. Он не подозревал, что простые прикосновения могут дарить такое сладостно-мучительное удовольствие. Этой ночью лучший друг открывал ему новый мир, полный ярких ощущений.

Вдоволь насладившись его прерывистым дыханием, Бобби оставил в покое эту эрогенную зону и двинулся губами дальше. Ханбин ощутил его дыхание на своём животе и задрожал всем телом, чувствуя тяжесть в паху. Друг проворно просунул руки под резинку его спортивных штанов и принялся медленно стягивать их вниз. Возможно, лидер когда-нибудь и поинтересуется, почему на нём вдруг не оказалось нижнего белья, но сейчас, когда ткань проехалась по его возбуждённой плоти, он смог лишь прошипеть парочку ругательств. Бобби разглядев его стояк даже в полумраке издал непонятный звук, похожий на удивление и восхищение одновременно.

— Я настолько тебе нравлюсь? — весьма избито пошутил он, излучая такое самодовольство, что Ханбину захотелось послать его куда подальше. Но уже в следующее мгновение Бобби нежно обхватил его возбуждённый член рукой и провёл ладонью вниз по стволу до основания.

«Не будет же он…» — задыхаясь от удовольствия, Ханбин не успел закончить мысль. Бобби, не колеблясь и секунды, насадился на него своим ртом и, издавая пошлые чмокающие звуки, принялся с небывалым энтузиазмом отсасывать, словно получил то, о чем давно мечтал. Ханбин, не искушенный в подобных ласках, часто дыша и извиваясь всем телом, беспомощно заметался по кровати. Вены на его шее напряглись, и, закусывая до боли нижнюю губу, он вцепился руками в простыню по бокам от себя. Зажимая ткань в кулаки, он держался из последних сил, чтобы не закричать в голос, но, кажется, старший добивался именно этого, ускоряя темп и помогая себе рукой. Сдавшись, Ханбин наконец-то выпустил громкий протяжный стон наружу, а вместе с ним перестал сдерживаться и сам. Подавшись бёдрами вперёд и не встретив сопротивления от Чживона, он начал вбиваться в горячий, податливый рот друга. Он понимал, что не сможет продержаться долго и вскоре кончит, но именно в этот момент Бобби закашлялся и, не доведя дело до логического завершения, оставил его член изнывать в одиночестве. Ханбину стало стыдно за свою несдержанность, хотя кашель друга почти сразу прекратился.

— Ты в порядке? — свой голос Ханбину показался настолько севшим, что он с трудом узнал его.

— В полном, — воодушевлённо ответил Бобби. — Просто надо попрактиковаться.

Не веря в реальность происходящего, Ханбин ущипнул себя за щёку.

— Аищ! — вскрикнул он.

Больно, значит это не сон.

— Ты себя там лупишь что ли?! — удивился Чживон, привставая на колени. — Прекращай давай, просто представь, что у нас рекламная пауза, — тут его голос стал томным: — Хотя, если ты любишь пожестче…

— Лучше заткнись, — коротко посоветовал ему Ханбин.

— Теперь-то ты понимаешь, почему в порнушке все обычно молчат, да? — усмехнулся Бобби, пытаясь демонстрировать развязность, но в воздухе отчётливо витала его нервозность. Не получив ответа, он потянулся к верхнему ярусу кровати и стал шарить под матрасом Чжунэ.

— Зачем ты? … — начал спрашивать Ханбин, но резко замолчал. Он догадался что ищет Бобби. Остальные ребята были не в курсе, но вокалист Ку хранил у себя под матрасом смазку. Удивительно, но Кимбап не растрепал об этом всем парням, хотя возможностей было миллион. Наверное, ему нравилось время от времени самолично подкалывать Чжунэ и глумиться по этому поводу. «Заведи себе кого-нибудь, хватит уже руки в кровь стирать!» — ржал иногда Бобби, но младший упрямо заявлял, что в тюбике обычный увлажняющий крем, но проверить, так ли это на самом деле, никогда не предлагал. Ханбин не видел в этом ничего особенного, они были парнями, гормоны бушевали не на шутку, а встречаться с «кем-нибудь», как советовал Бобби, было на самом деле практически невозможно по ряду причин.

— Увлажняющий крем, ага, как же… — причитал Бобби себе под нос, пока рылся под чужим матрасом. — Нашёл! — кровать скрипнула, и он вернулся на свою позицию между ног лидера. Чертыхаясь он принялся возиться с тюбиком, пытаясь его открыть, наконец-то справившись с этой миссией, он выдавил смазку себе на руку, после чего воскликнул: — Ай, холодная! Но она быстро разогревается…

«Кимбап, похоже ты знаешь в этом толк, не так ли?» — с долей ревности подумал Ханбин, припоминая все хвастливые рассказы друга о любовных похождениях. Но, тем не менее, он не хотел, чтобы на месте Бобби сейчас был кто-то другой…

— Это мой первый раз, — вдруг выпалил Ханбин и прикусил язык.

— Я знаю, — осторожно произнёс Бобби и, кашлянув, добавил: — Но для меня это тоже в новинку.

Ханбин лишь недоверчиво фыркнул на это заявление.

— Правда. Это впервые, когда… — он думал, что Бобби сказанёт что-то наподобие: «Я собираюсь переспать с парнем». Но друг закончил свою фразу по-другому: — Я с тем, кого по-настоящему люблю.

Это прозвучало так естественно, что хотелось ответить, но Ханбин промолчал. Пока он не был готов говорить о чувствах. Поэтому вместо этого…

— Что мне нужно делать? — деловито поинтересовался он, как будто находился в комнате для практик и собирался учить танец, а не лежал полностью обнаженный на кровати, раздвинув ноги, готовый к сексу с лучшим другом.

Бобби провёл костяшками пальцев по внутренней стороне его бедра, и от этого простого прикосновения член Ханбина снова начал твердеть.

— Просто расслабься, — шепнул Бобби, — остальное я сделаю сам.

Он взял его ногу и, приподняв, уложил себе на плечо, согнув в колене. Наклонился и прошёлся по коже бедра уже своими губами, а затем принялся аккуратно раздвигать его ягодицы. Ханбин затаил дыхание, когда, дотронувшись до его входа, Бобби смазал найденным «кремом» тугое колечко мышц и стал нежно его поглаживать. Смазка быстро разогрелась, а палец, обхаживающий его дырочку круговыми движениями, немного щекотал, но в остальном это было волнующе приятно.

— Мм… — невнятно промычал Ханбин, когда Бобби стал медленно проникать в него своим пальцем. Лидер стал инстинктивно зажиматься, но, пересилив себя, постарался расслабиться, как его просили. Друг медленно водил пальчиком туда-сюда постепенно углубляясь, и Ханбин стал привыкать к этим ощущениям. Когда, спустя время, к первому пальцу добавился второй, ему уже нравилось чувствовать наполненность внутри себя. Тихо постанывая, он стал возбуждаться по-новой. Бобби поспешил добавить третий палец, после чего наклонился ещё ближе и накрыл его член своим ртом. У Ханбина закружилась голова. Растворяясь в небывалом блаженстве, он не заметил, как положил свою руку ему на макушку и стал подталкивать себе на встречу. Бобби не возражал, лишь энергичнее вбивал в него свои пальцы, одновременно с этим страстно насаживаясь ртом на его возбуждённую плоть.

Подготовив его достаточно, Бобби убрал пальцы и дал себе отдышаться. Ханбин разочарованно заскулил, его стояк вновь покинули не доведя до разрядки, но уже в следующее мгновение он заметался по кровати в предвкушении. Чживон избавился от последней преграды между ними, стянул с себя трусы, и, наспех смазав свой возбуждённый орган, стал тыкаться им между ягодиц лидера. Когда разработанной дырочки коснулась головка его члена, Ханбин почувствовал себя маленькой рыбкой, которую выбросило на берег. Каждый мускул в теле напряженно вибрировал, и, трепыхаясь под Бобби, он с замиранием сердца ожидал своей сладостной участи. Дрожа, Ханбин тёрся об него и отчаянно желал спасения, но Бобби не спешил его даровать.

— Ханбина… — вдруг неуверенно прошептал он, спрашивая разрешения.

— Да, Господи! — Ханбин почти что взвыл, желание достигло такого предела, что, казалось, он сейчас взорвётся. — Просто сделай это!

Бобби издал что-то похожее на смешок.

— Даже сейчас ты приказываешь мне.

— Я лидер, — Ханбин нетерпеливо качнул своими бёдрами ему навстречу, и Бобби вздрогнул, издавая тихий стон.

— Только не этой ночью, — хрипло ответил он, а затем, плотнее придвинувшись, наконец-то вошёл в него толчком. Ханбин восторженно вскрикнул, почувствовав сначала горячую головку, а затем и весь пульсирующий член в себе. Миллиметр за миллиметром Бобби осторожно продвигался всё дальше. Ханбин, хоть и был узким, не испытал той боли, которой пугают, говоря о «первом разе». Чживон хорошо его подготовил, и дискомфорт из-за размеров его органа был практически не ощутим. Продвинувшись максимально глубоко, Бобби на секунду замер, давая время ему привыкнуть. Но Ханбин нетерпеливо скинул свою ногу с его плеча, и тут же обхватил уже обеими ногами в плотное кольцо. Бобби удивлённо ахнул, но лидер не остановился на этом и, притянув его к себе за шею, поцеловал в губы.

— Мне не больно, — выдохнул он, развевая все сомнения старшего. Только после этих слов Бобби позволил своему желанию выйти на первый план. Углубляя их поцелуй, он начал двигаться внутри него, медленно раскачивая темп своими бёдрами. Ханбин тоже наконец-то отпустил самоконтроль, чувствуя пьянящую свободу, отдаваясь во власть человека, которому доверял больше всего на свете. Пульс зашкалил все нормы, мысли улетучились из головы, но это была приятная пустота. Всё его существо перенеслось в одну пульсирующую точку. Бобби ускорился и уже вскоре вбивался в него что есть мочи, иногда гранича с грубостью, но тело Ханбина устремилось навстречу этим безумным скачкам. Он словно превратился в первобытного человека. Захлёбываясь в собственных стонах, Ханбин мог повторять, как мантру, лишь одно слово: «Ещё!». Толчки становились всё яростнее, и кровать нещадно скрипела под их вспотевшими телами, но им обоим было плевать на то, сколько шума они сейчас производят. Когда они оба стали задыхаться, по телу Бобби прошла дрожь, и Ханбин ослабил хватку своих ног. Друг смог обхватить его член рукой и принялся энергично ласкать его, чтобы они смогли кончить вместе. Но перестарался. Ханбин содрогнулся всем телом, вскрикнул и кончил первым, изливаясь спермой на живот. В комнате был темно, но Ханбин видел яркие вспышки у себя перед глазами. Его мышцы стали сокращаться вокруг члена Бобби, и тот, громко застонав, сделал несколько резких глубоких толчков, после чего тоже кончил, изливаясь внутрь него. Обессиленный, он повалился на Ханбина и их мокрые тела продолжали еле ощутимо вибрировать от оргазма. Бобби, продолжая ловить кайф, не спешил выходить из него. Только после того, как они оба смогли отдышаться, он выскользнул из него, и Ханбин почувствовал, как его дырочка выталкивает сперму, а затем снова закрывается.

— Это безумие, — вдруг засмеялся Бобби: — Но кажется, после этого я стану хотеть тебя ещё больше…

Ханбин расслабленно улыбнулся, а друг уткнулся ему куда-то в шею и, поцеловав, слизнул капельку пота. Затем он потянул его на себя и заключил в крепкие объятья.

— Спасибо, — произнёс Бобби со странной интонацией, умудряясь вложить в одно слово восторг и щемящую грусть одновременно. На этот раз он не стал говорить о любви. Может, не хотел давить на Ханбина, спекулируя на полученном удовольствии от секса, или не желал вновь слышать звенящую тишину в ответ. Как бы там ни было, лидер неожиданно для себя почувствовал разочарование. Но на то, чтобы развить эту мысль, не было энергии, не хотелось даже шевелиться, и его стало укачивать на волнах расслабленности, унося в сонное царство. Но когда Чживон зашевелился, он снова открыл глаза.

— Ты что уходишь? — отчего-то заволновался Ханбин.

— Нет, конечно, — ответил Бобби. Оказалось, он просто нагнулся поднять с пола одеяло. Укрывая их обнаженные тела, он прижал Ханбина ещё теснее к себе, после чего нежно отодвинул налипшие на его лоб волосы и тихо прошептал: — Спи, я рядом…

— Рядом… — эхом отозвался Ханбин, опуская потяжелевшие веки.

В конце концов, он лидер, и последнее слово должно быть за ним. Но расплываясь в победной улыбке, Ханбин не подозревал, что после того, как он мирно засопел в объятьях Бобби, тот шептал ему нежные слова до самого рассвета...


	21. Chapter 21

Светло или темно, такое чувствуешь даже с закрытыми глазами. Ханбин не был уверен, утро сейчас или день. Когда он проснулся, в голове у него была абсолютная пустота, словно чистый лист бумаги. Он не спешил открывать глаза, потратив несколько секунд на прощание с насыщенными образами из снов, пока те окончательно не рассеялись подобно туману. По мере пробуждения перед ним стали проноситься вчерашние события: признание Бобби, встреча с решительно настроенным отцом и накатывающее отчаяние от всего этого, заставляющее замкнуться, уходя глубоко в себя.

Ханбин вспомнил, что именно голос лучшего друга побудил захотеть вернуться обратно, и мысли о прошлой ночи заставили его дыхание участиться. Он начал потихоньку осознавать, что кровать отчего-то вдруг стала ему маловата. Или лидер умудрился вырасти, увеличившись в размерах вдвое всего за одну ночь, или же есть другая, более разумная, причина того, что сейчас приходится вжиматься в холодную стену…

«Всё это не было сном!» — Ханбин резко распахнул глаза, окунаясь в реальность и стараясь не захлебнуться в обрушившихся на него ощущениях. Лучший друг прижимался к нему вплотную, даря возможность почувствовать силу возбуждения своего горячего тела. Напряженный член упирался Ханбину во впадинку чуть ниже ягодиц, а ладонь Бобби, блуждая по его бедру, непринуждённо скользила по лидерской коже. Своим острым подбородком друг тёрся о его плечо и, распаляясь всё сильнее, в какой-то момент стал тихо постанывать. Ханбина охватила глупая паника, а Чживон, между тем всё настойчивее толкаясь своим стояком, принялся елозить позади него. Лидер порывисто вобрал в себя воздух, чем сразу выдал себя.

— Ты проснулся, — тут же среагировал Бобби.

Не вопрос, утверждение, которое друг решил подкрепить нежным поцелуем в шею. В мозгу у Ханбина раздался тревожный сигнал, но он ничего не мог поделать со своей предательской реакцией. Один лишь короткий поцелуй заставил его всего затрепетать.

— Прекрати, — слабо попросил он.

— Не притворяйся, что не хочешь этого, — прошептал Чживон, обжигая ему ухо своим горячим дыханием. И Ханбин действительно вспыхнул, особенно когда ладонь друга стала медленно смещаться от его бедра к паху. Рука Бобби подобралась к его органу, и лидер толкнулся ей навстречу. — Тем более, когда твоё тело говорит обратное…

— Мне надо в душ, — безжалостно перебил его Ханбин, перехватывая руку и отводя ту в сторону.

Бобби дёрнулся, как от удара.

— Хорошо, — наконец-то произнёс он, чуть отодвигаясь. — В душ, так в душ…

— Одному, — отчеканил Ханбин и услышал, как зубы Бобби заскрипели. Лидеру и самому была неприятна та резкость, с которой он бросил это слово, поэтому добавил тихо: — Мне надо побыть одному. Пожалуйста.

— Отлично, — смог произнести нейтральным голосом Чживон, но обида всё равно нашла брешь в его самообладании, просачиваясь наружу в следующей фразе: — Как скажешь, я не буду тебе мешать!

После этого Кимбап резко откинул от себя одеяло, вскочил на ноги и вылетел из комнаты, как ошпаренный. Ханбин зажмурился и приложился разгоряченным лбом к холодной стене. Кажется, у него была температура, такая высокая, что выжигала его всего изнутри…

— Эй, ты чего тут носишься голый, сверкая своей задницей?! — донёсся удивлённый возглас Чжинхвана из коридора.

Ханбин открыл глаза и отлепился от стены. Переворачиваясь на другой бок, он поморщился, почувствовав боль там, где не должен был, но всё равно напряг слух. И хотя Бобби оставил дверь нараспашку, лидер так ничего и не услышал в итоге. Похоже, друг не стал утруждать себя ответом, поэтому почти сразу в комнате показался Чжинхван. Но, наткнувшись на хмурый взгляд своего лидера, решил остановиться в проёме.

— Живой и в сознании, — облегчённо выдохнул мини-хён, облокачиваясь плечом о косяк и складывая руки на груди. – Эй, это я должен сейчас буравить тебя таким озлобленным взглядом. Ты хоть представляешь, как сильно напугал всех нас?

Ханбин потупился, он не злился ни на Чжинхвана, ни на кого-то другого. Весь его внутренний гнев был направлен прежде всего на самого себя. Если бы он только не был таким несдержанным этой ночью…

— Прости, хён, — сказал он. — Мне правда жаль.

— Ладно, — вздохнул Чжинхван. — Я рад, что ты пришёл в себя, но то, что это происходит с тобой уже не впервые, действительно начинает беспокоить меня. Год назад мы сделали вид, что ничего не было, но на этот раз тебе придётся поговорить со мной. Ты ведь понимаешь?

— Хён, сейчас правда не самое подходящее время, — осторожно произнёс Ханбин.

— Вы сговорились? Что ты, что Бобби… — мини-хён осёкся и вдруг принялся осматривать комнату. Для начала окинул взглядом нетронутую кровать Чживона, потом разбросанные повсюду шмотки своего лидера, а затем внимательно посмотрел на стремительно краснеющее лицо Ханбина: — Неужели вы?! Я слышал шум ночью, но не думал…

— Хён! — взмолился Ханбин, накидываясь одеялом с головой: — Уходи!

— Я так понимаю, Кимбапа тоже выгнали? Неудивительно, что он был такой злющий, когда пронёсся мимо меня по коридору, — хмыкнул Чжинхван, но его голос почти сразу стал серьёзным: — Ханбин, я на твоей стороне, ты ведь знаешь. Но, прошу, не своди его с ума окончательно. Бобби всегда был тем ещё пофигистом и раздолбаем, но его чувства настоящие, поэтому одно твоё слово может толкнуть этого парня к краю. Я буду надеяться на твою мудрость…

— Хёёён! — завопил Ханбин под одеялом.

— Понял-понял, ухожу, — засмеялся Чжинхван. – Ах, да, ещё кое-что! Когда вынимал бельё из машинки, то из твоих джинсов выпала запонка. Выглядит дорогой… Положу на комод, хорошо?

Ханбин что-то промычал в ответ, а когда через пару секунд услышал, как дверь наконец-то закрылась, смог выбрался из-под одеяла. Вдохнув поглубже, он сначала сел в кровати, а затем очень осторожно поднялся на ноги. Кажется, он отбил себе всё, что можно, не хило вчера навернувшись в душе, раз сейчас болело всё тело. Побаливало ещё кое-где, но с падением лидер это уже никак не связывал…

Ощущая себя каким-то недочеловеком, Ханбин передвигался по комнате маленькими шажками, чтобы по возможности минимизировать неприятные ощущения. Со стороны, наверное, его потуги смотрелись совсем плачевно, по этой причине он и выгнал Бобби. Не хотел, чтобы тот носился с ним, как с маленьким, сильно при этом переживая и обвиняя себя во всех смертных грехах. Пускай лучше злится, так лидеру было легче.

Кое-как добравшись до комода, он посмотрел на запонку отца, которую вчера прихватил в машине. Стирка пошла украшению только на пользу, запонка засверкала пуще прежнего. Ханбин усмехнулся своим глупым мыслям, и зеркало послушно отразило его гримасу. Подумав немного, он взял в руки телефон, который лежал рядом, и набрал текстовое сообщение своему родителю. Устав быть вечной жертвой обстоятельств, Ханбин решительно нажал на кнопку «отправить», после чего спокойно положил телефон обратно на комод и, прихватив бельё из ящика, направился в ванную.

В душе он проторчал не меньше часа. Если вчера студил себя ледяной водой, то сегодня почти что сварился под горячими струями, а после ещё долго энергично растирал тело полотенцем. Что, кажется, подействовало, по крайней мере, двигаться ему стало гораздо легче. Когда Ханбин наконец-то вышел из ванной, Бобби сидел на своей кровати и сверлил дверь взглядом. Но, увидев друга, отвёл взгляд и сделал вид, что увлечён своей одеждой. Футболка или толстовка, не такой уж сложный выбор, но Чживон сидел и тупил, поочерёдно беря в руки то одну, то другую вещь. Всю свою злость к этому времени он растерял и просто выглядел подавленным.

— Чжинхван приготовил завтрак, — решился Бобби нарушить тишину спустя минуту напряженного молчания. При этом он продолжал теребить ткань в своих руках, избегая смотреть на лидера. Неужели действительно думал, что друг будет игнорировать его?

— Какого ты тогда продолжаешь копошиться? — улыбнулся Ханбин виновато.

Чживон не сдержал облегченного выдоха. Мигом просияв, он схватил толстовку и принялся поспешно натягивать ту на себя, но умудрился запутаться.

— Где этот блядский вырез?! — завопил он.

Ханбин прыснул от смеха и подошёл, чтобы помочь, но Бобби вертелся, как сумасшедший, с каждым разом перепутываясь всё сильнее. Недолго думая, лидер хлопнул его по спине.

— Ай, ты чего дерёшься? — испуганно заорал Чживон.

— Сиди спокойно, — приказал Ханбин. — Я пытаюсь помочь.

— Слушаю и повинуюсь, засранец, — пробухтел Бобби, замирая в комичной позе.

— Я всё слышал, — ухмыльнулся Ханбин, а затем наклонился и распутал этого идиота, помогая найти ворот. Сначала показалась лохматая макушка, а затем и вся остальная голова.

— Ну, наконец-то! — Чживон принялся жадно хватать воздух своим ртом.

— Можно подумать, ты под водой сидел всё это время, — Ханбин покачал головой, хотя не мог отвести взгляда, ведь на самом деле он всегда был заложником этих искрящихся эмоций на лице друга.

Поддавшись порыву, он нежно погладил Бобби по голове, пытаясь привести его прическу в порядок, но волосы слишком намагнитились, и в итоге становилось только хуже. Пока он был увлечен этим занятием, Чживон задрал голову и странно пялился на него, словно пытался разгадать великую тайну.

— Пошли есть, — смутившись, Ханбин оставил его волосы в покое, а чтобы стереть это глуповатое выражение с лица друга, шутливо ущипнул его за нос: — Хён, наверное, уже заждался нас.

Глаза Бобби погасли, он явно ожидал услышать другие слова. Ханбин предпочёл сделать вид, что не заметил этого, но, отвернувшись, не успел ступить и шага. Руки друга обхватили его, и притянули обратно к себе.

— Прости меня за утро, — отчаянно зашептал Чживон, прижимаясь щекой к лидерской спине так, что даже через ткань футболки чувствовалось его дыхание: — Обещаю, что впредь не буду так сильно напирать, только не отталкивай меня больше…

«Не ты сейчас должен извиняться, идиот, — Ханбин накрыл ладонью замок из рук на своём животе. — Почему твои руки вдруг стали такими холодными?»

— Кимбап, — позвал он хрипло.

— Мм? — отозвался друг, усиливая свою хватку, видимо, уже позабыв о своём же обещании не напирать.

— Я… — Ханбину пришлось умолкнуть. В момент, когда он начал говорить, в комнату зашёл Чжинхван. Мини-хён похлопал глазами, уставившись на них двоих, но очень быстро смог взять себя в руки. Кашлянув в кулак, он сделал вид, что ничего особенного не происходит. Можно подумать, что карнавал из обнимашек у них в общежитии был каждый божий день.

— Эм, там еда стынет, — сообщил Чжинхван и поспешил скрыться.

— Уже идём, — неловко произнёс Ханбин ему вдогонку, одновременно с этим разрывая цепкие объятия друга и выскальзывая из его плена. Бобби тут же помрачнел, но всё равно последовал за ним тенью, а когда лидер схватил с комода золотую запонку и сунул ту в карман домашних штанов, хоть и покосился, но не стал задавать вопросов.

Среди всех остальных ребят готовить больше всего любил Юнхён, но никто и никогда не смог бы побить Чжинхвана в его желании заботиться о младших. Вот и сегодня старший приготовил им традиционный корейский завтрак, несмотря на то, что это был трудоёмкий и затратный по времени процесс.

— Мы что, в общежитии одни? — спросил лидер, усаживаясь за стол, попутно замечая, что мисок с рисом всего три.

— Нет, дома ещё Чжунэ, — ответил мини-хён, которому пришлось передвигать приборы из-за Бобби. Кимбап хмуро сел напротив Ханбина, а не рядом, как было накрыто на стол. — Мы сегодня хотели прогуляться с ним до ближайшего кинотеатра, но пока он спит, я решил накормить вас.

Бобби в благодарность молча сложил свои ладони вместе и принялся молиться на Чжинхвана.

— Ешь, придурок, — довольно ухмыльнулся старший, садясь на своё место во главе стола.

— А остальные? — поинтересовался Ханбин.

— У Юнхёна с Чану сегодня своё расписание, кастинг в новую веб-дораму, — он вдруг хохотнул: — Слышал, как они препирались между собой рано утром, пока собирались, оказывается, они пробуются на одну и ту же роль.

Ханбин улыбнулся, представляя их милую перебранку.

— Ну, а Донхёк куда делся? — Чживон сделал вид, что ему тоже интересно.

— Он поехал повидаться с бабушкой, — ответил Чжинхван и вздохнул. — Вы же знаете, что дальше у нас начнутся фан-встречи в Японии и Китае. Из-за бесконечных перелётов туда-сюда, будет не до чего…

Они понимающе кивнули, и на этом разговор был исчерпан. Дальше все поглощали свою еду молча, один лишь Чжинхван, как заботливая мамочка, продолжал подкладывать им поверх риса то ветчины, то кимчи. Бобби без конца глазел на Ханбина, но стоило Ханбину поднять на него взгляд, как друг тут же утыкался в свою тарелку, принимаясь жадно поглощать еду. Мини-хён, который всё это время внимательно наблюдал за ними двумя, периодически странно улыбался. Похоже, что «взрослое» поведение друзей его очень сильно забавляло, но если бы лидер только знал, что он задумал…

— А я знаю секрет Ханбина! — ни с того не с сего вдруг громко заявил старший.

Ханбин предостерегающе глянул на него, но это только подстегнуло Чжинхвана. Улыбка на его лице расползалась всё сильнее, и лидеру оставалось лишь надеяться на то, что Бобби не обратил внимание на его странные слова. Но просчитался, друг наоборот встрепенулся.

— Секреты? У этого идиота? — Кимбап кивнул на Ханбина и самодовольно продолжил: — Тайны, о которых знаешь ты и не знаю я? Пфф, это просто не возможно! Смирись…

Чжинхван лишь громко хохотнул на подобную уверенность.

— Да? — принялся дразнить старший. — Может, ты тогда даже в курсе, кто именно был первой любовью нашего дорогого лидера?

Бобби удивлённо моргнул, а Ханбин напрягся.

— Нет? — Чжинхван откровенно провоцировал Чживона. — А вот я знаю. Как-то у нас с Биаем был разговор по душам и он поведал мне об этом…

Ханбин выронил палочки из рук, и те, брякнувшись об стол, скатились на самый край, а затем упали на пол. Наклонившись за ними, он умоляюще посмотрел на Чжинхвана.

— Хён, пожалуйста, не надо, — безмолвно шевелил он губами.

Старший лишь сверкнул глазами и снова повернулся к Бобби.

— Со мной поделился, а с тобой нет, — мини-хён дерзко показал рэпперу свой язык: — Смирись.

Бобби сузил глаза и вцепился взглядом в Ханбина, который, позабыв о палочках, выпрямился на стуле. На лице лучшего друга снова появилось это смешное выражение, как будто он пытался решить какое-то уравнение, но имел слишком мало информации для этого. Лидер пытался быть невозмутимым, встречая его взгляд, но, видимо, чем-то всё-таки выдал себя.

— Это правда! — заголосил Бобби на всю кухню. Его стул с грохотом отъехал назад, а сам он вскочил на ноги. — Что я вижу, Ким Ханбин? Оказывается, у тебя от меня и правда есть секреты, — друг нацелил на него свой указательный палец: — Твоя любовь… Кто это был?

Улыбка Чживона пугала, но Ханбин лишь покачал головой.

— Не скажу, — спокойно ответил он, складывая руки на груди. — Это было давно, и ты всё равно не знаешь этого человека.

— Правда, что ли?! — прыснув, вмешался Чжинхван.

Бобби приподнял бровь, выглядя при этом чертовски сексуально, но Ханбин всё равно не собирался ему рассказывать. Поняв это, друг поменял тактику и нежно посмотрел на Чжинхвана.

— Хён, — проворковал он и стал мило подёргивать плечиком: — Ну, хёёён, сказал «А», говори и «Б»! Кто это был, мм?

Чжинхван поднял руки вверх, мол, сдаюсь, но на самом деле сдаваться не собирался.

— Я тоже не скажу, — насмешливо проговорил он. — Это же секрет! Лидер доверился мне, не могу же я вот так выдать его. Нехорошо как-то…

«Ага, а кто вообще поднял эту тему?!» — Ханбину захотелось кинуть в старшего чем-нибудь тяжелым.

— Так, значит, да? — Бобби поджал губы, и по его лицу пробежала тень. Он начинал потихоньку закипать, и лидер не хотел быть рядом, когда рванёт. Пользуясь моментом, пока друзья играли в гляделки, Ханбин решил по-тихому слиться с кухни. Но Чживон незамедлительно отреагировал на мельтешение сбоку от себя и предостерегающе рыкнул на лидера: — Даже не думай!

Ханбину пришлось послушно плюхнуться обратно на свой стул.

— Хён, тебя ведь никто не тянул за язык, — сладко пропел Бобби. — Так что ты сам виноват…

Чжинхван хоть и улыбался, но с опаской поглядывал на приближающегося друга.

— Ч-что ты задумал?

По лицу Бобби растеклась весьма злобная ухмылочка.

— Пытки, — ответил он всё тем же приторным голосом.

— Нет, — от догадки глаза мини-хёна расширились, но было слишком поздно, Бобби уже кинулся к нему и принялся щекотать. Послышались такие дикие визги, что Ханбину пришлось закрыть свои уши. Чжинхван хохотал навзрыд, и его тело дёргалось, словно от судорог.

— Хватит! — стал просить мини-хён пощады. — Остановись, я же сейчас помру! Дай отдышаться!

— Кто это был? — пытал Бобби, хотя было видно, что его самого уже так и подмывало заржать.

— Ахах, — отчаянно брыкался Чжинхван. — Я всё равно не скажу!

Ханбин повернул голову на пронесшееся мимо пятно, оказалось, что на кухню забежал Чжунэ. Весь помятый и заспанный, он на удивление быстро смог оценить ситуацию и прекратить пытки мини-хёна. Поразительно, но для этого вокалисту потребовалось не так уж много усилий. Уверенными размашистыми шагами он подошёл к «обидчику» Чжинхвана и сильно ущипнул того за бок. Бобби тут же взвизгнул от боли и выпустил свою жертву из рук.

— Ай! Ты чего творишь?

— Того! — воинственно ответил Чжунэ, оттесняя рэппера в сторону: — Не хер к моему хёну приставать!

Чживон немного оторопел от подобного отпора, а вот Ханбин с интересом наблюдал за тем, как вокалист принялся поправлять на Чжинхване задравшуюся футболку. Или лучше сказать на «своём» хёне? Когда старший немного отдышался, то стал робко поглядывать на Ку Чжунэ, словно какая-то дамочка из романов. Можно подумать, что вокалист у них был рыцарем, спасающим свою принцессу от злобных драконов (слетающих с катушек рэпперов).

— Пойдём, хён, — Чжунэ взял Чжинхвана за руку и потянул того к выходу.

Бобби нагло встал в проёме, загораживая им путь.

— Никто не выйдет! — грозно заявил он.

Чжунэ посмотрел на него, как на придурка:

— День новый, а заёбы старые, да, Кимбап?

— Никто не выйдет отсюда, пока я не узнаю, кто это был, — терпеливо повторил Бобби, проигнорировав колкость младшего.

— Чего? — не понял вокалист и повернул голову к Чжинхвану: — Кто был… кто?!

Мини-хён, хитро улыбнувшись, привстал на цыпочки и принялся шептать младшему ответ.

— Бобби пытается узнать, кто был первой любовью Биая…

«Боже, во что превращается это утро…» — страдальчески вздохнул Ханбин, сидя на своём месте.

— А мы-то здесь при чём? — удивился Чжунэ.

— Я знаю, кто это, — подмигнул старший.

— Ну так скажи! — простодушно посоветовал Чжунэ.

«Вот спасибо!» — подумал Ханбин.

— Не могу, — с загадочной улыбкой сказал мини-хён и посмотрел на притихшего лидера: — Я хочу, чтобы Биай сам рассказал.

После этих слов все три пары глаз уставились на Ханбина.

— Я не боюсь щекотки, можете пытать сколько влезет, — упрямо произнёс лидер.

— Тогда скажи, чего же ты боишься на самом деле? — Бобби вдруг стал серьёзным и, напрочь позабыв о ребятах, начал медленно приближаться к Ханбину: — Меня? Моих чувств? Или может… себя самого?

«Всего, всего этого…» — Ханбин сглотнул, а Чжунэ с мини-хёном, смутившись от резкой перемены атмосферы, поспешили ретироваться с кухни. Бобби между тем приблизился к нему вплотную и облокотился руками об обеденный стол, давая лидеру понять, что он в очередной раз оказался в ловушке друга.

— Ты обещал не напирать, забыл? — решил напомнить он Чживону, одновременно пытаясь приказать своему пульсу сбавить обороты. 

— Я передумал, — усмехнулся Бобби ему прямо в лицо.

Ханбин сжал зубы.

— Эти твои перепады в настроении очень утомляют, знаешь ли…

— А что насчёт твоих перепадов, Ханбина? — Бобби приподнял бровь. — Как нам быть с ними?

Лидер хотел отвернуться, хотел… Но тёмный полыхающий огонь в глазах Чживона завораживал, превращая Ханбина в безвольную куклу, которая не может даже пошевелиться.

— Прекрати, — попросил он, понимая, что это слово входит уже в привычку.

— Я правда пытаюсь понять тебя, Ханбина. Но ты, как ёбаный ребус, и всегда им был… — Бобби придвинулся ещё ближе и, коснувшись его лба своим, устало выдохнул: — Мне потребовалось много времени, чтобы понять свои чувства к тебе, и я не жду, что ты вдруг станешь отвечать взаимностью. Но ничто не изменит того факта, что мы с тобой переспали этой ночью. Слышишь? Ничто. И я не сделал ничего из того, чего бы ты сам не хотел или не просил. Если ты своим поведением хочешь донести до меня то, что только мне одному понравилась эта ночь, то приготовься к разочарованию, потому что я не поверю в эту херню, — его губы тронула горькая усмешка: — Не знаю насчёт твоей души, но твоё тело отныне принадлежит мне.

«Ну и кто кого толкает к краю?» — у Ханбина закружилась голова, а Бобби в подтверждение своих слов принялся целовать свою собственность. Лидер блаженно прикрыл глаза, понимая, что успел соскучиться по своему особому лекарству. Он сопротивлялся своим желаниям этим утром? Сейчас это казалось безумием, ведь Чживон был абсолютно прав на его счёт. Ханбин хотел его.

— Не здесь, — только и смог вымолвить Ханбин между поцелуями. — Ребята…

— Они ушли, — ответил Бобби, прикусывая ему нижнюю губу, а затем приподнимая и усаживая Ханбина на край стола. Посуда вместе с остальными приборами полетели с грохотом на пол, и именно из-за этого шума они не услышали, что в общежитие iKON пожаловал гость.

— Мне кто-нибудь объяснит, что здесь происходит? — раздался знакомый властный голос на всю кухню.

Рука Бобби испуганно замерла у Ханбина под футболкой, а сам он широко распахнул глаза. На секунду лидер переглянулся с Чживоном, и друг, поняв его без слов, отошел от стола. Лидер тоже сполз на пол и затравленно посмотрел на мужчину. Тот стоял посреди кухни, а за его спиной маячили стремительно бледнеющие вокалисты.

— Ханбин, ты за _ЭТИМ_ меня сюда позвал? — спросил мужчина, еле сдерживая ярость и покрываясь красными пятнами.

— Ты рано, отец, — только и смог сдавленно выдавить из себя лидер, чувствуя приступ подкатывающей тошноты.


	22. Chapter 22

За окном зарождался новый день, но под силу ли ему было принести сегодня что-то хорошее вместе с собой? Ханбин сомневался, но всё равно продолжал наблюдать за восходом солнца со слабой надеждой в сердце. Не позволяя себе поддаваться унынию, он распахнул балконную дверь и подставил лицо налетевшему прохладному ветерку. Жадно втянув свежий утренний воздух глубоко в себя, лидер вышел на балкон. Плитка под босыми ногами оказалась настолько ледяной, что каждый шаг, хоть и на секунду, но сопровождался жалящей болью в ступнях. Но то ли из-за упрямства, то ли из-за того, что холод был наименьшей проблемой в его жизни, Ханбин не стал возвращаться обратно в комнату. Вместо этого он крепко обхватил руками плечи, подошёл вплотную к перилам и всмотрелся в открывающийся со второго этажа вид.

Вилла принадлежала другу отца, и в своё время Ханбин бывал здесь пару раз, но с детства это место запомнилось ему несколько иначе. Тогда территория казалась огромной, но сейчас он понимал, что лес и горы за забором не принадлежали владельцу. Но сам дом впечатлял размахом хоть тогда, хоть сейчас. Несмотря на раннее утро, работники уже вовсю чистили от опавшей листвы дорожки и бассейн в форме полукруга. Ханбин перевёл взгляд на холм. В Сеуле конец лета прошел для него незамеченным, но за городом, где он сейчас находился, лишь посмотрев на лес, можно было ощутить дух наступающей осени. Деревья постепенно начинали менять свои краски, и перед лидером раскинулась целая палитра жёлто-красных оттенков. Но вместо того чтобы почувствовать умиротворение, Ханбин ощутил, как у него резко защемило в груди. Он вспомнил полубезумный отчаянный взгляд Бобби и свежие алые пятна на его щеке…

— Сколько нам ещё пасти этого пацана, ты не в курсе? — раздался чей-то голос аккурат под балконом, на котором стоял Ханбин, заставив того вздрогнуть от неожиданности.

— Тебе-то какая разница, платят и ладно, — прозвучало в ответ более низким тембром.

Лидер, приподнявшись на цыпочки, облокотился руками о перила и слегка наклонился вперёд, чтобы не только слышать, но и видеть тех, кто о нём говорил. Молодые мужчины, что стояли внизу и курили, оба были в строгих костюмах, и их манера держаться сразу выдавала в них профессионалов. Одного из них, более высокого и худощавого, Ханбин сразу же вспомнил, когда вчера его привезли на виллу, тот уже был здесь. Второй же, более коренастый мужчина, был ему незнаком. Но по разговору выходило, что оба они были личными церберами Ханбина, которых для этих целей нанял его отец. Охранники спокойно переговаривались, не подозревая о том, что, пускай и ненадолго, но поменялись местами с объектом своего наблюдения.

— Но ведь этот паренёк, Ханбин, рэппер верно? Имя у него ещё американское есть, не могу вспомнить… Блин, ну в телеке когда маячит, именно так его и называют! Подскажи, чего молчишь! — высокий мужчина так и не смог вспомнить сценического имени Ханбина, но решил пойти ещё дальше: — Кстати, а чего его папаша-то решил замуровать? Хотя я слышал, что парнишка того, — он покрутил у своего виска рукой с зажатой между пальцами сигаретой. — Это правда?

— Хватит языком молоть, — посоветовал ему второй охранник, туша свою сигарету об землю. — Хозяину не понравится, что ты сплетни про сына его друга собираешь… — не договорив, мужчина резко замер, вскинул голову и их взгляды с лидером встретились. — Вот, чёрт!

— Эй, ты куда? — воскликнул первый, недоумевая, почему его напарник так резко решил сорваться с места, но в итоге и сам догадался поднять голову. — Смотрите, кто тут у нас…

Когда охранник наставил на него свой указательный палец, всё ещё не в силах вспомнить его имени, лидер решил прийти на помощь. Хотя, сделал он это скорее из вредности.

— MIC check 1,2… — напел он с горькой усмешкой на лице. — My name is B.I…

— Точно, Биай! — заржав, охранник щёлкнул пальцами. Он явно был намного легкомысленнее своего напарника, потому что, нагло глянув на рэппера исподлобья, мужчина вдруг спросил: — Слушай, парень, не дашь автограф для моего младшего брата? Любит он всю эту вашу звёздную хрень, от телека не оттащить…

Невесело улыбнувшись, Ханбин вернулся в комнату. Как оказалось, его там уже поджидали. Добежав до второго этажа в рекордные сроки, коренастый мужчина даже не запыхался.

— Вам запретили открывать окна, — отчеканил он.

«Точно, теперь я пленник и мне много чего запрещено. Заточён в башню своим злобным отцом, словно какая-то принцесса!» — Ханбин прыснул собственным мыслям, понимая, что его смех лишь предвестник настоящей истерики.

— Ну, а спросить я хотя бы могу? — выговорил лидер вслух. — Чего именно вы боитесь? Того, что попытаюсь сбежать, или, может… покончить с собой?

Охранник хмуро на него глянул и, не вымолвив ни слова, вышел на балкон. Посмотрев вниз на своего горе-напарника, который до сих пор наслаждался своим утренним перекуром, он лишь тихо вздохнул.

— Ён Шик, приведи сюда слесаря, — приказал он. — Только пускай не забудет инструменты с собой.

— Но я не докурил! — долетело чужое нытьё до ушей Ханбина. — Хён, ты же знаешь, что по утрам я привык выкуривать две…

— Нет, ты докурил, — спокойно перебил его второй охранник, и, судя по металлическим ноткам в голосе, именно он и был главным в этой парочке.

— Слесарь, блин, когда этот старый хрен вставал-то так рано… — Ён Шик, хоть и бубня себе под нос, но всё-таки отправился выполнять поручение.

— Живей давай! — рявкнул мужчина с балкона.

— Да понял я, хён! — уже откуда-то издалека протянул Ён Шик.

Ханбин сложил руки на груди и уселся на край кровати. Всё то время, пока они ждали возвращения Ён Шика, охранник стоял напротив и буравил его взглядом.

— Значит, вы работаете на хозяина этого дома, а не на моего отца? — спросил лидер.

Молчание в ответ.

— Вы ведь понимаете, что удерживать меня в этом месте против воли ни что иное как преступление? — зашёл Ханбин с другой стороны, но напоролся лишь на равнодушие.

Все вопросы лидера, как и его самого, продолжали полностью игнорировать, и, предприняв ещё несколько попыток, он начал закипать, но в последний момент перед тем, как взорваться и начать орать, смог усмирить свой нрав и сделал вид, что сдаётся. Даже отвёл свой взгляд, внушая охраннику мысль о своём полном бессилии. Ханбин понятия не имел, как будет выбираться из всего того дерьма, в которое угодил, но рассудил, что будет намного лучше, если люди, которых к нему приставили, посчитают его спокойным, тихим и… слабым.

Для чего главному церберу вдруг понадобился слесарь, Ханбин догадался сразу, но убедиться в точности своего предположения смог лишь через пятнадцать минут. Слесарь или «старый хрен», как его окрестил Ён Шик, несмотря на свой ветхий возраст, внимательно выслушал мужчин и очень прытко начал орудовать своей дрелью и другими инструментами из ящика, который принёс. Уже очень скоро балконная дверь была заблокирована, а два окна открывались лишь до небольшой щелочки, чтобы лишь пропускать немного воздуха внутрь.

Но главному охраннику этого оказалось мало, и он, решив не останавливаться на достигнутых результатах, приказал демонтировать зеркала из ванной и спальни, а ещё изъять из комнаты все колюще-режущие предметы. Ханбин изобразил страдание на своём лице, хотя из него так и рвался язвительный смешок, когда Ён Шик, посчитав пластмассовую расчёску тем самым «колюще-режущим», сгрёб и её в мешок к остальным «потенциально опасным вещам».

— Бедный мальчик, — покачал головой дедуля, складывая свои инструменты обратно в ящик. — Такой молодой, а буйный, — выходя из комнаты, он посмотрел на коренастого охранника: — Ты уж проследи за ним, Хён У…

Мужчина по имени Хён У коротко кивнул и перевёл свой взгляд на Ханбина. Лидер, окончательно вживаясь в свою роль слабака, слегка вздрогнул от такого внимания, а затем и вовсе принялся избегать этого взгляда. Но тут Ён Шик опустил руку на его плечо, тем самым отвлекая от своего напарника.

— Парень, ты что, боишься Хён У? — тихо спросил охранник. — Не надо, он не такой, каким кажется.

«Я тоже…» — злорадно подумал Ханбин, но в ответ лишь натянуто улыбнулся молодому мужчине, мол, всё понимаю, но поделать ничего не могу. Страх есть страх.

— Ты идёшь? — резко спросил «не такой, каким кажется» Хён У.

— Ты, главное, глупостей не делай, и всё будет хорошо, — похлопали лидера по плечу на прощание. — Кстати, может, тебе что-нибудь нужно?

— Мой телефон? — без особой надежды спросил Ханбин, прекрасно понимая, что, даже если бы тот и был у охраны, никто его ему не вернул бы.

— Прости, — виновато потупился Ён Шик. — Но если захочешь есть или ещё чего, стучи! Мы будем за дверью.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Ханбин осмотрелся. Даже без зеркал и тех вещей, что Ён Шик вынес в своём мешке, эта гостевая комната по-прежнему была не хуже любого шикарного люкса в дорогущем отеле. Только вот лидер был в ней не гостем, а пленником, и никакой красивый интерьер не заставил бы его чувствовать себя иначе. Пометавшись по комнате от стены до стены, словно тигр в клетке, Ханбин с психом повалился на кровать лицом вниз. Повоевав какое-то время с подушкой и одеялом, он перевернулся на спину, обессиленно раскинул руки в стороны, после чего уставился на потолок…

Кто же знал, что, начав действовать в соответствии с принятым решением, Ханбин, напротив, сделает только хуже? А простое текстовое сообщение с призывом приехать и поговорить, которое он вчера отправил отцу, станет в итоге роковым? Катастрофа — такое громкое слово, но для Ханбина вчерашние события являлись именно катастрофой, а обстоятельства того злополучного утра, подобно заведённой детской игрушке «волчок», продолжали безостановочно вертеться у него перед глазами. Раз за разом картинки, мельтешащие в мозгу лидера, ускоряли свой темп, словно намеренно пытаясь свести его с ума, попутно вызывая очередной приступ тошноты.

_— Не здесь, — только и смог вымолвить Ханбин между поцелуями. — Ребята…_

_— Они ушли, — ответил Бобби, прикусывая ему нижнюю губу, а затем приподнимая и усаживая Ханбина на край стола. Посуда вместе с остальными приборами полетели с грохотом на пол, и именно из-за этого шума они не услышали, что в общежитие iKON пожаловал гость._

_— Мне кто-нибудь объяснит, что здесь происходит? — раздался знакомый властный голос на всю кухню._

_Рука Бобби испуганно замерла у Ханбина под футболкой, а сам он широко распахнул глаза. На секунду лидер переглянулся с Чживоном, и друг, поняв его без слов, отошел от стола. Лидер же сполз на пол и затравленно посмотрел на мужчину. Тот стоял посреди кухни, а за его спиной маячили стремительно бледнеющие вокалисты._

_— Ханбин, ты за ЭТИМ меня сюда позвал? — спросил мужчина, еле сдерживая ярость и покрываясь красными пятнами._

_— Ты рано, отец, — только и смог сдавленно выдавить из себя лидер, чувствуя приступ подкатывающей тошноты._

_Их с Бобби застукали с поличным, но как много родитель на самом деле успел увидеть? Смог ли разглядеть лихорадочный блеск желания в глазах своего сына, пока тот крепко обвивал ногами Бобби, буквально пятью минутами ранее завалившего его на стол? Слышал ли их тихие стоны между поцелуями? Догадался ли, что ещё прошлой ночью Ханбин со своим другом успели зайти намного дальше этих ласк…_

_Если судить по непроизвольно сжатым кулакам и еле сдерживаемому гневу на лице, то, вне всяких сомнений, отец видел и слышал многое из того, что здесь происходило. Наверное, даже успел сделать единственный возможный вывод, который так и напрашивался сам собой. Ким Ханбин, его старший сын, гей. И лидер понятия не имел, что ему делать в подобной ситуации. Во всём признаться или, может, наоборот отрицать, как бы глупо это не было? Ведь любой любящий родитель будет до последнего хвататься пускай и за призрачную, но соломинку, убеждая себя в том, что настоящая истина в словах его ребёнка, а собственные глаза могут порой и подвести._

_Видимо, именно на это мини-хён и сделал ставку, когда решил вмешаться. На человеческое желание, несмотря ни на что, верить в то, что хочется, отвергая любые доводы разума. Правда, когда Чжинхван начал действовать, чтобы хоть как-то спасти положение своих друзей, он не знал главного. Отец лидера — это не тот человек, который позволит строить вокруг себя воздушные замки._

_— Дядя Ким? — позвал несмело старший из участников iKON. — Мы правда не знали, что вы придёте так рано, так бы обязательно дождались к завтраку, — его голос всё ещё дрожал, но, несмотря на отхлынувшую с лица краску и нервные нотки в голосе, Чжинхван сумел перебороть себя и подошел к отцу Ханбина. — Сегодня несколько наших ребят ушли на кастинг к новой дораме, в которой хотели бы сниматься, и мы всё утро дурачились и шутили на эту тему. Видимо, мы ещё не совсем зрелые, раз чужие успехи в актёрстве не дают нам покоя…_

_Чжинхван запнулся, но ему на помощь пришёл такой же бледный Чжунэ._

_— Да! — проголосил вокалист Ку и, прытко поравнявшись с мини-хёном, положил свою руку ему на плечо. Чжинхван тут же облегчённо выдохнул, чувствуя поддержку, а Чжунэ продолжил говорить: — Знаете, Ханбин не очень любит играть и всё, что с этим связано, но его и Бобби пригласили на популярное развлекательное шоу…_

_— И недавно, — подхватил Чжинхван, — режиссёр захотел, чтобы ребята подготовили пародию на одну из дорам. Ханбин проиграл в «камень-ножницы-бумага», и поэтому ему теперь приходится изображать девушку. Сегодня утром мы заставили их порепетировать немного, пока у нас свободный график, что Вы собственно и застали…_

_— Но ребята явно перестарались, — покачал головой Чжунэ._

_— Да, — нервозно улыбнулся мини-хён._

_Всем присутствующим была очевидна их ложь, но друзья всё равно продолжали изображать веселье, которое было чем-то нелепым и чужеродным в раскалённой, вибрирующей от напряжения атмосфере кухни. Ханбин перевёл взгляд на Бобби и обнаружил, что тот находится в полной прострации. Его лицо было безучастным, а сам он казался безмятежно спокойным. Можно было подумать, что друг умыл свои руки в этой ситуации, но лидер знал Ким Чживона слишком хорошо, чтобы спешить с выводами. Кимбап искал решение. И пока Ханбин растерянно бегал глазами по кухне, Бобби просчитывал все ходы._

_«Но что делать, если у этой задачи нет решения?» — чувствуя слабость в ногах, Ханбин облокотился одной рукой об стол и нечаянно задел ложку, та крутанулась на месте, а затем, всё-таки завалившись, стала падать вниз и в итоге со звоном приземлилась на пол. Этот нехитрый звук будто послужил другу сигналом. Бобби резко встрепенулся и, широко улыбнувшись, принял свой самый наглый и расслабленный вид из возможных._

_— Ханбина, думаю, у нас всё же есть шанс в актёрстве, раз нам так быстро поверили, — друг решил поддержать нелепую историю с пародией, что придумали мини-хён и Чжунэ. — Но, как по мне, так мы были ужасны, особенно ты в роли девчонки. Совсем никуда не годится! Может нам ещё раз сыграть в «камень-ножницы-бумага»?_

_Бобби выставил вперёд кулак в виде «камня» и был всего в нескольких шагах от Ханбина, когда хотел сократить между ними это расстояние, чтобы якобы переиграть в игру, которой никогда не было. Но тут отец лидера дал отчётливо понять, что не поверил ни единому слову, прозвучавшему после его прихода в общежитие iKON._

_— НЕ СМЕЙ ПОДХОДИТЬ К МОЕМУ СЫНУ, ЧЁРТОВ ИЗВРАЩЕНЕЦ! — гаркнул мужчина что есть мочи._

_Ханбин вздрогнул, а Бобби остановился, не дойдя до цели всего ничего. Глаза друга при этом загорелись недобрым огнём и, вкупе с до сих пор приклеенной к губам широкой улыбкой, выглядел он немного пугающе._

_— Пожалуйста, давайте все немного остынем, — Чжинхван попытался установить зрительный контакт с отцом Биая: — Дядя Ким, прежде чем горячиться, вам нужно поговорить с Ханбином и всё выяснить…_

_Мужчина посмотрел на Чжинхвана, словно на ничтожество, и сердце Ханбина предательски кольнуло. Его друзья не заслуживали подобного обращения, и он чувствовал стыд вперемешку с горечью от происходящего._

_— Думаю, вам действительно нужно прислушаться к словам Чжинхвана, — Бобби сощурил взгляд, но через силу продолжал лениво тянуть слова в своей обычной манере, как будто не понимал, отчего все вокруг так напряжены из-за какого-то пустяка. Как будто не было брошенных с ненавистью слов «чёртов извращенец» ему прямо в лицо. — Как хён и сказал ранее, это была лишь безобидная сценка, которую мы разыграли, правда Ханбин?_

_— Чживон, стой, — предостерегающе произнёс Чжинхван, когда Бобби, наплевав на всё, подошёл-таки к своему другу и приобнял его одной рукой._

_«Что ты вытворяешь?» — Ханбин вскинул голову, расширив глаза от удивления._

_«Не бойся, я рядом…» — словно отвечал уверенный взгляд Бобби._

_«Идиот, я не за себя боюсь!» — ответил лидер мысленно, понимая, что его фантазия слишком разыгралась, и, возможно, он переоценивает свою связь с лучшим другом, придавая той уже какой-то телепатический оттенок._

_— Дядя Ким, ну разве похожи мы с ним на парочку? — фыркнул Бобби, сжимая талию Ханбина всё сильнее, не замечая при этом, как мужчина вцепился своим взглядом в его руку. Слова Чживона полностью расходились с делом, и он продолжал всё теснее прижиматься к лидеру, но отдавал ли он себе в этом отчёт? Кажется, поддержав ложь ребят, Кимбап и сам не подозревал, как всё в нём будет протестовать против этого решения. — Может, нам послать того режиссёра и отказаться от съёмок? Нашу популярность и без этого развлекательного шоу хоть из космоса фотографируй._

_— Да кем ты себя возомнил, сопляк? — процедил сквозь зубы мужчина, полыхнув взглядом. — Думаешь, я поверю во весь этот сочинённый вами бред, развернусь и уйду, а ты спокойно продолжишь и дальше растлевать моего ребёнка? — отец стал приближаться к ним, и хотя обращался он к Бобби, одни лишь устрашающие интонации бередили что-то внутри Ханбина. — Популярность? Карьера? Да я могу уничтожить твою жизнь одним лишь словом. Так что лучше сотри эту тупую ухмылку с лица, убери свои грабли от моего сына и исчезни. Желательно в какой-нибудь грязной канаве, где тебе и твоим мерзким наклонностям самое место. Если я ещё раз увижу тебя рядом с Хан…_

_— Отец, пожалуйста, прекрати! — взмолился Ханбин. Никогда он ещё не видел своего родителя в таком бешенстве, и, возможно, это был первый раз, когда он по-настоящему его испугался. — Ты пугаешь не только меня, но и ребят!_

_Это было правдой, казалось Чжинхван с Чжунэ приросли к месту, не в силах пошевелиться, как и их лидер, которому всё происходящее казалось уже каким-то кошмарным сном. Из них только Бобби не выказывал испуга, начав метать молнии одним лишь своим видом. Когда он перестал притворяться, улыбка сразу исчезла с его лица, и на смену ей уголки его губ принялись кривиться в усмешке._

_— Мерзкие наклонности? — осклабился Бобби, будто отпустив наружу своих демонов, он действительно находил в словах мужчины что-то забавное. — А как мне назвать Ваши наклонности, если вчера Вы довели своего сына до того, что он даже пытался выпрыгнуть из машины на ходу?!_

_Лидер услышал, как Чжинхван шумно втянул в себя воздух, а Чжунэ выругался себе под нос и замер в ожидании чего-то ужасного, но этого не произошло. Отец вдруг потерял интерес к Бобби и перевёл свой взгляд на сына._

_— Ханбин, мы уходим, — достаточно спокойно выговорил он и протянул к нему руку, чтобы вырвать из объятий друга, но Бобби грубо отвёл это касание в сторону, а затем сделал шаг вперёд, закрывая его своим телом от родителя._

_— Можете отправляться хоть на все четыре стороны, но Ханбина Вы с собой не заберёте, — твёрдо заявил Бобби, выпячивая свой подбородок._

_Никогда в жизни Ханбин не представлял себе, что будет свидетелем подобной картины. Отец схватил Чживона за ворот толстовки и потянул на себя, послышался треск ткани и всё окончательно вышло из-под контроля._

_— Я ещё раз спрашиваю, кем ты себя возомнил, жалкий никчёмный позёр?! — мужчина принялся трясти парня. — Ханбин мой сын! Слышишь? Мой!_

_— Он что, предмет мебели? — зарычал Бобби. — И его лишь из прихоти можно передвигать с места на место? — крепко обхватив запястья мужчины своими ладонями, Чживон выкрикнул ему прямо в лицо: — ВАШ СЫН ЖИВОЙ ЧЕЛОВЕК! — встряхнув руками, он отступил на шаг. — Но хотя бы раз Вы спросили, чего же Ханбин хочет на самом деле? Нет? Признайтесь честно, Вам ведь даже не интересно! Поэтому вопрос о том, кто здесь по-настоящему никчёмен, я оставляю открытым…_

_— Заткнись! — оборвал его мужчина со злостью._

_Их перепалка продолжалась, они осыпали друг друга колкостями и иногда говорили о Ханбине так, будто того даже здесь не было. Один лишь Чжинхван заметил, как лидер отошел в сторонку, и сочувственно посмотрел на него._

_— Не нравится слышать правду? — усмехнулся Кимбап. — Не важно, как сильно Вы ненавидите меня, но мы с Ханбином, как бы это доходчивее объяснить, мм… встречаемся? — друг уже откровенно провоцировал его отца. — Да, думаю, это слово подходит лучше всего…_

_— Ах, ты ублюдок! — взревел мужчина и бросился на Бобби с кулаками._

_Один удар в челюсть, и Чживон упал, не удержав равновесия, ребята, закричав, бросились к нему, а отец лидера явно не собирался останавливаться. Ханбин, как заторможённый, наблюдал за происходящим и практически сразу отчего-то перестал слышать голоса людей. Им на смену лидеру стал мерещиться приближающийся звук тормозов. Оглушительный визг в ушах казался настолько реальным, что он даже зажмурился на какое-то время, хотя понимал, что, несмотря на несуществующий звук, столкновение в реальной жизни уже произошло и последствий было не избежать._

_«В конце концов, это мой отец и я должен разрешить всё самостоятельно…» — закончил свою мысль Ханбин, и это означало, что он больше не сможет прятаться. Ни за Бобби, который сейчас принимал все удары на себя, ни тем более за друзей, готовых лгать и изворачиваться, прикрывая его спину, не прося при этом ничего взамен._

_— Мы переспали, — громко произнёс Ханбин, широко распахивая глаза в воцарившейся мёртвой тишине. — Я и Бобби, прошлой ночью, — он открыто посмотрел на шокированного отца: — Если ты всё ещё хочешь, чтобы сын с «мерзкими наклонностями» пошел с тобой, значит, так тому и быть._

_Чжинхван прикрыл лицо ладонью, а Чжунэ просто таращил глаза, безмолвно открывая и закрывая свой рот, словно рыба. Отец Ханбина выглядел потерянным и шатающейся походкой направился к выходу._

_— Машина внизу, — поравнявшись с ним, сдержанно сказал отец, при этом избегая смотреть в глаза. — Даю две минуты, чтобы покинуть этот гадюшник._

_— Хорошо, — ответил лидер._

_— Нет, Ханбина! — испугался Бобби, порываясь к нему, но Чжинхван остановил его крепко вцепившись в плечо. После старший что-то шепнул Чжунэ, и тот, кивнув, быстро выбежал из кухни, но почти сразу же вернулся и сунул в руки лидера телефон._

_«Мне жаль» — беззвучно прошептал мини-хён, и Ханбин виновато улыбнулся ему в ответ._

_— Всё будет хорошо, — произнёс он вслух на прощание вместо нудных слов._

_— Какое, нахуй, хорошо?! — взревел Бобби, но к этому моменту его держали уже двое парней, и ребята явно были настроены серьёзно. — Ты не должен идти с ним, придурок! Что, если он вывезет тебя из страны?!_

_— Хватит уже вести себя, как ребёнок! — не вытерпел и заорал Чжинхван. — Они должны решить это между собой, внутри семьи! Ханбин, иди…_

_— Я вернусь, — сказал он, обращаясь к одному лишь Бобби, но тот смотрел на друга, как на предателя._

_Ханбин отвернулся, ему становилось нехорошо от отчаянного взгляда Чживона, свежих алых пятен, проступающих на его щеке, и капельки крови, которая сочилась из разбитой губы..._

_— Ну и скатертью дорожка! — бросил ему вслед Кимбап. — Катись! Ты ведь только это и умеешь делать, вечно поворачиваться ко мне спиной! Чёртова семейка эгоистов, что папаша, что сын!_

_Не оборачиваясь на истерику Бобби, которого еле сдерживали Чжинхван на пару с Чжунэ, Ханбин вышел с кухни._

_— ХАНБИН, УЁБОК, ЛУЧШЕ ТЕБЕ ВЕРНУТЬСЯ ПО-ХОРОШЕМУ! ТЫ МЕНЯ СЛЫШАЛ?! — донёсся из кухни дикий вопль Бобби, когда лидер уже был в прихожей и обувал кроссовки. — ДА ОТПУСТИТЕ ВЫ МЕНЯ, БЛЯТЬ!_

_— Не знаю, как, но я вернусь… — повторил Ханбин уже скорее для себя самого и уверенно покинул общежитие вслед за отцом._

_Он знал, что без него родитель всё равно не ушёл бы, и хотел как можно дальше увести его от своих друзей. Лидер понимал, насколько глубокую рану он нанёс отцу, и искренне сопереживал его боли, но, идя сейчас за ним, Ханбин собирался донести до родителя лишь одну простую истину. Несмотря на всю свою безграничную любовь к людям, подарившим ему жизнь, теперь он должен сам искать свой путь. Идя плечом к плечу вместе с людьми, которые за столько лет уже стали ему семьёй..._

Ханбин вздрогнул и открыл глаза. Кажется, он задремал, пока лежал на кровати, и его болезненное воспоминание о вчерашнем дне плавно перетекло в сновидение. Но и там он не увидел ничего хорошего, ему приснился Ян Хён Сок. Директор созывал пресс-конференцию и объявлял о решении Ким Ханбина покинуть группу. Хотя самое весёлое там началось, когда Бобби схватил микрофон и объявил на всю страну об их отношениях…

— Приснится же… — простонал он.

— Проснулся? — раздался чей-то голос, и Ханбин резко подскочил на кровати. Оглядевшись, он обнаружил отца, тот сидел в одном из красных кресел и пил кофе. — Так на чём мы с Вами остановились?

Лидер понял, что это уже не ему, и перевёл взгляд на второе кресло, было очевидно, что в комнате присутствовал ещё один человек. И узнав, кто это был, Ханбин очень сильно удивился, ведь с этим человеком они не виделись уже больше года.

— Мы говорили о том, что ваш сын состоит в интимных отношениях с человеком своего пола… — протянул второй мужчина.

— Вы помогли ему в прошлый раз, — сказал отец, отставляя свою чашку с кофе на низкий столик, а затем наклонился вперёд и впился взглядом, полным надежды, в мужчину напротив. — Пожалуйста, излечите моего сына и в этот раз от его пагубных влечений!

— Но… — улыбнулся доктор Чхве. — Любовь не лечится.


	23. Chapter 23

Ханбин быстро поднялся с кровати, пригладил взлохмаченные волосы и, надеясь, что выглядит более-менее прилично, подошел к двум мужчинам, сидящим в креслах. Отец даже не повернул к нему голову, продолжая неотрывно буравить своим взглядом доктора Чхве. Видимо, его слишком шокировали слова мужчины о том, что любовь не лечится. Родитель столкнулся с тем, что точка зрения врача неожиданно не совпала с его собственной. И Ханбин на какое-то мгновение даже нашел в себе силы посчитать это забавным. Но, решив не погружаться в своё злорадство слишком глубоко, он вежливо поклонился неожиданному гостю.

— Доктор Чхве, — поздоровался он взволнованно. Несмотря на то, что мужчина встал на его защиту, Биай понятия не имел, как тот теперь к нему относится после слов отца.

— Здравствуй, Ханбин, — психолог мило улыбнулся своему бывшему пациенту, и у Ханбина сразу отлегло от сердца. — Извини, тебе, наверное, неловко, но это я не захотел тебя будить. До сих пор считаю, что нет ничего лучше, чем крепкий и здоровый сон, — он обвёл комнату неопределённым взмахом руки: — У тебя ведь всё хорошо?

Тон мужчины был ровным, но на смену уверенному спокойствию в его выцветших глазах мелькнула тревога. Очевидно, доктор подметил охрану на входе, также от его внимания не скрылись и забаррикадированные окна в комнате. Не говоря уже о том, что такому занятому парню, как лидер группы iKON, попросту некогда было тусить по чьим бы то ни было виллам за городом. Видимо, соединив все эти факты воедино вкупе со странной просьбой отца «вылечить» Ханбина, доктор сделал вывод, что у парня проблемы. И своим вопросом пытался протянуть бывшему пациенту руку помощи.

— Я… — Биай хотел сказать, как есть, но быстро стрельнул глазами на отца и передумал бунтовать: — В общем, да, спасибо, всё нормально. Но как Вы здесь оказались?

— Это я его позвал, — ожил отец, поднявшись на ноги с недовольным видом: — Но, как оказалось, зря.

Доктор Чхве последовал его примеру и встал с кресла, застёгивая верхнюю пуговицу на своём пиджаке.

— Я действительно приехал по Вашей просьбе, господин Ким, — едва заметно усмехнулся седовласый мужчина, поправляя стильную оправу на переносице. — Но у меня не так много свободного времени для того, чтобы срываться по первому зову. Тем более накануне научной конференции в Пекине, куда я должен вылететь сегодня вечерним рейсом. Вы сказали, что Ханбин нуждается в профессиональной помощи, и я подумал, что у него случился новый приступ, поэтому и заехал по дороге в аэропорт. Рад, что ошибся, но истинная причина, по которой Вы меня вызвали, совершенно абсурдна. Сексуальная ориентация Ханбина — это не болезнь, и, если у Вас, господин Ким, с осознанием этого проблемы, то я готов провести с Вами отдельную консультацию по возвращению из Китая.

Доктор умолк, а Ханбин замер, наблюдая за отцом. Тот сузил глаза, и на какое-то мгновение ему показалось, что отец выкинет какой-нибудь фортель, как в общежитии, но этого не случилось. Мужчина расслабил плечи и улыбнулся.

— Теперь я понимаю, что поторопился. Спасибо, что приехали, доктор Чхве, несмотря на свою занятость, но мы больше не нуждаемся в Ваших услугах, — после этих слов отец посмотрел на Ханбина: — Не волнуйся, я найду тебе другого врача, когда мы вернёмся в Америку.

Для доктора Чхве подобное поведение отца Биая явно стало весьма предсказуемым. Лицо психолога приняло насмешливое выражение, как если бы внутри себя в данную секунду он принялся разбирать психотип мужчины на мелкие кусочки. А вот в голове у самого Ханбина вдруг раздался голос Бобби. Отборный трёхэтажный мат, с которым нельзя было не согласиться.

— Я не… — начал протестовать Ханбин, но в этот момент в дверь постучали и показалась голова Ён Шика.

— Простите, что помешал, но там внизу Вас ждёт адвокат Пак, — сказал парень и скрылся.

«Адвокат Пак? — удивился Ханбин. — Какого чёрта ему вдруг понадобился адвокат? Неужели отец взаправду вознамерился аннулировать мой контракт с YG? Чёрт, он же не сумасшедший, чтобы воевать с президентом Яном! Или сумасшедший?!»

— Не ждал его так рано, — пробормотал отец, встряхнув запястьем и бегло взглянув на часы. — Значит, на этом и закончим, — решил он и протянул руку доктору: — Ещё раз извините, что побеспокоил Вас.

Доктор спокойно пожал её.

— Раз уж я здесь, то до того, как уеду в аэропорт, хотел бы поговорить с Ханбином, — попросил он и, прежде чем отец парня нахмурился, миролюбиво добавил: — Насчёт приступов. Хочу убедиться, что с этим не возникало проблем…

— Хорошо, но только недолго, — согласился отец, диктуя при этом свои условия. — Ведь будет обидно, если Вы вдруг опоздаете на самолёт, не так ли?

Доктор Чхве кивнул и проводил мужчину задумчивым взглядом до самой двери, после чего обратился к Ханбину:

— Думаю, что упрямство — это ваша отличительная семейная черта.

Лидер улыбнулся.

— Я всегда был похож на отца, — согласился он, но тут же поник: — Хотя сейчас он явно думает иначе…

— Кстати, об этом, — доктор Чхве сел в кресло, в котором до этого восседал отец Ханбина, и жестом указал ему на второе. — Не хочешь рассказать, всё поподробнее? Я готов выслушать. Если не как твой лечащий врач, то как друг и человек, небезразличный к твоей судьбе.

Ханбин пожал плечами и, плюхнувшись в кресло, забрался в него с ногами. Удивительно, что совсем недавно он вспоминал о докторе Чхве, а теперь тот сидит рядом из плоти и крови. Похоже, некоторые мысли действительно материальны. Ханбин посмотрел на свои руки и начал рассказывать всё с самого начала.

— Я не знал, что отец в Корее. На самом деле, мы долгое время не виделись, но первое, что он сказал при встрече, это то, что хочет увезти меня из страны. В итоге мы поругались. Знаете, я даже пытался вылезти из машины на ходу, чтобы проучить его, — доктор приподнял брови, и Ханбин улыбнулся, вспомнив вопли Бобби по этому поводу: — Не беспокойтесь, до меня уже донесли мысль о том, как это было глупо.

— Рад слышать, — кивнул мужчина. — Что было дальше?

— Когда вернулся в общежитие, не знаю, я просто не смог справиться. У меня случился приступ, и я отключился прямо в душе. Было хуже, чем в прошлый раз, но Бобби продолжал говорить со мной и как-то вытащил из этого состояния…

Ханбин помялся, но поведал о ночи проведённой с лучшим другом, тем более, что для доктора это уже не было секретом. Рассказал лидер и о том, как отец застал их с Бобби, целующимися на кухне, и о разразившемся скандале после, а также о своём добровольном решении покинуть общежитие.

— Вот оно что… — протянул доктор, барабаня пальцами о подлокотник кресла, а затем умолк на какое-то время, прежде чем вновь заговорить: — Это смело. Правда, я даже горжусь тем, как ты смотришь проблеме в лицо и пытаешься её решить. Но тебе не кажется, что ты вновь наступаешь на те же самые грабли, Ханбин? Опять пытаешься контролировать решения других людей. Да ещё и в одиночку. Просто приглядись к своему отцу и поймёшь, что он занят тем же самым. Вы оба стремитесь изменить друг друга.

— Хотите сказать, что я зря это затеял? — спросил Ханбин, понимая, что разговор становится совсем безрадостным. — Не нужно было идти за ним, потому что в итоге это тупик? Отец не примет меня таким, какой я есть?

— Никому не дано знать ответов на все вопросы, — остановил доктор его поток сомнений. — Но я достаточно изучил тебя, Ханбин, чтобы знать, как тяжело тебе даётся выбор. Сейчас ты цепляешься за обоих, не в силах отказаться от одной из сторон. И видя твой воинственный настрой, я просто надеюсь, что тебя не собьют с ног неоправдавшиеся надежды. Если вдруг события станут развиваться по худшему из сценариев и твой отец не сможет понять тебя…

— Поэтому вы думаете, что я снова слечу с катушек? — горько улыбнулся Ханбин.

— Я думаю, что ты будешь тонуть в чувстве вины, — ответная улыбка доктора была не менее грустной. — Такой уж ты человек. Любишь взвалить на себя ответственность за решения других. Но я хочу, чтобы ты перестал. Да, это неприятно и больно, когда тебя осуждают, но ты не должен испытывать чувство вины из-за своего отца или кого бы то ни было ещё. Просто все люди слишком разные. Даже если в вас течёт одна и та же кровь.

Ханбин никогда особо не задумывался над тем, почему он испытывает те или иные эмоции. Отчего склонен временами всё драматизировать или же не может позволить себе расслабиться до конца, когда, казалось бы, всё хорошо. Может ли дело быть, действительно, в чувстве вины, которое только что упомянул доктор? Но избавиться от того, что сидит в тебе так глубоко и давно…

— Это тяжело, — тихо произнёс Ханбин, сумев вложить все мысли в одно слово.

— Тяжело, — согласился доктор. — Хотя, чего ты ждал? Договориться с самим собой всегда не просто, но я уверен в тебе. Ты сможешь, — видя замешательство на его лице, мужчина хохотнул: — Ханбин, сейчас у тебя большой стресс, но ты сохраняешь спокойствие. Чувствуется твоя внутренняя сила. Поэтому моя вера не беспочвенна. Ты справишься если не с ситуацией в целом, то со своим внутренним «я» уж точно. Каждый человек имеет право на счастье, но твоё может и уплыть, пока ты продолжаешь тратить своё время на сомнения и переживания за других. Не забывай об этом.

Ханбин поднял глаза на мужчину. Тот говорил расплывчато, но не надо было быть гением, чтобы понять, что именно скрывалось за его речью. Или, точнее, кто. Потому что, как только он замолчал, в пространстве комнаты так и повисло непроизнесённое имя Бобби. Доктор смог безошибочно найти самое уязвимое место и, как всегда, оказался прав. Ведь стоило Ханбину вчера только пересечь территорию виллы, как вся его уверенность, с которой он покидал общежитие, испарилась. На смену ей пришли сомнения. Странно, но думал он не об отце или же всех свалившихся проблемах, а о Чживоне.

Когда всё успело так поменяться? После поцелуя, признания в любви или, может, проведённой вместе ночи? Но когда Ханбин улетел на Чеджу после их поцелуя или был с Бобби в контрах по возвращению с острова и тот открыл перед ним свою душу, даже тогда внутри не было этого странного удушающего чувства. Но теперь, направленный доктором Чхве, он не мог отделаться от стойкого ощущения, что совершил ошибку. Так где же именно Ханбин оступился?

Стоило задать себе нужный вопрос, как мозг подсказал ответ, и в голове зазвучал умоляющий шепот Бобби:

_— Обещаю, что впредь не буду так сильно напирать, только не отталкивай меня больше…_

Но воспоминание быстро сменилось на другое, и вот уже вместо тихой мольбы Ханбин слышал хриплый ор друга, пропитанный ядом:

_— Ну и скатертью дорожка! Катись! Ты ведь только это и умеешь делать, вечно поворачиваться ко мне спиной! Чёртова семейка эгоистов, что папаша, что сын!_

Так вот она, настоящая причина. Именно это последние сутки и не давало Ханбину покоя. За короткий промежуток времени он уже столько раз умудрился оттолкнуть Чживона, что теперь невольно начал переживать. Вдруг этот раз действительно стал последним? Раньше Ханбин не относился к этому серьёзно, убеждая себя в том, что ничего страшного не совершает по отношению к другу, и просто отказывался думать, что, возможно, причиняет тому настоящую боль. Лидеру было удобно рассуждать: Бобби отходчивый, он всё поймёт! Но поймёт ли и в этот раз? Сколько терпения вообще может быть заперто в одном человеке? Тем более, что Кимбап никогда особо не славился этой чертой, взрываясь по поводу и без. Волнений добавлял и тот факт, что друг понятия не имел, что на самом деле у Ханбина на сердце.

«Прежде, чем уйти, надо было хотя бы сказать, как я к нему отношусь! — принялся пилить себя лидер. — Что если к тому времени, как я смогу вернуться обратно в общежитие, это недопонимание между нами превратится в целую пропасть…»

— Ханбин? — доктор щёлкнул пальцами в воздухе, пытаясь вернуть его в реальность. Но, судя по выражению лица, он прекрасно понимал, о чём задумался его бывший пациент.

— Вы что-то говорили? — слегка смутился лидер.

— Да, я спросил, есть ли у тебя запасной план.

Ханбин скривился. У него не было никакого запасного плана, похоже, что даже изначальный полетел ко всем чертям. Теперь, когда отец решил подключить адвокатов, надежда на счастливую развязку стала крайне мала. В итоге, так и не придумав достойного ответа, лидер лишь страдальчески вздохнул. Доктор улыбнулся, протянул свою руку к Ханбину и успокаивающе потрепал его по коленке.

— Ничего-ничего, не делай такое лицо. На самом деле, всё проще, чем кажется, — сказал мужчина, после чего заговорщически понизил свой голос: — Ханбин, если дело запахнет жареным, то не нужно стоять и ждать, пока пламя поглотит тебя полностью. Просто уноси свои ноги отсюда как можно скорее! Тем более, что есть более приятное место, где тебя ждут…

Доктор явно не договорил, но ему пришлось умолкнуть на полуслове. На этот раз в комнату зашли без стука, и одной лишь этой наглой черты хватило, чтобы Ханбин смог безошибочно определить вошедшего. Конечно же, им оказался охранник Хён У.

— Мне сказали поторопить вас, — без обиняков выговорил коренастый парень, хмуро на них глянув.

— Кстати, об этом, — хмыкнул доктор отодвигаясь от Ханбина. — Кажется, мне действительно пора выдвигаться…

Поднявшись на ноги мужчина поправил пиджак, подхватил свой кожаный кейс и направился к распахнутой двери. Ханбин с грустью смотрел на его спину.

— Вам обязательно лететь в Китай? — он скрасил фразу шутливой интонацией, но на самом деле чувство было такое, словно он лишается своего единственного союзника.

Доктор обернулся:

— Я вернусь в страну через три дня, — улыбнулся он, а затем совсем по-мальчишески подмигнул Ханбину: — Кстати, я оставил тебе свою визитку и по прилёту хотел бы услышать хорошие новости.

После этих слов он повернулся к недовольному охраннику и, коротко ему кивнув, вышел в коридор. Лидер после его ухода озадаченно оглядел кофейный столик, но никакой визитки не обнаружил. Похоже, это было каким-то тайным посланием от доктора, но Ханбин не мог сообразить, что же тот имел в виду. Когда он стал осматривать пол, то главный цербер, наблюдая за этим действом, тут же подозрительно сощурил глаза, поэтому лидеру пришлось бросить своё занятие.

— Мой отец ещё внизу? — спросил он, выпрямляясь и делая вид, что тянется.

— Да, — коротко ответил Хён У.

— Отлично, я как раз созрел для разговора, — пробормотал Ханбин и решительно направился к выходу. Впрочем, проход ему тут же перегородил коренастый парень, что не стало такой уж большой неожиданностью. — Хочешь мне что-то сказать?!

— Вам нельзя покидать эту комнату, — отчеканил Хён У свою мантру и для усиления эффекта сложил руки на груди.

— Выучи уже другие слова, а то утомляешь, — усмехнулся лидер и, обогнув парня, спокойно вышел из комнаты.

Хён У опешил оттого, что обычно послушный и тихий «пленник» вдруг повёл себя с ним настолько дерзко. Лидер даже думал, вот сейчас парень очухается и, разозлившись, применит к нему какой-нибудь из боевых приёмчиков, чтобы силой вернуть обратно в комнату. Но этого не произошло. Охранник, громко сопя себе под нос, плёлся позади Ханбина и даже не пытался настоять на своём. Биая смущала такая нестыковка в его поведении, но у него были дела поважнее, чтобы распыляться ещё и на думы о своём цербере. Вместе они преодолели коридор, спустились по лестнице, но, услышав голоса, доносящиеся из гостиной, Ханбин замедлил шаг, после чего и вовсе притаился. Хён У промолчал, но лидер чувствовал его пристальный взгляд у себя на затылке.

— То есть ты хочешь отказаться? — прозвучал холодный голос отца. — После стольких лет сотрудничества и моей финансовой поддержки твоей фирмы?

Ханбин слегка наклонил голову и заглянул в гостиную. Отец стоял к нему спиной, но вот обеспокоенное лицо адвоката Пака ему было прекрасно видно. Мужчина после слов его отца подскочил с дивана, как ужаленный.

— Нет, не отказываюсь, — заявил он, нервным жестом ослабляя свой галстук. — Но ты хоть понимаешь, против кого хочешь пойти? Это же YG! Да у них целый отряд из именитых адвокатов, а тут ещё такое щепетильное дело, это тебе не землю отсудить под застройку! Тем более, что есть контракт, который я уже сотню раз просмотрел, но так и не нашёл прямой лазейки, — мужчина указал на бумаги, разбросанные по столу. — Твоего сына так просто не отпустят, идя на мировую, а компенсация… ты уверен, что хочешь отдать ТАКИЕ деньги? Почему было просто не вывезти его по-тихому из страны, как делают другие. Обязательно было объявлять прямую войну этим акулам шоу-бизнеса?

— Что сделано, то сделано, — отец Ханбина пожал плечами, но тут же устало добавил: — Я тоже думал, что смогу вывезти его по-тихому, но оказалось, что хитрый Ян Хён Сок держал руку на пульсе. Когда накануне я побывал в компании, всё, что делал президент Ян, это мило улыбался мне, но видимо стоило только покинуть его кабинет, как он воспользовался своими связями. Даже если бы я решился его увезти, моего сына просто не выпустили бы из страны.

— Власть этого человека действительно поражает, — адвокат Пак снова плюхнулся на диван. — Просто представь, как может затянуться вся эта тяжба. Возможно, будет разумнее просто дождаться истечения срока контракта? Тем более, там осталось всего каких-то два года…

— Нет, мой сын не вернётся в этот гадюшник! — отец ожесточённо перебил своего знакомого адвоката, но через пару секунд вернул самообладание: — А что, если пригрозить ему?

— Кому? — удивился мужчина и тут же засмеялся от своей догадки: — Ян Хён Соку?!

— Если, допустим, рассказать президенту Яну нечто такое, что ему захочется сохранить в секрете. На что он будет готов пойти, чтобы это не распространилось дальше? — задумчиво протянул отец, продолжая тихо говорить себе под нос: — Для него же самого будет лучше отпустить одного из своих артистов, чем лишиться всей группы, приносящей хорошую прибыль. Не говоря уже о репутации компании…

— Что? — не понял адвокат, деланно прочищая пальцем свою ушную раковину. — До меня что-то не очень дошёл смысл твоих слов. У тебя есть что-то, порочащее YG? Серьёзно?

Ханбин отказывался верить в услышанное. В отличие от адвоката, он прекрасно понял, что именно за секрет имел в виду родитель. Но неужели тот действительно хочет разыграть эту карту и рассказать президенту Яну об их отношениях с Бобби?

— Возможно, — загадочно отозвался отец.

Не выдержав, Ханбин влетел в гостиную:

— Ты действительно рехнулся!

Адвокат Пак вздрогнул от неожиданности, а отец гневно зыркнул на Хён У. Охранник тихо вошёл следом и тут же виновато поклонился.

— Что ты там говорил? — усмехнулся Ханбин. — Аа, точно! Мерзкие наклонности! Но для того, чтобы шантажировать Ян Хён Сока, и они сгодятся, не так ли?!

Отец стремительно подлетел к нему и, вцепившись в плечо, до боли сжал.

— Приди в себя, — процедил он сквозь зубы.

Адвокат Пак на пару с охранником смотрели на них во все глаза, но Ханбину уже было плевать на присутствие посторонних людей. Он вдруг понял, что всегда слишком идеализировал отца. А сейчас, когда его постигло настолько большое разочарование, он просто не в силах был сдерживать это в себе. Обида просилась наружу.

— Стыдишься меня? — сдавленно произнёс он. — Ну, а я вот себя нет. Ни капли, слышишь? Потому что во мне ничего не поменялось оттого, спал я с Бобби или нет.

— Замолчи! — прикрикнул отец, встряхивая его.

В этот момент за спиной Ханбина кто-то громко присвистнул. Оказалось, это Ён Шик вернулся с очередного перекура и случайно услышал последнюю фразу лидера.

— Эй, что происходит? — шепотом спросил он у Хён У, но друг его проигнорировал.

Свидетелей прибавилось, поэтому отец постарался всё замять.

— Прекрати так себя вести, — его тон вдруг стал снисходительным. — Мы с тобой ещё обо всём поговорим, но только наедине, — он сделал ударение на последнее слово, после чего продолжил: — Возможно, спокойно всё обсудив, мы придём к пониманию…

Ханбин не верил, что такое возможно и лишь горько улыбнулся.

— Твоё понимание? — спросил он, вырывая руку из отцовской хватки. — Но что же делать? Кажется, я больше в нём не нуждаюсь.

По родительскому лицу пробежала тень. Уверенность сына стала для отца полной неожиданностью, и пока они обменивались с ним напряженными взглядами, адвокат Пак решил отмереть.

— Значит, Ханбин против? — осторожно откашлялся мужчина. — Тогда это в корне меняет дело. Когда он был несовершеннолетним, то контракт за него подписал ты. Но сейчас, даже если нам удастся его расторгнуть, Ханбину ничего не помешает заключить с YG новый. В чём тогда смысл? Стоит ему только встретиться с Ян Хён Соком, как игре сразу придёт конец.

«Правильно, прислушайся к своему адвокату, это голос разума!» — думал Ханбин. Должен же был отец наконец-то понять, что он не откажется от своей жизни, и неважно что тот предпримет сейчас или в будущем. Но оказалось, что он недооценил упрямство своего отца.

— Значит, они не должны встретиться с Ян Хён Соком, — заявил отец и посмотрел на охрану: — Отведите его наверх и заприте.

Парни переглянулись, но, пожав плечами, всё-таки подошли к Ханбину вплотную с обеих сторон и, подхватив его под руки, вывели из гостиной.

— Эй, какого хрена? — завопил он. — Отпустили меня быстро! Оглохли?!

Но даже когда лидер, брыкаясь, как сумасшедший, принялся сопротивляться изо всех сил, охранники его не отпустили. Ханбин отчаянно пытался зацепиться хоть за что-нибудь, пока его тащили к лестнице, но такой возможности не выдалось. А уж после того, как он порвал рубашку на Хён У, ему и вовсе заломили руки за спину. Не сильно, но приятного в этом было мало.

— Думаешь, нам это нравится? — пытался оправдаться Ён Шик. — Мы всего лишь выполняем приказы!

— Говори это себе почаще, придурок, — в сердцах сказал Ханбин и пнул его по ноге.

У парня была отличная реакция, так что удар в итоге получился смазанным. Они остановились, и Ён Шик неожиданно, хихикнув, обратился ко второму охраннику:

— Слушай, хён, мне нравится этот пацан, может отпустим его, а? Скажем, что сбежал…

— Заткнись, — выдал Хён У стандартную для себя команду.

— Ну нет, так нет, — хмыкнул высокий парень в ответ. — Тогда раз-два-и взяли!

Ханбин прекрасно понимал, что ему не победить этих двоих силой, и он в любом случае окажется запертым в комнате. Но всё-таки не хотелось облегчать им задачу. Поэтому в тот самый момент, когда его снова потянули вперёд, Ханбин поджал свои ноги под себя.

— Чёрт, а ты тяжелый, несмотря на то, что выглядишь тощим! — пропыхтел Ён Шик уже через пару мгновений карабканья по ступенькам.

— Стой, — вдруг приказал его напарник. — Будет проще, если я один его понесу.

— Чего? — удивился Ён Шик.

Ханбин не успел даже ойкнуть, как Хён У наклонился и, не церемонясь, перекинул его через своё плечо, словно какую-то взбалмошную девчонку. Хотелось обматерить этого идиота, но вместо этого лидер хорошенько треснул ему локтём по спине. Охранник не отреагировал и только лишь крепче обхватил его ноги. Ён Шик, шедший за ними следом, что-то бубнил себе под нос, но лидер, перевёрнутый вверх тормашками, был не особо в нём заинтересован. Оказавшись в спальне, Хён У наконец-то отпустил его, осторожно поставив на пол. Прежде, чем взбешённый Ханбин взорвался гневной бранью, парень молча покинул комнату. Стоило ему выйти в коридор, как он принялся растирать шею. Значит, всё-таки почувствовал удар? Понаблюдав за этой картиной, лидер непроизвольно сложил губы в мстительной усмешке.

Заметив его оскал, Ён Шик покачал головой:

— Зря ты так, — принялся он ворчать. — Мы правда сочувствуем тебе, парень, но, как я уже говорил, люди мы подневольные. Думаешь, устроиться в такой дом было лёгким делом для кого-то из нас? Посмотри на Хён У, он хороший парень, но ему крайне тяжело расположить к себе людей…

— Хороший парень, блин… — пробубнил Ханбин, но тут же вздохнул.

Весь адреналин как будто улетучился из крови, и на него разом навалилась усталость. Пройдясь по комнате, лидер с чувством обречённости уселся на кровать. Краем глаза он заметил, как что-то, промелькнув, слетело с покрывала. Нагнувшись, он поднял с пола ту самую визитку, о которой говорил доктор Чхве, но, повертев её в руках, ничего особенного так и не обнаружил. С какой целью доктор вообще её оставил? У Биая давно имелись все его контакты. Но мужчина ведь явно на что-то намекал, когда перед своим уходом обмолвился про визитку. Да и положил он её не где-то, а именно возле подушки. Странный выбор места, если только не хочешь подать определённый знак. Выходит, доктор Чхве не просто так подходил к нему, пока он дрых? Возможно, именно тогда у него была возможность, не привлекая внимания отца Ханбина, оставить для парня ещё что-то…

Ханбин встрепенулся от своей догадки и провёл рукой по подушке, но, покосившись на Ён Шика, тут же отдёрнул её. Охранник, между тем, продолжал разглагольствовать о нелёгкой доле наёмных работников, сложной экономической ситуации в стране и других умных вещах, которые из его уст отчего-то звучали крайне глупо.

— Ну так что? — спросил Ён Шик, поймав на себе его взгляд. — Мир?

Ханбину ничего не оставалось, как только кивнуть. Он мечтал поскорее избавиться от болтливого парня и проверить своё предположение насчёт визитки.

— Отлично! — обрадовался охранник и полез рукой во внутренний карман, извлекая блокнот с ручкой. — Понимаю, время не самое подходящее, но утром ты пообещал дать автограф для моего брата, поэтому не вижу причин откладывать это дело в долгий ящик…

После этого Ён Шик подошел и нагло сунул блокнот ему прямо в руки. Ханбин, отыскав в себе островок терпения, смог даже выжать улыбку.

— Как его зовут, для кого подписывать? — спросил он, щёлкнув ручкой.

— Имя? — охранник вдруг замялся. — Просто напиши что-нибудь наподобие: «Для моего застенчивого фаната». Ему будет в самый раз!

Ханбин приподнял брови, но, не задавая лишних вопросов, сделал, как просили. Под обращением оставил свой автограф и вернул блокнот с ручкой охраннику. В этот самый момент в комнату вернулся Хён У. Видимо, он успел сходить на кухню, так как в руках держал поднос с едой.

— Ты всё ещё тут? — строго обратился он к своему другу.

— Уже ухожу, — Ён Шик виновато улыбнулся и быстро спрятал блокнот за спину, а пока Хён У ставил поднос на кофейный столик, успел незаметно сунуть тот в карман. После этого он обратился к Ханбину: — Точно, дело к ночи, а ты за весь день так ни разу и не поел.

— Я не голоден, — сказал лидер чистую правду.

— Не глупи и поешь, — пробурчал Хён У. Парень вдруг перешёл на «ты», хотя до этого использовал исключительно формальную речь.

Ён Шик кивнул:

— Он прав, что может быть хорошего в пустом желудке?

Когда они вышли, Ханбин услышал часть их разговора из-за двери.

— Что ты взял у него? — накинулся Хён У на друга.

— Хён, не заводись. Это лишь автограф для моего братика…

— У тебя нет брата! — прифигел охранник. — Ты единственный в семье!

Ён Шик никак не отреагировал на это заявление и решил сменить тему:

— Слушай, хён, думаешь Биай и правда с тем парнем… — он понизил голос, но напрягший слух Ханбин прекрасно всё расслышал: — Ну того…

— Ты охраняешь первым, — раздраженно перебил Хён У, после чего донеслись его удаляющиеся шаги.

— Эй, он что, терминатор по-твоему? Да ему оттуда ни в жизнь не выбраться!

Ён Шик принадлежал к такому типу людей, к которым чаще всего понятия не имеешь, как относиться. Поэтому Ханбин лишь покачал головой и решил не заморачиваться. Оставшись в одиночестве, наконец-то можно было проверить свою версию. Не теряя больше времени, он быстро откинул подушку в сторону и чуть не задохнулся от радости. Теория оказалась верна. Доктор Чхве сумел тайно оставить ему свой мобильный телефон. Взяв его в руки, лидер разблокировал экран и пару секунд смотрел на заставку. Семейное фото доктора, на котором счастливо улыбались его жена и две дочери. Наверное, это был личный телефон для общения только с самыми близкими, раз в контактах было от силы десять номеров.

Ханбин был благодарен доктору, но почти сразу перед ним возникли новые проблемы. Во-первых, батарея была близка к разряженной. Во-вторых, отсутствовал интернет, а вай-фай на вилле запрашивал пароль. В итоге, перепробовав простейшие комбинации и не добившись успеха, он бросил эту затею. Но самый большой подвох заключался в самом Ханбине. Точнее, в его памяти, ведь, как ни старался, на нервах он не смог вспомнить ни одного телефонного номера ребят.

— Прошу тебя, Ханбин, соберись, — тихо сказал он самому себе, усиленно массируя виски круговыми движениями. — Ты можешь это сделать.

Самый старый номер был у Чжинхвана. Если Ханбин, Бобби и другие ребята меняли свои чуть ли не по несколько раз, то номер мини-хёна всё время оставался прежним. В этом направлении и нужно было двигаться. Ханбин закрыл глаза и стал мысленно представлять, как звонит хёну со своего мобильника. Не сразу, но мозг поддался на уловку, и в какой-то момент перед глазами стали мелькать цифры…

Ханбин не знал, сколько просидел вот так в прострации, играясь со своим подсознанием и выуживая из него нужную информацию. Но, услышав шум за дверью, он сразу же открыл глаза. Оказалось, Хён У пришёл сменить своего друга на «боевом» посту. Лидер включил подсветку на телефоне, было 4 часа утра.

— Охренеть, — только и смог вымолвить он, поднимаясь на ноги.

Ханбин зашёл в ванну, запер дверь и включил воду. Делать вид, что принимает душ в такую рань, была не самая удачная мысль, но заряд телефона неуклонно стремился к нулю. Можно было послать смс, но он не до конца был уверен в правильности номера, который вспомнил. А ждать, пока хён проснётся, прочитает сообщение и ответит, не было времени. Телефон к тому времени мог полностью сдохнуть. Была не была, решил лидер и набрал номер. Долго слышались только длинные гудки, но вот раздался тихий щелчок и трубку сняли.

— Да? — сонный голос.

— Чжинхван-хён? — тихо позвал Ханбин.

Молчание на том конце.

— Алё? — чуть громче произнёс он. – Хён, слышишь меня? Это Ханбин.

В трубке тут же раздался взволнованный голос Чжунэ:

— Блять! — воскликнул вокалист на эмоциях. — Биай, это правда ты?

— Конечно я, кто ещё, — он поменял ухо, приложив телефон к другому. — Почему ответил ты, где остальные? Впрочем, неважно, нет времени звать кого-то ещё…

— Ханбин, тут такой пиздец творится! — взорвался Чжунэ, удивляя его своей истерикой. Обычно крепкий орешек по фамилии Ку никогда не поддавался панике так легко, да и матерился крайне редко, только когда действительно злился.

— Замолчи и слушай сюда, — Ханбину пришлось перейти на лидерский тон. — Для начала включи запись звонка, я знаю, у хёна есть такое на телефоне.

— Сейчас… — пропыхтел Чжунэ.

— Включил?

— Да, теперь записывает.

— Отлично, — облегчённо выдохнул Ханбин, после чего быстро продиктовал адрес виллы и кратко описал ситуацию, в которой находился. — Потом сразу дашь послушать Чжинхвану, ты понял? Пускай донесёт эту информацию до директора, как только тот узнает, всё закончится…

— Понял я, не дурак, — хмуро отозвался вокалист. — Так, значит, ты в стране? Надо сказать этому психу, если, конечно, сможем найти его…

Внутри у Ханбина всё опустилось.

— Бобби? — сдавленно спросил он, уже заранее зная ответ.

— Бобби, — подтвердил Чжунэ. — Но теперь, как только этот идиот узнает, что ты отыскался, он тут же прискачет обратно. Не переживай, никуда он не денется…

Но было поздно, Ханбину уже сделалось плохо. Бобби был, словно непредсказуемая стихия. Если разбушуется и в этот момент его никто не остановит, то, лидер даже боялся представить, каких дров этот парень мог наломать.

— Давай по порядку, расскажи, что случилось, — попросил он у вокалиста. — Зарядка уже пиликает, но, может, на минуту-другую хватит.

Чжунэ вдохнул побольше воздуха в лёгкие, а на выдохе быстро выпалил всё, что произошло за отсутствие Ханбина:

— После того, как ты ушёл со своим отцом, тут такое понеслось! Я не знаю, как они узнали, но сначала примчались менеджеры, а потом и ещё куча народу из компании подтянулось. Все на нервах и злые. Началось настоящее сумасшествие! Разные люди задавали нам одни и те же вопросы. Хорошо хоть, к тому времени Чжинхван уже успел раздать всем ребятам указания, так что мы просто повторяли, что ничего не знаем, и им пришлось от нас отстать. Всё усложнял один Бобби, вёл себя, как ненормальный, и хёну несколько раз пришлось его урезонивать. В общем, нам запретили выходить из общаги и рассказывать про ситуацию даже родне. Боялись утечки информации, но в итоге журналюги всё равно пронюхали. Они не знают, что именно происходит, но теперь нашу общагу круглосуточно пасут. Тут целая толпа внизу, и кто-то из них из вредности пустил слух по сети, что наши фанмитинги в Японии под вопросом…

Ханбин прикрыл глаза рукой, он не мог переварить столько информации сразу.

— С Бобби что? Как он смог улизнуть?

Чжунэ выругался.

— Я не знаю! Думаешь, он кому-то что-то сказал? Просто свалил и всё! Никто из нас даже не понял, когда это точно произошло. Но журналисты его не засекли, это факт. Поэтому Чжинхван думает, что ему помог кто-то из наших менеджеров. Хотя стал бы кто-то в своём уме рисковать своей работой ради него? В общежитии тяжелая атмосфера, все подавленные. Чжинхван уже весь дёрганый, пришлось напоить его успокоительным и забрать телефон, чтобы он смог уснуть…

Батарея пиликнула в последний раз, и разговор оборвался. Ханбин медленно завинтил кран с водой, убрал севший телефон в карман и вышел из ванной. В теле было странное чувство невесомости, но лидер не собирался никуда «улетать». Плюхнувшись на диван, он придвинул к себе поднос с едой и съел всё его содержимое до последней крошки. Плевать, что так и не смог почувствовать вкуса, сейчас ему просто нужна была энергия.

_Ханбин, если дело запахнет жареным, то не нужно стоять и ждать, пока пламя поглотит тебя полностью. Просто уноси свои ноги отсюда как можно скорее!_

Допив последний глоток сока, Ханбин отставил от себя стакан, вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони и исподлобья посмотрел на дверь комнаты. Сейчас за ней был Хён У, но когда его сменит Ён Шик, лидер собирался сбежать.


	24. Chapter 24

Большие часы на стене показали десять утра, и Ханбин, поняв, что пора действовать, последний раз осмотрелся, проверяя, всё ли готово. Охранники сменились час назад, и он прекрасно знал, что Ён Шик не сможет долго протянуть без дозы своего любимого никотина. Поэтому, когда парень убежал на очередной перекур, Ханбин воспользовался временем его отсутствия и забаррикадировал входную дверь, придвинув к той тяжелый комод и кресло. Конечно, надолго этого не хватит, но так как дверь открывалась вовнутрь, на какое-то время преграда всё же задержит охрану, а он между тем успеет выполнить задуманное, тем более что план был предельно прост.

Он подошел к окну и опустил руку на спинку деревянного стула, который заранее подтащил поближе. Если учитывать любовь хозяина виллы к антиквариату, то этот резной предмет мебели вполне может оказаться каким-нибудь ценным экспонатом, но он же не Топ, чтобы переживать из-за подобных вещей. Более того, лидеру iKON вообще было плевать, если от всего этого проклятого места не останется и единой щепки. Усмехнувшись своим «добрым» мыслям, Ханбин решительно поднял стул в воздух и стал примеряться для удара, после чего как следует размахнулся и со всей силы врезал им прямо в центр застеклённой балконной двери. Даже ожидая, что звук получится оглушительным, в тот момент, когда стекло лопнуло и осколки полетели во все стороны, сердце Ханбина всё равно забилось, как сумасшедшее, отдаваясь пульсацией где-то в горле.

— Эй, что у тебя там происходит? — всполошился за дверью Ён Шик, отчаянно тарабаня по деревянной поверхности и безрезультатно вертя ручку. — Парень, что ты задумал? Хватит глупить!

Ханбин открыл глаза. Во время удара он успел благоразумно отвернуть голову в сторону и зажмурить глаза, что помогло избежать серьёзных ранений, хотя одному осколку всё же удалось задеть руку и оцарапать кожу с тыльной стороны ладони. Но это был пустяк, на который он не стал отвлекаться. Между тем Ён Шик притих, и послышались его стремительные удаляющиеся шаги по коридору, как лидер и предполагал, парень не стал действовать в одиночку, а побежал за помощью второго охранника.

— Нужно торопиться, — пробормотал Ханбин, помня о том, какой Хён У шустрый.

Быстро перевернув расшатанный стул и придавив тот к полу подошвой кроссовка, лидер безжалостно отломал от него одну из четырёх ножек. Вооружившись той, словно дубинкой, он надёжно прикрыл лицо рукой и стал выбивать оставшиеся стёкла, торчащие острыми углами по краям дверной рамы. Когда в проём стало возможно спокойно пролезть человеку, Ханбин откинул от себя деревяшку и, стащив покрывало с кровати, бросил то на пол, накрывая осколки. Затем, прихватив с собой заранее позаимствованный шлёпок из ванной, он выбрался на балкон и под противный хруст под ногами подошел к перилам. Глянув вниз и убедившись, что вокруг нет лишних свидетелей, Ханбин снял кроссовок и запулил тем прямо со второго этажа. Обувь послушно приземлилась на землю аккурат в том направлении, в котором он хотел, чтобы охранники подумали, он сбежал.

— Ты идиот?! — орал Хён У за дверью. — Он просто что-то придвинул с той стороны!

Ён Шик начал оправдываться:

— Но я правда подумал, что дверь заклинило…

— Заткнись и лучше помоги. Раз, два и навались!

Услышав возню, доносящуюся из коридора, лидер наспех сунул свою осиротевшую правую ногу в шлёпок и вернулся в комнату. Не мешкая ни секунды, он опустился на пол и заполз под кровать. Зазор был относительно небольшим, но Ханбин ещё несколько часов назад, пока решал, куда ему спрятаться, выяснил, что сюда он помещается отлично. На самом деле, ещё бы чуть-чуть, и он мог попасться, так как охранникам довольно быстро удалось отодвинуть угол комода, и худощавый Ён Шик первым пробрался в комнату в образовавшуюся щель.

— Ничего себе! — присвистнул он. — А парень-то отчаянный…

— Эй! — сердито окликнул его Хён У, по-прежнему остававшийся по другую сторону.

— Извини, — опомнился Ён Шик.

Пыхтя, высокий парень смог до конца отодвинуть преграду от двери и впустил своего друга.

— Проверь, что там с балконом, — тут же приказал Хён У, оглядевшись.

Ён Шик бросился выполнять распоряжение, а Ханбин замер в своём укрытии, он ожидал от коренастого охранника более бурной реакции на свой побег, но тот вёл себя как-то уж слишком сдержанно.

— Офигеть! — крикнул с балкона Ён Шик. — Он сиганул со второго этажа, хотя тут есть выступы сбоку, слезть не так уж и сложно… — хрустя стеклом, ломающимся под подошвами ботинок, охранник вернулся в комнату. — Он направился к главным воротам, я видел его кроссовок, похоже, слетел при беге.

— Живо давай туда, но не поднимай шума, надо поймать его тихо, — сказал Хён У. — А я пока проверю задние ворота и периметр. Найдёшь пацана, набери меня.

— Понял, — Ён Шик выбежал из комнаты.

Лидер ждал, что Хён У последует его примеру, но этого не произошло. Какого чёрта? Наблюдая за как будто остолбеневшим охранником, Ханбин начал нервничать ещё пуще прежнего. Расчёт ведь был незамысловат, пока введённые в заблуждение охранники отправились бы на его поиски к главным и задним воротам, в это время лидер спокойно спустился бы вниз и через окно в библиотеке вылез на улицу. А там уже было бы рукой подать до калитки в заборе и тропы, ведущей в горы, о которых он помнил ещё с детства.

— Это была неплохая идея, Ханбин, отдаю тебе должное, — вдруг подал голос Хён У. — Я почти повёлся, но тебя выдали следы крови, капли ведут прямо под кровать. Видимо, ты порезался, пока разбивал стекло… — это был полный провал, лидер прикрыл глаза и устало опустил голову на ладони. — Ты ведь бывал здесь раньше? Значит, скорее всего, хотел выбраться через старую калитку в саду, которая ведёт к горам. Не стоит, её заварили пару лет назад, лучше иди к задним воротам, там в это время обычно никого нет.

«ЧЕГО?! — Ханбин встрепенулся, ошарашенно распахивая свои глаза. Что он только что услышал, а, самое главное, от кого? Хён У, охранника, невзлюбившего лидера с самого начала, а затем превратившего его спальню в тюремную камеру. Вчера этот самый коренастый парень беспрекословно подчинился приказу его отца и, взвалив Ханбина себе на плечо, волочил против воли в комнату, а теперь невозмутимым тоном говорит, что он может быть свободен. — Блять, это что, шутка такая?»

— Даю тебе пять минут, чтобы исчезнуть, — сказал Хён У напоследок и, помявшись, вышел из комнаты.

Логики в его поступке Ханбин не видел, но, если так подумать, то и раньше за охранником замечались некоторые странности. Просто лидер не углублялся в раздумья об этом по причине своего полного равнодушия к парню, но что если то, что он принимал за холодность и высокомерие, было чем-то иным…

_— Просто напиши что-нибудь наподобие: «Для моего застенчивого фаната». Ему будет в самый раз!_

Хён У его фанат? От этой абсурдной мысли Ханбин чуть не рассмеялся, но в итоге лишь покачал головой и стал выбираться из-под кровати.

— Бред какой-то, — пробурчал он, поднимаясь на ноги.

Крайне глупо было продолжать лежать и ничего не делать, и неважно, издёвка это была от охранника или нет, Ханбин должен был предпринять попытку. В любом случае, теперь, когда его раскусили, он уже ничего не теряет. Спустившись вниз, он не пошёл в библиотеку, как планировал изначально, а в наглую вышел через дверь и, юркнув направо, пригибаясь чуть ниже окон, побежал в сторону задних ворот. Лидер уже заворачивал за угол дома, как неожиданно увидел целую кучу народа, направляющуюся прямо в его сторону.

_«Лучше иди к задним воротам, там в это время обычно никого нет…»_

— Хён У, скотина! — зло процедил Ханбин, шмыгнув обратно за угол. Прислонившись к стене, он опустился на корточки и, слегка высунув голову, снова посмотрел на делегацию из мужчин, среди которых оказался и его отец. Сейчас тот явно был чем-то недоволен, и Ханбин, проследив за его взглядом, не поверил своему счастью. В тот момент, когда мужчины слегка расступились, а теперь он был стопроцентно уверен в том, что это никто иные как адвокаты, лидер сначала приметил знакомую уверенную походку, а затем увидел и самого президента YG.

— Не понимаю, почему Вы настояли на личном визите, — раздался слегка раздражённый голос отца уже совсем близко. — Мы могли встретиться и в компании…

Мужчина осёкся на полуслове, потому что в этот самый момент Ханбин резко выскочил из-за угла, обескураживая всех присутствующих. Впрочем, один человек всё же остался абсолютно невозмутимым, из чего лидер iKON сделал вывод, что его ночное послание, переданное Чжунэ, нашло своего адресата.

— Кажется, Вы сказали, что Ваш сын заболел настолько сильно, что не сможет встретиться со мной сегодня, — медленно выговорил Ян Хён Сок, при этом с интересом рассматривая Биая из-под своей знаменитой кепки. Затем президент YG слегка наклонил голову и, вновь обращаясь к его отцу, укоризненно заметил: — Но судя по тому, что я сейчас вижу, это заявление несколько притянуто за уши, не соответствуя действительности, Вы так не считаете?

Отец Ханбина пошел красными пятнами и, пытаясь справиться с приступом гнева, пока что явно был не в силах проронить ни единого слова в ответ, адвокаты помялись и слегка отступили, а вот лидер не стал мешкать.

— Директор, — демонстрируя своё уважение, он задержался в поклоне чуть дольше обычного, а, выпрямившись, уверенно улыбнулся: — Я абсолютно здоров и хочу вернуться к работе в группе как можно скорее.

Хищные глаза Ян Хён Сока довольно блеснули, а вот отец посмотрел на сына, как на личного врага. Ханбин улыбнулся ещё шире, давая понять, что готов биться до последнего и родителю пора отступить, пока он сам не пострадал от затеянной им войны.

— Рад это слышать, — выказывая свою поддержку, директор на пару мгновений сжал его плечо, и лидер, чувствуя, что скоро всё действительно закончится, не смог сдержать тихий облегчённый выдох. Убрав руку, Ян Хён Сок повернулся к остальным: — Нам ведь сюда?

Не дожидаясь ответа, он направился в дом, за ним поспешили и его солидные адвокаты. Друг отца, адвокат Пак, тоже был не одинок и сегодня привёл с собой своих молодых помощников, которые явно нервничали.

— Ещё не поздно пойти на попятную, — тихо сказал адвокат Пак, наклоняясь к его отцу.

— Нет, я не отступлю, — твердо ответил тот и зло зыркнул на Ханбина: — Почему ты просто не можешь быть нормальным?

После всего, через что он прошел за все эти дни, после стольких колких слов, услышанных от собственного родителя, Ханбин правда думал, что уже ничто не сможет его задеть. Но вот одна небрежно брошенная фраза, и он почувствовал, как яд, выпущенный отцом, достиг своей цели, угодив ему прямо в сердце. Обидно, несправедливо…

«Но не смертельно!» — тут же напомнил себе Ханбин и смог взять себя в руки. Впрочем, отцу похоже было плевать на его чувства, и к этому времени он отправился в дом за своим влиятельным гостем.

Адвокат Пак уже было ринулся за ним, но вдруг остановился:

— Твой отец знает, что это дело уже потеряно для него. Нам не выиграть.

— Я знаю, — сказал Ханбин, устало проводя рукой по лицу.

«Но такими темпами он и меня рискует окончательно потерять…» — хоть эти слова и не были произнесены вслух, очевидно, у лидера они были написаны на лице, раз адвокат Пак прежде, чем удалиться вместе со своими помощниками, сначала сочувственно посмотрел на него.

— Эй, отчаянный псих! — окликнули Ханбина, когда он остался в одиночестве. — Лови!

Лидер обернулся и чисто на автомате, выставив руки вперёд, сумел поймать свой собственный кроссовок, который ему бросил усмехающийся Ён Шик. Рядом с парнем был Хён У, и вместе они направлялись в его сторону.

— Отличная реакция! — похвалил высокий охранник и, на пару мгновений зажимая во рту свою излюбленную сигарету, отвесил Ханбину аплодисменты. — И вообще, сегодня ты определённо дал жару, парень… — он выпустил колечко дыма в сторону друга: — Правда ведь, хён?

Хён У даже бровью не повёл, сохраняя своё привычное каменное лицо, только вот сам Ханбин теперь смотрел на него совсем другими глазами. Да, сначала до лидера не дошло, но сейчас стало очевидно, что охранник специально подстроил их встречу с Ян Хён Соком. После вчерашнего разговора Ханбина с отцом и адвокатом, при котором присутствовал и Хён У, охраннику было прекрасно известно о спасительном значении для лидера iKON разговора именно с президентом YG…

— Калитку ведь не заваривали, не так ли? — высказал он свою догадку вслух, на что уголки губ охранника слегка дёрнулись, и, увидев намёк на улыбку, Ханбин улыбнулся в ответ: — Спасибо.

Ён Шик непонимающе посмотрел сначала на Ханбина, а потом и на своего друга:

— Я что-то пропустил? И что это за улыбочки такие странные, м?

Хён У откашлялся в кулак, пытаясь скрыть свой смех, а Ханбин неопределённо хмыкнул и присел на землю, чтобы наконец-то заменить неудобный шлёпок на кроссовок. Переобуваясь, краем глаза он заметил, как к ним спешит один из молодых помощников адвоката Пака.

— Мне велели найти вас, — запыхавшись, сказал мужчина, вежливо указывая рукой в сторону дома: — Пойдёмте.

— Хорошо, — ответил Ханбин и взглянул на своих охранников, он понимал, что это, наверное, их последняя встреча.

— Давай, парень, удачи тебе, больше не попадай в такой переплёт! — искренне пожелал Ён Шик, а Хён У в свою очередь ограничился одним лишь кивком головы. Ханбин задорно отсалютовал им и пошел за помощником в дом.

— Ну, как ты? — донесся хитрый шепот Ен Шика. — Рад небось, что я сумел достать тебе его автограф до того, как он уехал?

— Заткнись, — беззлобно посоветовал Хён У другу.

Ханбин, не выдержав, прыснул, и мужчина, за которым он шёл, удивлённо обернулся.

— Извините, это не Вам, — поспешно отмахнулся лидер, но помощник адвоката Пака ему не поверил и стал нервно оглядывать свой костюм, думая, что с тем что-то не так.

Лидер не ожидал громких склок и ругани, но в доме было как-то уж слишком тихо, когда он оказался внутри. В какой-то момент Ханбин даже подумал, что все разместились в другом крыле, но нет, помощник привёл его в уже знакомую гостиную. Стайка из адвокатов очень тихо переговаривалась, периодически тряся перед друг другом документами, но, как ни странно, в их рядах не чувствовалось того напряжения, что царило во второй части комнаты между Ян Хён Соком и отцом Ханбина. Президент YG по-королевски восседал на кресле во главе кофейного столика и, закинув ногу на ногу, иногда слегка покачивал носом своего ботинка, напоказ демонстрируя, что ему уже стало скучно от происходящего. Отец Ханбина, сидя на диване по правую руку от своего «гостя», тоже пытался выглядеть расслабленным, но явно проигрывал в этой психологической войне, отчего начинал злиться ещё сильнее. Лидер правда не понимал его упрямства.

— Мм, ты здесь, Ханбина, — протянул директор в обычной своей манере, когда заметил его. — Садись.

— Да, — лидер слегка поклонился и, быстро протиснувшись ко второму дивану, скромно устроился с левой стороны от Ян Хён Сока. Отец, который теперь был аккурат напротив, сразу же укоризненно глянул на него. Правда думал, что сын сядет рядом? Ханбину от этого стало как-то горько и смешно одновременно.

Президент YG мельком глянул на свои часы, недовольно вытянул губы, размышляя о чём-то, а после махнул рукой, подзывая своего человека. Мужчина по первому сигналу быстро подбежал к директору и наклонился, и Ханбин смог узнать в нём одного из секретарей.

— Долго ещё? — спросил Ян Хён Сок.

Ханбин подумал, что речь идёт об адвокатах, но ошибся.

— Секунду, — почтительно произнёс секретарь и, достав телефон из внутреннего кармана пиджака, принялся кому-то звонить. Когда на том конце сняли трубку, мужчина, прикрываясь рукой, отчаянно зашептал: — Менеджер Вон, ну где Вы? Директор уже ждёт!

Менеджер Вон?! Ханбин встрепенулся, сидя на своём месте. Насколько он знал, в компании менеджер с такой фамилией был только один, получается, секретарь Ян Хён Сока звонил их Рикки-хёну? Более того, директор, похоже, ждал того, но для чего, какой вес менеджер iKON вообще может иметь в этой ситуации? Но, может, сам Рикки Вон тут вообще не при чём и просто сопровождает кого-то… Стоило подумать об этом, как в мозгу лидера всплыл ночной разговор с Чжунэ.

_«Чжинхван думает, что ему помог кто-то из наших менеджеров. Хотя стал бы кто-то в своём уме рисковать работой ради него?»_

Выходит, тем, кто помог Бобби незаметно смыться из общаги, был менеджер Вон? Ханбин уже не понимал, что происходит, когда эти двое успели стать настолько дружны друг с другом и самое главное…

«Кимбап, что же ты задумал, чёрт возьми?» — проголосил внутри себя лидер, но вслух ничего не мог спросить. Между тем, секретарь внимательно выслушал ответ в трубке и, наклонившись к уху директора, что-то быстро шепнул, Ян Хён Сок довольно кивнул на это и жестом руки отпустил мужчину от себя.

— Тогда я встречу менеджера Вона, — секретарь откланялся и вышел из гостиной.

Бобби уже где-то поблизости? Ханбин стиснул рукой сидушку кожаного дивана, теперь ему стоило больших усилий продолжать сохранять спокойное выражение лица, а также побороть в себе желание броситься следом за подчинённым директора.

— Я думал, что все Ваши адвокаты уже здесь, — недовольно заметил отец Ханбина.

Ян Хён Сок едва заметно усмехнулся.

— Это не адвокат, я просто жду особенного гостя, — загадочно ответил он и обхватил своё колено руками. — Но раз уж Вы заговорили о них… Адвокат Ли? — стайка мужчин притихла, когда от них отделился тот, кого позвали. — Озвучьте, пожалуйста, господину Киму наши дальнейшие действия.

Низенький мужчина, обладатель хитрых лисьих глаз, откашлялся и начал говорить прямо со своего места. Голос у него был на удивление громким и звонким.

— Если не согласитесь урегулировать конфликт мирно, то за нарушение контракта мы подадим на Вас в суд, — известил адвокат его отца и, стрельнув взглядом на Ханбина, добавил: — К артисту претензий нет, насколько мы поняли, его удерживали силой.

Отец был взбешён от услышанного.

— Это мой сын! И я имею полное право…

— Не имеете, — холодно перебил его Ян Хён Сок и кивнул своему адвокату, чтобы тот продолжал.

— В первую очередь, у Вашего сына есть обязательства перед YG, — адвокат Ли принялся разжевывать простые вещи. — Это значит, что хоть Вы и родитель, но не имеете права увозить сына, когда Вам только заблагорассудится, не ставя при этом в известность компанию.

Настала очередь отца усмехаться:

— Я не просто увёз своего сына, я разрываю его контракт с компанией.

— Исключено, — сухо отозвался адвокат Ли.

— Ну и почему? — стал закипать его родитель по-новой, после чего дерзко обратился к Ян Хён Соку: — Я же сказал, что выплачу компенсацию, дам Вам столько, сколько пожелаете, так в чём проблема?

Директор вздохнул.

— Кажется, Вы думаете, что я готов торговать своими артистами, но это не так…

— Бросьте! Разве шоу-бизнес не весь такой? Не надо строить из себя святого, мой сын для Вас не более чем вещь!

Ханбин сжался, его отец явно перешел все границы. Неужели он до сих пор не понимает, насколько YG влиятелен и каким пугающим может быть, если захочет?

— Вещь? Это Ваши слова, не мои, но хорошо, пожалуй, я объяснюсь на понятном для Вас языке, — до этого Ян Хён Сок сдерживал себя, но теперь, когда наклонился в кресле поближе к отцу лидера и вкрадчиво заговорил, его хищные черты стали более чётко проступать на лице. — У меня очень много вещей, господин Ким, но среди них есть такие, с которыми я ни за что не расстанусь, сколько бы мне не предложили взамен. Поэтому лучше ещё раз всё хорошенько обдумайте, прежде чем предлагать свои деньги. Ведь даже забрав у Вас всё без остатка, я не выпущу из рук свою любимую, как Вы выразились, вещь.

Отец Ханбина заскрипел зубами, а Ян Хён Сок, приобретая безобидный вид, расслабленно откинулся на спинку кресла.

— Другими словами, — сказал он. — Биай остаётся в компании, тем более это его собственное желание. Я вообще не до конца понимаю, почему должен тратить своё время на всё это…

Отец Ханбина с надеждой посмотрел в сторону своего друга, но адвокат Пак лишь отрицательно покачал головой, давая понять, что они бессильны, а ситуация полностью под контролем другой стороны.

— Хорошо, я понимаю, — вдруг покорно согласился отец, лидер тут же подозрительно уставился на него, и, как оказалось, не зря. — Но даже будь то любимая вещь или же человек, разве не печально, как в один миг наше мнение может поменяться о них? Некогда ценное мы спокойно выбрасываем в мусорный бак, а человека, от которого отвратило, предпочитаем больше не видеть и не слышать.

Ян Хён Сок озадаченно приподнял бровь.

— Ну и что, по-Вашему, я должен понять из этого? — спросил он, тарабаня пальцами по подлокотнику кресла.

В отличие от директора, Ханбин уже понял, на что решился отец. Тот собирался открыть правду о его отношениях с Бобби, думая, что тем самым сумеет сбить цену сына в глазах Ян Хён Сока. Но отец очень сильно заблуждался. Президент YG не будет распускать iKON из-за такой мелочи и не откажется от лидера, даже если тот перестанет ходить у него в «любимчиках». Но если он всё-таки узнает обо всём, то Ханбин не завидовал ни себе, ни Бобби, потому что Ян Хён Сок очень эффективно умел решать всё, что считал «проблемой».

— Я расскажу вам всё, но наедине, — нагло заявил отец. — Сейчас тут слишком много свидетелей.

Ян Хён Сок задумчиво поскрёб свой висок кончиком пальца и выдержал длинную паузу, прежде чем ответить.

— Хорошо, — кивнул он. — Давайте послушаем, что у вас там.

Ханбин устало прикрыл веки, всего на пару мгновений, но за это время толпа адвокатов покинула гостиную, а отец, поменяв тактику, начал свой рассказ, давя на жалость.

— Сперва я должен сказать, что вся эта история в первую очередь неприятна мне самому, ведь никогда не думал, что столкнусь с подобным, а мой сын окажется ге…

— Отец! — распахнув глаза, Ханбин вскочил со своего места.

— Всё тайное когда-нибудь становится явным, сынок, — процедил родитель сквозь зубы, а затем строго отчитал его: — Так что либо выйди за дверь, как остальные, либо сядь и не мешай нашему разговору.

Ханбин не собирался подчиняться, обойдя стол, он подошёл к отцу и опустил свою руку тому на плечо. Взгляд директора, наблюдавшего за ними, слегка сверкнул, но он не стал вмешиваться в происходящее.

— Остановись, ты и так уже слишком далеко зашел, — взмолился лидер. — Я взрослый и со своей жизнью разберусь самостоятельно. Просто уезжай, оставив меня в покое.

Отец скинул его руку и тоже поднялся на ноги, набирая в лёгкие побольше воздуха, он явно собирался разразиться гневной тирадой, но стоило ему открыть рот, как его перебили.

— Папочка! Братик! — раздался весёлый звонкий голосок за спиной Ханбина.

Лидеру казалось, что это сон, ведь, развернувшись, он увидел, как к нему бежит кудрявое чудо по имени Ханбёль. Его маленькая сестрёнка расставила руки, и Ханбин поспешил сделать то же самое и в следующую секунду, подхватывая смеющуюся малышку на руки, заключил её в свои крепкие объятья.

— Как ты здесь очутилась? — только и смог пробормотать он растерянно.

— А вот наконец-то и гость, которого я ждал, — хмыкнул Ян Хён Сок, поднимаясь со своего места для приветствия.

Ханбин на пару с отцом проследил за взглядом директора.

— Мам?! — воскликнул он ошарашенно.

Конечно, лидер понимал, что маленькая Ханбёль не могла материализоваться из воздуха сама по себе, но мозг всё равно протестовал, отказываясь до конца верить в происходящее. Впрочем, реакция отца была не менее эмоциональной, когда он увидел свою жену в дверях.

— Дорогая, что ты здесь делаешь? — заикаясь, спросил он. — Ты же должна быть в Америке…

Женщина улыбнулась своему сыну и, полностью проигнорировав мужа, обратилась напрямую к президенту YG:

— Здравствуйте, мы ведь не опоздали?

Ян Хён Сок кивнул женщине и вежливо указал на диван.

— Вы как раз вовремя, присаживайтесь. Кстати, ваш муж только что хотел рассказать что-то интересное…

Женщина покачала головой:

— В этом нет необходимости, истории моего мужа никогда не отличались особой оригинальностью.

— Дорогая! — возмутился отец.

Директор поджал свои губы, изо всех сил стараясь сдержать ухмылку, мать Ханбина холодно взглянула на мужа, а сам лидер, всё ещё держа маленькую сестрёнку на руках, пытался понять, как же они здесь оказались. Было очевидно, что для отца приезд жены с дочерью стал такой же неожиданностью, как и для самого Ханбина, чего не скажешь о Ян Хён Соке, который объявил мать лидера своим «особым» гостем. Всё бы ничего, только с разговора Ханбина и Чжунэ прошло не так уж много времени, и у президента YG просто физически не было возможности провернуть всё так быстро. Слегка поразмышляв на эту тему, лидер мог дать только одно логичное объяснение всему, и хотя пока он не мог знать этого наверняка, но его интуиция продолжала надрываться, вопя одно единственное имя — Бобби!

— Мы уже говорили с вами по телефону сегодня, — его мать так и осталась стоять и, решив не затягивать с важным разговором, вновь обратилась к Ян Хён Соку. — Ничего не изменилось. Мне очень жаль, что возникла подобная ситуация, и я приношу вам наши искренние извинения. Конечно же, контракт Ханбина остаётся в силе, и он может прямо сейчас возвращаться в компанию.

— Вы как глоток свежего воздуха, — произнёс директор, явно испытав облегчение от того, что переложил всё с больной головы на здоровую. — Теперь, когда мы это прояснили, прошу меня извинить. У меня ещё есть дела сегодня… — он посмотрел на Ханбина: — Менеджер Вон отвезёт тебя, я уже дал ему все указания.

— Да, директор, — улыбнулся парень.

Стоило Ян Хён Соку поправить свою кожаную куртку и направиться к выходу, как следом за ним ринулся отец Ханбина, но когда он поравнялся с женой, та решительно преградила ему путь и со всей силы наступила мужу на ногу. Лидер поморщился, наблюдая за тем, как из глаз отца почти посыпались искры.

— Дорогая, что ты делаешь… — сдавленно проскрипел отец, когда в гостиной осталась только одна их семья.

— Нет, дорогой, это что ты вытворяешь за моей спиной? — женщина с силой ткнула мужа пальцем в грудь, её вкрадчивый голос был переполнен холодной яростью, но всё-таки наличие маленькой дочери в комнате не позволяло ей перейти на крик. — Я сына не для того рожала, чтобы ты ему жизнь ломал!

— Да ты понятия не имеешь, о чём говоришь! — так же тихо зашипел отец. — Думаешь, я так просто всё это затеял? Ха! Если бы ты только знала, что он натворил и что я застал в общежитии…

— Я всё знаю, — спокойно перебила его жена.

Ханбин вздрогнул, и маленькая Ханбёль, до этого уже задремавшая на его руках, удивлённо на него уставилась. Он подмигнул ей, показывая, что всё хорошо, и сестрёнка, довольно хихикнув, вновь положила свою голову ему на плечо.

— Знаешь? — опешил отец.

Лидер внутренне сжался, он смирился с позицией отца, но если от него сейчас отвернётся и мать, с которой у него всегда были близкие дружеские отношения, то, возможно, от такого удара ему будет трудно отойти. Женщина будто почувствовала тревогу сына и, обернувшись, с теплотой посмотрела на него.

_Не волнуйся.  
Всё будет хорошо.  
Я на твоей стороне._

Только материнское сердце умело говорить без слов, и Ханбин почувствовал комок, подступающий к горлу. Побоявшись, что может расчувствоваться прямо здесь, он вышел из гостиной и отнес Ханбёль в ближайшую спальню, аккуратно уложив сестрёнку на кровать, он сел рядом и долго рассматривал свою уменьшенную копию.

— По крайней мере, у родителей ещё есть ты, так что не расстраивай их лишний раз, — тихо пробормотал он и нежно погладил малышку по кудрявой макушке, а затем не удержался и улыбнулся: — Хотя если в своё время захочешь сбежать из дома, чтобы позлить отца, то можешь рассчитывать на помощь своего старшего брата…

— Так-так, что я вижу? — в комнату зашла их мать и наигранно ужаснулась: — Дочь-разбойница и сын-подстрекатель! Господи, за что мне всё это?

Ханбин поднялся на ноги и наконец-то смог крепко её обнять.

— Не волнуйся, Бёль спит и не слышит, как я её склоняю на сторону зла, — усмехнулся он, поцеловав мать в щёку.

— Это её долгий перелёт так утомил, не то бы уже носилась, как чертёнок, — сказала мать, гладя сына по спине, а затем, отстранившись, сунула ему что-то в руки. — Держи, отвоевала с боем.

Оказалось, это были его телефон и портмоне с документами и кредитками. Всё то, что недавно у него конфисковал родитель.

— Тебя долго не было, — помялся Ханбин. — Как там отец?

— Размышляет над своим поведением, — хмыкнула мать. — Так что за него можешь не переживать. Кстати, как и за нас с Ханбёль, я решила вернуться в Корею как можно скорее, может, даже снова открою свой магазин. Я так соскучилась по работе, оказывается.

Ханбин был счастлив это услышать и, вспомнив ещё кое-о-чём, залез в карман своих джинсов и достал золотую запонку. Взяв руку матери, он положил украшение ей прямо на ладонь.

— Отдай это отцу, — попросил он.

— Эти запонки я подарила ему на годовщину… — удивилась мать.

— Отец думает, что потерял одну, но всё это время она была у меня. Не знаю, зачем я взял её, когда он обронил, может, просто хотел отнять что-то дорогое, как и он у меня? Но теперь понимаю, как это по-детски, так что верни ему её.

— Ну, для начала он должен заслужить её обратно, — хищно улыбнулась мать и сунула украшение в верхний кармашек своей ветровки. Затем женщина подошла к кровати, сняла обувь со спящей дочери и накрыла девочку краем покрывала. На секунду Ханбину показалось, что он у себя дома…

— Кстати, мам…

— Мм? — обернулась женщина.

— Как ты узнала, что я здесь?

Ханбин стал серьёзным, и мать, вздохнув, села на край кровати.

— Мне позвонил Бобби и обрисовал ситуацию. Сказал, что я должна срочно прилететь, потому что на кону будущее моего сына. Я так разозлилась на твоего отца, что всё бросила и вылетела первым же рейсом. В аэропорту нас встретил ваш менеджер Вон, а Бобби всю дорогу, пока мы ехали сюда, развлекал твою младшую сестру…

Лидер не смог дослушать до конца.

— Постой, Бобби здесь?!

Женщина понимающе улыбнулась, глядя на своего сына.

— Да, он остался в машине, — сказала она и посмотрела Ханбину прямо в глаза. — Знаешь, у тебя правда хороший друг.

Лидер внутренне сжался и, отвернувшись, отошел к окну.

— Прости, ты, наверное, в шоке от всего, но я правда… — запнувшись, он остервенело вцепился руками в подоконник и, опустив голову, проклинал себя за чёртову слабость.

— Не надо мне ничего объяснять, — сказала мать, и он услышал, как, поднявшись с кровати, женщина подошла к нему, а затем её рука легла ему на шею и принялась разминать напряженные мышцы. — Ты и Ханбёль центр моего мира, поэтому мне плевать на мнение остальных. Я буду любить и поддерживать тебя, несмотря ни на что, сынок. Слышишь? — Ханбин кивнул и шмыгнул носом, думая о том, чем же он смог заслужить такую мать. — Вот и хорошо! — сказала женщина, он распознал дрожащие нотки в её голосе, но его сильная мать быстро собралась и вдруг выдала: — Ещё хочу отметить, что этот Ким Чживон очень наглый мальчишка!

Ханбин улыбнулся и повернулся к матери.

— Что?

— Он посмел усомниться во мне! — возмутилась женщина, и лидер прекрасно понимал, что это лишь попытка разрядить обстановку, но был благодарен. — Сначала ошарашил тем, что любит моего сына, а потом заявил, что если я не готова это принять, то мне лучше вообще не садиться на самолёт! Сказал, что, видите ли, придумает другой способ помочь тебе, — она покачала головой. — Весь перелёт думала, что сделаю с ним при встрече! Как же я была зла на этого заносчивого юнца!

Ханбин прыснул, и женщина, протянув руку, погладила его по щеке.

— Вот так, я хочу видеть твою улыбку, — вновь становясь серьёзной, сказала она. — Я правда не знала, как отреагирую на Бобби при встрече, но когда увидела его загнанный взгляд, то не смогла ненавидеть этого мальчишку. По его измождённому состоянию видно, что последнее время он отказывал себе даже в такой простой вещи, как сон, но, несмотря на это, всё равно всю дорогу широко улыбался нашей Ханбёль и играл с ней…

В дверь постучали, и в проёме показался Рикки Вон.

— Извините, что помешал, — сказал он его матери, а затем посмотрел на лидера: — Ханбин, нам правда надо уже ехать.

— Да-да, — женщина ответила вместо сына и стала подталкивать Ханбина к выходу. — Поезжай, мы сможем поговорить, когда мы с Бёль окончательно вернёмся в Корею.

— Мам… — начал он, но женщина перебила его.

— Не переживай ни о чём, — сказала она и тихо добавила: — Даже если это совсем не то, чего я хотела бы для своего сына в жизни, приходится признать, что ты, Ханбина, никогда не выбирал лёгких путей, — мама быстро чмокнула его в щёку. — Ну всё, а теперь иди.

Его мать никогда не любила длинных прощаний, поэтому Ханбин не успел даже ответить, как его выставили из комнаты и закрыли дверь. Рикки Вон неловко кашлянул в кулак, и лидер покосился на него.

— У тебя очень красивая мама, — вдруг сказал менеджер.

— Я знаю, — согласился Ханбин, но подумал совсем не о внешности.

Ханбин распихал телефон и документы по карманам и последовал за Рикки Воном к главным воротам, где тот оставил машину. Когда лидер увидел черный тонированный микроавтобус компании, то незаметно для себя самого прибавил шагу.

— Так соскучился по ребятам? — со странной интонацией спросил менеджер.

«По одному конкретному человеку…» — подумал Ханбин про себя, естественно, не произнеся этого вслух, а Рикки Вон в свою очередь, не получив ответа, взялся за ручку отъезжающей двери и открыл её перед лидером.

— Прошу на борт! — весело сказал он.

Лидер забрался внутрь и обнаружил Бобби сидящим в глубине салона. До этого его мама описала вид парня, как измождённый, но это явно было слабым определением. Впалые щёки, тёмные круги под глазами и заострившаяся челюсть говорили о том, что Чживон пренебрегал не только сном, но и другими потребностями, естественными для обычного человека.

Менеджер захлопнул дверь, обошёл машину и самостоятельно сел за руль, что бывало крайне редко, но, видимо, на этот раз секретность была превыше всего, раз Рикки Вон поборол даже свою нелюбовь к вождению. Даже когда менеджер завёл мотор, они с Чживоном не сказали ни единого слова друг другу. Кимбап просто продолжал молча смотреть на него своими тёмными глазами, но когда они предательски заблестели, он поспешил прикрыть их. Машина тронулась, и Ханбин, пройдясь по салону, уселся рядом с другом. Бобби по-прежнему молчал, но стоило лидеру оказаться рядом, тот сразу же нащупал его руку и, вцепившись в неё, крепко сжал.

— Опять у тебя руки холодные, — тихо сказал Ханбин.

Он почувствовал, как его руку сжали ещё сильнее.

— Я скучал, — еле слышно отозвался Бобби.

— Прошло всего два дня, — произнёс лидер хрипло, теснее прижимаясь к другу и пытаясь сдержать свои наворачивающиеся слёзы.

— Правда? — не поверил Бобби и, повернув голову, посмотрел на него пронзительным взглядом. — Значит, это самые долгие два дня в моей жизни.


	25. Chapter 25

Боль оглушала. Мешая сосредоточиться и думать в нужном направлении, она упрямо возвращала Бобби к той черной дыре, что оставил после себя Ханбин, превращая тело в ватное облако, постепенно разрастающееся в размерах. Он вроде был здесь, но в то же время его сознание словно заморозили, и как итог Бобби отказывался реагировать на окружающий мир. На секунду где-то на задворках пронеслась мысль, что совсем не круто подражать лидеру, но он понимал, что их состояния были совершенно разными. Если Ханбин был бессилен против своих приступов, то Чживон сознательно пошел на этот шаг. Ему нужна была передышка, чтобы переварить случившееся.

Трудно с точностью сказать, сколько же продлилась его добровольная кома: пару секунд, минут или даже часов, но в какой-то момент заторможенность просто стала отступать. Бобби обнаружил себя всё так же сидящим на кухонном полу, на холодную плитку которого он обессиленно рухнул после окончательного понимания того, что лидер действительно ушёл, и он не сможет его догнать, как бы ни пытался. Вокруг по-прежнему валялась посуда, скинутая со стола во время их с Ханбином поцелуя. Разбитая надвое тарелка из-под риса напомнила Бобби самого себя, и он поспешил отвести от неё взгляд.

Стоило ему осторожно пошевелить затёкшей шеей, как Чжунэ, подпиравший одну из стен напротив, заметил это движение и подал голос.

— Хён, гляди-ка, он ожил, — совершенно без эмоций заметил вокалист, складывая руки на груди.

Чжинхван тут же встрепенулся, придвигаясь к нему как можно ближе на своём стуле.

— Эй, ты в порядке? Может, хватит уже пугать окружающих…

Не обращая на него внимания, Бобби встряхнул своим запястьем и скользнул взглядом по наручным часам.

— Забавно, — расположение стрелок вызвало у него злобную усмешку. Как оказалось, «передышка» не была такой уж долгой. И хотя его внутренний мир перевернулся сотни раз, мозг нарисовал десятки ужасных сценариев будущего, а сердце чуть не остановилось от переживаний, день ещё только начинался. Бобби понимал, если не вернёт Ханбина, то впереди его ожидает ещё больший ад…

Чжинхван продолжал делать попытки разговорить его. В своей милой манере хён, посмеиваясь, разглагольствовал о том, что по сути ведь ничего страшного не произошло и не стоит драматизировать. Бобби понимал мотивы мини-хёна, но его раздражала наивность друга. Если Чжинхван свято верил в то, что Ханбин сможет вернуться, если захочет, у Бобби на этот счет возникали большие сомнения.

Подняв голову, он пристально посмотрел на старшего:

— Хён, если отец Ханбина вывезет его из страны, мне будет трудно тебя простить.

Чжинхван переменился в лице, и Чжунэ, который за всем этим наблюдал, тут же ощетинился.

— Чживон, ты охренел?! — возмутился вокалист и, отлепившись от стены, уже было двинулся к ним, но Чжинхван остановил парня.

— Чжунэ, не нужно, — мотнул головой старший. — Всё нормально.

Чжунэ резко остановился, как если бы его ударили.

— Почему ты опять позволяешь им это? — расплывчато поинтересовался вокалист, находясь позади мини-хёна. Бобби моргнул, не понимая, что происходит, но судя по загнанному взгляду Чжинхвана, слова всё же нашли адресата.

— Пожалуйста, давай не сейчас, — почти зажмурился мини-хён.

— Конечно, это всегда «не сейчас», «не сегодня», «никогда»! — психанул Чжунэ и вышел из кухни. Бобби думал, что друг отправится следом за ним, но Чжинхван, лишь горько вздохнув, вернул своё внимание к изначальной цели.

— Бобби…

— Не нужно было мешать мне, — он упрямо стиснул зубы.

Чжинхван, по всей видимости, тоже уступать не желал.

— Мешать чему? — начал он злиться. — Продолжать драку с дядей Кимом? Даже если он не прав, то всё равно остается отцом Ханбина. Поэтому я не буду извиняться за то, что позволил им уйти, тем более это было желанием Биая.

— Да этот идиот понятия не имеет, чего хочет! — заорал Бобби, пнув стул, на котором сидел Чжинхван, заставляя друга вскочить на ноги. — И похоже, что ты тоже, хён. Хватит следить за каждым моим шагом, лучше займись своей жизнью.

Чжинхван смерил его обиженным взглядом и молча покинул кухню, как до него это сделал Чжунэ.

— Всё правильно, — тихо кивнул Бобби своим мыслям. Он любил хёна, но, кажется, слишком привык втягивать того в свои проблемы. Ханбин не лучше, да и остальные ребята. Все они забыли, что у Чжинхвана тоже есть личная жизнь и проблемы…

Он поднимался на ноги, когда на кухню внезапно зашёл Донхёк и принялся демонстративно хлопать в ладоши.

— Ты чего? — прифигел Чживон, не ожидая, что дома был кто-то ещё.

Донхёк улыбнулся.

— Неужели не видно? Аплодирую тебе, балбес! Снова ты тут шороха навёл, поэтому пора уже признать — это настоящий талант!

Бобби скривился.

— Ты вроде к бабушке уехал, нет?

— Ага, но визит получился коротким. Мне пришло паническое сообщение от господина Ку Чжунэ, поэтому пришлось вернуться.

— Трепло длинноногое, — по привычке выругался Бобби. До настоящего веселья ему было, как до луны, но притворяться он всегда умел на отлично. Наверное, даже сможет улыбаться, несмотря на дыру в груди…

— Что есть, то есть, — пожал плечами Донхёк. — Но, видимо, Чжунэ хотел, чтобы твоей нянькой был я, а не Чжинхван-хён.

Бобби внимательно посмотрел на парня, и между ними пробежала волна понимания.

— В этом доме остались секреты, о которых ты не был бы осведомлён? — усмехнулся он.

Донхёк хохотнул.

— Не думаю, я слишком сообразительный для этого. Но не бойся, я в курсе, что делают с теми, кто слишком много знает. Тайны ребят в надёжных руках.

Бобби кивнул, в этом он не сомневался.

— И всё же ты зря вернулся, мне не нужна нянька. Точно не такая, которая спаивает своих подопечных…

Донхёк театрально повертел пустыми руками в воздухе.

— Больше никакого виски! — весело сказал он, хотя задор друга быстро иссяк, и на Бобби посмотрели уже серьёзно: — На самом деле я кое-что сделал на обратном пути в общежитие… — Донхёк на секунду умолк, прикусив нижнюю губу. — Только не говори об этом ребятам, а то они меня прибьют.

Бобби непонимающе уставился на него.

— Что ты натворил?

Донхёк виновато улыбнулся.

— Я настучал компании про отца Ханбина, чтобы тот не смог вывезти его из страны. Я ведь всё правильно понял из сообщения Чжунэ? Ты именно этого боялся? — Бобби ошарашенно кивнул, чужая решительность его поразила, а Донхёк добавил: — Думаю, это сработало, но, подозреваю, что прямо сейчас из-за моего доноса из YG в сторону нашей общаги выдвигается настоящий тайфун…

И это было слабо сказано. Как и предсказал Донхёк, в течение часа их дом действительно наводнили люди из компании. Все эти сотрудники, знакомые и не очень, вели себя нагло, продолжая бесцеремонно задавать бесчисленное количество вопросов. Чжинхван быстро отреагировал на угрозу, успев проинструктировать ребят с их ответами, поэтому все упорно косили под идиотов. Не забыл хён и про монстров-близнецов, предварительно отослав тем сообщения. Поэтому, когда Юнхён вместе с Чану вернулись в общежитие со своего кастинга, поджидавший их тут хаос не смог застать ребят врасплох.

Сжав зубы, Бобби всё же ответил на идиотские вопросы одного из сотрудников, но в том, чтобы повторять одно и то же раз за разом, особого смысла он не видел, поэтому дальше идти на контакт отказался. Рикки-тики-так, который тоже был здесь вместе с другими менеджерами, подавал ему какие-то сигналы, но получив в ответ свирепый взгляд, отстал. Время шло, но табор, присланный из YG, явно не собирался расходиться, и Бобби, наблюдая за этим идиотизмом, начинал закипать всё сильнее. Пружина не могла сжиматься вечно, и в итоге он взорвался.

— КАКОГО ХЕРА ВЫ ВСЕ ПРОДОЛЖАЕТЕ ТОЛПИТЬСЯ ЗДЕСЬ! — рявкнул он на всю гостиную. — ВЫ ДОЛЖНЫ ИСКАТЬ ХАНБИНА!

Разговоры стихли, и на него были направлены взгляды, полные недоумения. Все эти люди свято верили, что рэппер матерится только на сцене, оставаясь послушным ягнёнком за её пределами. Бобби усмехнулся. Он ведь никогда не был таким уж безобидным парнем, просто лидер всегда выступал той силой, что удерживала его в рамках, но здесь и сейчас Ханбина не было…

— Я что, не ясно выразился? — медленно крутанувшись на месте, он бесцеремонно осмотрел всех присутствующих. — Могу повторить.

Когда сотрудники начали возмущённо переговариваться, к нему подошёл Чжинхван.

— Ким Чживон, давай выйдем и поговорим, — сквозь зубы процедил парень и добавил почти шепотом: — Ты только всё усложняешь.

— Хватит с меня разговоров, хён, — отчеканил Бобби и, оставив всех в гостиной, отправился к себе в комнату. Там вместо своих домашних шорт он быстро нацепил джинсы и, схватив с комода свои бумажник с телефоном, направился обратно в коридор. Бобби намеревался свалить из общежития, но стоило сделать шаг из комнаты, как сильная рука впихнула его обратно.

— Обалдеть, ты реально такой предсказуемый, — закатил глаза Рикки Вон.

Менеджер быстро зашел следом и закрыл дверь изнутри, чтобы их никто не смог побеспокоить.

— Собираешься сбежать? — усмехнулся Рикки-тики-так. — Думаешь, твои истерики и бездумные действия как-то помогут Ханбину?

— Отъебись, без тебя разберусь как-нибудь! — огрызнулся Бобби, упрямо двинувшись к двери, но менеджер был крепким парнем и просто снова отпихнул его. — Мне что, нужно врезать тебе, чтобы ты перестал мешаться?!

На удивление Чживона, менеджер лишь улыбнулся.

— Давай не будем возвращаться к нашей холодной войне, я пришёл помочь. Но у тебя, как я погляжу, даже плана нет, это несерьёзно, дружок.

Поиграв немного в гляделки, Бобби сдался, моргнув первым. Рикки Вон был прав, он ничего не сможет добиться своим идиотским поведением. Да, он слишком взвинчен сейчас, но нужно усмирить свою внутреннюю злость и пораскинуть мозгами.

— Ханбин в стране, — подал голос менеджер

Под его внимательным взглядом Бобби медленно выдохнул и, проведя ладонью по волосам, присел на кровать.

— Уверен?

— Да, — улыбнулся Рикки Вон. — Насколько я понял, директор следил за ситуацией уже какое-то время, но, видимо, даже он не думал, что отец Ханбина всё-таки решится на окончательный шаг и заберёт его. В общем, вывезти сына из страны незамеченным у него не получится, даже если захочет, и выход у него теперь один — судиться с компанией.

Бобби присвистнул.

— Звучит бредово, знаю, — пожал плечами менеджер. — Но судя по настроениям, что ходят в компании, именно это его отец и собирается делать.

Чживон чувствовал себя беспомощным, тучи вокруг лидера продолжали сгущаться, а он только и мог что сидеть здесь и трепаться. Но должен же быть выход, должен…

— Я только одного понять не могу, как можно всё это провернуть без согласия Ханбина?

— За вас всех контракты подписывали родители, и по сути они могут представлять ваши интересы…

Бобби разразился отборным матом, но менеджер спокойно выждал, пока он выговорится, и только после этого продолжил.

— Именно поэтому сейчас так важно узнать их местоположение и забрать Биая. Но его явно будут держать где-нибудь подальше, не давая выйти на связь.

Бобби устало потёр лицо.

— У него был с собой телефон…

Менеджер отрицательно мотнул головой.

— В компании уже пробовали запеленговать его, но мобильник Ханбина отключен. Кстати, это случаем не ты слил инфу?

— Нет, — ответил Бобби. — Но мне жаль, что я не додумался до этого сам…

Рикки Вон сузил глаза.

— Значит, знаешь того, кто это сделал?

Он не собирался выдавать друга. Донхёк на своём примере показал, что нельзя медлить и раскисать, нужно действовать быстро, чётко и даже отчаянно. Парень заслуживал уважения, и когда-нибудь Чживон обязательно отплатит ему ответной услугой. А сейчас в ответ на вопрос менеджера он лишь неопределённо развёл руками, хотя надобность в этом быстро отпала. Рикки Вону кто-то позвонил, и, достав телефон из внутреннего кармана своей кожаной куртки, тот нахмурился.

— Это из компании, — объяснил он, а затем со вздохом ответил на звонок: — Да? — какое-то время менеджер просто слушал, что ему говорят на том конце, но по меняющемуся выражению лица было ясно, информация не из приятных. — Что, опять? Блять, да кто же эта крыса… Ладно, понял я, понял. Перезвоню.

Отключившись, он взглянул на Бобби.

— Теперь ты точно не можешь просто взять и сбежать, понятно? Всё усложнилось. Очень. Внизу толпятся журналисты, похоже, кто-то из компании продал секретную информацию прессе. Такое уже случалось пару раз. Сведения явно сливает кто-то из мелких сошек, раз они всегда без подробностей и особых деталей, но сотрудников так много, что нам никак не удаётся разоблачить эту сволоту… — Рикки Вон со злости пнул ногой по их бедному комоду, но быстро взяв себя в руки, одёрнул свою куртку и снова повернулся к нему. — Бобби, я знаю, тебе плохо, и ты у нас дофига импульсивный, но, пожалуйста, не делай сейчас ничего во вред группе, iKON и так уже под ударом. Если придумаешь, как нам быстрее найти Ханбина, то я готов тебя выслушать, — менеджер помахал мобильником в своей руке из стороны в сторону. — Ну, а пока я тебя по-дружески прошу, не отсвечивай. Те люди за дверью, которым ты кстати очень некрасиво нагрубил, уже знают о стае хищников внизу, поэтому немедленно оставят вас в покое и покинут общежитие, чтобы не привлекать лишнее внимание к этому месту.

Прогноз оказался верным. Не прошло и пяти минут, как все сотрудники, исключая менеджеров, свалили восвояси, но настроение в общежитии от этого не улучшилось. Всех ребят снова собрали в гостиной. Бобби не стал садиться с остальными на диван, предпочитая подпереть дверной косяк своим плечом и наблюдать за всеми со стороны.

— Что происходит? — обеспокоенно поинтересовался Чжинхван, вцепившись рукой в коленку рядом сидящего Чжунэ.

Рикки Вон объяснил ситуацию, повторяя ровно то же самое, что ранее сообщил Чживону, когда они были наедине.

— Но что всё это означает для группы? — расширил глаза Юнхён, становясь невыносимо похожим на Чану. — Нам ведь через пару дней лететь в Японию, но без Ханбина…

— Отныне, парни, вы все находитесь «в карантине», вот что это значит, — ответил менеджер. — Ваш японский тур под вопросом, а также …

Бобби перестал вникать в объяснения Рикки Вона, всё его внимание занимали лица друзей. Коктейль из чужого беспокойства, удивления и страха, оседая неприятным ощущением в душе, ещё сильнее подстегивал собственные эмоции, и к горлу стал подступать предательский ком. Никто из ребят не ожидал, что такое может приключиться именно с их группой, и, конечно же, все нервничали из-за лидера, не зная, где тот и что с ним. Чжинхван, слушая менеджера, стремительно побледнел и, вскинув голову, принялся искать своим взглядом Бобби. Когда их глаза встретились, они поняли друг друга, не произнося вслух ни единого звука. Мини-хён виновато улыбнулся: «Прости, я был не прав», Бобби слегка дёрнул плечом в ответ: «Забей, я тоже вспылил».

Слова были излишни, и, кивнув старшему, он вернулся в свою комнату. Сейчас Бобби не мог стать поддержкой для кого бы то ни было. Он сам держался из последних сил. Поэтому был благодарен парням, после того как менеджеры покинули общежитие, никто из них не стал вламываться к нему и беспокоить расспросами. Видимо, Чжинхван строго-настрого запретил им это делать, и хотя периодически из-за двери всё же доносились их напряженные интонации, у Бобби не возникало желания поучаствовать в этих разговорах. Стоило ему остаться наедине с самим собой, как его начала атаковать паника. Эта коварная сучка сжимала его грудь плотным кольцом страха, пытаясь снова и снова выбить из колеи, но Бобби душил её в самом зачатке. В этот раз он отказался идти по пути саморазрушения, как бы тот ни был привлекателен. Ему нужно было найти Ханбина до того, как отец сломает его. Не время быть слабаком.

Но как это сделать? Бобби казалось, что он сойдёт с ума, пытаясь найти ответ на этот вопрос. Пару раз хотелось сдаться, но данная самому себе пощёчина отрезвляла, а мысли о том, что это тупик, смело посылались к дьяволу. Мозговой штурм просто начинался заново. Растворяясь во времени и отстраняясь от всего настолько далеко, насколько было возможно, Бобби снова принялся мысленно раскручивать всю эту ситуацию. Понадобились нехилые внутренние силы, чтобы заставить себя поверить, даже у этого ёбаного кубика-рубика обязательно сложатся все стороны, стоит лишь найти ключ! И, кажется, в итоге он нашел такой, сумев задать себе нужные вопросы. Хотя ответы к нему пришли неожиданным образом…

— Чёрт, Ханбин, в чём же слабость твоего отца? — вслух пробормотал Бобби.— Что можно поставить в противовес человеку, который даже не боится сделать вызов Ян Хён Соку и готов воевать с целой компанией?

Думать становилось всё труднее, мигрень и не проходящий гул в голове дезориентировали. Бобби вздохнул, и его взгляд упал на тумбочку, оказалось, что кто-то принёс тарелку с едой, а он даже не заметил, когда это произошло. Хотя не надо было быть гадалкой, чтобы понять, кто именно приходил к нему в комнату.

— Чжинхван, ты, как настоящая мамочка, ей-богу… — не договорив, Бобби резко расширил глаза и вскочил с кровати. Головокружение и онемевшие ноги заставили его плюхнуться обратно, но чувствуя проблеск надежды, он не смог сдержать радостного вопля: — Вот оно!

«Господи, ну почему же я сразу не подумал о матери Ханбина? — Бобби двинул кулаком по подушке. — Вот она, та сила и противовес, что я так отчаянно искал! Но теперь возникла новая проблема, как заставить эту силу быть на моей стороне? Будет ли, Ханбин, моя любовь к тебе достаточным аргументом…»

Глубокой ночью Бобби позвонил Рикки Вону.

— Хён, я знаю, что делать, — выпалил он сразу.

В трубке неопределённо хмыкнули и Бобби тут же разозлился.

— Эй, ты слушаешь?

— Да.

— Тогда почему не отвечаешь?

Послышался ехидный смешок.

— Ты впервые назвал меня хёном, дай переварить…

Бобби закатил глаза, но не стал отвлекаться.

— У меня есть план, но нужна твоя помощь, — он быстро изложил свою идею, но реакция запаздывала. Менеджер умудрился повторно его выбесить. — Ты спишь там?

— Смеёшься? — возмутился Рикки Вон. — Как я могу спать, когда вокруг такое творится?! Просто то, что ты предложил, рискованно. Для меня, я имею в виду. Не хотелось бы потерять свою работу. Давай просто передадим всё Ян Хён Соку, и он уже сам решит, как быть…

— Нет, — ответил Бобби. — Ещё рано. Сначала я должен заручиться поддержкой матери Ханбина, только после этого расскажем директору. А пока тебе просто надо помочь мне выбраться из общежития.

— «Просто выбраться», — передразнил менеджер и начал канючить: — Ты же знаешь, что внизу стая журналюг дежурит, и с каждым часом их всё больше и больше!

— Вот поэтому ты и должен вытащить меня прямо сейчас, — отчеканил Бобби, совершенно не чувствуя жалости к Рикки-тики-таку.

— И как, интересно, я должен это провернуть?

Бобби усмехнулся.

— Мне пофиг. Ты умненький, вот и придумай что-нибудь, а даже если и нет, то просто подумай о Сумин-нуне. Что-то подсказывает мне, таким образом решение к придёт к тебе ещё быстрее.

Услышав на том конце страдальческий полустон, Бобби довольно улыбнулся. Цель повержена.

— Я жду, — сказал он перед тем, как отключиться.

Дальше действительно оставалось лишь ждать, но Рикки Вон не подвёл. Всё же он не прогадал, разыграв Сумин-нуну главной картой против менеджера. Уже через пятнадцать минут от того пришла смс-ка с текстом: «Приготовься!», а затем ещё через полчаса следом прилетела и вторая: «За входной дверью посылка. Как переоденешься, спускайся. Моя машина напротив супермаркета. Веди себя естественно».


	26. Chapter 26

Получив сообщение от менеджера, Бобби, полностью готовый, вышел из комнаты и тихо прошмыгнул по коридору. Час был поздний, и ребята, утомлённые за день всей той нервотрёпкой, что творилась в общежитии после ухода Ханбина, давно разошлись по своим комнатам. Чживон не боялся наткнуться на кого-то из своих мемберов, но, как оказалось, просчитался. Из кухни в коридор лился приглушённый свет, и слышались чьи-то голоса.

Поняв, что ему не удастся пройти незамеченным, Бобби чертыхнулся и быстро нырнул за диван в гостиной. Блин, и чего парням по комнатам не сидится? Ночь на дворе.

— Иди спать, хватит нянчиться со мной, — раздался тихий голос Чжинхвана.

Даже не видя его лица, Бобби ощутил подавленность мини-хёна.

— Я не нянчусь, а просто беспокоюсь за тебя, — вздохнули в ответ, и Бобби даже не сразу узнал, что это Чжунэ. Голос вокалиста, лишённый характерных ноток превосходства, звучал слишком непривычно для ушей. — Хён, в первую очередь сон нужен тебе. Хватит и того, что ты прошлую ночь глаз не сомкнул, переживая за Ханбина. Рикки-хён ведь сказал, что Биай в стране, отцу его не вывезти. Не знаю, как, но всё разрешится.

— Глупо себя веду, да? — усмехнулся Чжинхван. — Просто думаю, вдруг Ханбин вернётся в общежитие, а мы тут все преспокойненько спим? Хороши же друзья.

Чжунэ не торопился с ответом. Бобби, сидящий на полу, откинул голову на диван и всмотрелся в темноту гостиной. Похоже, он здесь надолго застрял.

— Ханбина есть, кому ждать, — наконец-то нарушил тишину вокалист. — У лидера есть Бобби, точно так же, как у тебя есть я.

Снова повисла тишина. Разговор, сама атмосфера, всё это сместилось в другую область, и Чживон почувствовал неловкость. Слишком часто в последнее время он становился невольным свидетелем того, что не должен был видеть и слышать, с участием этих двоих. У мини-хёна и Чжунэ явно что-то происходило, и, кажется, их ситуация чем-то напоминала его собственную. Один любит, другой отвергает. Бобби вздохнул, но тут же слабо улыбнулся уголком рта, потому что Чжинхван, сидящий на кухне, сделал то же самое.

— Чжунэ… — страдальчески протянул мини-хён. — Мы же договорились не поднимать эту тему. Не сейчас, когда вокруг столько пробл…

— Да знаю я, зна-а-ю, — слегка раздраженно перебил вокалист. — Кажется, для этого разговора никогда не настанет подходящего момента. Хён, ты обожаешь всё усложнять. Возможно, это потому, что я показал себя незрелым идиотом на Чеджу? — теперь горечь сквозила в каждом слове парня, и Бобби было не по себе. Он не знал, что Чжунэ может быть таким уязвимым. — Извини, ладно? Мне правда жаль, что я вёл себя так заносчиво у тебя дома, что нагрубил твоей подруге… Даже не так. Извини за то, что хотел обидеть её своими словами настолько сильно, чтобы она наконец-то перестала всюду таскаться за тобой, а ещё лучше и вовсе свалила с острова…

— Чжунэ, остановись, — резко попросил Чжинхван.

— Вот такой я засранец, хён, — спокойно продолжил говорить Чжунэ, а затем, судя по звукам, встал со своего места и подошёл к старшему. — А ещё ревнивый. Несдержанный. Абсолютно, блять, не знающий, что делать со своей…

— Чжунэ, хватит!

— …любовью к тебе.

Бобби хотелось присвистнуть, но он же сидел в засаде как никак, поэтому сдержался. Удивительно, как быстро он почувствовал солидарность с Чжунэ, к которому обычно заедался по поводу и без. Но и Чжинхвана было жаль. Как хён будет выкручиваться из всего этого? Хотя судя по тому, что Бобби видел ранее, его друг явно что-то испытывал к младшему.

— Чжунэ…

— Вот только не надо мне опять втирать про то, что это простая «влюблённость», и нужно лишь подождать, пока она пройдёт. Поверь, я лучше, чем кто-либо, знаю, что именно чувствую. Я люблю тебя, хён. Хватит использовать проблемы Ханбина и Бобби как личный щит от меня, — строго выговорил Чжунэ. — Ты в курсе, что по факту ещё ни разу не отшил меня? Да, ты дуешься, вечно просишь меня заткнуться о своих чувствах, но не отвергаешь меня. Я ведь не безразличен тебе, так?

— Ты не понимаешь, всё сложно… — беспомощно выдохнул Чжинхван.

Он не договорил, послышалась возня, а затем чьи-то протестующие стоны. Впрочем, они быстро сменились совсем на противоположные…

— Ты ведь любишь меня? — разгорячённо спросил Чжунэ. — Ну хоть каплюшечку, хён?

— Ты невыносим, — хмыкнул Чжинхван.

Чжунэ довольно засмеялся, а затем до гостиной снова долетели характерные звуки поцелуев.

— Боже, валите уже в спальню, придурки, — шевеля одними губами, взмолился Бобби.

Но ещё пару минут парни обжимались, продолжая свои невнятные перешептывания между поцелуями, пока Чжунэ (к несказанной радости Бобби) наконец-то не посетила светлая мысль.

— Пойдём, — сказал вокалист, судя по звукам, выводя Чжинхвана с кухни. Через секунду погас свет, подтверждая теорию Бобби. — Тебе правда нужно поспать…

— С тобой? — тут же поинтересовался старший, умудряясь сплести невинные и развратные интонации в нечто единое.

Чжунэ в ответ ему лишь рассмеялся. Мягко. Интимно. Бобби скрипнул зубами. Слушать всё это было уже перебором, он и так чувствовал себя до смешного неловко. Так если бы шпионил за своими родителями.

— Эй, ты куда? — вдруг удивлённо прошептал Чжунэ.

— Хочу проверить, как там Чживон, — так же шепотом отозвался мини-хён. — Что-то он подозрительно тихий.

Бобби удивлённо заморгал, вскидывая голову. _Нет. Нет. Нет. Это плохая идея, Чжинхван!_ Но помощь неожиданно пришла, откуда не ждали.

— Брось, — лениво протянул Чжунэ. — Мы его только выбесим.

— Думаешь? — всё ещё сомневался Чжинхван.

— Уверен.

— Хорошо, — согласился старший. — Тогда пошли в нашу комнату…

Чжинхван осёкся, и Чжунэ сразу вцепился в слово:

— Нашу?

— Ты прекрасно понял, что я хотел сказать, Чжунэ, — недовольно буркнул старший.

— Ну хё-ё-н, — совершенно придурочным тоном протянул вокалист. — Я уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы съехать от мамы с папой. Пожалуйста?

«Интересно, кто из нас с Ханбином мама, а кто папа?» — усмехнулся Бобби.

— Ты шумный, — протестовал Чжинхван.

— Не принимается. Ты обожаешь мой голос.

— Вредный, — сделал новую попытку мини-хён.

— Ха! От вредного слышу!

— Ты занимаешь слишком много места! — почти в отчаянье воскликнул Чжинхван, намекая на узкие кровати в общежитии.

— Не ври, — спокойно возразил Чжунэ. — Когда я тебя обнимаю, мы идеально сочетаемся.

Бобби покачал головой. Новая заминка в разговоре друзей означала лишь одно. Очередной поцелуй.

— Ну ла-а-дно, — наконец выдохнул Чжинхван. — Но ты на испытательном сроке.

— Чего? — возмутился Чжунэ. — Хён, я к тебе не на работу устраиваюсь…

Ребята скрылись в комнате мини-хёна. Как только их голоса стихли, призрачная, но всё-таки улыбка, на губах Бобби растаяла сама собой, вновь складываясь в идеально-ровную напряжённую линию. Друзья отвлекли его больше, чем планировалось. Бобби почти забыл, что здесь делает. Зачем сидит на полу в гостиной и таращит глаза в темноту. Всего короткий миг, но он позволил себе представить, что Ханбин в общежитии. Стоит лишь зайти в их комнату, и он обязательно обнаружит лидера лежащим на кровати. Тот мог бы слушать музыку или просто дремать…

«Надо идти, — жестко одёрнул себя Бобби. — Чего расселся, придурок? Вставай давай! Рикки Вон не будет ждать вечно…»

Глубоко вдохнув, Бобби вдавил сжатый кулак в диван и тяжело поднялся на ноги. Это всего лишь старт, а противный голосок в голове уже нашептывал — _ничего не выйдет_. Сомнения не лучший помощник, приятель, действуй или вообще откажись от идеи. Так бы сказал Ханбин, поэтому Бобби запретил себе бояться провала в самом начале. Выпрямив спину, он вышел из своего укрытия и уверенно отправился дальше по коридору. В прихожей сработал датчик движения, автоматически зажигая свет. Бобби быстро отыскал свои кроссовки среди миллиона пар нагромождённой обуви парней. Ещё не до конца обувшись, открыл входную дверь и осторожно высунулся, боясь наткнуться на особо изворотливых папарацци или журналистов. К счастью, этаж оказался чист. Бобби расслабил плечи и спокойно покинул квартиру.

Как и написал в своём сообщении менеджер, прямо под дверью ждала «посылка».

— А наш Рики-тики-так соображает, — хмыкнул Бобби, быстро натягивая серую ветровку с логотипом какой-то пиццерии и водружая тёмно-синий шлем себе на голову. До этого он специально оделся неприметно, и сейчас простые джинсы с чёрной толстовкой помогли с лёгкостью перевоплотиться в доставщика.

Подхватив большую оранжевую сумку, Бобби нажал кнопку вызова лифта. Спускаясь вниз, он примерно представлял, что его ждёт в холле на первом этаже, но когда створки лифта отъехали в стороны и к нему повернулось такое количество журналистов, даже он, «бывалый», прифигел. Бобби замер на пару секунд, но тут же напомнил себе, что он всего лишь обычный доставщик, чьё лицо надёжно скрыто тонированным визором от шлема.

По инерции пару фотографов всё же щёлкнули его своими камерами. Вспышки сразу разозлили охранников.

— Какого чёрта? — возмутился один из них, откидывая газету в сторону и вскакивая на ноги. — Я пустил вас горемычных в здание, лишь чтобы погреться, да и то из жалости. Нечего надоедать людям! Съёмка внутри запрещена, я уже говорил. Если будете мешать жильцам и их гостям, я мигом вызову полицию, и они вышвырнут вас к чертовой матери, это ясно?

Бобби прекрасно знал этого охранника, тот ещё старый перец.

— Мы не нарушаем закон, — возразил какой-то мужчина. — Ваши угрозы противоправны.

В журналиста полетела смятая газета:

— Поговори мне ещё, писака хренов…

Злорадно ухмыльнувшись, Бобби, никем не узнанный, спокойно пересёк фойе и, толкнув дверь, вышел на улицу. Снаружи тоже дежурило несколько журналистов. Кто-то разговаривал по телефону, кто-то курил, но всем было одинаково пофиг на доставщика пиццы. Чувствуя себя в полной безопасности, Чживон обогнул дом и быстрым шагом направился в сторону супермаркета. Их менеджер Вон не сильно любил водить, поэтому, увидев того за рулём простенького старого седана, Бобби удивился. Эта картинка не сильно вязалась с образом крутого (как он сам себя всегда позиционировал) Рикки Вона, помешанного на своём стиле, дороговизне и брендовых шмотках. Хотя, возможно, судить об этом парне слишком поверхностно вошло уже в привычку.

Приближаясь к машине, Бобби оперативно стянул шлем с головы, на смену ему накинул капюшон толстовки и, не церемонясь, плюхнулся на переднее сидение рядом с водителем.

— Почему так долго? — тут же зло зашипев, накинулся на него менеджер. — Я чуть не поседел, пока ждал!

Бобби окинул быстрым взглядом его идеально чёрные волосы и спокойно заметил:

— Думаю, для таких переживаний ещё рановато, хён.

Наблюдая за тем, как он кидает громоздкую сумку на заднее сидение, Рикки Вон раздражённо выдохнул, но слово «хён» его заметно смягчило.

— Ладно. Как всё прошло? Без приключений?

— Ну я же здесь, — улыбнулся Бобби и, побарабанив пальцами по гладкой поверхности шлема, добавил: — Неплохо ты придумал.

— А то! — гордо выдал менеджер, но тут же откашлялся и стал серьёзным. — Ты ведь понимаешь, как сильно я рискую? Если узнают, что помогаю тебе, меня не просто уволят, ещё и в чёрные списки занесут. Хрен потом куда устроюсь.

— Не переживай, — легкомысленно изрёк Бобби. — В случае неудачи вали всё на меня. Можешь даже сказать им, что я тебя похитил, мне плевать.

Рикки на его заявление лишь покачал головой.

— Похитил он меня, придурок малолетний, — пробубнил он, поворачивая ключ в замке зажигания.

Бобби не обиделся. Да и случай подколоть менеджера подвернулся мгновенно.

— Какие-то проблемы, хён?

— Никаких, — отрезал Рикки Вон.

Бобби постарался не заржать.

— Хён, машина не едет.

— Не лезь, до этого она была на ходу, — менеджер смутился, затем выключил и включил заново поворотник, да ещё с таким важным видом, как будто это реально могло на что-то повлиять. С надеждой в лице нажал на газ… и тут же разочарованно насупился. Ничего не происходило. Мотор недовольно урчал, машина по-прежнему отказывалась ехать. — Не понимаю, в чём дело… Так, хватит ржать!

Бобби, обхватив шлем обеими руками, сложился пополам в приступе дикого истерического хохота. Рикки Вон ждал, пока он успокоится, сверля злобным взглядом исподлобья.

— Хён, у тебя права-то есть? — спросил он на полном серьёзе, когда отсмеялся. Менеджер нахмурился, и Бобби решил его больше не мучить. — Просто сними с «паркинга».

Рикки Вон метнул взгляд на коробку передач, потом на Бобби и снова на коробку передач, умудряясь за считанные секунды покраснеть, как рак.

— Не рассказывай об этом никому, — попросил он уязвлённо, когда они наконец-то тронулись с места.

— Не парься, хён. Это будет нашим с тобой маленьким секретом от Сумин-нуны.

Менеджер скрипнул зубами, и Бобби, ухмыльнувшись, отвернулся к окну. Он вглядывался в ночную жизнь города, но мало что замечал, продолжая удивляться тому, как одна его часть по-прежнему могла шутить, смеяться и спокойно разговаривать, когда другая, не переставая, изнывала от переживаний за друга. Бобби чувствовал себя паршиво, даже зная, что лидер в стране и отец не сможет вывезти его в Америку. Да, Ханбин не кисейная барышня, а сильный парень, умеющий приспосабливаться и держать оборону. Но представив, как именно теперь будет обращаться с ним его папаша, Бобби сжал ручку двери в машине с такой силой, что пальцы побелели, а пластик под ними затрещал, умоляя о пощаде. Бобби вздохнул и переложил ладонь на шлем, что покоился у него на коленях. Но внутреннее напряжение не покидало. Бобби не хотел, чтобы Ханбину было больно. Не хотел, чтобы тот вновь и вновь выслушивал всю ту бесящую хрень, наподобие той, которой презрительно разбрасывался его папочка, когда был утром в общежитии.

_Мы переспали._

Бобби вдруг развеселился, вспоминая выражение лица «дяди Кима» после того, как Ханбин выпалил эти пикантные слова таким тоном, будто обмолвился о прогнозе погоды. Боже, этот парень сумасшедший, думал он тогда восхищенно. Бобби сидел на полу, рожу саднило, из губы сочилась кровь, но его просто распирало от гордости. Он не знал, хватило бы у него самого духу признаться родителям, а Ханбин рубанул одним махом. И дело даже не в словах, не в дерзости, на которую всегда был способен лидер в экстремальных ситуациях. Бобби отчётливо запомнил его взгляд. Отчаянный. Решительный. Ханбин излучал уверенность.

Тогда, на кухне, на короткий миг их глаза встретились, и Бобби поплыл. Ханбин, который так мастерски его отталкивал, всячески избегая серьёзного разговора о чувствах и вконец запутавшихся отношениях между ними, теперь смотрел на Бобби с такой глубиной, что у того выбивало весь воздух из лёгких. Пускай не признание в любви, но Ханбин рассказал о них явно не только для того, чтобы позлить своего отца. Может, Бобби фантазировал, истолковывая всё по-своему, но почему-то надеялся, что Ханбин принял решение больше не воздвигать стен между ними. Правда эйфория от осознания всего этого длилась недолго. Ханбин решил поиграть в героя и увести своего отца подальше от друзей. Бобби не был дураком и быстро понял, что к чему, но это не помешало прийти в ярость и наговорить лишнего. Сейчас он очень жалел о своём срыве, надеясь, что Ханбин не принял близко к сердцу его резкий выпад.

Бобби прислонился виском к прохладному стеклу, наблюдая за первыми несмелыми каплями, стекающими тоненькими змейками с другой стороны, и зачем-то произнёс вслух:

— Хён, дождь.

— Бобби, я не слепой, — раздражённо отозвался Рикки Вон.

Покосившись на напряжённый профиль менеджера, Бобби решил сказать то, что давно вертелось на языке, но мнительный Рики-тики-так истолковал его намерение по-своему, не дав даже рта открыть.

— Не смотри на меня так, я что, по-твоему, совсем идиот? — закатил он глаза. — Я прекрасно знаю, где находятся эти чёртовы дворники!

Бобби фыркнул.

— Вообще-то я просто собирался сказать спасибо. Я правда благодарен тебе за помощь, хён. Даже если это всё ради…

 _…Сумин-нуны._ Бобби умолк, не договорив.

Менеджер тихо хмыкнул, включил «чёртовы дворники» и так ничего ему и не ответил. Настала очередь Бобби закатывать глаза. В итоге он снова отвернулся к окну, и остальной отрезок пути они ехали молча, впрочем, не испытывая неловкости или напряжения при этом. Бобби устало прикрыл глаза, но уже через пару минут почувствовал, как машина остановилась, прибыв в конечную точку. То ли дом Рикки Вона оказался ближе, чем он думал, то ли Бобби всё-таки умудрился отрубиться.

— Приехали.

Бобби открыл глаза и, игнорируя зевок, рвущийся наружу, огляделся. Но смотреть оказалось не на что, они с менеджером были на обычной подземной парковке многоквартирного дома. Серо и тускло, кое-где перегорели лампы. По правую сторону от Бобби машины вообще тонули в полумраке, создавая идеальные декорации для какого-нибудь триллера.

— Славное местечко, хён.

— Ой, заткнись.

Бобби миролюбиво пожал плечами.

— Мне звонили из компании, спрашивали, куда я пропал.

«Крепко же я уснул…» — подумал Бобби.

— Поедешь обратно?

— Да, — кивнул менеджер и, взяв у него шлем, перекинул тот на заднее сидение к большой сумке. После этого Рикки Вон посмотрел на него в ожидании чего-то, Бобби непонимающе приподнял бровь, и парень вздохнул. — Мне нужно вернуть эту спецовку своему знакомому, у него тут пиццерия неподалёку.

— Машину ты тоже у него одолжил? — хмыкнул Бобби, быстро расстегивая и стягивая с себя серую ветровку.

— Нет, — терпеливо ответил менеджер, принимая куртку из его рук и бросая к остальным вещам. — Это служебная.

Бобби неверяще на него уставился:

— Неужели в компании всё так плохо?

Рикки Вон проигнорировал его издёвку, и Бобби сдулся. Они оба понимали, что его веселье — один большой показушный пшик.

— Ты узнал телефонный номер?

Менеджер поджал губы.

— Не было на это времени, сначала нужно было вытащить тебя из общаги. У меня есть все личные контакты ваших семей, но родители Ханбина несколько раз переезжали с места на место даже в Америке. У меня имеется лишь старый номер. Думаю, что без проблем раздобуду их новые контакты в компании… — Рикки вскинул голову и внимательно посмотрел на Бобби. — Кстати, а почему ты думаешь, что его матери ещё никто не позвонил?

Бобби пожал плечами.

— Уверен, в компании считают, что родители Ханбина действуют заодно.

— Вероятнее всего, так и есть…

— Нет, — улыбнулся Бобби, перебивая его. — Хён, ты у нас не так давно и особо не пересекался с матерью Ханбина, так? — Менеджер кивнул, и он продолжил свою мысль: — Поверь, эта женщина не из тех, кто будет просто поддакивать своему мужу. Не знаю, как в остальном, но если дело касается Ханбина, то его мать всегда действует только в интересах своего сына.

Голос Бобби звенел от уверенности, пускай он и не ощущал её внутри себя. Совсем. Ему просто нужно было за что-то цепляться, и он вдруг испытал благодарность по отношению к менеджеру. Рикки Вон будто почувствовал эту необходимость и не стал ставить его наивную теорию под сомнение.

— Седьмой этаж, квартира №304, код 6908, — медленно, словно для дебила, продиктовал менеджер, и ухмыльнулся, до жути напоминая Чжунэ: — Запомнил?

Бобби послал ему свой самый хмурый взгляд. Помнится, Ханбин его расшифровывал его, как «иди нахуй», но менеджер продолжал растягивать губы как ни в чём не бывало. Непрошибаемый Рикки-тики-так.

— Не забудь снять с «паркинга», — глумливо мурлыкнул Бобби, хватаясь за ручку и выбираясь из машины.

Менеджер тихо хохотнул и позвал его:

— Бобби.

— Не светить рожей? — бросил он не оборачиваясь. — Знаю.

— Ну и это тоже…

Бобби почувствовал любопытство и, облокотившись рукой на крышу седана, склонился, заглядывая внутрь салона.

— Что такое, хён?

Рикки Вон мялся, но всё-таки выдал:

— Я помогаю не только из-за Сумин. Да, она мне безумно нравится, но я тоже хочу вернуть Ханбина. Без него ваша группа не… — он резко умолк и завёл машину, пробормотав: — Просто хотел, чтобы ты знал.

— Спасибо, что сказал, — совершенно искренне отозвался Бобби, заглядывая ему в глаза. — Но это не отменяет того, что я считаю тебя тем ещё заносчивым говню…

— Вали уже, — махнул рукой Рикки Вон.

Они обменялись дружескими усмешками, и Бобби, послушно захлопнув дверцу, побрёл к лифтам. Он почти физически желал, чтобы из темноты парковки на него вылетело какое-нибудь чудовище. Может, хоть так он стряхнёт с себя это странное оцепенение? Нет — он мотнул головой — это не тот случай. Бобби сможет прийти в себя, только когда вернёт Ханбина.

Ночью в доме менеджера ему не встретилось ни единой души. Ни пока ехал в старом шумном лифте, обклеенном бесчисленными листовками ближайших закусочных, включая уже знакомую пиццерию, ни пока шёл по длинному коридору в поисках нужной квартиры. Рожу прятать ему оказалось не от кого, и, стянув капюшон, Бобби спокойно набрал код на двери. Замок пиликнул, и он благополучно зашёл внутрь.

Квартирка у Рикки-тики-така оказалось маленькой. Гостиная, совмещённая с кухней, крошечная спальня, заваленная шмотками, и такой же невыдающийся санузел. Тесно и неуютно. Повсюду нераспакованные коробки, как будто менеджер въехал в своё жилище только вчера. Бобби было откровенно похер, как живёт этот парень, но он изучал каждую грёбаную вещь в этой крошечной квартире с болезненным интересом. Препарируя пространство, Бобби не пропустил ни единой безделушки.

Менеджер вернулся в шесть утра.

— Какого… — прифигел Рикки Вон, уже с порога не узнавая свою квартиру. — Бобби, что ты сделал?

— Время тянулось мучительно медленно, — ответил тот так, будто это всё объясняло.

— Ты шарился в моих вещах! — гневно зашипел менеджер, кидая на журнальный столик пиццу и упаковку пепси.

С жестянок на Бобби смотрело его собственное лицо, и он скривился.

— Не драматизируй, хён. Всего лишь разобрал пару твоих коробок. Согласись, так стало намного лучше. Теперь хоть отдалённо похоже на дом, а не на вокзальную камеру хранения.

— А вот и нет, — упрямо возразил менеджер, плюхаясь на диван рядом с ним.

— А вот и да, — Бобби уверенно подвёл черту этому идиотскому спору. — Что в компании? Есть новости?

— Насчёт Ханбина по-прежнему тишина, — не стал томить менеджер. — Но зато мы поймали нашу крысу. Прессе стучала мелкая сошка, как мы и думали. Но вычислить по горячим следам удалось её, во многом благодаря Сумин, ведь это именно она предложила пустить пулю с ложной информацией по отделам. Боже, эта женщина просто бесподобна…

— Хё-ё-н, — Бобби сокрушенно покачал головой.

— Молчу-молчу, — ухмыльнулся Рикки Вон, а затем, придвинувшись к столу, открыл коробку с пиццей и повернул ту к Бобби. — Презент от знакомого, угощайся.

Запах был соблазнителен, но Бобби не шелохнулся, аппетит у него напрочь отсутствовал.

— Блин! — эмоционально воскликнул менеджер, заметив его отрешенность. — Ну сам подумай, это же его отец. Уверен, никто нашего Ханбина голодом не морит!

Бобби поднял на него удивлённый взгляд, а менеджер самодовольно выдал:

— Да у тебя всё на лице написано. Все эти твои депрессивные мыслительные процессы. Плюс, я неплохо вас всех изучил…

— Ткнул пальцем в небо? — нахально перебил Бобби, зная, что его достаточно трудно «читать» по лицу. Менеджер откровенно заливал.

— Да, — хохотнул Рикки Вон, не став отпираться. — Но вид у тебя реально неважнецкий. Поешь, парень.

— Сейчас шесть утра, — напомнил Бобби.

— Что ты имеешь против пиццы на ранний завтрак?! — притворно оскорбился менеджер, пытаясь развеселить его и шумно ставя перед ним банку с пепси.

— Ничего, — усмехнулся он и, открыв газировку, «чокнулся» ею с менеджером. — Просто дрессировка Чжинхвана даёт о себе знать. Маленький монстр вечно нам нотации читает. Это вредно, то вредно! Иногда мы с Ханбином выбираемся в тайне ото всех в город и…

Бобби прикусил язык и молча отпил пепси, морщась от газовых пузырьков, попавших в нос.

— Я достал телефонный номер его матери, — тихо сообщил менеджер.

Бобби гневно сверкнул на него глазами.

— А раньше сказать нельзя было? — отставив жестянку, он поднялся на ноги.

— Это важный разговор. Если она действительно не в курсе дел, творящихся с Ханбином, то тебе нужно расположить её к себе. Но когда я пришёл, ты был на взводе, поэтому я и промолчал, — менеджер поднял руку, останавливая его возмущение. — И не спорь, парень. Ты просто не видишь себя со стороны. Даже мне не по себе.

Бобби приподнял бровь:

— И что это должно означать?

— Ты. Убрался. У меня. В доме.

— Окей, Мистер Злопамятность, — Бобби театрально закатил глаза. — Я неадекват, дальше что?

— Я пытался тебя немного отвлечь, — Рикки окинул его оценивающим взглядом. — Но, кажется, это было совершенно бесполезно.

Менеджер вздохнул и тоже поднялся с дивана. Достав свой телефон из кармана, он быстро нашёл нужный контакт и протянул трубку Бобби.

— Держи. Надеюсь, тебе повезёт, — Бобби благодарно кивнул, но противный Рикки-тики-так запоганил момент этого дружеского единения. — И ещё, Бобби…

— Что? — он обернулся на пороге в спальню.

— Не хами ей сильно, — подмигнул менеджер. — Знаю я тебя, когда ты нервничаешь…

— Да иди ты, — обиделся Бобби, захлопнув дверь в комнату.

Спальня сейчас была единственным местом в этой крошечной квартирке, где можно было создать иллюзию уединённости. Стены в доме были, конечно, картонные, и Бобби не сомневался, менеджер услышит каждое произнесённое им слово. Но так хотя бы не придётся чувствовать на себе его взгляд. Вздохнув, Чживон прислонился спиной к двери и взглянул на телефон в своей руке. Рикки Вон был прав, ему нужно было успокоиться перед звонком. Последнее в этой жизни, чего он хотел, так это нагрубить родному человеку Ханбина из-за своей нервозности и несдержанности. На самом деле, пока ждал возвращения менеджера, Бобби очень серьёзно размышлял над тем, что скажет матери друга и как именно преподнесёт информацию.

В итоге Бобби заготовил маленькую речь, но реальность издевательски щёлкнула его по носу, давая понять, что так просто он не отделается.

— Слава богу, Бобби! — было первым, что он услышал в трубке после того, как нажал кнопку вызова и поздоровался. — Я вчера не смогла дозвониться до Ханбина! Собиралась уже обратиться в компанию, когда у вас будет утро…

Голос матери Ханбина сорвался от волнения, и Бобби, растерявшись на мгновение, словно онемел.

— Не молчи. Что-то случилось? Он заболел?

— Н-нет, — ответил Бобби, придя в себя. Он понял, что нереально предугадать чью-либо реакцию на те или иные слова, единственное, что было в его силах — это быть предельно честным. — Ханбин здоров, но кое-что действительно случилось. Я должен вам рассказать…

Дальнейший разговор был словно в тумане, кажется, он вынырнул из дурмана только под конец, когда на сдавленный вопрос женщины ответил чётким:

— Я люблю Ханбина, — и в образовавшейся гнетущей тишине продолжил: — Знаю, что вы в шоке, любой был бы на вашем месте… Но сейчас вы нужны своему сыну, и, если не можете принять эту его сторону, то лучше не прилетайте. Ханбину уже досталось от вашего мужа сполна, не хватало чтобы ещё и вы… — Бобби стиснул зубы, но заставил себя немного расслабиться и выжать нахальную улыбку: — Я дам вам время на то, чтобы переварить всё это, но если через час вы не позвоните и не скажете, что надумали, мне придётся искать другое решение. И не сомневайтесь, я найду его. Для Ханбина я всё сделаю.

Долгая пауза на том конце. Слишком долгая для оголённых нервов Бобби. Он обречённо прикрыл глаза, когда наконец-то услышал неестественно тихий голос матери Ханбина.

— Я тоже всё сделаю для своего сына, мальчик.

Бобби вздрогнул от этого обманчиво-ласкового обращения, но заставил себя ответить.

— Рад слышать, я буду ждать вашего звонка.

Женщина повесила трубку, и рука Бобби безвольно опустилась.

— Эй, ты там как? — обеспокоенно поскрёбся в дверь менеджер.

Бобби открыл глаза и, растянув губы в глупой улыбке, распахнул перед ним дверь в спальню. Рикки Вон всмотрелся в его бледное лицо и сочувственно похлопал по плечу.

— Хреново всё, да?

— Нет, — Бобби упрямо продолжал мучить свои лицевые мышцы, удерживая улыбку. — Его мать не билась в истерике и не грозилась подвесить меня за яйца, так что всё не так уж плохо…

Желудок Бобби резко свело, и, всучив удивлённому менеджеру его собственный телефон, он пулей понёсся в ванную. Рухнул на колени, чудом успел откинуть крышку унитаза, как его тут же вывернуло наизнанку. Последней пищей, которую Бобби принимал, был вчерашний завтрак, так что всё, что из него сейчас выходило, было желчью или недавно выпитой газировкой. Казалось, его внутренности горели огнём, пока невидимая сила скручивала их в узлы. Почему-то в голове обосновалась мысль о том, что он всё это заслужил за свою недавнюю дерзость.

— Давай, _мальчик_ , поднимайся, — прохрипел Бобби с усмешкой.

Сплюнув, он встал на ноги, одновременно с этим вдавливая кнопку слива. Шатающейся походкой дошёл до раковины, прополоскал рот и, стараясь не смотреть на своё измученное лицо в зеркале, умылся холодной водой. Снаружи его ждал хмурый менеджер.

— Я отвезу тебя обратно в общагу, — резко выдал Рикки Вон.

— Ага, щас, — хмыкнул Бобби, отодвигая его в сторону.

Доковыляв до дивана, он завалился на тот во всю длину и, согнув руку в локте, накрыл глаза.

— Бобби…

— Хён, отвали. Я в норме. Через час мне должна позвонить мать Ханбина, так что можешь пока подремать.

— Ты разрешаешь? — фыркнул Рикки.

Бобби не ответил, чувствуя, как менеджер смотрит на него, видимо, решая, что ему делать.

— Ладно, отдыхай, — сказал он в итоге и, погасив свет, скрылся в своей спальне.

— Не думаю, что получится, хён, — прошептал Бобби, переворачиваясь на бок.

***

— Значит, пицца на завтрак — это плохо, а сигареты — хорошо? — ядовито поинтересовался Рикки Вон, выходя из душа.

Бобби крутанулся на стуле и посмотрел в его сторону. От водных процедур менеджер свежее выглядеть не стал. Видимо, круги под глазами так просто не смоешь.

— Мир не делится на чёрное и белое, хён, — усмехнулся Бобби, нагло выпуская серый дымок ему прямо в лицо, когда тот приблизился.

Менеджер дал ему подзатыльник и, отобрав сигарету, затушил в банке, которую Бобби приспособил под пепельницу.

— Подумаешь, — равнодушно пожав плечом, он спокойно потянулся за новой сигаретой, но коварный Рикки-тики-так перехватил всю пачку и без всяких сожалений смял в своей ладони, после чего выкинул в мусор. Бобби вздохнул: — Жестокий ты.

— Где ты их вообще нашёл, я уже как полгода бросил курить, — недовольно буркнул менеджер. Бобби поиграл бровью, и Рикки Вон, тут же встрепенувшись, стал быстро осматриваться вокруг. Заметив новые изменения в своём скудном интерьере, он страдальчески застонал. — Боже, опять ты разбирал коробки…

— Ага, не спалось мне.

— Может, ты уже съебёшься из моей квартиры, а? — без особой надежды поинтересовался менеджер, насыпая две ложки быстрорастворимого кофе себе в чашку. — Тем более мать Ханбина подтвердила, что прилетит в Сеул и поможет нам найти его. Даже пообещала муженька своего приструнить. Так что теперь ты можешь спокойно вернуться в общежитие, дальше я сам…

Бобби буравил его злым взглядом.

— Ну, как хочешь, — сдался Рикки Вон под его натиском. — Но хотя бы ребят своих предупреди, переживают небось. Да и директору надо бы рассказать…

— Рано, — отрывисто перебил Бобби. — Ещё пока ничего не ясно, хён. У матери Ханбина рейс с дозаправкой, она прилетит только завтра утром. До тех пор не надо никому ничего рассказывать. Если что-то изменится, вот тогда и будем решать. Пожалуйста?

Молодой менеджер залил свой кофе кипятком и, шумно брякая ложкой по стенкам кружки, принялся бубнить что-то про своё скорое увольнение.

— Ладно тебе, хён, — улыбнулся Бобби. — Прорвёмся.

Теперь, заручившись поддержкой матери Ханбина, он действительно так считал. Хотя это и не помешало ему медленно сходить с ума на протяжение следующих суток, всячески испытывая терпение Рикки Вона на прочность. В какой-то момент Бобби думал, что менеджер всё-таки выкинет его за дверь, но обошлось.

Рикки-хён заезжал домой несколько раз проверить, как он, и каждый раз был недоволен.

— Опять ничего не ешь, — скривился менеджер уже с порога, вернувшись ближе к полуночи. — Кажется, ты стал ещё прозрачнее, чем днём.

Бобби проигнорировал это замечание. Объяснять, что он пытался есть, а потом его вновь вырвало из-за нервов, не хотелось.

— Как там ребята? — спросил Бобби.

Он так и не позвонил им и не сказал, где находится, наверное, Чжинхван его линчует при встрече.

— О, просто чудесно, спасибо, что спросил, — продолжил язвить Рикки, бросая свою кожаную куртку на кухонный стол. — У них там сплошное «веселье», но кстати, тебя они всячески прикрывают. Умудрились наплести такого, что даже менеджер Хо свято верит в то, что ты сейчас находишься в общаге. Конечно, если бы не вся это суматоха с журналистами внизу, то кто-нибудь бы уже задумался о том, почему твой сон начинает смахивать на летаргический.

— Ты бы заметил, — хмыкнул Бобби.

— Ага, но сейчас я играю за другую команду, — вздохнул он. — Так что пришлось под всяческими предлогами отослать всех менеджеров подальше от ребят. Это как бы не по правилам.

— Я знаю, — Бобби слабо улыбнулся. — Ещё новости?

— Звонила мать Ханбина, мне пришлось взять трубку и объяснить, что я в курсе дел. В любом случае мне встречать её в аэропорту.

— Что… что она сказала?

Бобби так резко вскочил на ноги, что менеджер вздрогнул.

— Эй, ты чего, она просто сообщила, что её самолёт приземлился в Токио.

Бобби вспомнил про дозаправку и облегчённо выдохнул. А вот Рикки наоборот выглядел обеспокоенным.

— Слушай, ты бы поспал, а? — менеджер развернул его за плечи и подтолкнул к двери в спальню. — Можешь занять мою кровать, — Бобби запротестовал, но Рикки был непреклонен: — Не переживай, я тебя разбужу утром.

Бобби пришлось под строгим взглядом завалиться поверх покрывала. Менеджер довольно кивнул и погасил свет.

— Спи, завтра всё закончится, — сказал он перед тем, как выйти.

Неожиданно его слова подействовали на Бобби успокаивающе. Не сразу, но он задремал. Во сне он видел Ханбина, лидер носился за ним по всему общежитию и лупил полотенцем по голым ягодицам. Бобби вопил и умолял о пощаде. Наркоманский сон резко перетёк в другой. Ханбин стоял в парке и обнимал своё любимое дерево, нашептывая тому что-то. Свой секрет? Бобби подошел ближе и уже почти услышал, что тот шепчет, как декорации снова изменились. Бобби спал на диване в старом общежитии, Ханбин тихо переговаривался с Чжинхваном и время от времени гладил спящего друга по голове…

— Бобби? — его растолкал менеджер. — Бобби, просыпайся, мы знаем, где Ханбин.

Бобби широко распахнул глаза и схватил Рикки за руку.

— Как… Где он?

Менеджер улыбнулся.

— Он сам вышел на связь, где-то раздобыл телефон и позвонил Чжинхвану. Я уже сообщил директору, рассказал про мать Ханбина, не упоминая тебя. Ян Хён Сок одобрил план.

Бобби опустил голову на подушку и прикрыл глаза.

— Эй, ну чего ты опять? — испугался Рикки Вон.

— Сегодня действительно всё закончится, — сдавленно ответил Бобби, стараясь совладать с эмоциями.

— Что же будет, когда ты увидишь Ханбина? — мягко засмеялся менеджер, будто читая его мысли.

«Взорвусь!» — хотел было брякнуть Бобби, но понял, что это неправда. Когда вернётся Ханбин, он наоборот станет снова прежним собой. Правильным. Цельным. И плевать, что кому-то он может показаться посмешищем со всеми этими переживаниями и излишним драматизмом. Бобби всегда умел справляться с психологическим давлением, отстраняться и проявлять волю, когда это от него требовалось, но сейчас контролировать бурю внутри себя было практически невозможно. Чёрт, да он даже нормально есть не мог на нервной почве. Бобби _буквально_ подыхал без лидера. Последняя фраза даже в мозгу прозвучало слишком пафосно, и он хрипло рассмеялся. Менеджер принял это за хороший знак, сам же Бобби подумал, что, возможно, его любовь приняла больной оттенок. Попахивало одержимостью. И нет, его это не волновало. Точка невозврата уже давно и окончательно пройдена.

***

Бобби в тысячный раз нервно взглянул на часы — 11:30 — и откинулся на спинку кресла. Прошло почти два часа с того момента, как менеджер встретил маму Ханбина в аэропорту, и ровно тридцать минут, как они оставили Бобби одного в машине. Он всё утро проторчал в этом грёбаном звёздном фургоне, тело затекло и требовало прогулки, Бобби уже было подорвался со своего места, но тут же, вспомнив наставления менеджера, поморщился и опустил свою задницу обратно.

_— Не высовывайся, — строго выговорил Рикки Вон с водительского кресла, когда они подъехали к особняку, в котором держали Ханбина. — Тут сейчас люди из компании, включая самого директора. Раз уж мы не говорим им всей правды, не смей делать глупостей. Окей?_

_«Зануда!» — подумал Бобби, но менеджер продолжал сверлить его взглядом, ожидая словесного подтверждения того, что он не дебил._

_— Да, понял я, понял, — сказал он вслух и в свою очередь вопросительно посмотрел на мать Ханбина._

_— Ну уж я точно не собираюсь подставлять собственного сына, — спокойно отозвалась женщина и нежно погладила младшую дочь по макушке: — Ханбёль, мы же сохраним в секрете то, что видели Бобби?_

_Девочка, маленькая копия Ханбина, озорно улыбнулась и, приложив руку ко рту, сделала вид что застёгивает его на молнию. Бобби тихо рассмеялся._

_— Умница! — он широко раскинул руки, Ханбёль послушно подошла, и, обнимая сестрёнку лидера на прощанье, он прошептал: — Спасибо, малыш. Обними Ханбина крепко-крепко при встрече, он будет счастлив._

_Ханбёль отодвинулась и, окинув его сильным внимательным взглядом, который достался всё от того же старшего брата, серьёзно кивнула. Бобби слегка закусил внутреннюю сторону щеки, чтобы сохранить такую же серьёзную мину на лице._

_— Бёль, — позвала женщина._

_— Ну всё, солнце, иди к маме, — улыбнулся Бобби своей спасительнице._

_Именно девочка сгладила все острые углы и уберегла его от неминуемой «расправы». Конечно, он морально готовился к сегодняшней встрече и пообещал себе вытерпеть любую реакцию матери Ханбина на свою персону, но увидев Ханбёль на её руках, немного растерялся. Не ожидал он, что мать Ханбина возьмёт её с собой в Корею. Но в итоге, благодаря Бёль, всё прошло сносно._

_Конечно, сначала женщина была настроена враждебно к нему, и напряжение было таким сильным, что Рикки Вон поспешил сесть за руль, притворяясь невидимкой на протяжение всего пути. Бобби же просто ждал взрыва, зная, что мать Ханбина не будет молчать вечно, но тут проснулась Ханбёль, увидела его и, недолго думая, забралась к нему на колени. Вытащив из кармана леденец, девочка отдала ему конфету со словами: «Бобби-оппа, ты такой бледный. Пожалуйста, не болей»._

_Он заметил, как мать Ханбина при этом слегка вздрогнула, и как её взгляд вдруг изменился. Женщина будто только сейчас впервые увидела Бобби. Было жутко неловко ощущать на себе этот изучающий материнский взор, который стал прощупывать его чуть ли не физически. Бобби старался отстраниться и играл с Ханбёль всю дорогу._

_Пожалуй, самое приятное время за последние дни…_

_— Бобби, — впервые за сегодня обратилась к нему женщина и, завладев его взглядом, осторожно произнесла: — Ты должен знать, я не ненавижу тебя. Хотела, но поняла, что не смогу._

_Бобби пришлось снова закусить щёку, чтобы совладать с эмоциями._

_— Ты плохо выглядишь, — продолжила мать Ханбина и вздохнула. — Надеюсь, мой сын не довёл себя до такого же состояния. Но в любом случае, я прошу тебя позаботиться о нём._

_Бобби сглотнул, слова ему не давались, и он лишь слегка кивнул. После чего, кажется, не моргал целую вечность, смотря на мать Ханбина во все глаза. Женщина вдруг прыснула._

_— Боже, — выговорила она и, стремительно приблизившись, коротко обняла его. — Расслабься уже, слышишь? Всё нормально. Просто живите, как жили, и будьте счастливы._

_— Спасибо, — опомнившись, пробормотал Бобби, но женщина вместе с дочерью уже вышла из фургона. У ворот их встретил секретарь Ян Хён Сока, и они скрылись за высоким кованным забором._

_Опустив взгляд на свою раскрытую ладонь, Бобби обнаружил вложенную в неё конфету. Он, наверное, с минуту пялился на цветастый фантик, после чего, улыбнувшись, бережно переложил леденец в карман ко второму такому же и наконец-то смог расслабить шею и плечи…_

Бобби так долго пялился на неподвижные ворота особняка, что непроизвольно вздрогнул, когда калитка рядом с ними наконец-то открылась. Две фигуры, что вышли оттуда и направились в сторону машины, показались ему миражом. Бобби зажмурился и с силой потёр и без того раздражённые глаза, моргнул пару раз и снова вгляделся в знакомые лица. Менеджер что-то спросил у его лучшего друга, и когда Ханбин ему не ответил, тот стал ухмыляться. Бобби тихо фыркнул. Блин, Рикки-тики-так, нашел время для своих закидонов! Впрочем, лидер iKON этого уже не заметил, прибавляя шаг и оставляя менеджера чуть позади себя.

Бобби жадно подмечал в любимом человеке абсолютно всё. Уверенную размашистую походку, прямую напряженную спину, поджатые губы, непослушные пальцы, теребящие края одежды…

«Интересно, ему сказали, что я здесь?» — Бобби стало охватывать волнение, которое, как родное, прильнуло ко всем предыдущим нервякам. Пожалуй, он был истощён как физически, так и эмоционально, находясь на грани глупейшего обморока. Если при встрече лицом к лицу он лишится чувств, как сопливая девчонка при виде кумира, Ханбин будет злорадно припоминать ему это событие всю оставшуюся жизнь.

_Всю жизнь…_

Звучит здорово. Почему он понял это только сейчас? Ханбин столько раз докапывался до него со своим: «Бобби, вместе навсегда, да?», а он только закатывал глаза или отмахивался. Сейчас же хотелось отвесить самому себе подзатыльник за такое.

— Прошу на борт! — послышался торжественный голос менеджера.

Дверь отъехала в сторону, и в их звёздный фургон забрался Ханбин. Сразу нашёл его взглядом в глубине салона и, внимательно осмотрев, нахмурил свои брови. Бобби утром смотрелся в зеркало и помнил, насколько хреново выглядит. Изменить он ничего не мог, так что, затаив дыхание, просто смотрел на лидера в ответ. Прошла секунда. Две. И тут Бобби накрыло. Грудь разрывало от облегчения и свалившейся радости, от желания соскочить со своего места, сгрести это родное жилистое тело в свои крепкие объятия и прижать к себе, обругать Ханбина последними словами за то, что посмел уйти, и тут же вымаливать прощение за всё, что когда-либо натворил сам. Поцеловать, в конце концов. Но Бобби не сдвинулся с места. Ещё мгновение, и его глаза предательски защипало.

«Грёбаный пиздец, только разреветься не хватало, — он поспешно опустил веки, чтобы скрыть слабость, чувствуя, как одновременно с этим машина трогается с места. Бобби тут же внутренне ощетинился: — Отличная работа Рикки-тики-так! Спасибо, за оказанную возможность побыть нам с Ханбином наедине!»

Бобби медленно выдохнул. Вспышка гнева испарилась так же мгновенно, как и появилась. Они тут не на пикник выбрались, им действительно нужно было спешить, и Рикки Вон действовал исключительно в интересах группы. Хотя секундная злость здорово помогла Бобби справиться с непрошеными слезами и немного прийти в себя.

Ханбин прошелся по салону и сел рядом, обдавая его лёгким ветерком и таким знакомым запахом. Для Бобби друг пах домом. Еле уловимой цветочной сладостью вперемешку с уютным древесный ароматом. Хотелось уткнуться Ханбину в шею и глубоко вдохнуть…

Вместо этого Бобби нащупал своей рукой его ладонь и слегка сжал. Ханбин не сопротивлялся, придвигаясь ближе и первым нарушая тишину:

— Опять у тебя руки холодные.

Бобби так не хватало этого голоса, что он ещё отчаяннее вцепился в его руку.

— Я скучал, — почти шепот.

Ханбин шумно вдохнул и сдавленно выдал:

— Прошло всего два дня.

— Правда? — Бобби открыл глаза и повернулся, а, так как к этому моменту они сидели практически вплотную, то сейчас буквально оказались нос к носу. Но это не напрягло, ведь забота о личном пространстве никогда не была у них в почёте. — Значит, это самые долгие два дня в моей жизни.

Взгляд Ханбина затуманивали слёзы, и, когда он моргнул, одна слезинка всё-таки скатилась вниз по его щеке и коснулась уголка рта.

— Вот блин, — Ханбин с досадой закусил нижнюю губу, и Бобби, только прикладывая титанические усилия, удалось оторваться от этого восхитительного зрелища. Он снова смотрел другу в глаза, когда тот произнёс: — Я не собирался реветь.

Бобби хмыкнул:

— Поверь, я тоже.

Ханбин улыбнулся и, трогательно шмыгнув носом, принялся свободной рукой энергично вытирать своё лицо. Можно подумать, у него там был целый потоп.

— Что это? — Бобби перехватил его руку и задрал рукав толстовки. По всей тыльной стороне ладони тянулся длинный порез. Он был ещё совсем свежим, и Бобби среагировал, зло прошипев: — Кто. Это. Сделал?

Ханбин предпринял вялую попытку вырваться, но в итоге сдался и откинулся в кресле.

— Никто. Сам порезался, когда окно разбивал, — он безразлично пожал плечом. — Просто царапина, Бобби. Забей.

Бобби удивлённо вскинул голову:

— Прости, но ты поранился, когда делал… что? Разбивал окно? Ты Ким Ханбин, а не Джейсон Стэтхэм или, скажем, Том Круз?

Ханбин окинул его едким взглядом, но Бобби лишь приподнял бровь в ответ. Друг устало вздохнул и вкратце рассказал свою историю. Бобби не то что не «забил», он рассвирепел ещё сильнее.

— Блять, Ханбин! — заорал он. И откуда только силы взялись? — Подал сигнал SOS, так сиди на жопе ровно и жди помощь! Какого хуя надо было устраивать этот побег из Шоушенка? Ты мог серьёзно пострадать! Порезать лицо, повредить глаза или сломать шею, упав с высоты!

Ханбин лишь фыркнул:

— А сам-то! Твоя жопа вообще не пойми где болталась всё это время! Так что не хрен мне тут высказывать претензии!

С водительского места послышался сдавленный смех менеджера, Бобби хмуро покосился в его сторону и стал говорить намного тише:

— Но меня радует, что тебе так натерпелось вернуться… — _ко мне_ — …обратно.

Ханбин, заметив его заминку, хищно улыбнулся. А он изменился, вдруг подумал Бобби, а в слух серьёзно заключил:

— Рану всё же следует нормально обработать.

— Говоришь, как Чжинхван, — надулся лидер.

Бобби невозмутимо гнул свою линию, и да, его интонации реально чуток смахивали на мини-хёна:

— Мало ли, что ты там мог подхватить. В машине где-то была аптечка…

Бобби быстро пробежался глазами по салону, а когда вернул взгляд обратно, то обнаружил, что Ханбин медленно съезжает по креслу вниз, при этом его глаза горели странным огнём.

— Ханбин, что ты… Оу!

Лидер резко потянул его на себя, и Бобби ничего не оставалось делать, как упасть на чужие… губы. По довольному выдоху стало понятно, что так и было задумано. Ханбин растянул губы в улыбке и осторожно поцеловал его, нежно сминая сухие губы. Бобби не смог сдержать своего голода и, углубляя поцелуй, проник языком внутрь. Ханбин тихо простонал, обхватил его за шею и притянул ещё теснее к себе. Горячо. Восхитительно. До дрожи по всему телу. Но Бобби знал, нужно остановиться прямо сейчас… иначе потом будет поздно.

— Мы не одни, — хрипло напомнил он, отстраняясь и оставляя манящие припухшие губы лидера в одиночестве.

Тёмные ресницы Ханбина дрогнули, и он поднял на Бобби свой пьяный, совершенно затуманенный желанием взгляд. Чувствуя, как от напряжения ноет в паху, Бобби захотелось наплевать на присутствие менеджера и на то, какие именно звуки тот мог услышать…

— Ты прав, — кажется, к Ханбину возвращалась способность думать. — Просто, я… мне нужно было…

Лучший друг умолк и слегка порозовел. Бобби посмотрел на его вспыхнувшие щёки и внутренне взвыл от такой картины, ибо желание завалить Ханбина и любить во всех возможных и невозможных позах усилилось в разы. Но с обоюдным сожалением на лицах они поднялись и сели нормально. На свой стояк Бобби старался не обращать внимания.

— Ты рассказал моей матери, — вдруг задумчиво протянул Ханбин и добавил уже озорно: — Не страшно было?

Бобби вздрогнул как от холодного душа. Возбуждение как рукой сняло.

— Думал, мне пиздец, — честно признался он.

Ханбин мягко рассмеялся и взял его за руку. Бобби переплел их пальцы.

— Ты не сердишься? — осторожно спросил он. — Тогда мне казалось это идеальным решением, сейчас же, с учётом всех событий, понимаю, можно было не посвящать её во всё это.

Ханбин опустил свою голову ему на плечо и долго не отвечал. Бобби снова занервничал.

— Ханбина? — позвал он, скосив взгляд на друга.

— Не мешай, я думаю, — со смешком отозвался Ханбин. — Это произошло буквально только что, и я пытаюсь понять, что именно испытываю по этому поводу. И не скажу, что это просто сделать.

— И-и? — нетерпеливо надавил Бобби, за что его тут же ткнули в бок.

— Я не злюсь на тебя, идиот.

— Отлично, — Бобби расслабился.

Ханбин рассеянно поглаживал его кожу на руке своим большим пальцем:

— Но всё равно чувствую себя странно. Будто это всё сон. Отец со своей неприязнью, мама с поддержкой…

Бобби неловко кашлянул:

— Кстати, как твой отец? Остыл немного?

— Не знаю, но ему точно крепко досталось от мамы. Как думаешь, он долго будет ненавидеть меня?

— Ну и кто здесь идиот? — Бобби приобнял его за плечи. — Твой отец, конечно, вёл себя, как мудак высшего уровня, но он уж точно не ненавидит тебя. Просто дай ему время. И себе.

Ханбин недоверчиво хмыкнул.

— Не слишком ли ты дружелюбно настроен к тому, кто тебе по лицу съездил?

— Я остыл, — заверил его Бобби. — Но лучше нам будет всё же не пересекаться годик-другой с твоим папочкой…

Ханбин прыснул. Хороший знак. Бобби не хотел, чтобы он раскисал.

— Сегодня, когда увидел Ханбёль посреди этого хаоса, думал, сердце выпрыгнет из груди, — отсмеявшись, рассказал лидер. — Она так на меня налетела, а потом почти сразу уснула прямо на руках. Мама сказала, что решила вернуться в Корею, я смогу видеть её и Ханбёль чаще.

— Звучит отлично! — Бобби улыбнулся, в том числе и тому, что малышка Ким выполнила его задание.

Какое-то время они ехали молча, слышалось только недовольное бурчание Рикки Вона. Менеджер продолжал спорить с навигатором по поводу предстоящей дорожной развязки. Дыхание Ханбина было ровным, но он точно не спал, видимо, просто думал о чём-то своём. Бобби же размышлял о недавнем поцелуе. Задавался вопросом, что значит для Ханбина сидеть вот так в обнимку, и с ответами по-прежнему было туговато. Но говорить вслух что-то вроде: «Мы теперь встречаемся или как?» он не стал. Всё потом. Не будет он больше приставать к Ханбину с разговорами о любви и давить на того, как раньше. Ну ла-а-дно… Постарается не давить.

— Бобби, что за маньячная улыбка во всю харю? — неожиданно спросил Ханбин. Оказалось, за ним наблюдали всё это время. — Колись, о чём думал?

— Секрет, — коротко ответил Бобби, показывая язык.

Ханбин закатил глаза, но никак не прокомментировал его ребячество. Но они оба понимали, к чему оно и откуда взялось. В то утро лидер так и не раскрыл своей тайны…

— Окей, ну, а куда мы сейчас направляемся, я могу узнать?

Бобби вздохнул. Быстро Ханбин съехал с «секретной» темы. Как всегда, слишком упрямый и скрытный.

— Мы едем в компанию, — начал он объяснять. — Утром YG сами пустили слух, что мы там будем, добавляя таинственности. Я не вдавался в подробности, но это сработало, чтобы отвлечь практически всех стервятников от нашего общежития. Ребята спокойно выберутся, и никто не заметит нашей с тобой пропажи, ведь в компанию мы приедем синхронно. Помашем журналистам ручкой, потом выйдем с прямой трансляцией в сеть, чтобы успокоить фанатов, а завтра спокойно улетим в Японию. Как-то так.

Дослушав его, Ханбин сразу кивнул, давая своё лидерское благословение:

— Неплохо. Нужно еще позвонить Чжинхвану. Надо сказать ему, чтобы передал ребятам всячески прикрывать тебя. Особенно на трансляции.

Бобби скривился:

— Это ещё зачем?

— Затем, что ты вот-вот отключишься, — зло отрезал Ханбин, пресекая любые попытки заверить его в обратном. — Я не тупой, вижу, в каком ты состоянии. Ты явно не ел и не спал всё это время, как распоследний придурок, не говоря уже о том, что от тебя тащит никотином. Бобби, но ты ведь даже не куришь… — Ханбин качнул головой и посмотрел на него уже растерянно. — Какого хрена нужно было так себя истязать?

Бобби положил свою руку ему на затылок и, склонившись, коснулся лба Ханбина своим:

— Прости, я не специально. Не нужно так сильно переживать, я спокойно продержусь до вечера, — он слегка улыбнулся: — Если, конечно, ты будешь рядом со мной.

В ответ прозвучало уверенное:

— Буду.


	27. Chapter 27

Стены столовой тонули в тёмном густом тумане. Из-за этого небольшой зал с деревянными столами и лавками напоминал сцену, а Ханбин, стоящий по центру, являл собой ключевую фигуру этой постановки. И пускай лидера окружал лишь несмелый ореол тусклого света, сразу было ясно, кто тут главный персонаж.

Моя личная путеводная звезда, думал Бобби, вглядываясь в до боли знакомую спину. Тот, ради кого стоило находиться здесь или в любом другом месте.

В обычной просторной белой футболке Ханбин умудрялся казаться ещё более хрупким, чем в действительности. Когда он смеялся, то чуть задирал голову назад и импульсивно всплёскивал руками, при этом иногда кокетливо прикрывая рот двумя ладонями. От этих простых движений ткань его футболки колыхалась, словно на ветру, а у Бобби начинало сжиматься сердце.

Так нелогично считать лидера сильным, уважать за стальной характер и в то же время хотеть скрыть его от всего остального мира. Оградить от любой жестокости, несправедливости и грязи. Насколько же тесно переплелись в нём страсть и нежность к Ханбину, ревность и страх потерять его, раз от переизбытка всех этих чувств порой становилось едва ли не физически невыносимо? Именно в такие моменты любовь казалась сродни наказанию, оплеухой судьбы и бременем, что терзает безостановочно. Но вся ирония в том, что даже добровольно Бобби не отказался бы от этого. Пускай уж лучше чувства выжгут его изнутри, чем он когда-нибудь отвернётся от Ханбина. Похоже, он глубоко увяз. Увяз по самые уши в одном единственном человеке…

— Хён, — застенчиво протянул Ханбин, и Бобби вздрогнул.

Точно, они ведь здесь не одни. В столовой находился ещё один человек. Тот, чьи тихие фразы смешили Ханбина и так раздражали Бобби. Мужчина, лицо которого тонуло в полумраке, оставался до сих пор неузнанным. Но в голове у Бобби отчего-то возникало мутное воспоминание о том, как незнакомец снимает капюшон толстовки, и в нём можно признать Джиёна.

Эта мысль словно нарушила хрупкий баланс, в мозгу полыхнуло ярким пониманием — это всё уже происходило, и конструкция сна стала искажаться. Бобби отступил к стене, где его гостеприимно обнял туман. События последних дней замелькали перед глазами калейдоскопом. Одни стремительно пролетали с огромной скоростью, будто на перемотке, другие же пёстрыми деталями выделялись, причудливо растекаясь перед Бобби, словно в замедленной съемке.

Горький дым во рту вперемешку с диким опустошающим страхом, что он больше никогда (боже, даже думать страшно, не то что вслух произносить)… никогда не увидит любимого. Яркие фантики в руке, конфеты, а по сути доброта и принятие от мамы и сестрёнки Ханбина. И наконец сам Ханбин, с припухшими зацелованными губами и горящим слегка поплывшим взглядом, произносящий главное обещание…

_— …будешь рядом со мной?  
— Буду._

Обещание, от которого на душе появился желанный и такой выстраданный покой…

Бобби медленно выдохнул и открыл глаза, просыпаясь. Да и был ли это обычный сон? Скорее игра подсознания. Перезагрузка и осмысление всего пути, который он проделал к принятию себя и своих чувств.

— Ханбин? — кашлянул Бобби, и свой голос послышался будто сорванным. Ему бы воды попросить и смочить горло, но Ханбин важнее.

Рядом раздалось фырканье:

— Ну, конечно. Кого ещё ты мог позвать? Знаешь, Кимбап, не быть тебе шпионом. Всё ведь во сне выбалтываешь…

— Чжинхван? — Бобби приподнялся на локтях и действительно увидел старшего. — Мы тут с тобой одни?

Чжинхван кивнул, а Бобби, усиленно растирая лицо ладонями, окончательно поднялся с неудобного узкого диванчика и, выпрямившись, сел. Они находились в небольшом кабинете, который ребята часто использовали, чтобы перекусить или вздремнуть, пока никто не видит.

— А Ханбин где? — спросил Бобби снова.

Последнее, что он помнил, как их план был удачно воплощён в реальность. В компанию добрались без проблем, потом была прямая трансляция в этом самом кабинете. Короткая, но этого хватило, чтобы успокоить фанатов и полностью разочаровать прессу. Бобби откровенно стал отключаться почти в самом начале всего этого действа, поэтому ребята его всячески прикрывали, а Ханбин болтал за семерых. Как всегда харизматичный, юморной и притягательный. И как только удаётся с такой лёгкостью всё совмещать? Бобби слушал его голос и покрывался мурашками, а потом всё же незаметно для себя самого уснул…

Чжинхван на вопрос о Ханбине закатил глаза, но ответил:

— В студии он. Ребята ныли, что им скучно, и Ханбин решил показать новую песню.

В студии, значит…

— Хён, а ты?

— А что я? Вызвался добровольцем приглядеть за тобой, чтобы Ханбин не дёргался лишний раз. Серьёзно, вы двое, как тупой и ещё тупее.

— Ну спасибо, — хмыкнул Бобби. — А ещё говорят, что любовь делает из маленьких злобных человечков добрых. Или ты тут от неё и прячешься? От любви своей голосистой, а, доброволец?

Чжинхван изобразил удивление, что-то вроде протяжного «о» губами, а затем как-то мягко по-родительски улыбнулся.

— Ты стал смотреть дальше своего влюблённого носа. Растёшь.

Бобби хотел уже было подкольнуть по привычке и брякнуть: «Хоть кто-то тут растёт», но решил не быть свиньёй.

— Не то что бы. Я в жизни бы не обратил внимание, но вы же с Чжунэ, как на зло, сами вечно крутитесь передо мной и палитесь, — ответил он честно. — Так что отпираться будет глупо, хён, но ты можешь это сделать. Лезть тебе в душу — последнее, что мне надо, и я приму любую твою правду.

Чжинхван завис, а потом вдруг махнул рукой. И затараторил, будто только и ждал свободные уши, на которые можно подсесть.

— Он парень. Он младше. Но… Но мне так хорошо с ним. Боже! — он спрятал заалевшее лицо в ладонях. — Я ведь, когда понял, что это всё серьёзно, совсем не хотел торопиться. Но это же Чжунэ! Он не поддаётся ни кнуту ни прянику. Никакие уговоры не действуют, и он прёт вперёд, как наглый танк! Всё слишком стремительно закрутилось, и вот сейчас я просто захотел спрятаться от него ненадолго и, пока ты, Бобби, спишь, немного подумать в одиночестве…

Дверь распахнулась, и в проёме показалась голова Чжунэ, а затем и его радостный возглас, от которого Бобби поморщился.

— Хён, вот ты где!

— …или нет, — закончил Чжинхван, с трагическим полустоном наконец отлепляясь от ладоней.

Чжунэ, кажется, заметил красную моську старшего и подозрительно прищурился:

— О чём речь?

Чжинхван закусил губу, всё ещё не выходя из роли подзадолбанной Джульетты, Бобби же откровенно заржал.

— Я не понял… Вы чего?

Теперь глаза Чжунэ округлились, и уже Чжинхван, не выдержав, фыркнул. По-доброму так. Не высмеивая, а, наоборот, будто восхищаясь… Бобби покачал головой и понял, что пора валить от этих двоих. Нет, ну правда, за что ему вечно места в первом ряду на их шоу? Поэтому, быстро распрощавшись со сладкой парочкой, Бобби поспешил в студию. В мозгу отчаянно громко билось ханбин-ханбин-ханбин. Соскучился, и увидеть хотелось жутко! Сию же секунду…

Но в студии Ханбина не оказалось.

Чёрт, и у Чжунэ не поинтересовался, не уточнил. Вернуться спросить? В итоге Бобби не стал этого делать и доверился своему чутью. На самом деле, не так уж и много мест существует в компании, где может обитать маньяк по имени Ким Ханбин. Если он не сходит с ума от мук перфекционизма в своей студии, то всяк доводит бедное тело до износа в зале для практик…

Бинго.

Ханбин нашёлся именно там, где Бобби и думал. Его любимый мальчик танцевал какую-то мешанину из старых узнаваемых движений с вкраплением новых. На выходе получался шероховатый гибрид, но не суть. Бобби смотрел больше на его лицо, пользуясь тем, что Ханбин, уйдя глубоко в себя, вообще ничего не замечал вокруг. Отстранённый, задумчивый, но такой искромётный. Острый, пришло на ум сравнение. Острый и живой.

«И я, — подумал Бобби, — рядом с ним… живу».

Сердце от этой мысли привычно заныло… Интересно, он всегда будет чувствовать этот страх? Однажды, потеряв Ханбина, он почти сошел с ума, так что ответ был… Да, в глубине сознания всегда будет сидеть эта заноза. Даже если её припорошат обычные будни, он всё равно будет знать, что она всё ещё там.

«Хотя, может, оно и к лучшему? — спросил себя Бобби, смотря на Ханбина, который к этому моменту окончательно запыхался и, рухнув на пол, раскинул своё уставшее тело морской звездой. — Я не должен расслабляться, не должен забывать, какой это дар, какое сокровище, просто быть вместе».

Ханбин отдышался и медленно поднялся на ноги. Выключил музыку и, задрав край футболки, вытер ей пот с лица. Бобби залип на его оголившийся поджарый живот и, видимо, слишком громко сглотнул. В этот самый момент Ханбин поднял глаза и заметил его.

— Твой взгляд такой…

— Какой? — улыбнулся Бобби.

— Отчаянный, решительный, — ответил Ханбин. — Немного пугает… и заводит одновременно.

Бобби фыркнул, но быстро стал серьёзным.

— Я просто не верю своему счастью, — признался он честно. Ханбин сделал сложное лицо, и он поспешил добавить: — И это ни к чему тебя не обязывает, Ханбини. Я смогу держать себя в рамках и… не лезть к тебе. Правда, теперь могу! Просто пока мне трудно контролировать свои эмоции от твоего возвращения. Их слишком много…

— Придурок, — губы Ханбина растянулись в улыбке. Злой улыбке, с удивлением определил Бобби. — Кто-то устанавливает рамки? Кто-то просит не лезть ко мне или контролировать свои эмоции?

Бобби ошалело молчал.

— Ну? — резко потребовал Ханбин ответа, и для полной картины ему в руках не хватало только хлыста.

— Нет, не просит, — пробормотал Бобби.

Ханбин блеснул глазами и подошёл к нему вплотную. Поднял руку и указал на себя пальцем.

— Я, между прочим, тоже счастлив, если ты такой тупой и не заметил. Я думал, что ты понял это, когда мы встретились и ехали в компанию, но видимо переоценил твои способности.

Бобби растерялся:

— Я подумал, что ты наверное из-за стресса так себя ведёшь… Я придурок, да?

— Ну с диагнозом я не промахнулся, — продолжил язвить Ханбин, хотя глаза выдавали его полностью.

Бобби положил ладонь на его затылок и притянул голову Ханбина к своему лбу.

— И что же мы будем делать со мной таким непутёвым, а?

— Лечить, конечно же, — очень тихо ответил Ханбин, потёршись об него своим телом и обдавая жаром после танцев.

— Ты уже начал, я смотрю? — хмыкнул Бобби и, не дожидаясь ответа, поцеловал его. Требовательно и напористо, будто боясь, что Ханбин может передумать.

— В компании небезопасно, — промычал лидер спустя какое-то время.

— Я знаю, — задыхаясь, отозвался Бобби и попытался оторваться, но затем они переглянулись и снова утонули в новом поцелуе.

— Прости меня, — тихо прошептал Ханбин ему в губы.

Бобби чуть отодвинулся, нашел тёмные невозможные глаза.

— За что?

— За… всё? — Ханбин чуть склонил голову, размышляя. — Да, за все мои многочисленные косяки. За то, как вечно отвергал. За Джиёна… тоже прости.

— Ханбин… — Бобби нахмурился, воспоминания и ревность неприятно резанули.

— Я ведь специально его выбрал, — вдруг признался Ханбин.

— Что?

Лидер отвёл взгляд, помялся, но, вздохнув, снова упрямо посмотрел на Бобби и, не позволяя себе поблажку или слабость, заговорил откровенно.

— Он, знаешь… очень удобный объект для любви. Недоступный. Я не силён в психологии, но даже до меня со временем дошло, что я его использовал. Хотел избавиться от другой своей влюблённости и выбрал Джиёна для этой цели. Как безопасный вариант, конечно…

Бобби ошарашенно молчал. Другая влюблённость? После этих слов было очень сложно улавливать всё остальное, но он постарался.

Ханбин сделал паузу и невесело усмехнулся:

— Кто же знал, что Джиён вдруг заинтересуется мной в ответ? Я, знаешь, на самом деле этого даже испугался, понял, что не хочу, что мне вообще это не нужно… Не нужна взаимность. Не от него.

Ханбин умолк, нервно сжимая пальцами ткань его футболки. Бобби прокашлялся.

— Ханбин, если ты хочешь, чтобы я его пожалел… — чуть издевательски произнёс он.

— Ты точно идиот. Ну при чём тут Джиён? Да, я виноват перед ним, но он переживёт. Для него это было просто лёгкое увлечение, и, когда он понял всё, то даже пожелал удачи. Блин, да не о нём речь вообще!

— Так, теперь ты злишься, — улыбнулся Бобби, успокаивающе поглаживая его ладонями по напряженной спине.

Ханбин свирепо раздул ноздри:

— Ты ведь специально, да?

Бобби растянул губы ещё шире.

— Мне кажется, ты хочешь сделать мне признание, но я очень… очень сильно боюсь ошибиться. Понимаешь, Ханбин?

Тело в его руках вдруг расслабилось. Ханбин прильнул к нему и зашептал горячо возле уха.

— Прости меня. Я не злюсь, а ты никакой не идиот. Я же так сильно люблю тебя. Давно-давно люблю, Чживон. Просто признаться боялся, да и тогда бы ты этого точно не принял… Но ведь даже после того, как тебя накрыло, я не поверил до конца, что ты серьёзно, и всё строил из себя не пойми что. Прости меня за это. Мне правда жаль, что я так долго мучил нас обоих.

Бобби сжал его с своих руках, чувствуя быстрое взволнованное биение чужого сердца о свою грудь. Зажмурился на секунду. Это правда? Правда любит?

— Правда, — выдохнул Ханбин и поцеловал его в висок, отчего колени предательски задрожали. — Люблю тебя.

— Я что, вслух спросил? — Ханбин чуть кивнул, и Бобби потянулся к его губам, но вдруг вспомнил кое-что. — Постой, а тот твой секрет… Это, значит, был я?

— Конечно, ты, Кимбап, кто же ещё? — Ханбин светился нежной улыбкой. — Ты ведь моя первая любовь, как никак.

Бобби уткнулся носом в шею Ханбина и засмеялся. Кажется, ему ещё никогда за всю жизнь не было так хорошо, как сейчас.


End file.
